


二乘二的N次方

by Kornblume, RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Bottom!Optimus Prime - Freeform, Bottom!Ultra Magnus - Freeform, Bottom!Wing, Chinese Language, F/M, Gen, Kuso, M/M, Multi, OOC天雷恶搞, Top!Drift | Deadlock, Top!Megatron - Freeform, Top!Sixshot - Freeform, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime are brothers, shability, 二乘二的N次方 - 第一部正文, 半拟人, 实在想不起来了回头慢慢再打tag吧, 群像
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 146,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 第一部。搬家存档。脑洞，纯恶搞，各种ooc和shability，半拟人，背景混乱不明，给自己割大腿肉吃（。）主CP：六面兽X通天晓，副CP：MOP，JPJ，天红，双波，漂翼，等等等等（具体见tag）





	1. 01_One VS Two

六面兽觉得一定是自己今天没有好好吃早饭导致他大脑缺氧导致他难以思考导致他脑回路跑得太慢而嘴又跑得太快最终导致他冲到刚来这里视察的特派员办公室推开门迎上对方带着疑惑与不满的蓝眼睛摆出特别风骚的姿势倚着门框堪称邪魅狷狂地笑着轻轻吐出两个字：“约吗。”

特派员在这时并没完全反应过来六面兽说了什么，事实上，他正盯着这个贸然跑到门口的失礼家伙的胸章看——它的左边一角至少歪了0.01mm，违反特别警察行动队规章第二章第二条：正确佩戴胸章的规定，这令特派员长官相当的不满意，所以他说：“在你说下一句话之前，我给你三秒钟时间整理着装，计时开始。”

六面兽反应用了0.01秒，惊讶用了0.1秒，检视自身用了0.1秒，最后整理（尽管他不是很明白整理什么地方）用了1.2秒，站在门口望着特派员，等他下一句话。

“你有什么事吗，”特派员的蓝眼睛扫了扫他，面上没有微笑，“我想昨天你没有出席迎接仪式对吧。队长先生。”

“昨天我休假，我想说……”六面兽忽然想不起自己本来的目的，他看着特派员不苟言笑的脸有种蛋蛋的忧桑。

很明显，这瞬间的停顿使得特派员认为他已经说完话了，于是自然接过话：“那请容我再自我介绍一下。通天晓，特别警察行动总部监察总署特派员。”

我知道你叫通天晓，哦不，神啊我到底想说什么？！

六面兽杵门口半天，最后还是没能记起自己是来干嘛的，但他的嘴又一次跑得比脑子快了：“你有对象吗？”

这回，通天晓的表情除去惊讶还有隐隐的怒意：“抱歉，你说什么？！”

“啊我的意思是说我们这行挺危险的最好不要有恋爱关系对了我想我需要去执行任务有空再和您谈话请您代我向总部长问好回见！”

他在最后终于扳回自己满戈壁奔驰如同羊驼般的思绪，仓促结束这次莫名其妙的对话然后快步离开。

天知道通天晓是不是给他扣分了，但愿只是扣分吧。

六面兽想着，他怎么就在得知通天晓来自己这儿的瞬间脑回路烧了呢？通天晓已经对他半点印象都没有了吧？

噢，渣的。

六面兽还是把通天晓想得太险恶了，如果他知道特派员并没有扣他的分说不定会觉得自己的心特脏而愧疚不安——当然不可能，他顶多就抱歉那么一丁点儿，剩下的全是欣喜若狂：看！通天晓是爱我的！

显而易见的，通天晓不是因为爱他才不扣分，而是因为扣六面兽分的理由不充分。

呐，做人呢，是要讲究李菊福的。

而且，被委派前来执行监察考核任务的通天晓实际上有那么点郁闷。这人一郁闷，就对别人的小差错格外宽容，尽管通天晓是整个特别警察界出了名的“处女座”，但他现在正怀抱着芯里那点郁闷思考人生。

六个月前，还是特别警察行动总部副部长的通天晓在一次秘密行动中光荣负伤，等他养完伤再“光荣复出”时，副部长的事已经不归他管了——“副部长通天晓”已经成了个清闲角色。通天晓不是宅男，他这六个月养伤养得都快长毛了，他觉得自己几乎生锈了，并且还在源源不断地流锈水。

实在太糟糕。

心理医生荣格建议他去新水晶城兜兜风，漂移自告奋勇地站出来表示愿意带着通天晓去溜达溜达。

不过通天晓的拒绝也在他们的意料之中。

“你知道，我只是想工作。”在行政总部长擎天柱的办公室里通天晓非常诚恳地表达自己的意愿，正好在擎天柱办公室里“打酱油”的补天士笑得几乎从沙发上滚下去：“嘿，果然是我认识的那个老通，工作狂……别人都想着怎么清闲，你是想着怎么忙啊？”

“我就是这么想的，补天士。”通天晓回答得很认真，“我不想让自己晾得太久。”顿了顿，他瞟一眼笑嘻嘻的同僚，然后说，“看样子你不是来跟长官谈心的，对吗。”

补天士还没来得及回头对擎天柱使眼色，行政总部长就相当老实地对着通天晓说道：“他弄坏了阿尔茜最爱的收藏品之一——那把她晋升时被授予的激光剑，你知道的。”

通天晓点点头：“可以理解。自作自受。”

“噢拜托，我最多还能活三个小时，你们就不能对我友善一点？”补天士蹦起来，一头红发中拣出几缕挑染成明亮的金色，像是跳动的火焰，“如果有人给阿尔茜透露相关内情，我觉得我可能最多还能活一小时！”

行政长官耸耸肩，继续处理手中的数据，三分钟后抬头对通天晓说：“或许，你可以考虑去监察总署试试，那里现在缺少人手。”

“——监察总署？”通天晓表示这个名词不在自己的脑海中。

“新建立的部门，顾名思义，就是‘下放’到各特警行动队中监察他们行为有无违规之处……让我换个说法，”补天士又活了过来，“各特警行动队就是不同班级，他们正要进行一场考试，而监察总署派去的各监察员就像是考官，根据他们的表现和综合评定成绩打分。表现好的自然得分高，反之考官就会扣分到不及格，不及格的学生就必须补考或重修……”

“换言之，是特警队都要面临一场考核，对吗？”

“……我亲爱的，可爱的，敬爱的，有爱的，通天晓先生，”补天士捂脸哀嚎，“我难得就这么点出场机会，你就不能让英俊帅气的我多说几句吗？”

“哦。”通天晓面无表情，伸手示意，“你继续。”

就在补天士重振旗鼓打算再度发表长篇大论时，警车敲门而入打断了他：“长官，阿尔茜还有二十分钟返回。”

“什么——？！！！！”补天士瞠目结舌，“说好的三小时？！”

“什么三小时？”警车一头雾水，“你为什么在行政总部长办公室，这个时候你不是该回去执行任务吗补天士？”

“噢不不不不——”

擎天柱在如此嘈杂的背景音中还能坚定地交给通天晓调遣令：“如果你不介意的话。”

通天晓想，介意又能怎样呢？他要的只是让自己工作起来。

数据板上的信息告诉他，他去监察总署报道后需要前往联合第二特警队执行任务，而联合第二特警队的队长是六面兽。

“军事总部长的人？”通天晓承认，他似乎对这个名字有点印象，但始终记不起更多。

“也许你们曾经见过。”擎天柱忙着处理手头事情，通天晓懂事的不再打扰，他离开的路上碰见一脸杀气的阿尔茜，女特警对他礼貌地点头一笑，而后迅速路过通天晓身边。

通天晓觉得自己应该是听见了补天士的惨叫吧。

卡，回忆完毕。

现在通天晓结合前因后果细细推敲一番，终于，好像，似乎，想起了那么点事情。

六面兽。

几万循环前自己去塞伯坦高级特警学院视察，站在楼下餐厅主席台上时，有个学生将一大杯温热的牛奶从楼上倾倒而下，全部淋在自己身上，从头到脚。

通天晓记得自己听见校方领导愤怒的呼喊出一个名字：“六面兽！”

原来是他啊……

前·特警副部长微微眯起了眼。

 

六面兽难得地乖乖坐在办公室里处理数据。

他大概是没想到通天晓会来，所以在说出“进来”二字后看到推门而入的通天晓时整个人都不好了。

通天晓冲他颔首：“我有事想请教队长先生。”

“乐意效劳。”

“早上，您对我说的那句‘约吗’，是什么意思？”

六面兽镇定地看着通天晓的双眼，琢磨着，自己这回是摊上事儿了。


	2. 02_Lancer

自古枪兵幸运E。

六面兽从不否认这句话，但他不是个枪兵，至少现实中不是。

前段时间新出的那款风靡整个塞伯坦的网游——名字特别长特别复杂所以他都懒得去记了——他也随着潮流去玩了两把。

在游戏虚构的大陆里他选择了骑士这个职业，听上去特别酷炫，特别拽，打起来特别脆，BOSS一抽他就跪的节奏，更别说PVP时候那个愁云惨淡内芯拔凉了。重点是，PVE他不仅脆，还脸黑。刷个副本都要刷吐了，出门重组数次，还是没有他的装备。

打个炉渣啊？

六面兽冷冷一笑，怒换职业，转行做了个暴力弓手。

顾名思义，这属于远程猥琐流，攒足力量射一发就泄了只能趁对方没回过神前赶紧跑路。为啥？弓手也脆啊。

想要追求实打实的感觉，弓手不能满足六面兽。于是他去把游戏里有的职业挨着练了个遍，最后安安静静做了个战士爸爸，无数奶妈和DPS争抢着抱他大腿……

可重点是，六面兽把枪兵的运气带到了他之后每一个职业上，撑死不出装备，要不就是刷得陪刷的亲友都吐了才给他掉落一两件。

而就现在的情况看来，枪兵的运气有往现实蔓延的趋势。

通天晓站在他面前，面无表情（他一向面无表情但这回六面兽总觉得有些不对劲）地问他，早上那句“约吗”是什么意思。

噢普神了个U球的，那只是自己脑抽嘴欠一时冲动年少轻狂犯下的错误啊。

但六面兽还是把通天晓揣摩得有些黑暗了。

通天晓是真的不知道“约吗”什么意思。

秉承着“通天晓式”精神（强迫症癌晚期——心理医生荣格背地语），通天晓向六面兽虚心求教，他感觉这六个月自己跟世界都要脱轨了，所以遇到新词汇他就想让他们存储入自己脑中，否则他会坐卧不安。

六面兽想起人生导师自己的直属上司现任军事总部长威震天说的那句话：“所谓‘Decepticons’，就是去认真地忽悠，忽悠赢了，你就赢了。”这句话不是他演讲的时候说的，是他坐在高档沙发上作出一副睥睨众生的姿态一手拿着数据板一手托着行政总部长擎天柱送他的慰问品——能量极佳的低浓度塞伯坦能量酒轻轻而悠闲地摇晃着的时候说的。威震天说这话的几天前因为跑去跟卡隆最大的黑帮头子火拼解决私人恩怨挂了点彩，回来叫所有跟着他去的狂派把嘴巴都缝起来，一个音节都不准说；对内，也就是对行政部那边上报的是他玩自己新到手的古董枪时不小心走火擦伤，还好身手敏捷闪得快，不然他就该躺铁堡医院里了。

六面兽猜想擎天柱应该不会买威震天的帐，凭他们两人多年的相互了解，擎天柱百分之两千知道威震天是在扯谎。

但令所有人跌碎瞄准镜的是，擎天柱不仅给威震天放了个假让他好好休养，还送来了慰问品。

二把手红蜘蛛无比真相又冷嘲热讽地在背地里说：“对面那群轮胎的首领怎么不把自己拿缎带包在礼物盒里送过来？这样威震天估计会好得快点。”

说得对啊，不愧是狂派二把手，但擎天柱要是这么过来，咱们军事总部的屋顶铁定给掀了。

没人再想看擎天柱和威震天打架了，特警内两个派系“博派”和“狂派”相爱相杀这么些年总算可以静静地联合起来共同保护塞伯坦，谁都不想回到那段日掐夜掐日日掐，掐到芯塞累不爱的时期了。

俗话说乐极生悲，威震天还没高兴多久，行政部来了指令，所有特警队伍，全部要审查考核。

“先礼后兵，俗，但是管用。”二把手又一次真相，但这回他说完就轻飘飘地去度假了，军师震荡波携三号人物声波前往什么鸟不拉屎的鬼星球找能量矿，整个狂派只好眼巴巴地望着自家老大，只见自家老大冷笑着一拍桌子：“怕什么，让他们审，我倒要看看，他们能审出什么花儿来。”

说到底，不就是个审核嘛，老在枪林弹雨中跑的狂派怕个渣？

他们说来一个调戏一个，来两个调戏一双，反正轮子们挺和气，只要别遇上警车那号人物……

令他们感到万幸的是，警车不参与这次审核行动。

六面兽的行动队是最后一个被分配考官的，得知消息的瞬间几乎所有狂派同僚都默默地给他点起了蜡烛，可绕塞伯坦七圈。

下班后酒吧聚会，诈骗头一回发自内心地对六面兽表示同情：“兄弟啊，你真是中头彩的运气啊，通天晓都能抽到，我早就告诉你要快点删号了不是？”

实际上，六面兽并不惊慌，他有点小紧张，还有点小激动。

他很早就听说过通天晓的事，并且在第一次见到通天晓的时候，将手里的热牛奶全淋通天晓身上了——因为激动手抖的。

根据各种传闻对通天晓评价，他这个人收获最多的两字是“完美”。尤其在第二轮塞伯坦特警科技升级后，通天晓的武力值已经快要媲美擎天柱，更别说他还进行了大脑内置芯片升级，简直屌出月卫2。

想一想，一个完美的人物将要来到自己面前，当年尚显稚嫩的六面兽根本把持不住啊。他童年——呸，他学生时代最大的梦想就是，与那位堪称完美的人物痛痛快快打上一场，然后再到麦克老爹老酒吧喝上几杯……有句话怎么说的来着，哦，兄弟都是打出来的嘛。

只是可惜，他错过了第一次机会，多年后这个机会再度来临，六面兽说什么都要扑上去，管得前面是个坑还是悬崖呢。

“咳。”清了清嗓子，六面兽淡定道，“狭义上来说，是问话人征求被问话人的意见，用于询问对方是否有空；广义上来说，是征求被问话人包括时间在内的一切活动、细节的许可。”

通天晓认真地点点头。

六面兽接着说：“在不同的时间、地点，这句话所代表的意义也不同。不过……视己身情况和交谈对象而定吧。”

“所以？”

“所以早上在下只是想和您打个招呼。”

通天晓又拿那双蓝眼睛盯着六面兽使劲瞅了。

六面兽心如止水，抬起左手摸到左耳后装置上轻轻按下，“啪”地一声合上特制面罩起身：“如果您不介意的话，在下要去执行例行巡查任务。”

通天晓侧身让出路：“既然如此，请。”

六面兽从他身边路过，没有停下脚步，只留给通天晓一个潇洒帅气的背影。

炉渣的，这么多年，终于比他高了。

这是六面兽发自肺腑的感叹。

如果要问通天晓有没有注意到六面兽酷炫的背影，那得删掉“酷炫”这个词，如果要问通天晓有没有注意到六面兽的背影，那得把“注意”改成“瞥”。

是的，他只是瞥了一眼，然后所有注意力都被六面兽办公室里的书柜吸引了。

再具体一点，通天晓是被书柜里的一本书吸引的——因为那本书目测是放错了位置，在它同层的书籍中显得如此瘦小薄弱格格不入，而且还悬了半截在书柜外……应该是六面兽随手放了上去。

通天晓盯着那个小家伙看了十个塞星秒，终于大步迈进六面兽的办公室，走到书柜前，将它推进去。然后特派员先生又纠结了一个塞星分，最后将书柜里的书籍按厚度和高矮顺序重新排了一遍并审视良久，这才满意地点点头，离开此处。

六面兽还不知道，他刚刚差点逼死强迫症。

将近下班时通天晓接到一份来自法律文学研究会的邀请，希望他能来观看于今晚举行的辩论比赛，并贴心地附上请柬和两张嘉宾席入场券。

通天晓想着好久没看过辩论赛了这回去看看正好，不过看样子自己还得找个伴。

他回博派总部时正巧遇到警车迎面而来，通天晓寻思寻思，自己应该换个新潮些的词，便上前问：“警车，约吗？”

警车当时脸色就变了，用随后赶来的爵士的话说就是“差点拔出枪来对着通天晓脑袋轰上一炮”。军事战略分析家拿出看威震天的眼神看着通天晓，遏制住嘴角的细微抽动，说：“长官，您知道我不喜欢这种玩笑。”

通天晓莫名其妙，警车今天是磕了火药来着？算了，他芯情不好，自己找其他人。于是通天晓摆摆手：“没关系，以后你有芯情再说吧。”

“什……？！”警车还没吃惊完，通天晓已经神态自若地与他擦肩而过，拐个弯消失在走廊尽头。

“他搞哪门子的流水线？！大脑内置芯片坏了？”

爵士过来时正好看见通天晓的背影，顺便听见自家伴侣近乎气急败坏的咒骂。

“或许他只是需要放松一下。”副官耸耸肩，“你知道，他前段时间压力太大了……”

“压力大也不能乱约炮啊？！”

“……喵了个咪，你说啥？！”

通天晓完全没意识到自己刚才做了件颠覆两位下属三观的事，他走了几步碰见感知器，两人打了个招呼后通天晓说：“约吗？”

感知器的表情像是看见了蟑螂。

“不，不用了长官，我很忙。”说完他几乎是夺路而逃，看得通天晓更加迷茫。

“噢普神啊一定是我今天没睡醒你知道的最近我有点嗜睡这个怎么说呢就像是我一边在警队执行任务一边又要顾着酒吧生意还要找个时间去参加长跑比赛……我的意思是说，长官，不约！”这是听完通天晓的话迅速没影的啰嗦。

“老通你吃错药了吧？我知道最近你大病初愈，这个药还是不能停啊！”这是吓得险些摔了数据板的补天士。

“谢谢，没兴趣。”这是一脸黑线的大黄蜂。

“我敢肯定，你不知道你自己在说什么。”首席医官大人将手术刀揣回外套衣兜里，冷静无比，“告诉我，这个词你跟谁学的？”

“六面兽。”通天晓如实回答。

救护车挑挑眉：“我就知道。这个词的意思是约炮，没事别挂嘴上说，虽然我想……今天你的形象已经毁得差不多了。”

通天晓杵在原地，忽然有种想去见普神的冲动。

“慢着。”首席医官悠悠道，“去见普神之前，把那个嘴欠的家伙揍一顿再说。我认真的。”


	3. 03_所谓坑蒙拐骗

呐，做塞伯坦人呢，最重要的就是开心咯。饿不饿啊？给你煮碗面吃？

现在通天晓一点也不开心，也不想吃面。

他在思考一个深沉的问题——六面兽是不是特神烦他。

如果六面兽不神烦他，那他为什么要在第一次见面时泼自己一身牛奶，为什么要骗自己说“约吗”的意思其实很纯洁。

通二，你想太多了。

说到这里，不得不提及通天晓的心理问题。

看似完美的通天晓其实有那么点缺乏自信，一旦有人对他表露出不满情绪（尤其是他手下的成员），他就会感到分外焦芯：普神啊我到底哪里招人嫌了？

可实际情况是，大多数的战友还是很喜欢，或者尊敬通天晓的，他们所表露的不满也就是正常社交活动中的常见现象——一点小牢骚，或者并无恶意的、只是单纯因情绪波动而产生的冲动话语。

只是，通天晓不是那么容易理解，他的理解更倾向于非黑即白的区域：比如，有人说：“我不喜欢通天晓。”他就会理解为说话者讨厌自己，然后默默伤芯几纳秒；而说这话的人知道后表示非常无辜，他这句话的意思并非在表达自己讨厌通天晓，只是对他没什么特别的好感。

回归正题，通天晓认为六面兽神烦他，其真相是六面兽当时急中生智忽悠通天晓企图掩盖那天早上他在极不冷静的状态下说出那俩字的真正目的。

翻译一下就是：通天晓我看上你了，我们来一发？

可想而知，要是通天晓知道六面兽的意思，博派跟狂派说不定又得展开一场撕逼大战。

仔细想想，六面兽真是勇（sang）气（xin）可（bing）嘉（kuang），值（gan）得（de）表（piao）扬（liang）。

这年头，敢跟通天晓说这种话的塞伯坦人，大约只有六面兽一个了。

现在，勇气可嘉的六面兽队长正和他的上司威震天一起，坐在麦克老爹老酒吧一隅，平和地谈芯。

威震天将酒杯推至左手边，盯着自己的部下，神色有些复杂：“所以，你请我喝酒，就为这事？”

六面兽晃晃杯中艳丽的粉色液体，点头：“其实，要解决这事并不困难。”

“困难的是你不能用老方法摆平。”威震天身子往后靠了靠，换了个令他舒服些的坐姿，“这真是我听你说过最好笑的笑话。这么多年，你还是头一回……嗯，表露你的无奈？”

六面兽耸耸肩。

“没什么大不了的。”威震天右手食指敲打着桌面，“一个通天晓，我相信你能搞定。”

“恕我直言，长官，”六面兽抬眼望向威震天，淡定道，“您的信芯来得有些浮夸。”

“哦？”威震天好奇地往前倾。

“这么多年，您搞定擎天柱了吗？”

“……我建议你最好在我动手揍你之前，合上面罩。”

今天也是芯塞塞的呢，买总。

 

“不过小子，你还是太嫩了。”想起什么一般，威震天又换上一副得意洋洋的表情，“最起码，我跟擎天柱有实质性进展，而你——你连通天晓的手指都没碰过。”

六面兽闻言，默默合上面罩，起身，离开麦克老爹老酒吧。

妈个鸡，秀死快！

六面兽回到队里基地时，通天晓恰好要出去，两人实打实地打了个照面。

通天晓的“约吗”事件已经被搞得几乎整个特警队伍人尽皆知，罪魁祸首站在通天晓面前，看上去毫无愧疚感。

炉渣的，这货就是讨厌我吧。

通天晓肯定这一结论，冷淡地避开六面兽伸过来的手：“你好，队长先生。”

六面兽被他这个动作搞得有点受伤，而此时此刻威震天的嘲讽又在他脑中愉快地盘旋——“你连通天晓的手指都没碰过”“你——连通天晓的手指都没碰过”“你——连——通天晓的——手指——都——没碰过——”

“噢渣的，你就不能安静一会儿？！”六面兽低吼道，“我正要办正事儿呢！”

死寂。

六面兽迅速地接过话：“是这样，我刚刚正在接电话……我不是在说你，真的。”

六面兽你驴谁呢，耳朵边上的通讯耳机指示灯都没亮，虾扯蛋。

通天晓面无表情：“哦。”

“说实话，有时候情报人员也挺烦的，总会在你繁忙的时候让你更加忙碌。呃，感谢普神，他结束通话了。”

编，接着编。

“这几天我听到些关于你的传闻，我想说……你别在意，最近大家都挺清闲的，难免会有些流言蜚语……要是心情不好你可以去场上打几枪舒缓舒缓，新建的，环境舒适空间广阔……”

呵呵。

六面兽停顿下来，发现通天晓根本对他说的内容半分聆听的兴趣都没有，只是拿着数据板站在原地，面无表情，眼神淡漠。

威震天的嘲讽再一次回响于脑海中，六面兽低咒一声：“去他U球的吧。”然后打开了面罩，直视通天晓：“通天晓。”

“我在听。”浏览着数据板的信息，特派员非常漫不经心。

“我要吻你了。”

“嗯我在听——什么？！”

通天晓还未从方才接收到的震撼信息中清醒，整个人就被六面兽抵在了走廊墙面上。

元始天尊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

 

“然后他就这样！他就这样！你能想象吗擎天柱！他就这样！当着监控摄像头！对我做出如此失礼、过分、毫无理由的举动！我要求调职！我必须要求调职！”

“冷静点我的兄弟，你刚刚说的一大堆话其实……我没怎么听懂。”博派最高长官拍拍几乎语无伦次的通天晓的肩，尽量将笑意收敛大半，“转轮说看到你们在走廊上接吻……”

“不是接吻！是他强吻我！”通天晓纠正道。

擎天柱略略颔首：“好的，转轮说看到六面兽强吻你，然后你拿起手里的数据板将他拍了个半死……”

“不是半死！我真应该拍死他，如果不是转轮突然出现，我发誓，六面兽已经被我拍成了炉渣！”通天晓情绪有些激动，擎天柱真怀疑他会不会把手里盛着温水的玻璃杯捏碎。

“六面兽说他在毫无防备的情况下被你打得很痛。”擎天柱看着数据板上的记录，“右手手腕骨折，头部轻微挫伤，胸腔、腹部多处淤痕……”

通天晓没好气道：“自作自受。”

擎天柱摇头：“不管如何，你都不该对他采取武力形式。六面兽是威震天的人，而你知道，博派和狂派已经议定和解了。”顿了顿，行政长官微微一笑，“不过，打得好。”

“是啊，要我说，通天晓应该直接把他揍到回归火种源。”医官大人黑着一张脸走进行政长官办公室，“我终于找到比漂移更神烦的伤员了，就没人去堵住他的嘴？”

擎天柱对救护车投去询问的眼神，医生颇为烦躁地说：“没什么大问题，休养一段时间他就能继续祸害人间……”说着，他将目光移向通天晓，“告诉你个好消息，六面兽要见你。”

“哦，我不想见他。”通天晓断然拒绝。

“你会去见他的，通天晓。”门口出现一道在场众人都熟悉无比的身影，通天晓在听见声音的瞬间甚至下意识地将手搭在了右大腿枪袋上。

威震天抱着手臂往门框上随意一靠：“你只需要去让他闭上那张喋喋不休的嘴就可以了。”

通二，不成功（gong），便成仁（shou）啊。


	4. 04_正确的交（si）流（bi）姿势

活到老，学到老，书到用时方恨少。

知道为什么嘛？

读书少了连打嘴仗都打不赢。

威震天在曾经狂派高阶成员的会议上说，每一个狂派都要多读书，读好书，好读书，这样才能在与博派嘴炮时不输下风。

当然了，我们也要抓武力，两手都要抓，两手都要硬。

懂不懂？

——懂……

吃饭了没，跟羊叫似的，再说一遍，懂不懂？

懂！！！

乖，好了，散会。

就在大家都走得差不多时，威震天把六面兽叫住：“六子你等会儿。”

六面兽东瞅瞅西看看，确认BOSS叫的是自己，点头。

威震天特想抽他：“行了，这儿除了你没人叫‘六子’。”

“哦。”六面兽寻思着自己什么时候被起了个这么土肥圆的绰号，就听老大以一种教导小屁孩般的语重心长的语气说：“我看过红蜘蛛递交的报告了，你的情况我也了解了。”

“啥报告？”六面兽很震惊。

“看完报告后我觉得你应该多练习练习，一名优秀的狂派战士应当在口舌上也不输任何人。”威震天无视他的震惊，拍拍他的肩，“我已经把资料传你数据库了，你记得打开读取。”

六面兽目送长官离开，然后按他说的打开了数据库里的新资料——

《塞伯坦绕口令精选6000条合集》。

《演讲与口才》。

《如何变成段子手》。

……

六面兽静静地站在原地，最后作出一个艰难的决定：

读吧。

只有普神知道红蜘蛛的报告上写了他什么，但可以肯定的是没啥好话。六面兽觉得自己曾经是单纯地不想说太多话，而自从读了威震天亲自选定的那些资料，他整个人都不对了。

比如，他现在坐在病床上，打着石膏吊着水，望着将惊涛骇浪隐藏在面无表情之下的通天晓进门，居然特别想说绕口令。

Hey通天晓！你听说过八百标兵奔北坡吗？

不过看样子通天晓并不会对这种事感兴趣。

前副部现特派员的脸色非常之差，他走到六面兽病床跟前，拉过一旁的椅子坐下，挺直身子，标准的军官坐姿。

六面兽芯里给他打了十分。

通天晓才懒得管六面兽给他打了多少分，事实上六面兽看见他后的芯里活动他都不想去猜。

是的，他已经判定，六面兽对他没啥好感，还特想膈应他。

要不是擎天柱叫他过来，通天晓宁可跟威震天杠上都不愿跑这儿见六面兽。

六面兽琢磨着，自己应该怎么开头才好。

先是扯淡让通天晓以为自己整他，又是把人摁在走廊墙上强吻，现在还死皮赖脸地要人过来探望自己。

六面兽想要是做这些事儿的人不是自己估计得羞涩一下，可惜，他不羞涩。

他终于想好如何开口，撤去面罩的脸上露出个浅淡的“友好”的笑容，正要说话时通天晓打断了他：“威震天说你找我有事。”

“威震天说”“有事”。这俩词儿就让六面兽芯疼了。

多么公正严明公事公办的语气和措辞！

六面兽稍微想了想，再准备接话时通天晓又把他给打断了：“你好像也没什么事。但是我很忙。”

等等，这是准备抛弃自己开溜的意思吗？！

六面兽非常及时地插话道：“被你打成这样也算没事，城市指挥官的信条果真百闻不如一见。”

哪壶不开提哪壶。

通天晓曾经还是城市指挥官，但他上次重伤后就“被”卸任了。不说这个还好，说起这个老通简直一肚子火：“六面兽，你要我陈述你到底做了什么吗？”

“不就是亲了你一下。”

“不就是亲了我一下。”

差不多的一句话，意思大不相同。

六面兽慢悠悠地说：“我不觉得我做错了。”

“是，我也不觉得我做错了。”通天晓以牙还牙，“还能在这里看到你，真遗憾。”

“擎天柱说，‘自由是一切有感知的生命体的权利’，我算不算有感知的生命体？”六面兽瞅着通天晓，那表情，跟在自家后花园散步似的悠闲惬意。

通天晓点头：“是。”

这个实心眼的。六面兽芯里笑了笑。

“那么我是否有追求自由的权利？”

“……有。”通天晓瞬间明了面前这家伙想绕他，紧接着说，“但你追求自由的行动不能以侵犯他人的合法权利。”

“我有侵犯他人的合法权利吗？”六面兽表现得很无辜，“我侵犯了他人的哪一条，或者哪几条合法权利呢？”

他故意把“他人”说得很重，通天晓本来不想继续的话题又被提上来。

“让我说明白些，通天晓，你觉得，我侵犯了你的哪些合法权利？”六面兽虽说是问他，却没有等他回答，“我对你采取了暴力行为？还是我对你进行了精神压迫？你看，你认为我侵犯了你的合法权利，结果我却躺在这儿——右手骨折、头部挫伤、胸腹多处受伤……我认为，我看上去比较像被侵犯合法权利的人吧？”

你炉渣的要是不亲我我能打你吗？！通天晓恨不得让他去见普神，现在，立刻，马上！

根据通天晓的表情六面兽已经明白他在想什么，继续保持着不急不慢的语速说：“是的，我承认，我在获得你明确准许之前吻了你——”

“噢闭嘴六面兽！”

“——然而，塞伯坦的哪条法律规定了我不能亲吻我喜爱的人呢？”

“法律没有规定……等等，你说什么？！”通天晓想是不是自己听错了，或者是他重伤恢复后身体仍有一些不适，出现了幻听。

六面兽苦于双手都没空，只好微微侧身，用可以说是发自火种深处的声音和无比诚挚的表情对通天晓说：“好像说得太早，不过正好……通天晓，我在追求你，你懂吗？”

“我是你的追求者，而你却将我狠揍一顿，并想无情地将我抛弃……”

“够了，别把你自己说得跟个受害者似的。”

“难道不是吗？”六面兽反问道，竟然显得悲愤起来，“难道我不是受害者吗？”

“但是你吻我并未经我同意——”元始天尊在上，随便说点什么，说点什么让这个该死的六面兽闭嘴好吗！

“我只是一时激动吻了你，而你是一时激动把我打成这样！特派员先生，你说说，谁，才是受害者？”

通天晓自认塞伯坦的法律能够倒背如流，甚至若他是别人的辩护律师那也绝对不会在口舌上落于下风，而现在，他感觉六面兽简直在各个方面上都已扭转局势。

耍了流氓还能这么理直气壮，通天晓真没见识过除威震天外第二人，但现在，他见识了。

有句话怎么说的？

哦对，“流氓不可怕，就怕流氓有文化”。

这会儿这个大流氓正以受害人的立场对自己进行几乎声泪俱下的控诉呢，更可怕的是自己还找不出一条可用信息回击他。

通天晓将所有信息轨全数清理之后，相当无奈地叹了口气，带着发自内芯的挫败感：“你到底想怎么样？”

六面兽眨眨眼，芯里掠过一条信息：

搞定。

 

通天晓再回去见擎天柱时，威震天似乎已经离开一阵了。

“你不该揍六面兽。虽然我是非常赞同你揍他的。”救护车在看到他的第一眼便如此说道，“威震天这下有了新的把柄。”

“我也这么认为，医生。”通天晓一手扶额，“我后悔了。”

倒是擎天柱拍拍他们俩的肩以示安慰：“没关系，我会处理的。”

听起来像是有些麻烦？通天晓默默地向普神乞求别再出幺蛾子了。

“不用担心，没事。”擎天柱的嗓音在面对部下时一贯具有威严与亲和力，“你看上去不大好我的兄弟，发生什么事了？”

通天晓觉得这事有点难以启齿——岂止是难以启齿，简直把全博派的脸都丢尽了。

“大哥，我想问问……”通天晓压低声音，确保救护车听不见他在说什么，“你被人表白后是怎么处理的？”

擎天柱眼里的微笑凝固了。

“你——被——人——表——白——了——？！”博派总指挥官看上去像下一秒CPU就要崩溃一般，一字一字拉长了复述着。

首席医官闻言脸上神色也明显震惊到了塞联阵：“通天晓，你被表白了？你说你被人表白了？！”

通天晓这会儿再去捂擎天柱的嘴已经迟了，退一步讲他也捂不到擎天柱的嘴——它在面罩下呢——不过现在问题不在于此，通天晓无比沉痛地点点头，默认。

“谁？六面兽？”首席医官不愧是首席医官，一针见血，字字诛芯。

通天晓又只能无比沉痛地点点头，默认。

擎天柱觉得大脑内置芯片都快烧了，他转过身去，将头抵在书柜上：“我觉得我需要下个线，我认真的。”

救护车看了眼试图逃避现实的领袖先生，继续问通天晓：“你接受了六面兽的表白？”

通天晓想跟他们具体解释一下，他并不是特别芯甘情愿接受这种事的：“是的，我暂时接受了……但只是暂时的！我总得先让六面兽安芯别再出什么差错……是他先失礼，可我防卫过当也有错……”

“我！了！个！U！球！的！”门口传来的声音简直要让通天晓当即死机，他和救护车僵硬地扭头望过去，补天士一脸抓狂状冲进来，身后还跟了个背离：“老通！！！我没听错吧？！！！你！！！跟那个六面兽！！！凑对儿了？！！！”

通天晓眼前都是乱码，然后花屏，下线。

这下玩完了。


	5. 05_Two VS Two

蓝星有句特烂俗但特好的话是这么说的：

如果上帝为你关上了一扇门，那他同时一定会顺便夹夹你的脑子。

哇擦，心灵鸡汤。

还有一句特烂大街也特好的话：

人倒霉的时候，喝凉水都塞牙缝儿。

无巧不巧，通天晓都摊上了。

他刚打完卡一个周期（Cycle[1]）的时间还不到，内部通讯频道已经快要被各种信息炸烂了。

通天晓明白，自己昨天以下线的方式只是躲过了初一，这会儿十五气势汹汹地来了，他是横着也得面对，竖着也得面对——轮胎上油都跑不过了。

前城市指挥官非常镇定地，甚至是以一种相当不可思议的冷静态度，关闭了所有讯息，当中还包括来自行政总长官的加急短讯。

然后，通天晓打开加密内线，六面兽的讯息传来：“早上的新闻你看了吗。”

“……”可以的话，通天晓不想回他。

“……看了。”怎么还是回了！坚持呢！立场呢！通天晓！

很快，六面兽发过来一个数据包：“看看它们，我今天早餐时整合下载的。”

“六面兽，你在医院不好好养伤就干这些事儿？！”

“我可是为了你——”

“好好好我看我看！”怎么那货被自己揍得躺病床上都不安生，话那么多威震天知道吗？同属第六阶段的小伙伴们知道吗？

通天晓忽然意识到，自己居然在芯里源源不断地弹幕吐槽，还有愈发愈多的趋势。

——普神啊这才几天自己就被那个神烦的六面兽传染了？！

通天晓，冷静，自持，淡定。

然而当他对六面兽发送的数据包读取完毕的瞬间，他感到自己需要像警车那般好好地、愉悦地、尽情地掀个桌。

“六面兽！！！这他渣的都什么玩意儿！！！”

正坐在病床上吸溜吸溜吃着能量乌冬面的六面兽险些被音频接收器里传来的突如其来的怒吼惊得把面条吃进鼻子里，定了定神后他继续以一种指点江山的手势拿着筷子，双眼继续放在病房内滚动播出新闻的显示器上，口吻轻飘飘得让通天晓想立即冲过来一炮把他轰成渣：“如你所见，我们俩的新闻整合。看起来基本上全塞伯坦都知道我们在热恋中了。”

热恋流水线个U球的！谁跟你热恋！

通天晓几乎要被那些相关新闻标题逼得再度下线，比如：

——“惊天大消息！通天晓身陷绯闻，对象竟是六面兽？！”

再比如：

——“六通走廊激吻视频泄露！高清无码绝对真实！”

再再比如：

——“背离记老板爆料：补天士与他撞破通天晓告白六面兽！“

——“擎天柱与救护车知情不言，其中究竟有何隐秘？”

还有更离谱的：

——“一段刻骨铭心的旷世虐恋——通天晓与六面兽过去那些不能说的秘密。”

通天晓想着，自己怎么就没死在之前那次任务中呢？早让他知道这会儿有这么丢面部装甲的事，打死他也不活过来了。

六面兽倒是放得宽芯，继续说道：“这也没什么，他们知道这事儿也只是时间问题，早点知道挺不错的，起码事情就明朗化了不是？哦不过我现在这样还不能接受采访，估计你得自己多扛会儿，我倒是挺相信你的，毕竟是我看上的人……噢差点忘了说，乌冬面挺好吃，手艺不差啊。今天的午餐我可以点——”

“点你火种源！！！”通天晓怒切通讯，下一纳秒擎天柱的讯息就挤了进来：“我是不是打扰到你们了？”

“没有。只有我，没有‘你们’。”斩钉截铁。

“可我刚刚好像听见你在咆哮？”

“……抱歉Prime，我保证不会再发生了。”

通天晓一面与擎天柱通话，一面打开浮动的信息窗口处理公务。擎天柱那边似乎有些嘈杂，过了会儿又静下来，然后再听擎天柱开口：“嗯……通天晓，虽然这件事比较尴尬，但我还是想征求你的意见。”

“请说。”

“关于六面兽的事，如果你有任何不便，工作上我们可以与那边进行协商调整。”

通天晓想了想，还是回绝了：“谢谢您的好意，但我认为没有必要。”

“那医院方面……”

“我会负责一切，直到六面兽康复回到岗位上。”典型得不能再典型的通天晓式回复，“既然是我打伤他，那就应该由我负责此事。”大约是知道擎天柱的考量，通天晓补上一句，“不用担芯，没人能强迫通天晓。”

博派司令官似乎叹了口气：“我们都会尊重你的选择。”

“谢谢。”

“啊，顺便，”嘈杂的声音好像又腾升起来，擎天柱抢在它们变大前说，“特警内部例行运动会要到了，希望你又没忘记它。擎天柱，完毕。”

见长官完成通话，警车通过擎天柱的表情秒懂另一头的通天晓说了啥，对着同样秒懂的救护车摇摇头：我就知道。

医官大人冷哼一声，视线回转至金发青年手臂上：“得，社会人格强迫症。”

“医生你什么时候替了荣格的位置——哇喔！嗷！呜！噢！哇哇哇！真他炉渣的疼啊！”年轻人差点从椅子上蹦起来，“打声招呼不行么？！”

救护车沉着脸起身，刚打完药物的针头上还隐隐泛着寒光：“你从哪儿滚的这一身伤的，大黄蜂？”

“我来说我来说！”旁边看戏的两人中红色头发的青年边嚼口香糖边笑嘻嘻道，“我们小侦察兵只是路过第三地面行动小组组长办公室门口，就被里面的人拖进去狠揍了一顿……”他倚靠着的青年跟他长了张同样的脸，将阳光色的头发挑染出几缕黑：“噢，那场面有些惊心动魄，他们俩就在办公室大打出手，小蜜蜂就差那么一丁点儿，就那么一丁点儿，险些把自身应急武器装置启动了……”

“谢谢谢谢谢谢，横炮你能把口香糖咽下去再说话吗小心被噎死。”被抢白的大黄蜂显然芯情不佳，“我真的只是路过，U球知道那个路障怎么想的，我甚至还没跟他说过几句话？！”

在场所有人非常清楚地看到总指挥官身形似乎晃了两下。

警车眨眨眼：“长官？”

擎天柱扶额：“不知为何，我有种不详的预感。”

“啊？”

“我感觉，派你们过去审查这个事，好像会变得有些糟糕。”擎天柱说着，举起一块数据板展示给众人，上面新闻标题赫然入目：

“如胶似漆！通天晓亲自送餐六面兽！感情持续升温！”

横炮张大了嘴：“哇喔……我觉得通天晓看到之后会崩溃死机吧？”

“不，”警车冷静地陈述，“我想他大概在掐死六面兽和掐死自己的漩涡中挣扎。”

不愧是警车，真是充满逻辑性，李菊福啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]根据官方资料，一个周期（Cycle）约等于1.25h


	6. 06_如何秒装正剧（呸

用度假回来得知消息的狂派二把手红蜘蛛的话来说，六面兽这段时间过得那才叫一个滋润，都能挤出一大滩能量液来了，超长【哔——】超强吸附力都吸不干。

这时候六面兽正端着通天晓给炖的“爱芯”（反正通天晓自己没这么说）排骨汤，拿勺子一勺一勺舀着喝，要多文青就多文青，要多矫情就多矫情，愣是把前来探（kan）病（xi）的红蜘蛛活生生惊出一身冷汗和鸡皮疙瘩。

“六子，你是被打出毛病还是被打得魂穿了？”红蜘蛛瞅着他那嘚瑟样，特想用氖射线烧上一烧，“惊天雷都不会这么喝汤，你作不作啊？”

六面兽以品茶的态度喝完最后一勺汤，搁了碗：“我这是珍惜爱人的手艺。哦，估计你不懂。”

红蜘蛛寻思着这会儿把六面兽抽死以后就没人跟他一起吐槽威震天了，于是冷笑两声不置可否。

“听说你跟天火厮混了一个假期——”

“哪儿能啊，远在塞星外都能知道你拐跑人通二的消息，还是霸王硬上弓……”

“霸王哭了好吗，他从来不上弓的，你别拉人躺枪啊。”

“我从来不拉人躺枪，我只开黑枪。”

“哟，了不起。”

“承蒙夸奖。”

“开黑枪那么多次怎么头儿还跟那儿杵着呢，这不前几天还跑去跟对面擎天柱交流感情了……你这枪准头够不够，不够我来给你修修，兄弟嘛，讲的就是义气，这点小事我还是能帮的。”

“六面兽，通天晓那汤看来挺够味儿啊？”

“是啊，我爱人的手艺嘛。”

“小心别把自个儿呛死在里面，到时候我还是挺乐意帮你收个尸啥的。兄弟嘛，讲义气。”

沉默。

几秒循环后红蜘蛛用六面兽和大多数塞伯坦人都熟悉的嘲讽腔说道：“别怪我没跟你打过招呼，通天晓可不好玩，有机会你问问他之前是为什么负伤的，增进点了解对双方都有好处。”

六面兽耸肩摊手：“那跟我有什么关系？反正他现在是我的人，以后也是我的人。”

已经走到门口的红蜘蛛闻言，回头看着一脸真诚表示着“无所谓”的六面兽，亮红的眼眸满是戏谑之色。

“给你个线索，伙计。”他压低了声音，对六面兽说，“任务号‘CMS03’，不用谢。”

——该死。

六面兽目送芯情愉悦的红蜘蛛离开，想着自己应该把这条信息删除，免得好奇害死狼。

但是他没有。

 

通天晓的准则是不到下班时间坚决不打接私人电话，六面兽才打第四次电话过去，他就已经屏蔽信号拒绝接通了。

渣的。六面兽感觉自己被传染了通天晓式强迫症，他已经搜过一切他能搜到的CMS03任务的信息，不是被删得一干二净就是信息量少得可怜，只有简单说明。

按一般的剧情来说，这背后肯定大有文章，任何一个知情人谈到都会各种回避讳莫如深——然而，他问到威震天时，军事长官的回答却是：“六子你傻了吗？你问我这是啥？”

“……记忆芯片有点问题，不过你先告诉我。”

“第三届塞伯坦微型系统大赛啊，我们这边是震荡波拿的冠军。哦你那时好像出差去了……”

唬谁呢？！六面兽盯着浮动窗口的显示，只有几条搜索显示的全称与威震天所说和其他搜索结果不同：“迷雾安全行动是什么？”

“什么玩意儿？”威震天语气不像是故意的，“什么安全行动？”

“清除塞伯坦周边隐藏威胁的秘密行动，确保塞伯坦的安全……”

“没听说过。”威震天想了会儿又说，“哦，好像擎天柱说是打黑的，都过去这么久了你怎么想起问这个？”

六面兽张张嘴，正想说他们打的哪门子黑时，通天晓的电话跳了进来。

妈个鸡，可算下班了。六面兽跟威震天草草打过招呼结束通话，赶紧接了通天晓的。

“什么事？”通天晓的声音听上去有些疲倦，大约是又当队长又当特派员还要伺候六面兽这个大爷所以芯塞累不爱。

“没什么，就想和你聊聊。”六面兽抢在他挂断前说道，“通天晓，CMS03任务是什么？”

通天晓很长时间没有应答。

六面兽等得想要再开口时，他极其冷淡地回复道：“你问这个做什么？”

“听上去它给你留下的回忆不大好，是吗？”六面兽试图缓解气氛，无奈失败了。

通天晓这次非常快速地响应他的话，以一种不寻常的语气：“是。它不是什么愉快的事。通天晓，完毕。”

六面兽还来不及拖延他一两秒循环，对方已经切断了信号。

好吧，这下是真的害死狼了。

 

通天晓发现六面兽不仅神烦，还欠。

如果可以的话，他真的能去neng死他。

这段时间他上班时在联合第二特警队当爹又当妈还当班主任，下班后要在医院给六面兽陪吃陪聊陪睡觉（六面兽睡了他才能回家休息）当“三陪”，简直是秒秒钟想跪的节奏。可是一旦想到是自己造成这一切的，通天晓的社会人格强迫症又熊熊燃烧起来：通天晓！你要负责！你必须负责！

“惨。比擎天柱还惨。”首席医官一边摇头一边评论道，“我觉得你该学学警车。”在那个谁意图作死的时候直接给他死就好了。

路过的爵士忽然觉得膝盖很痛。

话说他挂了六面兽电话后想起来，自己还得去医院给他送饭，顿时更加烦躁。

六面兽就是典型得了便宜还可劲卖乖的那种，自从通天晓说在自己恢复之前一切由他负责后，六面兽几乎每天都在变着花样点菜。

“六面兽你吃大锅饭长大的吗？”通天晓第二天收菜单时忍不住吐槽道，“你当我新东方厨师啊？”

病床上那位立刻流露出浓烈的可怜气息：“那就每天白菜豆腐粥好了，反正受伤的不是你。”

……这个渣渣！！！

通天晓估摸着六面兽已经精确无误地掌握了自己的芯理，回回都戳中自己软肋，让通天晓想揍偏又没法揍。

不过好歹通天晓可是被称为“完美”的塞伯坦人，厨艺这点事根本不在话下，虽然他已经很久没正儿八经下过厨了……要说为啥，还是去问问经常被博派的娃们集体蹭饭的长官擎天柱吧。

Niania，那阵势，可真像一伙子逃荒的灾民。——by 买个床。

与威震天不同，六面兽是一边吃还一边挑：不吃芹菜，不吃胡萝卜，不吃玉米粒，不吃生菜……这要是搁擎天柱那儿就算了，你不吃就不吃吧下回我不做了，可惜他对象是通天晓。那天六面兽当着通二的面把碗里的芹菜堆成小山后，直接被通天晓掐着下巴全部灌了下去。

灌完之后通天晓问他：“还挑食不？”

六面兽摇头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。

不过很快，他就使出浑身解数让通天晓给他做了个蛋糕块吃，美其名曰补偿精神损失。

这事不仅为博派大多数人不齿，连他在狂派的同事们都纷纷表示：呸，贱人就是矫情。

六面兽四面嘲讽拉仇恨拉惯了，才懒得去关心别人怎么喷他，还是那副我行我素的模样，该炫的一点也不吝啬。通天晓连续好几天都瞅着他对饭菜咔嚓咔嚓拍一堆照然后挑挑挑挑半天选几张出来发微博、朋友圈、推、FB……

下面评论大部分都是：

——炫死快。

或者：

——吃个饭还拍，也不怕菜凉了噎死。

为了防止菜凉噎死的情况出现，通天晓严厉警告他不准饭前拍照否则立刻停止他的所有特权，这才有所收敛。

不过这货也有点好处，就是指使完通天晓后还知道意思意思，关芯关芯，比如叫通天晓把公务资料传到他的数据里，或者在通天晓来看他之前点个外送热饮准备着什么的，这才让通二觉得他还有点人性。

但今天六面兽这个问题却问得相当没有人性，直接问到了通天晓的芯里阴影处。

通天晓自己都不乐意回想的事他还特别无辜地提出来，这不是往人还未愈合完毕的伤口上划拉划拉外带倒辣椒水吗？

这个CMS03的秘密任务说是打黑，那倒真没错。不过通天晓运气比较好，他眼瞅着要完成任务的时候突然发现那点上全是一窝穷凶极恶的星际重罪逃犯，不仅黑，还特毒，不仅毒，还贩那个毒。这下可好，双方当场就发生了激烈的枪战，通天晓这边的人手几乎都折了，他自己打着打着也打疯了，眼前所有显示全是错误报告，全是警告、红框，然后就黑了……

中间发生的事通天晓没洗，全部都在他脑回路里，血淋淋到他稍微想想就能做噩梦的程度——他已经很久没做过梦了。

最后通天晓还是逃出了魔窟，几乎是连滚带爬地逃回博派基地里——一点也不夸张，据救护车描述，他当时几乎都没个人样了，整个右手都是血肉模糊状，身上还拖着好些细细的管子……其余的医官没再说下去，因为他实在说不下去了。

而从通天晓带队出发到他逃命回来仅仅只过了一个太阳周期（约等于24h）。

擎天柱在他苏醒后告诉他，他身上大部分器官都由机械代替了，右手臂全完切除，用机械臂融合模拟替换——简而言之，通天晓现在更像个极度精细的A.I.。于是通天晓干脆一不做二不休，给自己来了个全面机械化大升级，有人说这样挺酷的，而且非常方便……但通天晓只是不想再让往事重演。

但他着实落下了后遗症。

当他独自处于黑暗环境中时，他会异常地恐惧，并有极端情绪。

荣格说，如何通天晓配合一下治疗还是很有可能痊愈的，可通天晓拒绝了。他说他要留着这个伤口，来时刻警醒自己。

六面兽显然不知情。

不过这事确实不能怨他，连威震天都不知道这事，他顶多就是知道通天晓去出个秘密任务受了重伤回来养着，其他的都被擎天柱藏着掖着呢。至于红蜘蛛是怎么知道的……他有他的法子。

感觉自己捅了篓子的六面兽怀着忐忑不安的芯等待着通天晓的到来。

出乎意料的是，特派员先生还是跟平常一样提着饭盒走进来，平时怎么做的今天还是怎么做，连多余的小动作都没有。

六面兽扒拉两口饭，然后抬头，望着通天晓。

通天晓这会儿正看显示屏上的新闻呢，虽然他只是做做样子，双眼失焦看什么新闻？

“通天晓。”六面兽搁了筷子。

“怎么？”通天晓还没回神。

“通天晓。”六面兽加重了语气。

“说，我听着。”通天晓有些不耐烦地瞥了他一眼。

六面兽沉默一两秒循环后，说道：“CMS03到底是什么任务？”

通天晓面无表情：“不是叫你别问。”

“可我想知道。”六面兽看向他的眼睛，那双熟悉得不能再熟悉的蓝色眼睛，即使六面兽认为，它们应该有另一种颜色。

通天晓将头埋入手掌里，两个塞星分（一个塞星分约等于8.3min）后他才重新坐直身体，正对着六面兽，说：“别问了。”

他重复道：“别问了，六面兽。”

他的表情犹如涸泽之鱼，头一回，他用近乎乞求的语气对六面兽说道：“别问这件事，算我求你。”

无缘故的，六面兽突然想狠狠揍上自己一顿，并骂上一句：“你这炉渣！”


	7. 07_One VS One

六面兽出院了。

说是出院，但他并未痊愈，只是情况好了个七八成——右手还是得呵护着，最好别做危险性工作。那伤筋动骨的，寻常而言少说也要一百天，不过六面兽显然不能用“寻常”这词儿来形容。

他一再跟通天晓声明自己已经好了，没事儿了，真的，真真的，比黄金还真，人通二淡淡扫他右手一眼，说：“右手伸出来我看看。”

六面兽默默地：“就那样，你又不是手控……”

“嗯。”通天晓头也不抬地就把他又打发了。

如果二特联有人去问问他们机智帅气又酷炫霸气（六面兽表示这定语不是他自己加的）的队长关于对最近工作的感想，估计六面兽会这么说：“文秘工作真不是塞伯坦人干的。”

咦，好像听见博派基地那边此起彼伏的喷嚏声呢。

就算六面兽跑去分担文秘工作了，通天晓还是累得慌，毕竟六面兽这支队伍在两派和解前号称 ~~“残酷无情如秋风扫落叶”“你打呀你打呀你打不着我呵呵”“我们就是这么屌不服你就上来咬”“上至威震天的日记本下至普通成员的吐槽日记只要你想知道我们都搞得到”“不做一般的变态要做最优质的变态”~~ “毁灭行动行刑团”，那工作量不是一般的大。只是话又说回来，因为二特联的实力堪称王牌毁灭师，所以秉着好钢用在刀刃上这一理念，他们不出任务时简直闲得跟群街道大妈没啥区别，刨八卦的芯思如同熊熊燃烧的小宇宙，就差个大爆炸了。

之前六面兽轻松管得住这群流氓是因为他就是个流氓中的流氓，一个流氓头子管一群流氓显然要比一个老实人管一群流氓容易得多，然而，通天晓在此事上并未表现出丝毫的尴尬，不禁使六面兽暗自称奇。

“没有没有，”二特联的队员在队长问起这事儿时说道，“长官他并没有为难我们，就是队长您住院的那天通天晓长官说……”

【你们头儿被我放倒了。大家配合工作那就一切照旧，如果不配合……六面兽队长在医院闷得慌呢，估计挺想有人陪他的。】

六面兽恍然大悟。

这是多么艺术而委婉的威胁恐吓！他百分之四百肯定二特这帮熊孩子宁可在通天晓身边哭，也不想在他六面兽身边笑。

问：六面兽和通天晓哪个更恐怖？

“不过就是……”队员迟疑着说，“长官他是不是有强迫症啊？衣服少扣一颗扣子都会被罚跑圈来着！”

六面兽一巴掌糊过去：“咋说话的，那是强迫症吗？那明明是强迫癌！”

六子，你还想不想混了。

不过对于二特联的娃们来说，他们真的觉得承受通天晓的强迫症远比承受六面兽的话（chao）唠（feng）来得好，毕竟前者不会说着说着就揍过来——在你没激怒他的前提下。

六子，你这领导做得也忒失败啊。

但是很快，六面兽就发现二特联这群小流氓特不对劲，成天有事没事就往通天晓办公室跑，还一待一整天的节奏。

嘿，谁是队长啊到底？！

于是他今天优哉游哉地往通天晓办公室一坐，彻底断了他们的念头。

通天晓瞅瞅他，说：“至于么，他们不就是想找个人倾诉一下？”

“二特芯理咨询部搁那儿又不是种花儿的，你也不是知芯姐姐，忙公务都来不及哪来时间和他们谈芯？”重点是你都没跟我谈过芯！凭啥要让那群愣头青占我的位置！

通天晓也懒得跟他抬杠，从那回六面兽问到不该问的事儿后，通天晓的态度就不冷不热起来——虽然先前也没见着他多热情过。 

实际上，六面兽是想打破僵局的，老这么僵持着不仅不能进一步发展，反而还会越搞越僵。炉渣的我不就是想追下通天晓吗怎么就那么难呢？！通天晓还没擎天柱难追呢成不成？！ 

于是他深思熟虑后道：“通天晓，搬过来住吧。” 

通天晓差点被咖啡呛死。 

“你开什么玩笑？！！”特派员长官几乎要把面前的桌子掀了，“我跟你——” 

“是恋人关系。”六面兽淡定地回复他，“同居也没什么不好的。” 

“谁跟你谈恋爱了？！” 

“全塞星都知道你跟我如胶似漆……” 

“那是因为——” 

“因为你其实还是挺喜欢我的。虽然你嘴上不肯承认。” 

六面兽挑挑眉，通天晓不用看都知道他面罩下的脸是笑着的，还是特欠那种。 

憋了半天，通天晓也没把那句“我不喜欢你”说出来，他闷闷地低下头，盯着手里的数据板，脸上不知是气的还是别的原因，有点儿莫名的红。 

六面兽相当惊奇地欣赏着眼前这一幕，寻思着要不要拍下来私藏。 

“敢拍我neng死你。”通天晓警告道，半点不像玩笑。 

六面兽摊手：“我还不想再进一次医院。”顿了顿，他说，“这么说，你是同意了？” 

通天晓放弃似的按揉着眉心，芯说我还能怎么样呢？总不见得真掐死你吧。 

通天晓跟六面兽同居的消息很明显又成了爆炸性新闻。 

即使通天晓一再否认某些奇奇怪怪的说法，但对于渴望八卦的群众而言，他的辩解更像是此地无银三百两。 

“谁知道你们俩关起门来干了啥？” 

——就是这个理。

 

据说擎天柱在听到这个新闻的瞬间直接下线了。

 

六面兽对此表示，他们只是同居——单纯地住在一起，啥都没做。他就上回亲了通天晓一下结果进医院爽了好一阵，要是这回他再敢轻举妄动估计就得去跟普神谈话了。再说，就算六面兽真的想做点啥，那也得有个合适的机会不是？

据博派那边的消息称，首席医官大人说，本月起不接待任何狂派伤患，来一个废一个，尤其那个叫六面兽的，别让他见着，否则一扳手砸死不解释。

威震天在这个爆炸性消息后的三天都没来上班，再出现时手臂上贴着治疗跌打损伤用的药膏，脸上青一团紫一块的分外惊芯动魄。军事总长官上班后第一件事就是把六面兽逮到办公室谈话，很简单的，就说了如下几句：

“第一，别再给我出这种幺蛾子。”

“第二，要么赶紧办人，要么赶紧办事。”

“第三，拿不下来你就准备拾掇拾掇去捡垃圾吧！”

旁听他们谈话的大火车嚼吧嚼吧能量pocky，赞同无比地点头。

买总说的好有道理，不愧是搞定对方头头的男人。

 

好吧，既然长官都发话了，自己总得做点实事出来呗。

不过在那之前……

六面兽给红蜘蛛打了个电话。

“星星儿，咱们头儿又被家暴了？”

那边红蜘蛛正跟天火打游戏呢，噼噼啪啪的声音传过来，热闹非凡：“正常，据我所知擎天柱这几天也没去上班，估计家里养着呢。……擦，天火！老子血条都快空了你干嘛呢！”

“没关系你死的时候我也差不多把对面的搞死了……搞定。”

“搞定个U球！我死了会扣分的！”

“没关系反正一会儿带你打回去……”

六面兽默默切断通话，改发讯息给红蜘蛛：【CMS03的资料传我一份，下次头儿给你的任务我帮你出。】

大概五个塞星分后红蜘蛛回道：【成交。】

 

六面兽的算盘通天晓是不知道，他回博派基地那边交报告开会去了，完了后又去量了个衣服尺寸——暂代擎天柱的补天士同志说，为了体现博派特警崭新的风貌，大家该换制服了。

本来补天士想自己来设计，愣是被弹簧阿尔茜等人连拖带拽地扯下来轰走，连哄带骗地让他远离工作台。

残酷的是，补天士的审美连“寻光号”的船员都不肯信，自从他们有幸瞻仰了一番“热破号”后，再也不想让补天士做任何与设计有关的事。

关于这个问题，医官大人给过非常中肯的评价：“补天士搞的东西，一向是欢乐无极限。”

“欢乐无极限”这句话拆开了说就是：特么逗得慌。

“寻光号”这个特警分队吧，本来是有三个领导，一把手补天士，二把手通天晓（刚分组完毕就执行CMS03任务去了结果重伤导致现在只是个挂名），三把手漂移（全寻光号除补天士外最大的逗比，不仅逗，还神棍），然后呢，中间出了点问题，漂移同志领了另外的任务，跑新水晶城出差去了，故而现在只剩下补天士一个领导……擎天柱说，这支队伍的气氛应该是整个特联总队最欢乐的。

直白地翻译一下：一队伍的逗比。

关于这群欢乐无极限的成员后文会提到，这里就不作过多叙述，继续跟进制服事件。

这回做制服是相当地人性化与个性化，设计师们根据每个成员的个人信息设计出最适合他们的款式与颜色，而同时又保持了总体的整齐性——即是说，虽然每个人制服具体模样都不同，但一起穿出来时大家都明白他们是博派特警，不会产生“雾草这群人是谁”的误会。

通天晓拿到新制服的第一天还没穿，准确而言，他是还没来得及打开看看就忙二特联的事去了，直到第二天上班才穿着新制服过来。

六面兽比他晚到几个塞星分，来的时候就见着特派员办公室被二特的娃们围得水泄不通，差点让他以为通天晓在发红包。好不容易将队员们提拉提拉扔回去，六面兽回头就给傻眼了。

“……通天晓，你……新制服？！”

通天晓起身，绕过办公桌去旁边架子上拿数据板，一抬手那高腰外套就更往上了，里面黑色紧身衣那是相当显身材：“对。前几天补天士说要换的。”

六面兽在他转身之后满脑子都是“胸”“腰”“腿”，几乎要把CPU给撑炸了。

炉渣的这衣服怎么这么烦，通天晓整个人看起来跟男模似的，长腿细腰加被紧身衣隐隐勾勒出轮廓的肌肉，简直……简直……帅得只想舔。

通天晓被他盯得特尴尬，赶紧回去坐下了：“你有事？”

“昨天你在家里怎么不穿？”六面兽想着自己没变成个禽兽真是不容易，换以前他现在已经把通天晓压办公桌上——

“在家里穿什么制服，你以为这个好洗？”通天晓刷拉一声划开一堆浮动窗口，遮挡住六面兽的视线，“你脚是生根了还是怎么着？”

六面兽深吸一口气。

他估计自己会早日完成威震天给的任务的。

说不定就今天了。


	8. 08_supercalifragilisticexpiadocious

六面兽感觉自己跟盼解放似的盼来了下班，又跟留守儿童盼爹妈回家似的盼到了通天晓下班。

他简直都不认识“盼”字了。

因为他还是被判定为伤患，所以家中饭食仍由通天晓负责。不过六面兽倒没再像之前那样瞎点菜，现在基本是通天晓做啥他吃啥，实在受不了自己打开冰箱掏掏速冻饺子什么的出来吃——六面兽会做饭，可是不好吃。损友红蜘蛛曾经来他这儿蹭过一次饭，然后说他宁可去太阳风那儿吃泡面都不想再吃一遍六面兽做的饭。

“看不起泡面吗你是！”太阳风当即怒斥兄长，“闹翻天还不会煮泡面呢！”

红蜘蛛特顺手地拍他脑袋上：“闹翻天有惊天雷你有吗？！你有吗？！你有吗？！”

太阳风不服：“我是没有！那总比你倒贴过去给人做饭好！”

一旁围观的天火笑成了鹅。

通天晓还没尝过六面兽的手艺，他来六面兽家的第一天还是比较惊讶的：“你厨房里工具这么齐……平时你自己做饭用得着这么多吗？”

然后他就闭嘴了。

因为他看到某些工具上有灰。

六面兽干咳两声：“工作忙，没时间。”

通天晓没答应他，估计是觉得六面兽浪费资源暴殄天物。

可能还是习惯问题，人通二就开始灵活运用起六面兽搁置生灰的厨房工具，包括六面兽搬进来起就没用过的烤箱，这会儿三天两头出点蛋糕什么的，总算发挥了它该有的作用。

六面兽非常欣欣然地将这块儿地划给了通天晓，他就乐得当个甩手掌柜坐等美食。

通天晓实在是看不得他这模样，想槽他又觉得毫无意义，最后说：“你悠着点行不，威震天以前去我哥那儿蹭饭都会帮点忙，有时还亲自下厨做饭来着，你怎么就坐得这么心安理得呢？”

六面兽本来下意识想回嘴，忽然意识到一件事：“你哥？你哥是谁？”

通天晓转身进厨房切菜，一边答道：“擎天柱啊。”

What the fxxk 通天晓你他U球的在逗我。

这个玩笑简直冷到高天原了。

然后他立即调出资料一查，通二没开玩笑，也没逗他。

六面兽想，这个信息量真是无比庞大，他一时半会儿还不能运转过来，只能暂且默默接受。

但是怎么说，通天晓跟擎天柱也差得忒远了吧？！擎天柱也有强迫症吗？！擎天柱不会开玩笑吗？！擎天柱有这么高冷吗？！他们俩真的是兄弟吗？！

纠结到最后，六面兽扶额，强迫自己面对现实：是的，通天晓跟擎天柱就是兄弟，别挣扎了。

 

为啥，因为那天通二洗澡忘拿毛巾，叫六面兽给他送一下，揣摩着自己那点邪恶小心思的六子拿着毛巾兴冲冲地拉开浴室门一看，差点惨叫一声跌出去。

 

 

 

通天晓抓过毛巾开始擦那头跟六面兽头发颜色一毛一样的短发，眯了一双红眼睛：“伪装是为了避免麻烦。”

搞毛，原来之前他还披了个马甲！

可他自己细想一下，如果通天晓保持这模样走出去而不开启全息伪装覆盖的话，估计会吓死很多人，其中可能包括六面兽。

结果那天他的“浴室攻略计划”被这么一吓瞬间没影，换言之，他没禽兽成功。

直至今日，六面兽被制服通天晓重新点燃了斗志，他感到他的小宇宙都快形成巨型黑洞了，内心深处不断地有个声音在说道：

拆了他！拆了他！拆了他！

六面兽，机会啊！

通天晓热完饭菜出来时就见着六面兽神色诡异地坐在桌前，眼神一会儿狠一会儿柔，跟精神分裂似的。

“六面兽你想什么呢，吃饭了。”通天晓拉开椅子坐下，“这几天都吃素，洗肠胃。”

吃素就吃素，待会儿就可以吃肉了。

六面兽微微一笑，通天晓一阵恶寒。

大脑内置芯片中毒了吧？通天晓腹诽道，威震天也不打算给他们来个更新换代，小心哪天这群家伙脑子里流锈水。

“对了通天晓。”吃完晚饭时六面兽突然说，“新制服挺好看的。”

“……六面兽，你今天没吃药？”通天晓手一抖，筷子差点砸地上。

六面兽继续微笑：“今天你累了，早点洗洗睡吧。”

炉渣的我不敢睡了。通天晓僵着身子望着他。

六面兽循循善诱：“没关系，我来洗碗，你先去洗澡，早点休息对身体好。”

“六面兽你中病毒了吗你说这话也不恶心得慌。”

“我在关芯你，真的。”

“……那你记得把剩下的饭菜保鲜搁冰箱。”

说完这句话通天晓就匆匆起身回房间了，一边走一边搓手臂，嘟囔道怎么突然冷得出奇，鸡皮疙瘩一层叠一层的。

六面兽心不在焉地涮完碗后坐在客厅沙发上摸出平板看“资料”：

《如何让第一次更加愉快》

《紫色塞伯坦特刊——威震天和擎天柱的那些秘密》

《甜蜜与暴虐并存的爱》

《让你的冷感恋人变热情的一百万种方法》

……

真是齐全呢，六子。

浴室里的声音已经停了。

六面兽关闭平板，搁在茶几上，起身，脱掉了外套。

通天晓的脚步声从浴室传出，再平息于他房间的门后。

六面兽非常淡定地走到厨房，从冰箱里取出两罐高浓度能量酒，然后再往通天晓的房间走。

就在他打算敲门的瞬间，忽然听见家里电器纷纷发出警告声，然后——啪叽——断电了。

六面兽愣了半个塞星秒。

隔壁有人怒吼：“搞毛啊洗澡洗一半停电了拓麻这水冻死我了！”

立即有人响应，不过是相当地幸灾乐祸：“都叫你把电热水器换下来了，傻逼！”

六面兽跑去阳台瞅了瞅，这片住宅区全黑了，除了应急灯，没几个光源。

估计是突然停电？

他无所事事状站在阳台望了会儿，猛地想起一件事来。

妈个鸡，糟了，通天晓！

六面兽赶紧扔了能量酒去开通天晓房间的门，没想到通天晓真把门给锁了——炉渣的，自己就让他这么没安全感？！

“通天晓！片区停电……你没事吧？！”

没有回答。

六面兽敲敲门：“那什么，你能动不？你能动来开下门行不行，家里那个应急发电装置的箱子外盖忒重我一个人搞不开啊出来搭把手成么？”六面兽你又扯淡，那玩意儿轻轻一推就上去了是个塞伯坦人都知道，更何况通天晓。

但是通天晓没有吐槽他，房里半点响动都听不见，六面兽都怀疑他是不是塞星蒸发了——直到那里面“咚”地一声，像是有什么掉地上砸出个坑似的。

“通天晓你到底在干啥你拆屋子吗？！”六面兽芯说红蜘蛛给的信息上没说通天晓怕黑到这种程度啊敢情他再不开门自己这屋子说不定就被拆了半截了！于是六面兽当机立断，反身冲进自己房间一把抓起激光枪把通二门上的锁给烧了，房门弹开的瞬间他秒秒钟翻身进去：“通天晓！别动！”

通天晓是没动，应该说，六面兽冲进来的时候没瞅见他。

妈个鸡真的塞星蒸发了？！

六面兽调动指令开启夜视后发现——通天晓把床给侧翻过来了，这会儿他正背靠着床底蜷在一角，意识到有人靠近立刻举起手里的微型粒子枪，毫不犹豫地开始射击。六面兽反应也够快，迅速躲开后冲上去缴械，哪知通天晓死活不肯撒手，枪口又开始预热。

六面兽这下是真的惊出冷汗来了：“淡定点通天晓！”

通天晓状态非常糟糕，连内置频道都关闭了，六面兽读取到的信息只有一条：

它们在看着我！

它们在看着我！！

它们在看着我！！！

“醒醒通天晓！这里没有它们！”六面兽用力扼住他的手腕，终于将通天晓手里的粒子枪搞了下来，接着他把自己的武器连着粒子枪一道丢出老远，取下腰间的手铐把通天晓两只手铐一块儿后，这才松了口气对着通天晓坐下来：“别人怕黑都是小鸟依人状，你怎么变成杀伤性武器了你？”

他靠近些许，几乎与通天晓额头相抵：“没人看着你，没人伤害你，谁敢来我先收拾他们……通天晓，你听见了吗，我会陪着你。”

“这儿只有六面兽，这儿只有通天晓。除此之外，什么也没有，好吗？什么也没有。这里是安全的，你看，我就在这儿。”

通天晓的呼吸声渐渐平缓，那些紊乱的数据轨也逐一理清。六面兽想了想，张开手臂把他抱住了：“我头一回做这种事……对象是你的话，感觉还不赖。”通天晓的呼吸落在他颈项间，温暖又湿润。六面兽估计自己还不能抱太紧，否则会把人给闷死，又松开了些，可是通天晓倒主动蹭了过来。六面兽不敢确定他刚才是不是听见通天晓吸鼻子的声音了，这种三岁小孩儿似的动作怎么可能是通天晓做的？！

说点什么六面兽，随便说点什么，别冷场啊！

于是，他说：“你要听绕口令吗通天晓？”

怀里那人沉默半晌，非常非常轻地笑了声：“六面兽，你该吃药了。”

六面兽忽然很想冲出去绕着塞伯坦狂奔，一边狂奔一边咆哮：“妈个鸡！！！通天晓对我笑了！！！妈个鸡！！！通天晓对我笑了！！！妈个鸡！！！通天晓对我笑了！！！”

但他克制住自己的冲动，继续说：“Wow……看样子你现在好多了？不会再拿枪乱射了？你知道吗我刚才要是反应慢了0.00001秒循环就该被你打成筛子了……话说以防万一我还得让你被铐着，不过你得对我表示感谢啊通天晓，毕竟我阻止了你杀害自己恋人这一凶残行为……”

六面兽絮絮叨叨着，连他自己都觉得跟念经似的东拉西扯了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，也亏得通天晓没就近咬死他。

说着说着实在无趣，六面兽慢慢低头，将唇贴合在通天晓额头上。

他已经做好了被撞掉牙齿的准备。

但是出乎意料的，通天晓没有撞他，而是——小心翼翼地，谨慎地抬起头来，迎合上六面兽向下轻吻的唇。

如果这算是接吻的话……

这确实是接吻了。

六面兽默默吐槽自己又不是未成年，怎么紧张得跟初次恋爱的中学生一样，心跳飞快。他不敢太过激烈，故而这个吻显得温柔又绵长，像是呵护着初生的蓓蕾，那上边儿还沾着新鲜的晨露。

通天晓忽然错开脸，声音带着些沙哑，还有些微喘：“等等，让我喘口气。”

六面兽眨眨眼，把夜视模式关闭了。

他倾身上前，从通天晓的耳廓开始，用舌尖细细描摹。通天晓才洗过澡不久，刚才这么折腾使他沁出点细密的汗珠，带着沐浴乳的香气——像是冰莲的味道。

“挺香的。”六面兽低语道，“你喜欢这个味道？”

通天晓没应他，事实上六面兽也不需要通天晓回应什么，他再度捕获到通天晓的唇，别有企图地深吻起来。

 

 

 

U——球——你——个——流——水——线——的——！！！！！！！！

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻︵┻━┻︵┻━┻︵┻━┻︵┻━┻！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

六面兽挣扎半天，问道：“我们关灯再来一次？”

通天晓操起床头的数据板砸在了他脸上。

 

不过在他捂着脸离开通天晓房间之前，通二说道：“但是……谢谢你。”

六面兽闻言倒回来：“以身相许怎么样？我说真正意义上的以身相许。”

通天晓面无表情，缓缓举起了数据板。

六面兽赶紧说了声“晚安”后溜之大吉。

他觉得自己似乎还有很长的路要走。

努力吧，六子。

 

第二天威震天看着六面兽脸上的印子笑出声了：“你这是啥意思？”

六面兽长叹一声：“那句话怎么说的？哦，强女干不成反遭日。”

威震天足足反应了十个塞星秒。

“——————你他炉渣的是下面那个？！！！”

六面兽感觉自己说错话了。大概又会有新的流言了吧……


	9. 09_Idgaf

六面兽要炸了。

是的，不是他妈炸，是他要炸了。

今早他刚打开“缤纷塞伯坦”，主页就被一张照片疯狂刷屏，且重点完全跟该照片主人想表达的东西完全不搭边——或者，该照片主人就是想让大家去关注里面“非重点”的东西。

 

**你猜我在哪儿不过我估计你猜不到：**

**[** **图片]今天终于来这家新开的咖啡馆坐坐了。**

**来自 绿帽终结者**

**赞23333  转发134760  评论453420**

**最新转发：**

**二特联不是特二联_考虑成立UM后援会中：椅子真漂亮啊！[爱心]//@寻光号上到底有几个热破丸子：桌子真奢华啊！[爱心]//@每天被自己帅醒也是蛮拼的：今天天气不错啊！[爱心]//@每天看着自恋狂也是蛮拼的：@每天被自己帅醒也是蛮拼的 光线真好啊！[爱心]//@头上没犄角_福特野马一生黑：咖啡看起来好香啊！[爱心]//@数钱数到手抽筋的三弟：地方不错，下次要浪带上我。顺便，橱窗贴花真美啊！[爱心]**

**最热评论TOP3：**

**塞星早报八卦版官PO：第三者插足！先出轨者竟是通天晓？！**

**46520 HOT**

**西梁丸关爱猛大帅小组：新知识get√！博派终于出了个拔X无情攻？**

**20022 HOT**

**红红红红红飞机：惨无机道惨绝TF寰苍白无力脆弱无比羸弱不堪凄凄惨惨戚戚反反复复无常世风日下世态炎凉机芯不古民风败坏道德沦丧芯病狂枉为六面兽夫！**

**19899 HOT**

六面兽瞅着热评第三名的ID，愣是忍住了果取关怒拉黑的欲望。

然后他再去仔细看了看PO里那张照片。

原作者只露了小半张脸，他左后方靠窗的那一桌有俩姿势特暧昧的家伙，不幸的是这俩六面兽都认识。那个穿着新版博派制服长腿细腰的型男几乎都要越过桌子贴他对面那个棕发大个子帅哥身上去了，光天化日朗朗乾坤大庭广众之下——简直相当不要面部装甲。

六面兽冷哼一声，打开紫色塞伯坦论坛。

巨了个狰狞的，果然现在都在讨论这破事儿，炉渣的，连同人文都出来了？！

“与岁月无关，与阵营无关，我只想跟你谈个恋爱。[CP：通六&通冲]”

去你流水线的什么鬼！！！

“二特联小兵日记：当痴情队长遇上无情长官。[CP：通六&通冲]”

拓麻谁写的别让我逮着否则让你体验一下二特联最古老有效的魔鬼训练法！！！

“命运的玩笑（CP冲通主，通六副）”

玩笑个U球你们这堆同人才是跟我开玩笑是吧？！！

“冷逆互助组出品《冲云霄的秘密》，CP冲云霄X六面兽，少量六通。”

这个还像点话……等等，冲云霄的秘密有我鸟事！！！我对冲云霄的秘密和巨狰狞的秘密都没兴趣！！！

“冷逆互助组出品《强女干不成反遭日》CP冲云霄X六面兽&六通六。”

……

…………

………………

六面兽头一回只想静静地当个普通的塞星人。

 

通天晓敲门进来时，六面兽已经处于死机状态般地瘫在桌子上，面前一堆浮动窗口全是“六面禽兽你也有今天哈哈哈哈哈哈”“卡隆代表团发来贺电”“喜大普奔祝被三”“秀死快，现世报”诸如此类的讯息，六面兽居然能在它们背后瘫得心安理得。

通天晓叫了他几声没反应，走过去啪嗒几下将不断弹跳的消息窗全部关闭，然后把装死的六面兽提拉起来：“怎么着，你不是很习惯出名吗？”前段时间那句“强女干不成反遭日”还成了热门用语呢。当然这句话通天晓不会说。

“别理我成吗，让我安静地躺尸。”六面兽特委屈，“你说我到底哪儿不好，你要去找冲云霄？”

通天晓后悔把数据板留在自己办公室，他应该随手带几块。

见通天晓不作声，六面兽更委屈了：“我也就比他矮一点，但我也比你高了啊？你说我鼻子是鼻子眼睛是眼睛的，好歹还入围过‘最帅特警’前十，也没那么差好吗？要比腹肌比胸肌我一块也不少，不信你摸摸看——”

“你消停会儿！”通天晓赶紧把手从六面兽爪子里抽出来，“哪儿来那么多玻璃芯！”

“说得对，就是这个词儿！”六面兽情绪激昂，“我的芯看似无坚不摧层层厚甲，但内中却是纯朴无瑕洁净如冰……而我只对你展现了它，你却把它打碎了！”

“六面兽你最近跟惊天雷看泡沫剧了吗？！隔夜饭都要给我恶心出来了！”通天晓哭笑不得，“你到底要不要参赛？”

六面兽怔了怔：“啥玩意儿？”

“运动会，通知你没看？”通天晓皱眉，“二特联的干劲都在哪儿？其他队伍都差不多报名完毕了你这队长还没个动静，运动会结束后一个月就是考核末期，你到时候想让我怎么写报告？”

六面兽恍然大悟：“有这回事。”

“当然有——”通天晓话还没说完，六面兽就跟脚上装俩喷射火箭似的冲了出去，几秒循环后他又冲回来，“你跟冲云霄是咋回事儿啊？”

通天晓认真回忆了一番，说：“你说线上那张照片？”

六面兽紧盯通天晓的面部表情，哪怕一丝细微的波动他都能断定通天晓说了谎。很遗憾的是，通天晓仍然淡定：“之前合作过几次任务，昨天遇到叙个旧而已。”

“可我看你都要扑过去抱他了。”

“……哦抱歉，那是我把咖啡递给他的时候不小心倒他身上了，好像他那件外套挺贵。”通天晓的歉意与诚意发自内芯，“好在他不差钱。”

“啪嗒king就是啪嗒king，呵呵。”六面兽稍稍放芯，“你澄清了？”

通天晓摇头：“没空。没必要。”

说得也对，群众的生活需要八卦调剂，乐呵乐呵也就过了，自己干啥非得跟他们过不去？再说……六面兽真正头疼的问题是，自己到底啥时候能拿下通天晓。

“不过，”通天晓忽然记起什么似的补充道，“他说他想跟你见个面。让我转告你……明天的下午茶时间，‘老地方’即可。”

“没空。没必要。”六面兽一纳秒都没用到，果断拒绝。

通天晓莫名其妙：“你这么如临大敌是闹个U球？”

六面兽转身就走：“I don’t give a fuck.”

他没有告诉通天晓的是，学生时代他和冲云霄关系不错，俩熊孩子没事儿就喜欢跑到一个被弃置的仓库进行战术实演，毕业前两哥们儿最后一次来到这个“老地方”，一边喝着罐装能量酒一边聊天。

冲云霄问他，有没有什么一定要实现的目标？

六面兽那时年轻，酒量不比现在，有点喝高，半开玩笑地答道：“你记得那个被我倒了一身牛奶的……呃，长官吗？”

“你说通天晓？”

“Bingo！”六面兽打了个响指，“我的目标是……把他搞到手。”

冲云霄半天没说话，六面兽以为他喝晕过去了，谁知转头看见冲云霄认真得可怕的神色：“巧得很。我也是。”

六面兽当时几乎笑岔气。

然后他狂笑间听到冲云霄说：“现在不急，等我处理完家族的事，我会来向你正式宣战。兄弟，到时候我们就在这里见面，别做胆小鬼。”

“一言为定……”他毫不在意地跟冲云霄击了掌，然后摇摇晃晃地从地上站起，“放芯兄弟，我不会让你赢的。”

 

如果六面兽能够回到过去，他铁定得先照着那时的冲云霄脑袋上轰一炮，然后再往当时的自己的脸上揍一拳。

炉渣的俩熊孩子瞎折腾个球！！！

六面兽特烦闷地抓了抓头发，明天下午去不去赴约是其次，这事首先、必须、不能让通天晓知道。

就目前的情况来看，通二还挺从容不迫的，估计是不知情。

六面兽考虑很久，终于拨出一个几乎被他遗忘在大脑内置芯片深处的电话。

“Hey冲云霄，好久不见了。”

 

通天晓下班前想起六面兽还没定下运动会参赛表，只得满脸黑线地自己动手。

六面兽右手好了应该能去参加射击了？不过这货平时表现得对射击没啥特别的热情。为了表（bi）示（mian）尊（sao）重（rao），通天晓直接呼叫六面兽，谁知对方正在通话中，通天晓便打算先挂断再说。没想到的是，六面兽把通天晓定为共享者，后者的信号直接切进了他的通话中。

“冲云霄，听着，这没有意义，如果你还当我是朋友，最好放弃这件事。”

“我知道你跟通天晓的关系已经公开了，但……看样子你们还没进行过融合。通天晓的态度并不像你这么鲜明，你能说他是真的愿意主动与你保持这段感情，愿意与你成为火种伴侣么？六面兽，你不能。而这意味着我仍有机会取代你。”

“你这笑话说得够冷，可惜不好笑。你认为我会轻易放弃通天晓，放弃我一直追求的目标？告诉你，就算是威震天亲自来了，拿枪抵着我脑袋说让我放弃——或者擎天柱，随便谁了，我的回答只有一个：I don’t give a fuck！我绝不会就这样放弃通天晓，除非他自己说：噢普神啊，六面兽我厌倦你了，你可以滚开了……当然，他不会有说这句话的机会的。”

“多么深刻动人的告白，兄弟。不过频道里多了一个信号。”

六面兽顿时暗叫不好，他一怒之下居然忽视了那个多出来的信号。

正如平常一样，通天晓的声音没有太大的情绪起伏：“打断你们叙旧是我的错。但我有急事找六面兽。”

不待六面兽开口，特派员长官又说道：“六面兽，你是否能够参加射击比赛？”

“……是。”

“很好。我会将参赛名单拟定后传送给你，你确认后我会直接上交。通天晓，完毕。”

“等等！”六面兽没来得及叫住他。

冲云霄沉默很久，说了句“明天见”也随即下线，六面兽的频道里现在一片空白。

几十秒后，通天晓的信号再度进入，讯息很简单：

“六面兽，我们需要谈一谈。”


	10. 10_Sometime, Somebody, Something.

很早之前六面兽就梦想着终有一天他和通天晓可以像亲密的朋友那般在麦克老爹老酒吧里无话不说，谈笑风生，只是他没料到这一天来得如此之快——虽然他们都没有笑。

通天晓第一次在他面前喝酒，即使那是最普通的低浓度能量酒，（他们的“完美塞伯坦人”不喜欢酒精，平日几乎滴酒不沾，据说这是因为他酒量极差）但这并不妨碍六面兽的兴致。

“很多年前，”六面兽的眼眸在酒吧偏蓝的色调环境中有些泛紫，他说着，有些兴奋的模样，像是全然忘记通天晓约他的目的，“很多年前，我曾经幻想过与你一道坐在这里畅饮。”

通天晓晃晃手里的玻璃杯，淡粉色液体轻轻荡漾：“让你失望了。”

六面兽盯着它们，眼底映出鲜亮色彩：“也不算，我不认为你会喝酒。”

他们一致沉默了。

然后，在六面兽喝完第二杯高纯后，通天晓说：“所以，你没有其他话要说。”

六面兽将酒杯搁上吧台：“再来一杯。”语气稍缓，他侧过脸看着通天晓，“我能说的刚才已经说完了。”

“我并不想听你为什么跟冲云霄争执，也不想听你说冷笑话。”通天晓的目光很平静，却让六面兽感到分外焦灼。

他扯起嘴角：“不如我们聊点别的，比如你那个轰动塞星的第一次任务——”

通天晓极快地打断他：“六面兽，你到底在想什么？你认为，我于你，到底是什么？”

周围嘈杂的人声仿佛消失了。

酒吧里好像静得只剩他们。

“这句话……”六面兽脸上的笑意渐渐明显，然而并不友好，甚至是分外讽刺的，“通天晓，你好像弄错了。这句话应该由我说才对。”

通天晓完全没料到六面兽的态度突然如此变得尖锐，他一时惊讶而接不上话。

“我可是个Decepticon。”六面兽面向通天晓，左手手肘抵在吧台上，手指撑着头，继续用那种通天晓从未听过的轻佻语气说，“曾经跟你敌对的Decepticon。”

“六面兽，别对我说这种话。”通天晓在警告他。

“你害怕什么呢？害怕自己会爱上我，还是害怕自己爱上一个Decepticon？要我说，在你火种源深处这些都不重要是吧？或许你只需要个庇护所，在你无法面对自己内芯黑暗的时候好逃进去，就像你外面那层全息伪装，把你真实的一切全部盖在下面……不管是我还是冲云霄，你只需要个庇护所，所以你照单全收来者不拒又不给任何明确回应，好划算呐——”

六面兽没说完，因为通天晓照着他脸上狠狠揍了一拳，力道之大，让他有种牙齿松脱的错觉。口腔里全是血腥味。

他花了十几秒循环来明白刚才发生了什么事，等他再度坐直身子时，通天晓已经离开了。

一句多余的话也没有。

六面兽想起自己身上没带家里的钥匙，却看见通天晓已经把钥匙放吧台上了。

他留下酒钱，勾过钥匙，缓缓站起身。

这时候酒吧里是真的鸦雀无声，连机械运转的声音都没有。

所有人都看着他。

六面兽呼出一口气，“唰”地一声合拢面罩，血红的眼里全是杀意：“看什么？炉渣们。”

酒吧里的人自动给他让出一条路，回避他的目光。

六面兽将嘴里的血味儿咽了下去，离开酒吧。

 

“温水。”擎天柱把水杯递给自己兄弟，露出一个浅淡的温和笑意。

通天晓接过水杯，没有喝：“谢谢。”

威震天站在客厅落地窗前，下意识地想去摸根烟来抽抽，结果忽然记起自己正在强制戒烟期，只得咳嗽两声清嗓子：“你就只揍了他一拳，还没见血。”

通天晓眉头攒拢：“我不记得了。”

“教你一件事，”狂派头领冷笑道，“下次再有这种情况你就该对他开上一枪，然后再跑过来跟你哥哭诉。”

“威震天，留点时间给我们行么？”擎天柱颇为无奈，“你该去休息了，明天你有会议要出席。”

威震天转过身，向前走了两步：“擎天柱，你应该教会他什么叫勇敢。通天晓已经不是幼儿了，你不能一辈子都护着他。”

“……我不想跟你吵架，威震天。”擎天柱顺手拿起沙发上的软枕砸过去，“今天请你去睡书房。”

威震天挑挑眉，抱着软枕往书房方向走，走几步又停下来，转身说道：“通天晓，你知道吗，六面兽的话是有道理的。”

然后他在擎天柱真正发火前钻进书房，关上了门。

“我很抱歉。”擎天柱挨着通天晓坐下来，目光和蔼，蓝色的眼睛有种平息一切不安的力量。通天晓仰头将水饮尽了，似乎是苦笑：“该道歉的是我。威震天没说错什么，六面兽……也不算说错了什么。”

擎天柱按住他的右肩：“不要责备自己，通天晓，这里没人做错事。只是在同一件事上，大家的意见有些不同。”

通天晓看着空水杯，神色有些茫然：“可我也没做对什么不是吗。我好像……我好像弄不明白了，明明开始时我……我并不会有这些感觉的，可现在它们时而清晰时而模糊，让我很困惑。”

擎天柱将通天晓手中的水杯抽走，轻轻放在茶几上：“有的问题确实会困扰你一阵子，但那总会过去的。”

“我确实是很愤怒，在他说出那样的话的瞬间，我真的想对着他的脑袋开上一枪……如果以前说不定我会真的这么做。”通天晓抬手按揉着眉心，“但我现在却为揍了他一拳感到后悔……说真的，他现在估计会怒火朝天吧，又或者毫不在意？”

擎天柱安静地听他倾诉，不再开口。

“……真是滑稽。分明不会有任何多余交集，结果扯出这么一大堆破事来，更好笑的是我竟然觉得还不赖，我已经分不清是我习惯了他还是他习惯了我……我干什么要这么在意一个……一个混球的想法，我不应该在意的，就像他或许从火种源深处就没在意过我那样……炉渣。”

通天晓说“炉渣”这词有些咬牙切齿，他感觉自己喉咙有些紧。

“我承认我有事瞒着他，但那跟他关系不大好么？而且我从来不会拿他做筹码，像件无生命的物品似的赌来赌去——普神，拜托，我可不是真的A.I.……最混账的是他居然那么说我，用那样可恶的语气……我现在想起来还是想打爆他的头……我是不是喝高了？”

他头一回这么断断续续词不达意地说了很久，擎天柱觉得他几乎都要哭出来了，像个走丢的幼生体，惊惶不安，又委屈茫然。

最后，通天晓好像是有些哽咽的，嗫嚅着说道：“大哥，我该怎么办呢……”

擎天柱本想将兄弟揽进怀中安慰的，就像他们少年时那样，但他想起刚才威震天那句话，搭上通天晓左肩的手终是缓缓移开，再度落在他右肩上：“当你不知道到底该做什么的时候，一切照旧即可。”

“什么都不做？”

“不。”博派领袖海蓝色的眼睛像是深邃的夜空，但却并不令人畏惧，反而亲切平和，“是一切照旧。转机没出现之前，就将它当作生活中一个小小插曲，保持你该有的步调，继续前进。”

通天晓想了很久，最后长舒一口气：“你说得对，大哥。是我太芯急了。”

擎天柱眨眨眼：“既然这样，先从睡个好觉开始吧。”

通天晓点头：“晚安。”

“晚安。”

在进入房间前，通天晓忽然问收拾东西的擎天柱：“大哥，我可不可以问一下……”

“什么？”

“你和威震天……以前也是这么过来的？”

博派长官轻轻微笑起来：“差不多。不过，有些不同。”

通天晓感觉自己再问就该变得跟某些人群一样八卦了，赶紧打住话头，上床睡觉。

擎天柱整理完毕后替他关上房门，转身去了书房。

“搞定小孩了？”他才打开房门便听见威震天的声音。

“是……你怎么还不睡？”擎天柱扫了眼墙上的挂钟，已经很晚了。

威震天在电脑椅上伸了个懒腰，转过来看向门口的擎天柱：“我也才教育完小孩啊。”

擎天柱难得地露出了吃惊的表情：“真看不出。”

两派首领静默着对视片刻后都笑起来，威震天说：“我想起以前那点事了。现在想想也挺有意思的。”

“是啊，挺有意思的。”擎天柱说着，往后退了两步，威震天有些不解地看着他：“上哪儿去？”

擎天柱指着沙发说：“睡觉。你别忘了刚才我是真的想揍你。”

威震天咂舌：“真高兴你在通天晓面前给我面子，但是有那个必要么？”

擎天柱淡定地回答他：“有。因为我护短。”

说完，他按下书房门的按钮，关上了它。

 

第二天通天晓打完卡准备回办公室，二特的一帮熊孩子纷纷冲了上来：“长官好！”

“……早上好，你们这是干什么？”通天晓被这阵势吓了一跳，“这是什么？！”

“皮鞭啊长官！”二特联的队员献宝似的把手里的刑具往通天晓手上塞，“我们听说昨天你揍了队长！”“对对对听说队长还没被揍出血！”“今早上队长特后悔，说你昨天打得不够狠！”“所以我们把队长绑了扔审讯室了！”“长官！调教队长的任务就交给你了！你可以的！我们都是你坚强的后盾！”

“长官……”

“长官……”

“长官……”

“够了！”通天晓扶额，“赶紧把六面兽放出来！”

二特的娃们一个个瞪大了眼：“哪儿能啊长官！刚刚才用电棍把队长砸晕，这会儿放他出来我们都得横着出去！”

“——电……？！”通天晓差点没被他们给吓死，“谁准你们打他的？！”

“也不算！就我们开着电棍以防万一因为队长他能一个打一千啊，谁知道刚才那个谁一手滑不小心把电棍当烟雾弹扔出去了正好砸队长脑袋上——”

“那也不会把他砸晕好吗？！”

“不是啊长官，这批电棍全是最新的，由震荡波长官开发研制，调到最大值就是直接电流攻击了挨一下就烧电路立马跪……”

通天晓简直要被他们闹得芯梗：“现在你们该干嘛干嘛去，审讯室钥匙给我！”

“这儿呢长官！”

“散了都！”通天晓说完就走，身后队员赶紧把小皮鞭塞他手里，还可劲喊：“长官你不要芯软！用力抽！”

 

通天晓打开审讯室门时六面兽已经恢复意识，见着通天晓就跟见着亲爹似的奋力挣扎，嘴里还吚吚呜呜嚷嚷。

通天晓瞅着被五花大绑还给塞了嘴的六面兽突然觉得分外喜感，忍不住先照了一张：“你等会儿，让我发个PO。”

六面兽脸都青了，又点头又摇头也不知道要干嘛。

“没事，还是挺帅的。”通天晓安慰道，“虽然看上去比较可怜。”

炉渣个流水线的老子一世英名——！六面兽在加密频道拼命咆哮，通天晓你行行好别发PO啊——！发PO加个密啊——！再不行脸上打个码啊——！

“挺好的啊，你怎么不高兴？”通天晓发完PO，这才慢慢走过去给六面兽解锁松绑。

“我高兴，我高兴得CPU都要炸了。”六面兽飞速打开“缤纷塞伯坦”，然后一头撞上审讯室的墙。

 

**特别关注对象：**

**通天晓V：**

**[** **图片]偶尔这样也不错。**

**来自 通天晓的客户端**

**赞4560781  转发2768952  评论2333333**

**最新转发：**

**擎天柱V：偶尔这样挺不错的。//@谁再给老子翘班试试_威震天：@擎天柱 不多说了，自己体会。//@扳手是温顺的医疗器材：[呵呵]//@最近需要洗光学镜的prowl：右边你AT我做什么！//@最近想帮prowl抛光的Jazz：@最近需要洗光学镜的prowl 哇哈哈哈哈哈我喵了个咪的通天晓这玩法太刺激了！//@都说了头上那不是犄角：原来通天晓有这种爱好！//@你还是猜不到我在哪儿：简直比咖啡馆精彩九百万倍……//@我弟那么傻而我却这么帅：重口SM监禁审讯室play.avi要种子的带价密我。**

**最热评论TOP3：**

**科学就是最终奥义：大清早的就开始玩审讯室play最近大家都挺开放的？原来通六才是国民HOMO看来之前站六通的全部被打脸了，简直啪啪啪的响。（对就是那个啪啪啪。 那个发种子的先给我来一份谢谢，不然我把昨晚你跟你弟的激情拆卸公开放送还免费。**

**1348679 HOT**

**坚定不移冷CP_就萌六通怎么地：楼上傻逼，你怎么知道是六通党被打脸，万一人通二是女王系呢，先上皮鞭再上糖，调教忠犬就是这个路子，忠犬骑士攻X闷骚女王受最萌有木有，谁知道六面兽是不是个M攻啊？对了两个种子我都要，麻烦传送一下谢谢。**

**1111112 HOT**

**如何正确驯养你的seeker：楼上和楼上上都别吵了，你们考虑过昙花一现的冲通党通冲党冲六党六冲党的感受吗，冷逆拆就算了官方还不给糖，不给糖就算了自己产量还低，自己产量低就算了BE还成片成群刀刀捅芯，简直不能好了，你们知足吧。**

**987234 HOT**

**您有一条新私信，来自 二特联简直全塞星最机智：**

**队长！爽不爽？大家都觉得你该给我们放个假以示表扬！**

六面兽突然笑得分外鬼畜，回了句好。

 

那天二特联全体队员亲眼见证了“队长的奖励”，据某位还能说话的队员透露，六面兽让他们切身体会了何为“无间炼狱”。

 

**塞联·生活·日记**

**二特联这几天大概都没气力上塞生日了：队长，六面禽兽的称谓，当之无愧啊……**

**评论和点赞：345981**

**置顶评论：**

**寻光号友谊交流小分队：[蜡烛]这个故事告诉我们，不要闷声作大死。**


	11. 11_Full-on

不是每一杯牛奶，都能恰到好处地倒在你想倒的那个谁身上。

关于这点，六面兽从未仔细考虑过。

他觉得当时自己只是恰好端着杯热牛奶站在通天晓正上方的看台上，又恰好激动得手一滑，又恰好没及时抢救得住——于是通天晓就成了头一个被学生淋了满身牛奶的长官。

不过当时通天晓很忙，没芯情逮着个学生不放，他对校方领导摆摆手然后将这件事平淡地处理了，连一句责备都没有。

既然长官不追究，这件事就不了了之，罪魁祸首的六面兽小同学继续逍遥法外，并且还大摇大摆地将此事写进了自己的私人博客里供人瞻观。

然后，他的室友、好兄弟、同学——冲云霄留下一条评论：

——我觉得你是故意的。

应该说，机（jiao）智（zha）如六面兽应该秒秒钟就从这一条评论嗅到危险的意味，但他当时很装13地回了句：

我还真不是有意的。

唉，谁都有过年轻的时候。

冲云霄是个大家族的娃，从小接受的教育就是王族式的，本来他该老老实实当他的王子最后当个king，谁知他半路叛逆期还是怎么地，愣是报了特警。于是他终于沦落到跟六面兽一起窝在公寓内吃泡面，啃面包，喝矿泉水，打游戏……的地步。

这要六面兽说的话，分明是冲云霄把自己带坏的。

他表示自己曾经也是那么个阳光向上又积极健康的大好青年，直到他那个生活技能根本没点开的神一样的室友+同学出现，彻底将他变为颓废系宅男。（呸

六面兽记得那天他上完课回来见着公寓内全是泡泡，跟熊孩子玩泡泡水玩脱了似的，吓得他赶紧冲进屋去查看情况……结果他看见冲云霄特别手足无措地杵在洗衣机旁，手里还提拉着一瓶估计，大概是已经全部倒干净的洗衣液。

发现六面兽无比纠结的目光，冲云霄倒是镇定如常，理直气壮地说：“我不会用这个。”

六面兽当时就“呵呵”了：“你妈不教你的？”

“我母亲不用这个。”冲云霄瞥一眼洗衣机，鄙视非常。

然后他们俩打了一架。

具体是怎么回事儿六面兽还真记不起了，总之他嘴欠，冲云霄脾气傲，没说几句就上手了，从厕所打到客厅从公寓内打到公寓外……总之那天他们那栋的所有学生都知道这俩干架了，且阵势不小。值得庆幸的是，那会儿学生们还没有进行机械技术升级，也就是说自身应急weapon系统这玩意儿还没出来，所以他们俩才没缺胳膊少腿。但这种事，记过是怎么也免不了的。

冲云霄哪儿遇到过这样的事，从教务处出来就开始痛骂六面兽，六面兽自然没那么好脾气忍着他，正巧看他不顺眼呢，来得正好，又打上了。

最后他们俩一前一后地被扔进了狂派首领的办公室，再出来时，已经开始称兄道弟了。

真好奇威震天做了什么啊。

精简一下闲话，下面来说重点。

某回这俩聊天时，六面兽就问他，你说你丫一个X二代啥都不缺，跑来干特警这行高危职业是不是忒想不开啊？我要是你爸我得抽死你。

冲云霄很严肃地回答他，这个职业是崇高的，它值得被尊敬，甚至值得自己付出生命。

六面兽实在忍不住，嗤笑一声：“你该去隔壁博派，而不是待在这儿。”

冲云霄已经习惯他的嘴贱，问道：“那你是为什么选择这里？”

六面兽回过头盯着显示屏上的游戏界面，然后优哉游哉打爆一个敌人的头：“因为够强。”

冲云霄愣了愣，说：“果然是你的风格。”

六面兽已经沉迷在游戏中了，嘴里哼哼几声：“嗯对，就是这样。”

“其实，我报特警的原因之一确实在博派阵营身上。那个‘完美塞伯坦人’……你听说过的吧？”

“嗯，啊哈我听着呢。”

“我很佩服他，他是个令人心生向往的战士。”

“哦，嗯。”

“我想有天能与他并肩而行，并肩作战。”

“嗯嗯，挺不错挺不错。”

“说实话六面兽，我的兄弟，你就没有想过寻找一个值得超越的目标？”

“你说威震天吗？超越他之后能干嘛？你等等啊，我打个副本。”

冲云霄看着专注于游戏的室友，终于放弃这次“促膝长谈”，说了句“我出去转转”后便离开了房间。

这事儿估计就跟六面兽在游戏里被人杀然后他反杀回去还轮人复活点般地寻常到毫无新意，所以他从来没将“冲云霄仰慕通天晓”这条信息装进数据库里。

后来他看上通天晓后跑去跟冲云霄BB，小王子殿下毫无反应，只是淡定地点点头表示知情。

六面兽还搁那儿兴奋呢：“据我的可靠情报显示，通天晓的恋爱经验目测是零，拿下他将会相当容易。”

“哦。”冲云霄放下数据板，“那你是要跳槽去博派？”

“不。”六面兽拾起刚才冲云霄放下的数据板，拿在手里翻了个花儿，“买总要设立两个新队伍，正在选拔队长，一个是巨狰狞，一个是忍者情报处——”

“我已经报了巨狰狞了。”

六面兽眯了眯眼：“哦，动作挺快嘛。”

对此，冲云霄的回应是：“有的事，如果你不全力以赴，那你就输定了。”

这句话六面兽直至今日才彻底明白。

冲云霄这是来真的。

他上午才经历了“通六审讯室play”的谣言地狱，下午就得振作起来迎战冲云霄，简直都不带喘气儿的。

过去的“老地方”已经被改造成了观景台，铁堡全景一览无余。冲云霄坐在露天酒吧一隅早已等待多时，他面前放着几瓶高纯，见六面兽过来，二话不说先开了两瓶递过去：“好久不见。”

六面兽摆手：“一会儿还有任务，谢了。”

事实上他一会儿的任务就是乖乖回家洗衣服做饭带孩子——呸，没有带孩子。主要昨晚灌高纯灌猛了又挨了揍，他回去之后还逮着冰箱里的高纯可劲喝，要不是威震天后来打电话来“教育”他让他好歹醒了点酒，大约这会儿都还晕着呢。

他出来前通天晓特别警告他不准再喝酒，六面兽考虑了下昨儿自己的表现，思忖着要是今天继续表现不好这事儿就真的吹了，于是他很听话地保证自己绝对滴酒不沾。

冲云霄耸耸肩，收回手：“这次运动会你参哪几个项目？”

“射击，10000长跑，100短跑，4X100接力赛，足球。”六面兽仔细想了想，好像没了，通天晓就给他填了这些。

冲云霄有些惊讶：“飞行项目你不参？”

“参什么参，前有seeker后有新水晶城那堆‘天使’，这个项目都被他们霸占了。”六面兽吐槽道，“专业飞行员上场，业余的飞得再好也得下去。”

“稀奇，你不是号称全能嘛。”

“可运动会不比‘全能’。”

冲云霄笑笑：“也好，这下我们只有足球场上见真章了。”

“等等，”六面兽盯着他，“我没听说二特会对上巨狰狞。”

“通天晓没告诉你？”冲云霄更惊讶了，“这回大部分队伍都报篮球和网球去了，还有几个高尔夫的，足球就我们俩支队。”

“……那怎么还留着？”六面兽简直要给本届管理层跪了，“才俩队比个U球？！”

“所以他们决定把这回的足球改成趣味足球赛……”

“还趣味？！”

冲云霄拍拍六面兽的肩：“总而言之，我这边得到的消息是——善用比赛现场的工具，赢得比赛的队伍可以获得一个月的假期，输的那队要负担赢的这队的所有工作……”

顿了顿，冲云霄继续道：“如果你的队伍输了，我会好好利用这一个月时间去追通天晓的，放芯。”

六面兽已经把想出这个馊主意的长官暗骂无数次，听到冲云霄这话后他当即冷笑出声：“呵呵，你当通天晓傻的吗？你追他就能到手？”

“所以，”冲云霄起身，高大的身形形成一道阴影，恰到好处地盖在六面兽身上，“我会全力以赴。”

战书已下达完毕，巨狰狞队的队长说了声“赛场上见”后，潇洒无比地离去。

六面兽沉着脸坐了会儿，接通二特联内线。

“那条龙的话你们都听见了？”

“听见了队长！”

“很好，我的要求也不多，只有一个——”

“全力以赴！！！”

“不过队长，运动会结束后通天晓长官也差不多要结束考核任务了诶？”

“是啊队长，我看长官一点儿舍不得的情绪都没有，你怎么办啊？”

“哇！队长！你千万不能让长官抛弃你啊！你要拿出你的勾引力——”

“楼上你逗不逗啊，什么勾引力，是吸引力！”

“要不队长你骗通天晓长官说你怀孕了吧……”

“你们今天都他炉渣的CPU闲得慌是吧？”六面兽皮笑肉不笑，“今天训练量还是不够啊？”

这条消息刚发出去，二特联的队员信号就跟玩滑梯似的蹭蹭蹭变灰，最后内线频道终于彻底清静。

 

六面兽的私人加密频道：

[通天晓]：谈完了？谈完了回家做饭。

[六面兽]：哦。

[六面兽]：等等通天晓，我有事问你。

[通天晓]：什么？

[六面兽]：你给二特联报了足球？

[通天晓]：是。擎天柱说这次的足球赛难度较高，我想二特联应该可以胜任吧？

[六面兽]：…………………………他真是你亲哥啊。六面兽，完毕。

 

一月周期（3weeks）后，运动会正式开幕。

所谓运动场上彩旗飘，老少爷们儿扔飞镖——哦不是，快把飞镖捡回来，把镜头留给那些赛前做动员的队伍。

下面欢迎我们的现场全程直播主持人+解说员：背离！

“Hi各位观众朋友大家好，我是你们的老朋友寻光号背离记酒吧的老板背离，刚才我们已经错过开幕式上买……威震天军事总部长和擎天柱行政总部长的讲话了，所以这次我们绝对不能错过各参赛队伍的动员演讲！

首先我们看到的大家都已按大队伍的形式站好，左起分别是狂派、博派、新水晶城、新巨狰狞队、西梁丸……咦等等，西梁丸也参赛？就那么几个人参啥项目我瞅瞅……哇哦，体操、滑冰和飞行项目呢，说来风刃也是非常优秀的飞行员，我的偶像啰嗦与她还是关系很好的朋友，至于他们到底还有没有另一层关系，我们留到八卦版再说。这次中间派参赛人数也不少，不过比起曾经的两大阵营而言实在是有些可怜……呃不好意思我们回到正题。

我们现在可以看到狂派方面由买——咳，威震天做着动员……据说这次威震天仅参加了三个项目，这是为什么呢？是一代枭雄终于服老还是因为家庭暴（此处经过消声处理）呢？好的这个问题我们继续留给八卦版。来，摄影师麻烦过去些，让我们听听威震天说了什么……”

“输的人都给我去捡垃圾，要么去二特联逛逛，完毕。”

“……呃，这个动员演说也是……突然很简洁明了又充满震慑力……现在让我们把镜头转向博派队伍，听听擎天柱说了啥……”

“友谊第一，比赛第二。记住，如果遇到非常情况，不要捅肾，要打脸。”

“好的大哥！没问题大哥！”

“看、看来博派这边也是简洁明了得非常个性呢……新水晶城的成员们看上去十分活跃！这么士气满满的正能量真的很厉害呢，听说他们都是剑术高手，这回的剑术比赛想必会相当精彩——”

“各位骑士，请你们务必记住，如果遇上某个以前叫‘死锁’现在叫‘漂移’的家伙，拔出你们的剑可劲抽，抽死算我的。飞翼，你不要说话。”

“……雷神我觉得——”

“哦谢谢你飞翼你可以过去准备比赛了。”

“……”

“好吧，看样子新水晶城也是……万众一心？那么最后我们把镜头留给西梁丸！请特写！猛大帅！风刃！克劳莉娅！小淘气！真是一道风景线啊！”

“什么，你说我忘了什么？哎风太大没听清，我们现在开始关注第一个比赛吧！第一场是什么呢？是的，就是大家等待已久的一百米短跑！让我们休息一会儿，然后再来欣赏吧！背离，完毕！”

 

被冷落的中间派：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻搞毛啊！！！！！说好的出镜机会呢！！！！！！


	12. 12_神经病人思路广，二逼青年欢乐多

背离（以下简写为背，诺蒂卡同理。）：各位观众朋友大家好，经过一段小广告插曲后我们再度将镜头对准场上热身的选手们！哦，我还是你们的老朋友寻光号背离记的老板背离，之前有没有想我啊？哦我知道你们挺想我的谢谢谢谢哈哈哈哈——咳咳，嗯，好的我来为大家隆重介绍我们现场直播间的嘉宾——来自西梁丸的诺蒂卡！爱称小淘气！诺蒂卡你好！

[画面切至诺蒂卡，来自西梁丸的姑娘莞尔一笑]

诺蒂卡：你好背离前辈！观众朋友好！

[画面切至直播间]

背：在我们关注比赛前来小小插播一句，作为寻光号的新成员，你对于这次寻光号全体运动员的表现有什么特别的期待吗？或者祝福两句也可以！

诺：哈哈，谢谢前辈给我这个机会……我想对寻光号的各位前辈说：请加油！（这样就可以堵住船长的嘴了！）啊不好意思，我刚刚说了什么来着？

背：没关系我们可以剪掉——哦对这是直播啊！没事我相信补天士不会介意的，你看他都没有关注我们的现场直播……

诺：是的，船长阁下正在忙他的拉拉队呢，哇哦他们出来啦，扛着的那个牌子上写的什么？

背：——“万水千山总是情，寻光必拿第一名？！”

诺：Wow每次补天士船长都能给我们带来惊喜呢，这样大家的士气都会振作起来的！果然是前辈们啊！加油！

背：不不不诺蒂卡我觉得你的重点——

诺：背离前辈你看那个牌子还能变标语呢！现在是……“日照香炉生紫烟，打倒对面威震天”……

背：……导播！哦不！摄像师！快切！快切画面！

诺：哇这边狂派拉拉队也奋起反击了！大火车这边的标语是“一二三四五六七，热破是个大逗比”，后面紧跟变成“七六五四三二一，柱子嫁作买总妻”……

背：什么鬼？！（一口机油）

诺：好的现在寻光号拉拉队再度反击！“报应号上关不住，一只小红出墙来”，“捡垃圾技术哪家强，军事部长买个床”，“试问脸皮谁最厚，特警二联六面兽”，“四百万年守空房，震荡波，变墙王”，“不识声波真面目，只因没上充电床”……

背：诺蒂卡别念了——

诺：哇大火车那边反应也不差啊！好速度！“长亭外，古道边，博派从来芳草天”，“逗比遍地走，二货多如狗，傲娇没药医，空军力量丑”……其实最近还好啦，空军力量也没有那么可怜了——

背：诺蒂卡你的重点完全不对啊！好的请导播将画面切回主播室谢谢！（大喘气）这哪儿是拉拉队啊已经开始互相语言攻击了好吗！

诺：这是塞博坦的传统吗，好像是个新知识呢！

背：不不不不要记下来啊诺蒂卡！普神啊我们本来该看100米短跑初赛的……（镜头切至比赛现场）各位观众朋友，我们现在看到的是……呃，100米短跑初赛的C组刚刚结束了比赛，大屏幕上已经显示各选手的成绩，让我们来找找看有没有大家熟悉的名字呢？哦哦哦，这次博派的选手们成绩都不错啊，虽然没有啰嗦……

诺：啰嗦说他报的长跑啦背离前辈，短跑他说太没感觉了。

背：是嘛是嘛，我男神说什么都好……哇靠那个六面兽居然目前是短跑第一名，太不科学了，我们这边的飞过山大黄蜂都没跑过他吗？！

诺：好像听说六面兽曾经在学院的体能测试是满分呢。

背：……真不愧是能变成狗——呸，狼，的家伙；现在同步进行的比赛是飞行赛的初赛，可以看到各选手已经进入飞行器内各就各位了。

诺：啊哈，我看到风刃啦，她在红蜘蛛旁边呢！

背：是的，历年来红蜘蛛都是飞行赛的冠军，这次新参加的风刃小姐是否能够打破红蜘蛛天空帝王的神话创造属于她自己的奇迹呢？好的发令员已经就位了，真是令人紧张的一刻！天火这回报的小型机呢，据我所知他一向都是飞大型机的，难道这会是陪跑红蜘蛛？

诺：哇背离前辈你又开始八卦了，不过乐意一听！

背：嘘嘘嘘，这个问题我们稍后再谈！

诺：起飞了！他们起飞了！（兴奋状）

背：是呀，起飞了！现在可以看到红蜘蛛从起步就将其他几位选手远远拉开！他正在升至最得心易手的高度，这回是要表演什么高难度动作呢？哇噢噢噢噢！！（瞠目结舌）

诺：我的猛大帅啊！（拍手惊呼）一个完美的英麦曼机动！俯冲时简直捏了一把冷凝液！这看上去像是红蜘蛛给的一道小菜，难怪风刃说她这回非常紧张——噢是剪式飞行！紧随而上的天火正与红蜘蛛进行剪式飞行！如果这是在战斗中恐怕是相当的惊芯动魄！

背：我同意你的看法，风刃姑娘再不赶上估计这里就会成为他们二人的飞行专场了……好的！红蜘蛛进行了分离S！哈哈风刃赶上了！风刃赶上了！好一个帅气的跃升半滚倒转！现在是他们在进行角逐！加油！

诺：是的，大家都对结果分外期待呢！

背：贴地高速一分循环！贴地高速一分循环！三架领头飞行器正在作最后冲刺！目前是风刃领先！风刃坚持住啊！

诺：是啊风刃坚持住！说不定这次能拿到第一个塞博坦奖牌呢！

背：现在还剩最后十几秒循环！红蜘蛛在加速！天火也在加速！红蜘蛛冲出来了！红蜘蛛冲出来了！这回还是他冠军吗？！

诺：啊天火抢先过线了！0.001秒循环天火抢先过线了！出人意料的结局！天火初赛第一名！

背：哇真是看得我一把冷凝液……（笑）

诺：哈哈，虽然风刃这次没有打破红蜘蛛的神话，但是却由天火打破了嘛！（诺蒂卡喝了口能量饮料，提供方背离记）红蜘蛛下来了，看上去芯情还不错？笑得很灿烂嘛。

背：不过我想大白鹅应该会悲剧了……

诺：诶？！

背：咳咳咳，我们继续看比赛！稍事休息后将会是4X100接力赛，说来这次通天晓并没有参赛，反而当起了裁判员与评委呢。

诺：听说通天晓长官是因为之前受的伤还未康复是吗？

背：是啊……现在他正在跑道上确认情况，咦他蹲下去了，他干嘛呢？麻烦把画面拉近听听他在说什么好吗？

【跑道上】

通天晓：跑道线歪了至少0.00001mm，这怎么跑？

技术员：长官这个没法精确到完美值，因为各种因素它总会偏差那么一点点，但是不影响的……

通天晓：但是它歪了！

技术员：……长官马上比赛要开始了……

通天晓：它应该是直的！

技术员：……

技术员：（呼叫擎天柱总长官）

（闻讯而来的）擎天柱：怎么了？

技术员：（耳语）

擎天柱：……通天晓，跑道线是直的。

通天晓：真的？

擎天柱：（点头）真的是直的。你快去评委席就位，比赛马上开始了。

通天晓：……好吧。

【直播间】

背：（擦了擦冷凝液）……嗯，通天晓长官一向追求完美，令我想到他曾经说过寻光号舰长室的门框歪了0.000001mm。

诺：（震惊）真的吗？！是因为强迫症？！

背：……是追求完美，诺蒂卡，千万不要说他有强迫症。

诺：突然有些同情六面兽呢，还是说六面兽能治好通天晓长官的强迫症？我听说六面兽是个话唠。

背：哈哈哈，你让我想起之前那段时间的热门PO，首页几乎都是他们俩，简直成了年度大戏，集爱情、悬疑、偶像、青春、都市、伦理等题材为一身，中间还有段时间引发了掐CP大战……

诺：是的呢，那时候我才明白原来塞博坦的大家生活如此丰富多彩……

背：呃，总觉得你又走向了另一个方面。

诺：咦会吗？啊，六面兽向着通天晓长官走过去了，他们在聊天吗？看上去他们关系还是很不错的，通天晓长官还给六面兽递水喝——我的火种源啊啊啊啊啊我的光学镜啊啊啊啊啊——（诺蒂卡捂眼睛）

背：（生无可恋脸）大庭广众之下就开始亲吻……屏幕里都直播着呢……

诺：通天晓长官看上去当机了似乎……他的CPU会不会被烧坏了？

背：很明显，我觉得要不是六面兽已经跑走了，他估计就得被通天晓打坏CPU了。

诺：刚刚那段画面我可以拷贝一份吗，我怕被导播剪掉。

背：导播，请一定要剪掉！

诺：前辈！

 

【切镜头至主席台】

威震天擎天柱等领导集体扶额，正在躲避摄像机镜头的拍摄。

【切镜头至评委席】

通天晓看了看镜头，伸手推开。

【切镜头至跑道上】

六面兽对着镜头看了一眼，然后继续热身活动。

【切镜头至博派观众席】

寻光号拉拉队已经打出六面禽兽丧芯病狂的字样。

【切镜头至狂派观众席】

狂派拉拉队……狂派拉拉队去哪儿了？！

【切镜头至巨狰狞队观众席】

哦看来都去参赛了。

【切镜头至主播间】

背：即将开始的是4X100接力赛，这回最具竞争力的两支队伍是寻光号队与二特联！

诺：我感觉寻光号赢定了！

背：我也觉得！

导播：你们俩能不能好好主持！

背：嗯，说起二特联的前身，你知道吗，小淘气？

诺：是的，查阅的资料显示他们是著名的忍者队伍，号称“行刑团”呢！就是为什么现在变得这么二了？

背：因为他们的队长越来越二了。

诺：（指导播间）前辈，我觉得导播要过来了。

背：嗯哼！啊，对，马上4X100要开始了……

诺：已经开始了……

背：哦哦哦！对！已经开始了！寻光号和二特联还有中间派的那啥玩意儿队伍以及新水晶城队伍正在进行激烈的竞争！

诺：果然是补天士队长打头阵！同期的是来自新水晶城的战斧、中间派的铁鹰以及二特联的六面兽！加油呀队长！战斧虽然比你高但是你知道的！柯基腿短跑得快！

背：柯基跑得快？！

诺：某些柯基……

背：补天士也不像柯基啊？！

诺：我随口打个比方……

背：托你的福，寻光号也就比中间派快那么点。

诺：对不起QAQ……

背：也不要把颜文字都用上啊你！好的第二轮漂移！前方二特联队员正在被超越中！超越了！超越了！现在是新水晶城的飞翼！漂移你倒是超啊！你干嘛啊你在凝视那个飞翼吗你动一动啊你不要保持相对静止啊！你这个DPS还行不行啊！——哦渣的很好没超过！

诺：也不错啦现在寻光号列在第二位，接下来是旋刃！哇旋刃厉害！直接冲出了跑道！

背：厉害个流水线！都出跑道了！赶紧回来啊旋刃你跑哪门子的接力赛啊补天士都要晕过去了！

诺：狂飙前辈冲出去接了！已经回到正轨追上二特联了真不愧是狂飙前辈！下一位挡板！他们正在扳回——啊啊啊挡板前辈你跑反了！！你跑反了啊！！

背：跑回来了！挡板的速度还是充满可信度的！至少他在寻光号上奔驰的速度也是相当不错的！

诺：可是我看他好像哭了……好芯疼哦……

背：这个时候该哭的是补天士才对吧？！你看六面兽已经奸笑着拍他肩膀了！

诺：队长不哭，我给你点蜡烛。

背：刹车好样的！刹车你可以追过二特联超越新水晶城的加油！

诺：对对对下一位接力手是探长，探长你看看对面啊！最后一位啦！最后一位你的贵族少爷啦！

背：……你刚刚说啥？

诺：刚刚是个幻觉。

背：探长发挥正常！下一位也就是最后一位是我们的新成员幻影——妈个鸡怎么隔壁新水晶城的都跑完了！！！二特联也快跑完了！！！

诺：幻影少爷速度好快！哇哇哇追上二特联了！追上了！哎呀就差一点追上新水晶城！

背：屏幕上已经出现结果了……我说，真的要不是漂移中途对着飞翼做相对静止运动我们估计都赢了……当然还要除去中间那几个情况。

诺：（笑）但是正因为这样才显得有意思嘛。

背：好在看见六面兽吃瘪的表情了，快快快，放大一下！就差那么点儿的时间哈哈哈哈哈二特联干脆改名特二联得了！

【赛场】

听见主持人说话的二特联全员：你才炉渣的特二联呢=皿=####凸凸凸！！！！！！！

补天士：哈哈哈哈哈哈特二联哈哈哈哈寻光号官PO赶紧去发上一条！

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**寻光号第一寻光号必胜：@二特联这回不想去捡垃圾 特二联么么哒！[亲吻][亲吻][亲吻]**

**来自 寻光号必胜的运动会现场**

**赞4210 转发8902 评论10232**

**最新转发：**

**@** **二特联这回不想去捡垃圾：寻光号你们火种源的！！！！！**

 

背：哈哈哈哈哈我大寻光号的官PO就是这么屌！

诺：上午的赛事竟然都差不多接近尾声了吗，下午将会有哪些比赛呢？

背：上午主要是竞速，下午就开始力量型比赛了。

诺：哇，举重有威震天！不过这个撑杆跳怎么会有警车？他跳得动吗？

背：……

 

【博派观众席】

（摄像机拍摄中）

警车：别拍我。不然我砸烂你。我说真的。

爵士：我喵了个U球的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——

 

警车，加油哦。[蜡烛]


	13. 13_Prowl, keep moving!

背离：亲们我还是你们熟悉的背离！

诺蒂卡：我也还是你们熟悉的诺蒂卡！

背：突然觉得我们这个开场白有点苍白呢……不过没关系，现在我们看到的是力量型项目的开始——举重！

诺：刚才来自新水晶城的战斧已经试举完毕，现在是轮到……诶诶诶，怎么有警车前辈？

背：因为举重是按体重分的组嘛。你还别说，我真看不出警车跟战斧是一个重量级的。

诺：对呀，警车前辈看上去一点也不胖，尤其是腰——噢！（这时候警车脱掉了外套，里面只穿一件运动背心）我懂了，警车前辈的重量都在胸部上！

（观众爆笑）

背：诺蒂卡你觉得警车听到你的话了吗？

诺：（还在吃惊）正面镜头谢谢！哇塞真的是大胸诶，比克劳莉娅的胸部还大——

背：（喷饮料）哪有那么夸张？！艾玛等等，警车脸都黑了，姑奶奶咱们换个话题成不？

诺：好呀！有谁比警车胸部还大吗？

（摄影师镜头转烟幕、蓝霹雳、爵士）

烟幕：（笑着摆手）我还是不跟警车比胸部了，比不上人家。

蓝霹雳：（递爆米花，商业微笑Ver.）来份爆米花么？买一送一只要十塞币哦？

爵士：（已经笑趴）哈哈哈哈哈哈……

（直播间）

背：……谢谢我们善良的理解能力满分的摄影师。如果之后你还活着的话，我请你喝一杯背离记最好的酒。

诺：我以为警车前辈参加的都是“头脑风暴”那种类型的……

背：你又不是警车你咋知道他的“头脑风暴”？

诺：可是前辈你看，跟警车前辈同组的还有震荡波呢。

背：……你想说什么。

诺：嗯……胸部都挺大的。

背：还有呢？

诺：都挺重的。

背：小淘气我建议你这个运动会除了短道速滑比赛之外最好都待在直播间里，为了生命安全。

诺：西斯空寂？！

背：好的我们看到的是警车选手挺举成功！

诺：手臂好直！胸部肌肉明显！

背：……对的看上去不费吹灰之力……

诺：有人拍几张胸部吗，真的是太棒了！

背：（扶额）我希望警车不要来找寻光号的麻烦就好。

诺：哦他下来了，摄像师摄像师快跟上采访一下！

（镜头追随警车）

警：……有何贵干？

诺：（直播室连线）哇前辈出了好多汗……刚才看到前辈的成绩了，暂列第二位，前辈对此有什么想法呢？

警：（扯毛巾擦汗）无可奉告，谢谢。

诺：下一位是震荡波，前辈觉得有可能掉在他后面吗？

警：（瞟一眼摄像机）你最好在我砸烂这玩意儿前把他挪开。

诺：那就是有咯？

（警车伸手，连线屏幕断线）

（直播间）

背：诺蒂卡你知道吗我估计那位已经把你写入黑名单了！

诺：sad(；′⌒`)

背：……都说了别用颜文字(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！

诺：哇前辈你用得很顺手嘛Σ(っ °Д °;)っ！等等！你看！前辈你看！

背：噢噢噢普神啊警车是在干嘛？！掀缓冲垫？！HIT X 1！HIT X 2！

诺：素闻警车前辈有塞博坦第一掀神之美名，今日见了，顿觉名不虚传，若此地还有个桌子什么的，想必是极好的……

背：说塞星语！

诺：警车前辈真是掀桌狂魔啊！运动场上没桌子已经拿缓冲垫替代了吗！

背：好的麻烦爵士和“闪亮达特森”家族中的两位把警车拖下去，谢谢你们，塞博坦会记得你们的……现在让我们把目光放在正在进行最后一次加重的震荡波选手身上，往常的科学狂人这会儿跑来举重也是分外新鲜呢。

诺：是的，就目前而言震荡波在小组里已经超越了警车前辈，他是否能超越战斧就在此一举了！那么，震荡波到底是举还是不举呢！

背：……诺蒂卡！

诺：哎？

背：（扶额）你这个问题问得太有水平了。

诺：（笑）前辈你又夸我了，其实没什么啊，现在杠铃两端重量已经快要破战斧的记录了，震荡波不举也没什么的……

（赛场）

【狂派观众席】

队员甲：雾草震荡波长官不举？！

队员乙：不应该啊声波长官知道这事儿吗？

队员丙：妈咧我都听见对面寻光号那群二笔幸灾乐祸的笑声了！

队员丁：兄弟们！举起牌子！往死里骂他们！

声波：[内线加密]

狂派众人：了解！干扰准备！

【博派观众席】

横炮：哥，你PO出去没有啊？

飞毛腿：信号突然减弱！大召唤术@幻影 ！

幻影：莫慌，我正在查。探长，有人把信号给干扰了。

探长：已检测到屏蔽点，来自……声波？！

录音机：卧槽敢屏公共WiFi阻止我们发PO？情报官你玩大了，还想不想好好比赛了？

千斤顶：没比赛的都注意了注意了！全力干扰对面狂派WiFi信号区，我来恢复我们这边的信号让大家继续刷PO！

集体：Yes！老千男神！老千我们是你脑缠粉！

千斤顶：……省省吧→_→。

【被两派夹在中间的新水晶城观众席&巨狰狞观众席】

雷神：……这WiFi几个意思？起码十分循环了吧我连一条动态都刷不出来！

飞翼：好像我们两边正在斗法。

雷神：……斗What？！

飞翼：（微笑）斗法。

雷神：（艰难地深呼吸）飞翼，别再跟漂移学那些乱七八糟的词了好吗？

飞翼：雷神你怎么了？芯机梗塞？

雷神：不……你还是让我安静地刷会儿PO吧——我擦怎么还是刷不开！！！

玄铁：嘿隔壁的，你们没看到两边在打信号战吗？刷什么PO，玩会儿2048吧！

雷神：别闹，我芯塞。

（直播间）

背：诺蒂卡你知道吗……

诺：哎？

背：我现在迫切地希望你去参加比赛了。

诺：短道速滑要明天下午才比呢前辈！

背：……算了你当我什么也没说。

诺：好的前辈！观众朋友大家好，大家现在能够冲破信号干扰看到我们运动会现场的主屏幕吗？呃，不是狂派和博派信号战打出来的那堆特效……普神啊好几台摄像机失灵了！

背：抱歉打断一下，呼叫主席台，呼叫主席台！

（主席台接入）

警车：主席台收到。

背：……我了个大擦！

警：= =？

背：呃，没啥，那什么，擎天柱长官在吗？擎天柱长官不在的话买……威震天在吗？

警：擎天柱长官不在。威震天正在比赛场上。这里暂时由我负责。

诺：对不起插一句！警车前辈你最终成绩怎么样啊？

警：……

背：（赶紧接话）哈哈哈哈一定不错的，那啥那啥，警车，能不能麻烦你去看看观众席的秩序，他们的信号战已经干扰到运动会直播了。

警：博派方面通天晓已经过去了。狂派方面挖地虎已经过去了。

背：挖地虎？！

警：（淡定）是的，挖地虎。

（观众席摄像机画面恢复中。）

（观众席摄像机画面已恢复。）

（直播间）

背：…………………………

诺：…………………………

背：我怎么觉得博派那边也像是挖地虎过去了似的。说好的通天晓呢？

诺：背离前辈你刚刚听见背景音里有惨叫声吗？

背：我——

现场：（欢呼声）All Hail Megatron！All Hail Megatron！All Hail Megatron！All Hail Megatron！All Hail Megatron！All Hail Megatron！All Hail Megatron！All Hail Megatron！

背：雾草刚刚断线的时候发生了什么？！！！威震天已经破纪录了吗？！！！

诺：是的是的是的！现在我们看到的是威震天处于同重量级举重组的第一位！！并且他还在增加杠铃的重量！！！现在这个重量恐怕相当于十个擎天柱！！！五个大力神！！！

背：这比喻什么鬼！！！告诉我你的脑洞还好吗诺蒂卡！！！

诺：不愧是扛起首领的男人！我已经要看得路人黑转粉了！！

背：究竟你的粉点在哪里啊！还有我怎么彻底变成吐槽役了啊！

诺：对不起前辈！下面的解说交给你了我要去拍现场照片珍藏！

背：……等等！……好吧，我说就我说，你们知道为什么买……威震天可以如此轻松地举起这么大的重量吗？我曾经看见他抱着全副武装还带俩飞行推进器的擎天柱从铁堡入口一路冲到特警总部行政大楼门口并且一口气都不喘地上了五楼——呸，顶楼！然后你们知道发生了什么吗？是的，他被擎天柱揍飞了！然后他又折回来举着全副武装还带俩飞行推进器的擎天柱一口气不喘地冲下来冲出行政大楼门口一路冲出铁堡！乡亲们！全副武装还带俩飞行推进器的擎天柱！那得是警车重量的多少倍啊！结果那天我就看他们俩这么来回折腾不下百次！简直感动塞伯坦！其实还不止这点儿——

（主席台紧急切入背离内置频道）

警车：背离，通天晓说你再继续八卦擎天柱他会关了你在寻光号上的酒吧。

背离：我刚刚什么也没说！

警车：他说如果你要八卦他就请我来关了你在铁堡的酒吧。我想了想还是很乐意而为的。

背离：我对火种源起誓！我绝对不会八卦擎天柱和通天晓半个字！

警车：嗯，带上威震天和六面兽。

背离：这也算啊？！

警车：你说呢？

背离：Yes, Sir！

背离：呃，其实我还有个问题。

警车：？

背离：我可以八卦你吗？

警车：不可以。如果你想继续过安稳日子的话。警车，完毕。

（直播间）

背：——剩下的麻烦大家自行检索，谢谢！现在让我们关注场上的情况！已经打破往届举重纪录的买……威震天！这个其实说白了他自己打破自己记录也是很芯塞？哇哦外围居然有擎——咳咳，大量人员热切关注着最后结果，但是威震天已经进入十分循环的休息时间了，在这个时间段里我们将进入场外热心观众来信的互动环节！

背：ID是【R-17扳手控的医生君】的观众有话要对救护车说，内容是：【不赢的话就和扳手初夜好了( ′ ▽ ` )?】……一来就这么厉害，行不行啊？好的请摄像师接救护车！

（连线救护车）

救护车：不好。我很忙。除了两项比赛外我主要负责照顾在运动会中受伤的二货。救护车，完毕。

（直播间）

背：也、也是很医生的回答呢。下面是ID为【红总的手机挂坠】的观众有话对六面兽和红蜘蛛说，【据说今年特二……啊不对二特联参加趣味足球了啊（？）六砸加油你要相信赢了这场比赛就可以翻身反日通二了！嗯 (′?ω?｀)重点是 ……红总加油啊！！！红总我要做你的背部挂件！！！！！红总我宣你！！！！我宣你！！！】……元始天尊保佑，这不是我想八！是群众想八！

（连线六面兽）

六面兽：哦。有个问题，通天晓什么时候在上面过？

（六面兽的私人频道）

[通天晓]：六面兽！！！

[六面兽]：怎么？迫不及待了？

[通天晓]：闭嘴，真后悔跟你说话。神烦，不准回。

[六面兽]：……

（连线红蜘蛛）

红蜘蛛：谢谢。（挑眉一笑）不过背部挂件我家里有四个，太多了。或者这位观众想要选一个走？推荐太阳风哦。

天火：（再度笑成鹅（。）

（主直播间）

背：这位观众你给谁告白不好偏选了个最难追的。而且就想当个背部挂件，出息。好的下一位叫【冲六本命】的观众来信询问道【请问六面兽大大我听我表姐的同学的同事的女儿的宿管阿姨说当年你读大学时天天跟冲云霄滚一张充电床！！那时冲云霄大大还跟你表白说要送整个塞星给你当聘礼！！这是真的吗！！】……哇！！！我也想问！！！这是真的吗！！！

（连线六面兽）

六面兽：（波澜不惊）真的。[场上观众惊呼一片]才怪。[场上观众呸声一片]其实是这样，当时我跟冲云霄一个宿舍，他晚上说梦话，也不知道梦见哪个对象，吭哧吭哧念叨着什么“说句我愿意，我把整个塞星送给你，补上一份见面礼”，当时就把我吓醒了——渣的，第二天是期末考试好吗？！

（连线冲云霄）

冲云霄：（正在为举重做热身活动）真的。但不是对六面兽说的，他的话一桶泡面就打发了。

（远处六面兽怒道：冲云霄你个渣渣！）

（连线通天晓）

通天晓：（拿着数据板，不耐）这跟我有什么关系？！

（主直播间）

背：下面两位？一位？观众询问道【= =】【请问柱砸打脸大法的精髓是什么！！我家那口子他也不消停！！叫他跪泡面都没用了！！！】

【==】【为什么威震天这么喜欢捡垃圾？我一垃圾星的朋友说他还曾在家门口看到对方在卖力的捡垃圾……】

（连线擎天柱）

擎天柱：（镇定）只要照脸抡就好。至于捡垃圾这回事，其实是威震天某次跟我打赌输了，所以要负责整个塞星的卫生。

（连线威震天）

威震天：呵呵。

（主直播间）

背：呃下面是最后一个问题！【桶总老缠粉】说【我！！听说！！！桶总是！！！彩虹小马圈的画手巨巨！！！！！！求本黑箱可以吗！！！！！！！】

（连线威震天）

威震天：可以。去冥王星背后自己抠吧，想要我的画应该有这个能耐。（起身走向赛场）

（主直播间）

背：感谢普神比赛终于再度开始了……让我们将镜头转向正在预备的撑杆跳高，第一组参赛选手是来自博派的感知器、小诸葛、爵士；以及来自狂派的……的……声波？！震荡波？！还有霸王？！第二组是来自新水晶城的飞翼以及来自博派的……警车？！！！然后是大黄蜂、阿尔茜；来自狂派的惊天雷、闹翻天；最后是中间派的代表铁鹰！谢谢我没忘记他叫啥不用在大屏幕上提醒我。

好的感知器第一位上场！作为博派科研专家中的一位，感知器同时也是特警学校的教授，场上有没有感教授的学生？（场上学生们尖叫挥手）哦好的谢谢你们，我觉得你们教授要被你们烦死了。助跑起跳感知器！棒极了！流畅的动作！高度数据4.05！这个成绩算是开了个好头。接下来是小诸葛。哦我们的武器专家今天看起来有点紧张。来助跑！三二一！加油啊小诸葛！——哦，碰杆摔垫子上了。没关系小诸葛，反正我知道你是被抓来当壮丁的……赶紧抱着感教授哭去吧，虽然他肯定不会安慰你。

下面是爵士！哇哦这轻盈得，简直难以想象他曾经一人独挑五名巨狰狞队员还获胜了！普神！6.15！目前最好成绩！也许是后面选手们巨大的压力成绩……让我们看看接下来的声波选手。嗯起跳成功，越过基础后能否成功挑战5M？好吧……4.10……毕竟是当爹的人，可以理解。震荡波上场！科学家方才在举重一科小组第一，就是不知道这个名次在决赛时会不会变动呢？当然如果对上买……威震天那样的对手就另当别论了。……呃，很好，直接压弯了杆子，没跳起来。话说有谁知道诺蒂卡去哪儿了吗，怎么还没回来？

（连线诺蒂卡）

诺：前辈！我现在在撑杆跳高的现场为大家播报！第二组准备完毕！飞翼上场了！助跑看起来都很帅气呢！轻巧越过基础线！高度增加至6……喔！再次轻松越过！看上去他像是长了对翅膀……下一段7！（诺蒂卡屏住呼吸）哈哈！过啦！虽然这次有些惊险……好的目前最好成绩来自新水晶城的飞翼！小组赛成绩是破纪录的7.03！

警车前辈上场！警车前辈加油啊！助跑看上去状态不错！起跳！跳——？！！我的猛大帅啊！！！杆子被压断了！！！压断了！！！警车前辈摔在了缓冲垫上！！！好痛的感觉！！！尤其是胸！！！（跑近，捡起撑杆）摄影师麻烦拍近点儿，是的杆子断了！活生生被压断的！大家可以看看这个凶残的断法，简直跟二维挤压似的！

（主直播间）

背：诺诺诺诺诺蒂卡！你身后！你身后警车在狂掀缓冲垫！！！HIT X 6！！！ HIT X10！！！呜哇数不清了！！！不愧是掀桌狂魔！！！警车你可以的！！！这只是一次小小的失败！！！你还有一个射击项目可以挽回败局！！！

（赛场）

诺：可是我听说他跟感知器前辈分到一组了。

（主直播间）

背：……好吧，让他先掀一会儿。

（赛场）

警车：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻神烦！！！！！！！！！！


	14. 14_Hello Lucky E

六面兽估摸着通天晓这会儿还生气呢，于是偷偷塞了条讯息进入通天晓的私人频道。

[六面兽]：通天晓。

[通天晓]：怎么突然……有事？

[六面兽]：嗯。

[通天晓]：说，速度的。

[六面兽]：晚上吃啥？

[通天晓]：我去大哥家里。

[六面兽]：……有个问题。

[通天晓]：说！

[六面兽]：擎天柱不介意我去蹭饭吧？

[通天晓]：我介意！通天晓，完毕！

[六面兽]：QAQ要饿肚子了……

[通天晓]：……你卖什么萌啊！！！

[六面兽]：那你带我去你哥家吃饭呗。

[通天晓]：不行，今天要去大哥家的人太多了。

[六面兽]：原来如此。那我去买总家蹭饭，就这么简单粗暴地决定了。六面兽，完毕。

（十秒循环后）

[通天晓]：六面兽你还要不要面部装甲了威震天家不就是我哥家吗！！！

[ 六面兽 不在线]

 

擎天柱看通天晓几乎要把手里那块数据板给掰断了，不禁拍拍自家兄弟的肩：“你怎么了？”

通天晓镇定地掰断了数据板：“我没事，我很好。”

“完全不像。”擎天柱语重芯长，“说吧，有什么不开芯的事，说出来让大家开芯开芯。”

“……长官我想看比赛。”通天晓扭过头。

“不用看了，撑杆跳已经结束了。”擎天柱指向大屏幕，“警车，唉，可惜了，老朋友。”

通天晓抬眼，正巧警车从场上下来，往主席台方向走。

“他还有个射击比赛。”擎天柱说，“不过补天士他们排组时出了点小问题，警车正好对上感知器。”

通天晓以手盖脸：“别让他知道是寻光号排的组，否则后果不堪设想。”

擎天柱没有接话，通天晓听见赛场直播里背离正报着柔道组初赛的情况，然后又将镜头转向了跆拳道组。

“也许，”等到跆拳道A组比赛完毕后，擎天柱才缓缓开口，“我们可以好好谈谈，在这个运动会结束之前。”

通天晓有些迷惑：“谈什么？”

博派总司令官湛蓝的双眸里盛着温和的笑意：“当然是……六面兽。”

 

六面兽当年才入威震天麾下那会儿，直接被称为“人形恒星级宇宙战舰”，据传他的战斗力几乎可以覆灭一颗星球——当然，传闻只是传闻。不过由此看来，六面兽的实力倒是可见一斑，就不知道怎么成了今天这个二货样。

所谓上梁不正下梁歪，在六面兽的带领下，前忍者部队后二特联以光一样的速度变成了“特二联”，并且大家都对此感到自豪无比，好像觉得本该如是。

前文已经提过，二特联平时都被老威宝贝得紧，不到最后阶段绝不抽出鞘来，所以导致他们平日清闲时就开始生产八卦。一个队伍的八卦就够得受了，结果不知啥时候二特联跟寻光号那群娃眉来眼去勾搭上线，这下敢情好，特警队伍中百分之八十五以上的流言都从这俩地儿滚出来，跟泄洪似的汹涌不绝，彻底压过剩下那半分之十五，成为流言之王。

但是很可惜，六面兽不是这个“流言之王”的王，他居然沦落为流言源头……换个说法，六面兽竟然成了这堆流言的受害者。

流言啊流言，只要一闲下芯来吧，那个CPU就开始出毛病，CPU出毛病吧，就开始运转制造流言了。

如果说最开始六面兽是故意让流言跑出去的，那么现在流言已经像脱缰的野狗似的奔向了他完全控制不住的方向，再不终结就会越变越糟糕。

比如背离现在在直播里念的那条观众互动：

【巨狰狞不是恐龙】通天晓到底喜欢谁？？？

六面兽看见冲云霄的脸在大屏幕上出现了。

六面兽看见自己的脸在大屏幕上出现了。

镜头就跟卡机般的一会儿是冲云霄一会儿是六面兽。

最后它停在通天晓脸上。

通天晓蓝色的双眼直视镜头，斩钉截铁地秒答道：“擎天柱大哥。”

六面兽听见一片哀嚎。估计是一群被拆CP的可怜娃。

不过他倒是挺淡定。

笑话，这么久了还意识不到通天晓的兄控属性他六面兽就白长这双狗，哦不是，狼眼。（。

背离又翻出一条：

【匿名】提问：塞博坦第一绯闻者是谁？

这尼玛……

他已经预见到稍后的狂风暴雨了。

果不其然，屏幕下方滚动信息条上群众们已经开始了热情洋溢的辩（si）论（bi）。

【绿白黑三色体：必须六面兽和通天晓，前段时间那么腥风血雨还不能上榜，我都替他们委屈！】

【天线不是猫耳朵：楼上你开星际玩喜呢，怎么不说说擎天柱和威震天啊？当年还掐架的时候那个激烈程度几乎每分循环关于他俩的信息都不一样！】

【拆拆拆拆拆了那个皇家蓝：其实我觉得，最绯闻的应该是医官大大吧？你们可以去搜搜医官大大相关CP，那简直……深藏不露的可怕啊。】

这句话一出，信息刷屏速度顿时丧芯病狂起来，稍稍一分神就看不清他们在刷什么。六面兽看见镜头对向那位首席医官大人，脸色黑得估计在他额头正中画个月亮就能去COS包青天。紧接着，背离又念道：

【陪你去看扳手雨砸在虎子头上】听说大军……咳，救护车是这个塞星上最见多识广的老一辈成员之一，我就想问问有没有他见过的最奇（xin）葩（sai）的事？

U球勒个炉渣的，这互动已经变成八卦挖掘机了吧？！

屏幕下方立即跟上：

【巨浪碧浪傻傻分不清：有有有！我知道！估计就是那回他去给擎天柱送资料时推开门就看到……】

【关爱处女座组织：楼上你说完啊？！！！】

【话说一半全家被捅：炉渣，下面呢？！TJ了吗？！】

【骑骑骑骑骑着摩的：就看到什么？！MOP或者OPM激拆现场？】

【不是尤里的复仇那个红警：喂喂喂公共场合注意影响！】

【我的涂漆时尚时尚最时尚：MOPM激拆种子高清无码1080P有需要的带价MMMMM】

【办证130XXXXXXXX：提供 结婚证.产假证明.病假单.拨打名称热线-】（混进去什么东西了！！！）

【挖掘机技术哪家强：我记得柱子年轻的时候！！有个女票！！还有个男票！！！但都不是买个床！！！】

【叫我勤劳侦察兵：噢楼上简直爆出了惊天秘闻！】

【陪你去看硫酸雨落在这星球上：这啥，宫廷剧擎天柱秘史？】

【某人照相除了脚还是脚：等等不是在讨论扳手大魔王吗？】

【看不起泡面有种别吃：对啊不是在讨论扳手大军阀吗？】

【一百块都不给我：说起扳手大军阀，我记得有件事。很早很早之前，我从医疗室门口路过时，听见XX和大魔王的对话，XX是谁我就不说了免得被打成废铁，主要是！！！他们的对话简直18R！！！XX还问大魔王疼不疼！！！过了会儿又说这样舒不舒服！！！然后你们造吗！！！我听见大魔王似乎在呻吟诶！！！吓得我都变形了！！！】

【有木有小黄本：↑】

【我是扳手君：↑↑】

【只有我在好奇吗：XX是谁啊到底！好在意！】

【真相只有一个：按前面那个ID说的很早很早之前，可以推断为XX应该是铁皮。】

【找啊找啊找不到：楼上你说真的吗？！吓得我都隐身了！！！】

【吓得我都三变了：。】

【吓得我都六变了：。】

【吓得我都巨大化了：。】

【吓得我都合体了：。】

【吓得我都飞起来了：。】

【吓得我都乱码了：。】

【吓得我都花屏了：。】

【吓得我都吃草了：。】

【吓得我连剑都丢了：。】

【吓得我格式都忘了：。】

…………

六面兽这会儿抬头再看大屏幕，救护车早已消失得无影无踪。他忽然觉得这个模式也充满了趣味，当然，这种事首先不能发生在他自己身上。

事实证明你永远不要试图控制流言，因为根本就控制不住。

背离好像嫌六面兽太清闲，比赛间隙又念上一条：

【超时空要塞△】提问：六面兽，到底是你被通二哥拆了还是通二哥被你拆了还是你被冲云霄拆了还是通二哥被冲云霄拆了还是你们仨互相拆了还是通二哥把你俩都拆了？？？

六面兽看见通天晓一脸生无可恋地出现在大屏幕上。

然后前城市指挥官缓缓举起了数据板，啪叽砸烂了镜头。

很快，冲云霄的脸出现在屏幕上，巨狰狞小王子淡定而霸气地瞥了一眼镜头，说：“想知道？问问六面兽感想如何吧。”

六面兽有种不翔的预感。

随着镜头转移响起的是主播背离激动的声音：“好的六面兽请问你被拆后感想如何？”

谁他炉渣告诉你们是我被拆的！谁他炉渣告诉你们的！

“我说我说！”二特联一队员将队长从镜头前推开，唾沫横飞满面红光地说道，“那天早上通天晓长官来上班时队长说想被他SM所以我们就帮助队长把他自己绑了起来搁审讯室里后来通天晓长官来了我们就把道具塞长官手里了紧接着他们在审讯室里关起门来啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……然后队长出来时都是能量耗尽的样子反倒是通天晓长官看上去精神不错呢！就是这样，喵！”

你还卖萌！你还敢卖萌！你卖了你队长还敢卖萌！neng死你信不信！我这就neng死你！

六面兽几乎要冲上去当着众人面掐死那熊孩子，没想到一大帮二特的队员纷纷涌至镜头前，七嘴八舌绘声绘色地描述那个“美丽的清晨”，他根本就挤不进去！

六面兽忽觉有人拍他肩膀，回头一看，他那两位同属买总杀器的第六阶段小伙伴正用无比诚挚的同情眼光看着他。

霸王说：“六面兽，你……算了，你也不容易，我就不嫌弃你丢人了啊。”

霸王谢谢你，运动会结束后你别跑，我保证不打死你。

黑影说：“六子乖，不哭，哥哥之后给你买糖吃。”

黑影你也别跑，你别忘了上次你炸了买总一个飞船他还没找你算账呢。

通天晓这时塞了条私信进入六面兽的私人频道：

[通天晓]：六面兽，有个好消息。

[六面兽]：啥，你今晚要献身了？

[通天晓]：……你就没一秒正经？

[六面兽]：我挺正经啊，不信你过来我给你证明一下。

[通天晓]：省省吧。大哥说他想跟你谈谈，今晚吃饭的时候。通天晓，完毕。

六面兽在通天晓传讯结束后还愣了三秒循环，然后他猛地意识到通天晓刚才说了什么。

擎天柱想跟他谈谈？！

谈什么？难道擎天柱要砸一堆能量块在自己脸上说你要多少能量块我都给你，只要你离开我们家通二？呸，啥玩意儿，以后别看蓝星电视剧了六面兽。

就在此时威震天联络上他，说道：“六子，晚上嘴巴给我闭严实了，不该说的一个字都别说，懂不？”

“擎天柱想知道什么，他怎么不问你要问我？”

“这种事他比较希望听你亲口说。”顿了顿，狂派首领沉声道，“过去，六面兽。你的过去。”

——从死亡开始新生的过去。

 


	15. 15_Instinct

[警告：能量下降至10%]

[警告：能量下降至9%]

[警告：能量下降至8%]

[警告：能量下降至4%，即将自动关闭体内智能系统]

[警告：体内智能系统已关闭]

当电子防护罩随着体内智能系统关闭的刹那，空气中血与汗水混杂的味道疯狂钻进六面兽的口鼻内。神经恢复知觉时他几乎痛得嘶吼出声，六面兽发誓以后一定会带上应急电源，至少也能维持体内智能系统保持屏蔽痛觉的状态。

现在他借着微弱的光线能看见自己鲜血淋漓的双手和同样鲜血淋漓的腰腹，他感觉自己再擅自动一下五脏六腑说不准都会从伤口处滚出来，跟表演杂技似的精彩纷呈。

他还记得自己的飞行器停在哪个位置，但重点是他首先得突围。

这时候他有点后悔自己怎么一个后援都不带就跑到这个毛都不剩只有怪物的星球上来，早知道至少也该听听威震天的话带个高级A.I.，起码那玩意儿是真的不会痛还能打能扛，足够给自己争取到跑路时间。

六面兽琢磨着自己怎么也不能躺尸在这儿，狂派忍者参谋死这儿变成个同样的怪物那该笑死一片塞伯坦人了。越想越气愤的六面兽将腿上的密码箱（威震天就是让他来找这个的，它本来属于一个令所有塞伯坦人痛恨的对象，而今被六面兽拿到了）砸了几拳以示不满，也不知是怎么回事儿，那箱子被六面兽砸过几拳后竟然传出“咔哒”轻响——似乎锁被砸坏了。

六面兽眨眨眼，举起它，将耳朵贴上去。

没有机关。

他在打开前的确有过迟疑，因为威震天警告过他绝对不能打开这个箱子——如果他想活命的话。可他最后还是打开了，不是因为好奇，只是单纯地因为不想带着个箱子逃命还得在一群打不死攻击力又高的丧尸状怪物中躲来躲去……

要是问六面兽怎么形容当时的情况，他会说：我看到了死神。

他对打开箱子之后的记忆已经有些模模糊糊，但他仍然能清楚地记得那句以古老塞博坦语反复吟诵的话：

勇猛的战士啊，你将是吾等神灵最忠诚的奴仆；

释放你的一切吧，用它们为神灵拓出圣路。

六面兽只想把他能想到的所有脏字统统摔出来，但他已经无能为力了。他感到自火种源深处有什么被点燃，并熊熊燃烧，火焰席卷身体，让他根本无法理性思考，唯余下压倒性胜利的本能。

他大口呼吸着血的味道，享受着撕裂物体的快感；那些血肉飞溅在他面上，冰冷滑腻又散发着恶臭，却不能使他停下。

他正如那条咒语中的奴仆，然而他完全不知道自己“效忠”的“神灵”是个什么玩意儿。

六面兽的意识在猩红的血海里沉浮，最后彻底淹没。

等他再度睁开眼时，他已经在震荡波的实验室里了。

再生舱的液体将视界范围内一切扭曲得有些荒诞，慢慢的，感应到主体的复苏，体内智能系统重新启动，六面兽的视野逐渐变得清晰，听力也随之恢复。

“醒了。”科学家站在再生舱前，猩红的护目镜挡住双眼，只看得见他冷毅的下半张脸。

六面兽试着抬起插满管子的手，轻轻敲了敲再生舱壁，示意震荡波把自己放出去。

震荡波在数据板上输入字符，回答他：“你需要在里面多待一会儿。没有威震天的命令，我不能放你出来。”

渣的，搞毛？信不信我出去打死你们……

六面兽忽然愣住了。

他刚才那个想法不仅仅只是个想法，而是想要付诸实践的想法。也就是说，不管他自己乐不乐意，一旦震荡波在刚才放他出去，他会真的杀了震荡波。

这是啥情况？！

科学家一边记录一边淡淡道：“你打开箱子，装着毒液的容器瓶碎裂，气体泄漏，然后你吸入毒气，意识受到影响。符合逻辑，完毕。”

毒液是什么，毒气又是什么，等等，能不能换个通俗易懂的说法？

震荡波摇头：“威震天的命令，完毕。”

六面兽就在再生舱里百无聊赖地待到威震天放他出来。

中间他很难受，芯里跟滚岩浆似的上上下下，耳边还时不时出现幻听，搞得他快发狂。

他在出来前还被电晕了，导致醒来瞬间看到病房雪白的天花板差点瞎了眼。

然后他熟悉得不能再熟悉的上司把头凑了过来：“感觉怎么样。”

六面兽挣扎了会儿，答道：“头儿，我觉得我不行了，你给我烧纸时记得烧个纸糊的通天晓，我连他本人都没面对面地见过呢……”

威震天一掌盖在他脑门上：“还贫呐？说明你没事儿。六子，算你命大，活回来了。”

“没事儿还把我撂观察室，头儿你这么多年过去到底会不会说谎。”

“少他炉渣的废话，告诉你不准开箱子你不信是吧，这下舒爽了？要不是113号在你体内有点抗性挡住毒素蔓延，这会儿你就不叫六面兽了。”威震天瞥他一眼，说道，“敢情好，还好你没死，要是你死了，我在你身上投的这么多钱找谁赔去？”

“那到底怎么回事儿，头儿你说说呗。”六面兽躺着都不老实，可劲套话，“啥毒素啊，这么牛掰，说说呗说说呗？”

“想知道？”威震天正准备摸出根烟来，摸了老半天想起这是医院病房，他进来前身上的烟都给搜走了，只得蹙着眉烦躁地忍耐下去。

六面兽挤出个笑容，点头。

威震天同样对他笑了笑，不过那笑容怎么都说不上“和蔼可亲”，反倒令人有些不寒而栗：“告诉我，你现在是不是还能听见咒语。”

六面兽合上眼，再睁开，说：“是。”

“想杀人，或者想痛快地打一架？”

“……是。”

“本能。”威震天说着，右手食指和中指并拢，落在六面兽芯脏位置，“你本能中最大的一块被唤醒了，它属于生死本能，而你——倾向于杀戮。”

六面兽脑子里把知识库中关于本能的部分调出来扫了扫，又扔回去，他看见威震天从病床旁的椅子上起身，踱步至窗前。狂派首领略微侧过脸，猩红的眼锐利如剑：“生死间的本能有很多种，有人是倾向于生存，有人则倾向于毁灭——六面兽，你知道为什么你选择了后者么？”六面兽想了想，估计是威震天又要上课了，干脆没回答。果然，威震天隔了会儿又继续说道：“你记得么，你死过一次了。在你幼年时。”

六面兽沉默许久，看起来像是在回忆。

“我的记忆芯片告诉我，是的。”六面兽接过话，“然后我在……呃，那个研究所叫什么名字来着？好像被洗脑洗得记不清了……总而言之被复活后当做实验体直到研究所出事垮台。不过那时候我已经习惯之前的模式了，在你收留我之前，我一直都从事着雇佣兵类型的工作。”

“所以，在你火种源深处，杀戮的本能已经被展现出最大化。”威震天背对着他，放慢语气，“这就是为什么五面怪的‘神赐之水’会对你产生如此大的影响——六面兽，你是一路杀回来的——如果不是将你强制冰冻下线，整个狂派基地都可能会被你毁了。”

再度的沉默。

“‘神赐之水’是什么？”

“你可以叫它毒药，因为它是五面怪制造出来试图再度控制塞博坦人的。它会消磨你的自我意识，将你变成五面怪的傀儡……影响你的那瓶只是第一批中的一瓶，在塞博坦、或者宇宙中某个星球角落里还有第二批、第三批逐渐更新完善的‘神赐之水’……试着想象一下吧六面兽，当它们被投放至塞博坦上，将会是怎样的情景？”

六面兽抬起手，揉揉眉心：“Wow，真可怕。”

“现在只有狂派高层知道这件事，博派那边尚不知情。不过，我也没打算让他们知情。”威震天透过病房的玻璃窗望向铁堡中心，“至少，现在没这个打算。”

顿了顿，他说：“你体内的毒素还需要继续排解，在你毒素差不多排出体外之前忍者参谋的工作可以暂时不做了……哦对，你的那群队员，我告诉他们你需要休息，他们也不会违抗我的命令跑到这里来探望你——”

“他们知道这是怎么回事儿么？”六面兽问道。

威震天走向门口：“不知道。”

“……头儿，谢谢。”六面兽说完，似乎是很安芯地闭上眼。

威震天准备按下按钮的手指稍稍一滞：“六子。解毒过程会很痛苦……算了。等你出院送你张邀请函吧，特警校一个月后研究生毕业晚会的，通天晓是发言嘉宾。”

脑袋埋在被子里的六面兽蠕动两下，闷声闷气道：“我要离得近点儿的，上次那位置太远了我前面还有个二货举着PAD搞自拍，害得我差点把他揍一顿顺便踩烂他的PAD。”

威震天笑起来：“就你U球的事儿多。”

然后他离开了病房。

六面兽当时想着，为了看通天晓，他说什么都得把治疗熬过去。

后来他熬是熬过去了，只是不巧错过了通天晓出席并发言的毕业晚会，从那之后通天晓几乎不出席这种场面了，搞得六面兽分外遗憾。他想起第一次跟通天晓见面时的事儿，虽然又蠢又挫，但那是他距离通天晓最近的一回，从那之后他们就像两条分叉的线，越离越远。

直到通天晓调到二特联来做审核工作，他们俩才重新有了交叉点。

 

“六面兽，六面兽你想什么呢？”通天晓连续叫了他两次，才换得六面兽如梦初醒般的一个眼神：“哦，怎么了？”

“怎么了，我还想问你怎么了。”通天晓按着电梯开门的按钮，有些好笑地说，“一路上你都在走神，专芯得我都不忍芯打扰。”

“你刚刚不是打扰了吗？”六面兽说完就发现通天晓脸都黑了：“你该不会忘了要做什么事吧？”

六面兽斟酌一番，点头：“噢！吃饭，擎天柱请我吃饭呐。”

通天晓特想在他走出电梯的瞬间关门夹死他。

他们刚出电梯转个弯就听见从擎天柱家里传出的喧闹声，跟开party似的欢乐无极限。

通天晓叹了口气：“看来，那群二货已经到了。”

六面兽快步上前推开门，迎面就是一个雪白锃亮的盘子飞旋而来，六面兽侧身躲开的同时顺手夹住盘子，将它完好无损地递到身边通天晓手里。通天晓拿着盘子一脸黑线，推开六面兽走进屋内：“补天士！盘子不要钱啊？！”

厨房门口的补天士分外委屈：“我只想帮大哥忙嘛。”

“帮忙你扔什么盘子！”

“手一滑情不自禁啊！”

“大哥！”通天晓见与他多说无益，直接朝向厨房里的擎天柱喊道，“不是说了别让他进厨房！”

擎天柱高声回答他：“抱歉，我觉得补天士只是想帮忙……谢谢救护车，这个切碎放一边就好。”

补天士瞅着六面兽嘴角一抽：“怎么地今儿个流行带家属啊？”

六面兽换好鞋子笑了笑：“不服你找一个去。”

“抱歉我单身主义者。”

“成啊单身主义者麻烦你让一让你挡着路了。”

“哟呵你敢嫌我碍事是吧？”

“目前没有，不过你继续挡这儿那就快了。”

“你看你就是嫌我碍事！”补天士回头冲厨房喊一嗓子，“大哥！六面禽兽说我碍事！”

擎天柱忙着说了句：“六面兽，你别欺负他。”后就再也没说过话，厨房里全是菜刀切菜和炒菜做饭的声音，偶尔听得见他与救护车的对话，只是都听不大清。

客厅里东一群西一伙挤着坐着打扑克的打扑克搓麻将的搓麻将看电视的看电视玩游戏的玩游戏简直跟个家庭娱乐厅似的乌烟瘴气，好在没人抽烟——因为威震天在强制戒烟期，谁敢点一根烟就会被擎天柱扔出去。

“补天逗儿，你还打不打了？”阿尔茜在客厅一角催促道，“弹簧还有两张牌，我可没辙了。”

补天士一听赶紧扑过去：“打打打！茜姐我打我打！我勒个U球的弹簧老兄你挺行啊，这什么手气你今儿是不是摸过烟幕赌棍的手！坦白从宽抗拒从严！”

“补天逗儿你别瞎扯淡啊我可是正经人从不赌博何来赌棍之说。”隔壁的烟幕一边说着一边甩下一串连顺，“10到A，有人跟么？”

“尼玛你都斗上地主了还不赌！以为我瞎啊！”补天士抗议两声，“卧槽弹簧你逗我啊就一对9！亏得我以为你一对2！”

“愿赌服输快点交钱！”弹簧咬着瓣橘子含混不清地道，“没钱欠着以后以身相许！”

“我发现你自从混进雷霆救援队后越来越流氓了你还能好吗，要不要去寻光号上芯里咨询室坐坐啊老哥儿？”

“逗儿你还洗不洗牌了赶紧的！”

“洗洗洗！茜姐我洗！”

六面兽见状侧过脸去跟通天晓咬耳朵：“确实挺逗的。”

通天晓不耐烦地把他推到沙发旁，正巧看见上面坐着的地上坐着的一群游戏狂打得欢乐。大黄蜂高举PSP怒吼：“路障你告诉我你是不是猪队友！这尼玛都能被反杀！”路障淡定回复：“如果你不用掉那瓶红估计还是能赢的，所以你说谁是猪队友？”“再来一局！我就不信今天赢不了！”

跟他们对打的红蜘蛛和天火特默契地击掌，红蜘蛛偏了偏头，笑得分外痞气：“小蜜蜂赶紧认输吧，你选择了错误的对手。”

“给我洗干净等着小红，天火你还是不是鹅了胳膊肘往外拐那么多！”大黄蜂顺手捡起桌上一根糖棍塞进嘴巴里，继续奋战。

天火一边看着加载界面一边道：“鹅是没有胳膊肘的。”

剩下三人齐齐沉默，无声地望着他。

天火非常自然地继续说了句：“从科学的角度来说，你的那句话不成立。”

红蜘蛛拿PSP挡住了脸：“我不认识他，真的。”

旁边的旁边警车已经百无聊赖地撑着脸睡着了，爵士蓝霹雳和兰博基尼双子正在全方位拍摄其睡相，他们后面两桌大战麻将的人员战斗正high，通天晓扫了一眼发现幻影面前堆的筹码最高，不禁略略吃惊：贵族也好麻将这口？

这会儿惊天雷正站在阳台上举着手机各种拍，旁边闹翻天看起来都快无聊得长蘑菇了，一会儿跑到下棋的震荡波和声波旁边转转一会儿跑到屋里围观红蜘蛛打游戏，等他转得神烦那时候惊天雷还跟那儿拍呢也不知道到底拍个啥。

通天晓忽然发现有点不对，好像少了个人。

六面兽在他身后凉凉道：“头儿不见了。”

通天晓思忖片刻，说：“书房。那里隔音效果好。”

六面兽瞅瞅客厅这鬼子进村似的惨状，问他：“你哥家每天都这样？”

“也不是每天，有时补天士过来得勤些，或许还住上一晚……有时我会过来。至于大家，一般是集体活动之后会跑来蹭饭。”

直接就用“蹭饭”这词了啊！！！

六面兽想了半天，看着通天晓说：“还好，你不像你大哥那样。”

通天晓皱起眉，不解：“嗯？”

六面兽继续说：“以后咱们家就俩，就只有你和我。”

通天晓愣愣地望着六面兽的眼睛望了好一会儿，才别过脸去：“想得美，谁跟你一家了。”

“嗯，就是想得美。”六面兽芯情忽然特好，“几年前，我也就只能在人群中远远看你一眼。”

“六面兽马上要吃饭了。”

“？”

“你别恶芯着我待会儿吃不下饭。”

“……”

 

如果说饭前是各自为阵的战场，那么开饭后就是集体的战场。

救护车把饭前小点心端出厨房的瞬间，客厅里那群人就跟饿虎扑食似的全冲了上去狂抢一通。三秒循环不到那个盛点心的大盘子就彻底空了，连渣都不剩。第一道菜上桌后最多十秒循环，连威震天夹到碗里的菜都进了别人嘴里，短暂的思考后六面兽决定放下矜持加入抢饭菜大军。

“……渣的！抢什么！蝗虫吗你们是！都给老子坐下拿筷子吃饭！！！”

“我擦杯子你就不能仁慈点芯疼一下你的后辈！肉都进你碗里了！”

“年轻人这就是战场，别不服气，拿出精气神来！”

“啊啊啊啊大黄蜂那是老子好不容易抢到的排骨！！！放开他！！！”

“你遇上了错误的对手，红蜘蛛~”

“热破你报复我赢你钱是吗还不快把我的鱼肉还回来！”

“叫我补天士！弹簧老哥你不行啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

“补天逗儿你让开点儿挡着我抢菜了！”

“雾草声波你俩简直深藏不露啊老实交代已经抢了多少菜了！”

“该问句不符合逻辑，不予回答。”

“哥你有没有良芯我都吃到嘴里了你还抢出来！”

“横炮飞毛腿你俩要打啵儿一边去这儿大伙儿吃饭呢！”

“我擦你们看通天晓碗里！六面兽你丫忒丧病了好吗！”

“实力决定一切。”

“不要面部装甲！”

…………

紧锣密鼓的抢饭大战整整持续一个多周期，当最后一道菜都被扫荡完毕后众人终于芯满意足地搁下筷子各回各家各找各妈（。）——除去六面兽和通天晓，其余人帮忙收拾收拾后都陆续离开了擎天柱家。

威震天和通天晓整理厨房时，擎天柱从冰箱里取出四罐果酒，搁了两罐在茶几上，然后递给六面兽一罐：“去阳台上坐坐吧。”

六面兽其实很好奇这个家里到底谁在打理阳台上这些花草，擎天柱说偶尔是他，多数时候是威震天。

“……难以想象。”六面兽抿一口果酒，无不惊讶地评价道。

他并不觉得威震天有耐心做这些事，不，准确而言，他想不出威震天会做这么……堪称柔软的事。

“其实，”擎天柱微笑道，“和他同居之前，我也想不出。我曾经一直认为，威震天的手充满了毁灭的力量。”

“那你现在觉得你错了？”

“不全是。”擎天柱说，“我不应该将一切想得非黑即白。为什么拿枪的手就不能拿浇水器呢六面兽？”

六面兽抬头，阳台小花园上样式精巧却不失活泼的灯饰正亮着暖色光芒，夜幕中能看见塞博坦的卫星静静悬浮着。

“你的过去威震天提过一点。”擎天柱轻声道，“那很痛苦吧。”

六面兽晃晃手中的果酒，无声地笑起来：“看你怎么定义了。任何人都有过痛苦，或许熬过去就是甜蜜呢？”

“威震天说你错过了通天晓最后一次公开演讲。”

“但我绝不会错过通天晓。”

擎天柱眯了眯眼。

“气势很足。”博派长官口吻变得缓和轻松，“本来我是想将你的过去刨根问底弄个清楚的。不过现在，我改主意了。”

“感激不尽。”六面兽举起果酒敬他，“这样我可以找个机会慢慢告诉通天晓，不是吗？”

“他不大喜欢听故事。”擎天柱笑着说，“比起故事他更喜欢看学术论文。”

六面兽慢慢将果酒饮尽：“苹果味儿，还挺好喝的。”他起身，拉开阳台的滑门，“我亲口讲的故事，他会喜欢的。”

“六面兽。”擎天柱叫住他，“也许，你可以试着问问通天晓了。有时候，两个人一起摸索着前行比一个人独行容易些。”

六面兽回头看看那张与通天晓本来容貌几乎完全一样的脸，长舒一口气：“擎天柱，我真觉得你们不像是兄弟，完全不像。”

他说完，走向坐在沙发上看电视的通天晓，两人交谈几句后，通天晓走来向他的兄长道别：“那我就回去了，大哥？”

擎天柱点头：“好。”

他在六面兽和通天晓离开后继续坐在阳台长椅上。

听见身后传来脚步声，擎天柱抬头，看着阳台一隅，说：“威震天，你看。”

“丝兰开花了。”

 

通天晓并不好奇擎天柱和六面兽的谈话内容，所以回家路上他并没有多问。

倒是六面兽，主动开口道：“擎天柱说，我可以试着问问你。”

“问我什么？”通天晓停下脚步，迎着路灯的光，直视六面兽的双眼。

六面兽歪了歪头，轻声一笑：“嗯，问问你，愿不愿意跟我一起摸索着前行。”

通天晓没有笑。

他看得太久导致六面兽觉得他像是在审视自己，事实上通天晓的目光中的确有那么几分审视的意味。

那双由全息伪装形成的蓝眼睛透露着通天晓最真实的情绪，特派员长官终于在几分循环后移开目光继续往前走。

“所以，回答呢？”六面兽跟上他的步伐。

“再说吧，六面兽。”通天晓又补上一句，“考核期结束后，我会认真考虑的。我不会骗你。”

“那我就等着了。通天晓长官。”六面兽想，如果有一个词可以形容他此时的芯情，那应该是——

欣喜若狂。


	16. 16_Hey Guys Have You Ever Heard Of Shability?

塞博坦的黎明照常来临。

今天是运动会的第二天，六面兽上午有长跑下午有射击，这两项结束后他就坐等最后【趣味】足球赛跟冲云霄决一死战了。

“你觉得我长跑能拿第一不？”吃早饭时六面兽很不要面部装甲地问通天晓。

通天晓很给他面子地回答道：“别二了，啰嗦跟你一组的。”

……Holy Spark.

六面兽觉得昨晚自己应该夺过通天晓手中的盘子砸补天逗儿脑袋上，这分组什么鬼？！

他装作腹痛趴在饭桌上嚷嚷：“哎哟哎哟我好像胃疼真的疼可疼了我觉得我不能去参赛了——”

通天晓扶起他，对着六面兽胃所在的位置不轻不重地打上一拳，这一切只在三秒循环之内完成：“还疼么。”

六面兽还在垂死挣扎：“通天晓，放弃吧，这是不可能的。”

“去不去？”

“不去。”

“去不去？”通天晓拿出数据板，上面是二特联考核评价项目表。

“呵呵所以说你们博派就是天真，以为拿这个威胁我我就会屈服吗虽然我很喜欢你不代表我会为此动摇立场你明白吗我肯定会去的我会使劲跑的长官你别扣分行不行。”六面兽抓住通天晓拿着数据板的手，哀求的表情要多可怜就有多可怜。

通天晓想起来网络上某条对于六面兽的评价，简直精辟。

“六面兽，TF至贝戋则无敌。”

 

风刃站在直播间外边儿，嘴角似乎有些抽搐。

诺蒂卡双手合拢摆出请求的姿势：“来嘛来嘛风刃！就替背离前辈一小会儿！他去看啰嗦比赛啦很快就回来！”

风刃扭头望了望赛场上的情况以及已经就位的各摄像机机位，长叹一口气：“但是诺蒂卡，你知道的，我……并不是那么会活跃气氛。”

“没关系！你随便说点啥就成！”诺蒂卡笑起来，“反正无论怎样克劳莉娅都会揍我的干脆拉着你过来了！”

谁叫你乱动克劳莉娅的枪！还偷偷改装成玩具枪！

“所以来嘛！一起愉快地做直播！”

不能愉快啊！我不会啊真的！

风刃芯里掠过一大片弹幕，然后默默地被诺蒂卡拉进了直播间。

西梁丸会记住这天的。她想。

 

【进入直播】

诺蒂卡：大家好！我是诺蒂卡！今天呢我们有幸请来风刃作为嘉宾解说——噢，背离前辈的话，大家可以找找10000米长跑比赛预备现场看看背离前辈在不在呢！他说他要站在离啰嗦最近的地方，不过显然那不会是跑道上。

风刃：……呃，大家早上好，昨晚睡得好吗？

诺蒂卡：……

风刃：……

大屏幕滚动信息：……X N

【以下来自大屏幕滚动信息】

隔壁的小心拆了腰：睡得一点也不好！！！尼玛昨晚我隔壁那俩拆了整整一晚上！！！一晚上！！！叮铃哐当还不带重样儿的！！！

不要因为我的帅而怜惜我：同没睡好，被踹下床无数次，芯塞[拜拜]

谁动了我的排骨：[呵呵][呵呵][呵呵]

联合第二特警队运动会现场官方动态：队长加油！！！队长加油！！！队长加油！！！通天晓长官最帅！！！长官最帅！！！长官最帅！！！

今天寻光号也要拿金牌：楼上这么正经的名字是被盗号了吗U了个球的！而且不要用这个来花痴通天晓好吗！！！

联合第二特警队运动会现场官方动态：不服口交我们啊！！！

新水晶城出来打打酱油：↑怎会有如此【】之事呢？

西梁丸关爱猛大帅小组：↑↑怎会有如此【】之事呢？话说回来原来二特全名是这个啊，好高端的样子！

存在感几乎是零感受不到世界的爱：↑↑↑怎会有如此【】之事呢？突然觉得寻光号网编跟二特网编非常般配新CP又出现了呢。

认真拉郎：楼上你傻了吗网编都不是固定的，这得排列组合下来多少CP啊！

一直都萌冷CP：楼上上你不是TF！！！我一直萌寻光号的官PO君和二特的官PO君很久了！！！

手癌治治好吗：楼上你激动得打掉了“一个”好吗……顺说来战！二特官PO攻还是寻光号官PO攻！！

寻光号散发着总裁气息：看我ID。大家懂的。

二特联也是那么帝王之气：呵，说得像谁不会换ID似的。

二寻比寻二好听些：看我ID！是不是！

谁说寻光号坏话我糊他一脸机油：楼上站住别跑！绝对不打死你！

存在感几乎是零感受不到世界的爱：嘤嘤嘤人家都不是TF了！

借我借我一双光学镜吧：说起来！！我今天在狂派空中作战部看见一只蓝星的小奶猫！！！萌哭惹！！！

文艺毁灭世界：绝壁是惊天雷养的。

空指就是那么风骚：绝壁是惊天雷养的。

我的男盆友是飞行员：绝壁是惊天雷养的。

好多疑问分我一个：尼玛惊天雷不是养狗的吗怎么养猫去了？！

==：这个不重要，重要的是我听说威震天家曾养过一只猫叫擎天柱这是真的吗！！！！

三 三：不对我听说的版本明明是擎天柱家养了一只猫叫威震天！！！

\- -：咦难道不是通天晓捡了一对被遗弃的小猫取名叫擎天柱和威震天？？

0 0：你们想多了根据我的情报通天晓很不喜欢威震天要取名也只会叫擎天柱和通天晓。

集卡底盘收割机一号：通天晓真的是擎天柱弟弟吗为什么长得一点都不像！！

通二的装甲板：我一直以为通二会养的宠物是狗。

通二的导弹炮：他现在不正养着一条吗？

通二的激光枪：楼上真相了！

通二的宠物狗：楼上这群马甲是怎么回事！！还有！！！哪个炉渣的把我马甲也改成了这名字！！！！！！

再出幺蛾子就去给我捡垃圾：……六面兽，明天你直接给我去垃圾星报道吧。

背离记的小酒保：妈个鸡！六面兽精分刷屏丧芯病狂！楼上惊现买总！

火钳刘明：前排围观买个桶！= =+

谁再跟我讨论哲学我抽他丫的：买个桶！

小小小小小杂兵：桶总！

买总近卫队：桶！

分明是个床：叫桶总的都够了分明是床总！

不给钱还打我：胡说什么呢明明是塞星第一铁桶头帅叔叔！

昨天的饭很好吃舍不得吐：……楼上好恶心我快吐了。

虾扯淡者死：哇靠楼上你孕吐啊？

昨天的饭很好吃舍不得吐：老子查到你IP了给我等着。

我就是想试试名字到底可以起多长有没有字数限制所以我给自己起了这么：听说大魔……咳，救护车是这个塞星上最妙手回春包治百病的tf，我就想问问可是为什么他就治不好自己的芯塞？

我想看看谁这么傻逼给自己起这么长名字所以我也试试一看真的挺长啊真的：楼上听过一句话吗，最好的医生却永远治不好自己。

好虐啊你们不捅刀子会shi吗：……妈个鸡好虐！

QAQ大魔王一生推：虐哭！

扳手扳手我们去哪里呀：已哭瞎光学镜！

有了老救去哪里都不怕：芯疼老救！

…………

【直播间】

诺蒂卡：看起来大家都很精神的样子呢！是吧风刃？

风刃：啊？呃，嗯。嗯……10000长跑要开始了。

诺蒂卡：是的是的是的！现场的观众朋友们场外的观众朋友们大家看到的是10000长跑A组！气势磅礴高手云集的A组！而且是决赛现场！初赛这种东西被作者毫不负责地砍掉了大家就将就一下吧！

风刃：等等到底是怎样的作者啊懒成这样还有救吗！

诺蒂卡：没事的我们直接将目光放在跑道上！靠内2号道是我们活力无极限欢乐无极限的舰长补天士！3号是背离前辈的男神塞星竞速全民偶像啰嗦！4号则是近日来网络曝光率极高的二特联队长六面禽兽！5号则是有霸道总裁命没霸道总裁芯的蓝霹雳！6号是刚被大家冠以“除耐力赛外根本不敢有任何期待”的震荡波！7号是大家称为“有大波在就必定出现”的声波！

好的，大家已经准备好了！箭在弦上！倒数！三！二！一！

冲啊！！！

风刃：啰嗦简直化成光了……

诺蒂卡：……这就是传说中的全民偶像……简直就是秒杀——哦哦哦六面兽追上来了！六面兽追上来了！身后是补天逗儿！等等剩下那三位你们是在散步还是在交流生意经！快点努力追啊！

风刃：蓝霹雳看上去超级不爽。

诺蒂卡：咦？！

风刃：看来悬念不大了……冠军这个都不用猜了，倒是六面兽跟补天士——你刚刚是不是说的补天逗儿？竞争还是很客观的。

诺蒂卡：哇错觉，刚刚我以为六面兽和补天……士能追上啰嗦的，但是你看计分器……啰嗦已经拉了他们两圈了……

风刃：悲伤的故事。好像掷铁饼也开始了。

诺蒂卡：哇擎天柱亲自上阵呢！我应该在场外看见了威震天，他来给擎天柱助威吗？

风刃：不太可能。我觉得他是过来吸引擎天柱注意力的，因为据说博派那边超分略多，如果狂派这回再输威震天又要去捡垃圾了。

诺蒂卡：……风刃你好像说出了不得了的事！

风刃：咦，你们都不知道？Wow……擎天柱在抛铁饼了。

诺蒂卡：应该会是个非常优秀的成绩——我！的！火！种！源！啊！为什么！为什么会这么精准地砸到威震天脸上！好痛啊！真的好痛啊！

风刃：你看，威震天的目的达到了，果然是耍手段的高手。

诺蒂卡：这是哪门子的手段啊！体内系统没有砸坏吗！

风刃：放芯吧，我听啰嗦讲，这只是两派头领的日常。

诺蒂卡：这么可怕的日常！真难想象停战前的景象！

风刃：高尔夫场馆已经开放了，这还是塞星上第一次由投票诞生的典型蓝星运动呢，据说是由惊天雷向组委会提出的。

诺蒂卡：嗯！为了今天这场高尔夫比赛我还去专门做了些功课！嗯缓缓开启的大门后会有蓝星高尔夫球场那样的草坪吗……我擦。

风刃：因为大家都没打过，所以组委会结合塞星实际做了些改动。中间那个大球就是我们的高尔夫球啦。

诺蒂卡：开什么星际玩喜！！！那么大个铁球谁打得动啊！！！高尔夫不是很优雅的运动吗！！！还有选手们手里拿着的是啥玩意儿啊！！！巨型勺子吗！！！这一打就飞出塞星了都！！！

风刃：所以这次的规则是谁能把中间那个巨型高尔夫大铁球打得最远，谁就获胜。

诺蒂卡：请不要叫他高尔夫大铁球，他就是个大铁球！半点高尔夫球的样子都没有！你看惊天雷抱着那个巨大的勺子都蹲地上哭了！！！

风刃：诺蒂卡，运动重在精神嘛。

诺蒂卡：我感觉等我看完这个塞博坦式高尔夫都没精神解说射击比赛了。我说真的。

【10000长跑现场】

事实上，跑个10000什么的，对六面兽来说根本就是小菜一碟。

除了速度上他也许追不上那个全塞伯坦竞速偶像之外，其他方面还是很轻松的。

临到终点时他远远就瞅见通天晓紧绷着脸在终点处等着了，脑中灵光一现，当机立断，加快步伐冲了过去。

通天晓看他跑完全程，按照《剧烈运动后注意事项》中的提醒点迎上去准备让六面兽缓缓免得跪了，谁知他刚过去六面兽整个人就直接栽下来，要不是通天晓接得快，这会儿六面兽已经在亲吻跑道了。

他保持着半拥半扶的姿势好几塞星分后，终于开口：“六面兽，再装死我就撒手了。”

二特联的队长一秒循环不到立即起身：“我刚刚喘口气嘛，真的差点儿跑死了。”

通天晓白眼都懒得翻，递过手里的特制液体饮料：“体测满分还差点跑死，在我面前扯淡你也不打草稿？”

“久了不动，颇为生疏。”

“那你干脆每天跟着二特的队员们跑圈得了，保证下回跑过啰嗦。”

“本座日理万机要事缠身，实在无法抽出身来。”

“贫，继续贫。”通天晓把手里的毛巾砸给他，“准备准备，射击比赛快开始了。”

六面兽看着通天晓走向主席台的背影，脸上慢慢现出一个极淡的笑容。

至少通天晓已经开始主动关芯自己了，不是吗？


	17. 17_Sixshooooooooot

感知器瞄准的时候镜头给了特写，观众席一片尖叫。

感知器射击的时候镜头给了特写，观众席一片尖叫。

感知器动作完成的时候镜头给了特写，观众席已经疯了。

【大屏幕滚动信息】

感教授脑缠粉1号：教授啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！帅瞎光学镜！！！！！！完美的十环无懈可击从瞄准到开枪射击到结束射击一切都是那么完美教授我爱死你了！！！！！！！

感教授脑缠粉2号：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊怒排楼上顺说教授你的课我从来不缺席虽然我卷面成绩只有20%！！！！！

感教授脑缠粉3号：我擦前面那个你卷面只有20%还敢混！还敢说你是感教授脑缠粉！你知道感教授的脑缠粉自我修养是什么吗！是绝对的高分！

感教授脑缠粉4号：感教授的课总成绩A+的低调路过。

感教授脑缠粉5号：感教授实验室助理之一低调路过。

论脑缠粉的自我修养：炫死快，感教授最烦你们这群迷弟了好吗，他有小诸葛一个就够了。

吃葡萄到底吐不吐皮：我怀疑前面那个就是小诸葛。

我才是小诸葛：谁敢冒充第一武器专家？！别让我查到IP！

我他渣的想干啥就干啥：[拜拜]郭文你给我等着呵呵呵呵呵。

【直播间】

背离：各位亲爱的观众盆友们大家好我是看完男神比赛分外激动这会儿回来主持现场还有点儿喘的寻光号背离记酒吧老板背离！掌声在哪里！

诺蒂卡：（象征性鼓掌）前辈你说话哪儿喘了？

背离：给点面部装甲嘛……对了刚才我们看到的是射击比赛A组决赛现场，4号选手感知器打出的完美十环以及其他表现大家已经从滚动屏幕上那群迷弟的讯息中知道了，虽然我感觉现在感知器肯定想给他的那群二货学生扣分扣到去见普神但是有人喝彩总是幸福得多嘛！

诺蒂卡：完全不呢你看感知器前辈看着大屏幕的表情分外神烦呢我觉得学生们这回惨了。

背离：管他们的反正我们早毕业了……咳咳，不过话说回来以前感知器的人气没这么高啊？果然是升级效应？

诺蒂卡：嗯……大家都喜欢辣一点的吧？不过感知器前辈性格突然变得这么酷也是很带感呢！

背离：好的，5号选手警车上场了！诺蒂卡你听说过关于警车的传闻吗？

诺蒂卡：什么传闻？

背离：听说警车在学校时曾经在武器训练中连射两枚当时新研发的远程导弹直接把训练场打废了，还附带把那两条线上的教学楼全部穿了个洞！

诺蒂卡：这么暴力！可以期待警车前辈的射击成绩了！

背离：好的……瞄准特写……犀利如福尔摩斯的目光……十环！第一个十环！

诺蒂卡：警车前辈加油啊，刚才感知器前辈可是拿到了所有十环呢！

背离：我听说警车的火力和准度都算不错的，拿十环应该有希望？

诺蒂卡：哎呀可惜！九！

背离：也不算偏离太远，拼一把也许能拿个亚军。

诺蒂卡：警车前辈芯理压力是不是很大啊，你看旁边幻影前辈神色轻松根本不在乎他打了多少……

背离：人家贵族少爷也就随便玩玩儿，你们玩得起吗？

诺蒂卡：哈哈哈哈，说得也是。好的，隔壁B组决赛已经开始一会儿了，现在是……嗯，六号选手六面兽。摄影师麻烦给通天晓一个特写镜头谢谢。

背离：长官坐得真直啊……等等，他肩上扛的啥？

诺蒂卡：六面兽打出了九环！靶心特写！呃，这个位置真的有些可惜，差一点就十环的。

背离：不是啊诺蒂卡你看看通天晓长官肩上扛了啥！！！

诺蒂卡：怎么了，一个轻型火箭炮嘛？估计是要调试新武器？哎，又是九环，六面兽连打四个都是九环，而且都在十环位置边缘。

背离：这是运动会啊怎么调试新武器——Allspark！！！火箭炮飞出去了！！！朝着六面兽飞出去了！！！

诺蒂卡：普神！贯穿枪靶！别说十环了这环都没有了啊！

背离：六面兽回头了！好像很惊吓的样子！是的！惊吓！

诺蒂卡：通天晓长官坐下来了，扛着火箭炮……

背离：为什么他可以带火箭炮啊！从哪儿来的火箭炮啊！而且比赛现场他怎么就这么坚决地打出去了啊！

诺蒂卡：莫、莫非是强迫症？好的，六面兽换靶了。

背离：连擎天柱和威震天都不拦着通天晓吗？！

诺蒂卡：特写！又是九环！

背离：妈个鸡第二枚火箭炮发射！

诺蒂卡：这是现场惊喜？其实六面兽这个项目是娱乐节目来着？

背离：我不想看了，我芯塞。摄影师麻烦把焦点放在武术比赛上去。

诺蒂卡：哇，第三个靶！六面兽还是九环！通天晓又轰烂了！

背离：切切切！谢谢！

（画面切至武术比赛现场）

背离：……

诺蒂卡：……

背离：我就说怎么没人拦着通天晓呢，结果擎天柱和威震天搁这儿打架呢吧？！

诺蒂卡：过肩摔！漂亮！擎天柱长官一个流畅的过肩摔简直就像是打了几百万年打出来的手感似的！

背离：不是像，就是。顺便打脸狂魔又上线了！！！这个比赛的规则何在！！裁判员都瞎了吗！！

诺蒂卡：袭胸X 1！威震天袭胸成功并把擎天柱长官揍了回去！

背离：他到底是什么毛病每次都打擎天柱的胸部！论手感他自己的也不差啊！

诺蒂卡：俗话说别人的胸部都是好的……

背离：→_→。

诺蒂卡：╮(╯w╰)╭。

背离：这已经不是武术比赛了好吗变成单纯的互殴了！！！

诺蒂卡：好的两边队员群情激动都在给长官加油助威！！！

背离：狂派那边的标语是怎么回事！！！“头儿我们不想捡垃圾所以你一定要赢”！！！这到底是怎样的喝彩啊！！！

诺蒂卡：不是说他们打赌谁输了谁就负责塞星的环卫工作吗，我听说震荡波正在研发新型垃圾处理系统，能够大大增加捡垃圾的效率——

背离：哪门子的科研啊这是！！！已经拼到这种地步了吗！！！到底擎天柱和威震天打赌时威震天输了多少次啊！！！

诺蒂卡：不过前辈你看，篮球赛上狂派分数已经领先了，让我们连线篮球赛场！

（连线篮球赛场）

烟幕：Hi直播间的两位，我是你们的现场连线员烟幕！

诺蒂卡：哦哦哦长官好！长官，现在场上比分如何？

烟幕：你好诺蒂卡，正在进行的是篮球赛半决赛下半场，狂派与博派的比分截至目前是2:1；那么现在我们看到的是博派这边小前锋漂移正在试图突破狂派封锁，与此同时闹翻天协防红蜘蛛，他们能否扼住漂移的行动呢？

——噢！漂移传球飞翼！因为新水晶城报的人数太少所以将他们分别安插进入两派队伍……好的飞翼！空中接力！对面声波控球发起进攻，爵士防守，哎可千万要守住啊时间不多了现在两边比分还是未能拉平！

时间差时间差！利用时间差声波扣篮！

不得不说真是帅气……剩余时间正在步步紧逼！

诺蒂卡：这个节奏感觉像是被吊打了呢……

背离：篮球赛一直都是狂派主场博派队伍几乎没赢过几次——哦不，博派犯规一次，这下获胜希望更加渺茫了。

诺蒂卡：现在由大黄蜂控球，冲啊大黄蜂！

烟幕：七分能进吧！能进吧！——唉差一点！

诺蒂卡：狂派再进球得分，差距又要拉大了。

背离：好的请烟幕长官随时保持联系，下面让我们回到射击比赛现场——六面兽十环！！！终于十环了这都几个靶了？！

诺蒂卡：通天晓长官可以放下火箭炮了呢再打下去赛场的靶估计都得废那儿。

背离：九环！这回这个位置打在中心点上如此均匀！通天晓长官放下了火箭炮！

诺蒂卡：……这叫什么，强迫症拯救世界？

背离：是追求完美诺蒂卡，千万不要说他是强迫症。

诺蒂卡：所以让我看看现在的赛况，嗯，巨狰狞队与狂派队伍的网球比赛真是非同一般地激烈，双方都在狂抽网球意图拿网球砸脸呢你们放过那个网球对他温柔一点好吗？

背离：已经不是砸脸的问题了啊霸王你是在把网球当炮弹使吗对面冲云霄几乎都要暴走了！！！

诺蒂卡：强者对上强者就是如此腥风血雨！

背离：不我总觉得背后另有隐情……

诺蒂卡：前辈的八卦又要来了吗！这回是新的CP？霸王X冲云霄？

背离：……别拉郎！！！

诺蒂卡：啪叽！被打烂了！网球被打烂了！冲云霄直接打烂了它！他真的不会和霸王在赛场上打起来？！

背离：目前看来应该不会打起来，但是比赛完后就不一定了，我刚刚看到大屏幕上一名巨狰狞队员说要霸王队伍的人比赛后小树林见。

诺蒂卡：……贵圈真乱！

背离：你又想到哪里去了！！！

诺蒂卡：也没有啦！就随便想想！

背离：很好因为你的一句话缤纷塞伯坦又炸了。

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**巨狰狞流的是高贵的血：重申，队长跟霸王半个火种源的关系都没有！**

**来自** **巨狰狞官方**

**赞** **51293** **转发** **74620** **评论** **98141**

**最新转发：**

**寻光号的舰长吃饱了不消化：右边一出来整个画风都变了好吗！** **//@** **二特联发誓狠抽巨狰狞：原** **PO** **明儿足球场上见，保证不打死你们** **[** **爱心** **]//@** **狂派科研处：** **[** **呵呵** **]//@** **狂派情报处：** **[** **呵呵** **]//@** **狂派空中作战部：我就笑笑，不说话。** **[** **呵呵** **]//@** **巨狰狞队** **-** **狂派：原** **PO** **早就被** **T** **出狂派了少挂着巨狰狞的名号瞎** **BB** **成不？** **//@** **神风队：→** **_** **→右边你想挑战整个狂派？** **//@** **巨狰狞流的是高贵的血：回复** **@** **六阶毁灭团** **右边下班后给老子小心点儿** **[** **呵呵** **]//@** **六阶毁灭团：呵呵，说得好像谁稀罕你们似的。**

 

诺蒂卡：说起来我听说二特联要改名！

背离：你听谁说的？！

诺蒂卡：据说威震天要把他们的名字改成特警第二联合高级行动队，那不就真的成了特二联了？

背离：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈容我出去笑五分循环！！！！！！！！！！！！今天我笑点怎么辣么低！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

【大屏幕滚动讯息】

联合第二特警队不要改名：Q口Q买总！！！！！！！！！！！！天地良芯！！！！！！！！！！别改名啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

寻光号笑疯了：特二联哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈官方称号哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！祝你们幸福！！！！！！！


	18. 18_Wide of The Mark

很多时候特警队的成员们都不会把重点放在前面的比赛上。

他们更喜欢最后一天的趣味比赛。

是的，趣味比赛。写作“趣味”，读作“逗比”。

首先田径项目：

1.负重+障碍物400米竞速；

2.100米同手同脚竞速；

3.200米双人协调竞速；

其次团队项目：

1.无限制足球赛；

2.疯狂射击；

最后不知道是什么鬼的项目：

1.广场舞；

2.双人随机舞蹈。

当运动会官网列出这堆项目时，底下的评论几乎都在热泪盈眶地问候组委会全家及其火种源。

六面兽本来只有无限制足球赛一个项目，所以他大早上的就往二特训练场跑去把那帮娃全部紧急集合起来开始动员工作。

“特派员要走了你们开不开芯！”

“不！开！芯！”

“对面巨狰狞要抢特派员你们高不高兴！”

“不！高！兴！”

“既然这样那该做什么！”

“抢！回！来！”

“大声点儿我听不到！”

“抢！回！！来！！！”

“很好，全体一级战备！收起你们吊儿郎当狗模样给我拿出平时训练的成果！叫那帮巨狰狞瞧瞧什么叫（最有文化的）塞星（流氓）行刑团！”

就站在六面兽旁边的通天晓一脸黑线地扶额：这群二货我这不还没走吗？！

紧接着，通天晓接到一条来自擎天柱的内讯，说田径1项目差个人，问通天晓能不能来凑数。

通天晓寻思寻思，问道：这个负重是负什么重？

擎天柱答曰：带人。

考虑到救护车的脸色，通天晓有点迟疑。

擎天柱很快回复他：你不行可以叫六面兽来，反正他也就一个足球赛，估计闲得慌。

于是通二转身对着正在继续动员的六面兽说：“停。别嚷嚷了，我有话说。”

六面兽站直：“请长官指示！”

……毛病。通天晓全息伪装下的嘴角抽了抽，说：“刚才擎天柱长官来讯，说项目1少人需要凑数，你去么？”

“项目1？负重障碍400？”六面兽眨眨眼，“我可以抱着你跑吗？如果可以我就去。”

二特全体队员发出一片嘘声。

通天晓顺手就把手里的数据板糊他脸上去了：“二特联这么多人，自个儿挑。”

“不要啊我不要被队长抱着跑！”

“妈个鸡我有洁癖的我也不要被队长抱着跑！”

“队长臂力小我怕摔着自己！”

“我太重了队长会被我压死的！”

…………

通天晓太阳穴突突跳了跳，被他伸出的手指平复下去。

六面兽特无赖地站在二特联全体队员面前，向特派员长官摊手道：“你听见咯？”

“你就不能找别人？”通天晓说，“我刚还听见他们说你臂力小。”

“针对你我的臂力就会变大的。”六面兽说得相当正直。

“敢情您那手臂是智能识别的？”

“这么说也没错，他们比较喜欢抱通天晓。”

二特联全员又一片嘘声。

通天晓无声地瞪着他，然后转身往外走：“快去赛场。顺便谁敢把刚才的对话发网上我崩了谁。”

二特联全体：“……卧槽长官给点活路啊！！！”

六面兽闻言回头：“吵吵啥呢，长官叫你们做啥就做啥，该删的删了该加密的加密了，别跟我玩幺蛾子。”

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**二特联的芯情就像是霜风中的小白菜：QAQ** **嘤嘤嘤长官不准我们发他跟队长调情的音频！**

**来自** **想要音频就转发的二特联官PO**

**赞12740** **转发34289** **评论23345**

**最新转发：**

**全塞星最帅的帅哥：→_** **→右边ID** **注目！顺便转发求种！//@LDMGT_** **那个打脸狂魔哟：终于出息了，六子。[** **烟]//@** **寻光号今天要战个痛：特二你们还是不是战友了，音频资料传一份同步啊！//@** **下午茶是红茶好还是绿茶好：转发求种，真遗憾没在现场。//@** **关爱保险杠更关心你：转发求种顺便，通天晓已经可以跟六面兽当着所有人的面调情了吗？！！//@** **塞博坦环球旅行筹备中：转发求种！//@** **我的新涂漆太帅了：加密传输一份谢谢。**

 

通天晓告诉自己绝对不能在比赛现场揍六面兽。

关键是——

“六面兽你能不能别这样抱着我。”通天晓特别尴尬，手都不知道往哪儿搁好，最后只能以一种“娇羞”状缩在胸前。

六面兽稍稍活动了下颈项：“可大家都这么抱着的，你要是觉得难受可以伸手抱着我脖子，喏，你看隔壁星星儿他们。”

这他流水线的能比吗？！天红组都差不多人尽皆知了好吗他们就算在大庭广众下打个啵儿都不会有人特别惊讶的！

红蜘蛛一手挂在天火脖子上一手正玩着游戏机，冷笑道：“六子，你是不是想让我友情赞助通天晓一个数据板啊？”

“免了，我还想拿个第一呢。”六面兽说完，忽觉旁边多了一抹熟悉的身影。

——这！！尼！！玛！！

不仅是六面兽，所有参赛人员都碎了光学镜。

擎天柱非常淡定地看着他们，微笑：“大家好。”

 

狂派内部通讯频道炸了。

长官好！不是！擎天柱！你抱着的是谁！是不是威震天！是吗！那个威震天你不要捂着脸！我们都认出你来了！你不是还要跳广场舞吗！

雾草上面那条讯息谁说的！买总要跳广场舞？！

对啊听说是柱砸给报的……

……妈咧，这帮轮子一个比一个黑……

谁说的我看六面兽怀里那个通二就不黑！

呵呵谁说通二不黑的可以问问六面兽。

无可奉告，顺说想知道轮子们到底黑不黑最好的方式就是问红蜘蛛。

关我鸟事都闭嘴准备比赛了！

 

发令枪响后的瞬间现场观众只看到一堆残影。

100M的时候六面兽怀里的通天晓不知为啥变成了威震天。

200M的时候警车和爵士换了顺序由爵士扛着警车绕过障碍物狂奔。

300M的时候不知怎么回事天火冲到了最内圈的跑道上，红蜘蛛不翼而飞。

350M的时候红蜘蛛再度出现，不过是在旁边惊天雷背上，而原来被惊天雷抱着的闹翻天正在天火原来的位置上狂奔。

400M终点时大家又纷纷恢复出发前的状态，但是六面兽这组变成了通二抱着他冲过终点线。

冠军：全程没抱错人的横炮和飞毛腿。

以为这就完了吗？并不。

隔壁100M同手同脚竞速简直是丧芯病狂。

出发时都在同一水平线上出发后5M开始横空出现各种机械触手，10M后检测到音波干扰，20M后大部分选手躺在跑道上横尸现场少部分还在挣扎，50M后存活率寥寥无几仅剩声波震荡波录音机等几名运动员，快抵达终点时录音机因为不小心失误导致同手同脚失败犯规全程白拼了然后震荡波再度被横空出现的机械触手绊倒声波成为了本次比赛的冠军。

主持人背离曰：我嗅到了阴谋的味道。

200M双人协调就更混乱了，连裁判员都被汹涌的选手们挤得不知所踪，参赛选手中狂飙挡板由于可怕的身高差导致挡板同志在后面150M都是被狂飙提着衣领撒丫子狂奔跑到终点时小个子技术员都哭起来了；更凄惨的是小诸葛，前面还能跟感知器教授同调，最后50M他趴在地上被感教授拖着跑完全程，据知情人士透露跑道上隐约可见血迹斑驳；补天士同组的弹簧表示他实在受不了了于是跑到一半打晕了搭档扶着他跑完全程；最后残留的竞争人员竟然是铁皮&救护车VS漂移&飞翼，而铁救组在快到终点时被不知从何方飞来的一把剑打歪了步伐等他们回神时漂翼组已经成为了第一名！

“说起来那把剑长得好像雷神的……”背离说。

【雷神：（惊讶状）发生何事？怎会如此？】

背离：（连线中）“好的下面让我们采访一下200双人协调组冠军漂移和飞翼，请问漂移你有什么要说的吗？”

漂移：“是的我想说谢谢组委会给我们颁奖然后我想对飞翼说飞翼其实我对你#……%*￥U^%（淹没在嘈杂人声中）”

飞翼：（茫然）“啊漂移你说什么？”

漂移：“……没有，我说很感谢你跟我搭档，真的。”

背离：“漂移你看上去要哭了。”

漂移：“让我静静！”

 

【无限制足球赛现场】

六面兽带着二特联的队员气势汹汹杀上了场。

为了鼓舞士气他们把球鞋统一换成了明晃晃的红色。

直到对面冲云霄带着巨狰狞队伍上场后，两边都傻眼了。

“我擦冲云霄你们队伍本命年啊全他渣的穿红色？！”六面兽指着巨狰狞队的球鞋说，“要不换个颜色要不脱了！”

冲云霄冷笑：“你们怎么不脱？怕了吗？”

六面兽冷笑：“怕个U球！要不然一起脱鞋子！”

于是他们一拍即合。

于是场上出现大片五颜六色的袜子，有的还带小圆点。

六面兽回头看了一眼二特的那群熊孩子，气得CPU差点烧起来：“你们就没有纯色的袜子？！”

“报告队长！网上说穿纯色袜子的都是屌丝！”

“放屁！有个流水线的关系！屌丝就算穿蕾丝袜子也是屌丝！”

六面兽芯梗，对面冲云霄芯塞。

“昨晚谁没洗脚！这尼玛熏得老子要吐了！”

“对方战斗力顽强己方已经熏倒一片！”

“队长！我建议我们发起生化武器攻击！”

冲云霄一咬牙，一拍大腿：“冲啊！巨狰狞队！”

六面兽正在教育二特这群二逼以后要穿纯色袜子，只听一队员高呼：“队长！巨狰狞发起冲锋了！！！”

六面兽回头，目光森寒：“怕个蛋，行刑团！给老子上！”

“冲啊——！！！”

“杀啊——！！！”

“六面兽，你输定了！”冲云霄扯了上衣掩住口鼻，金色双眼透露着嘲讽的笑意。

六面兽“呵呵”一笑，正欲反击，不料一股奇诡刺鼻的味道猛烈冲击着呼吸道，他的芯片进行分析后向大脑处理系统发出分析结果报告：毒气编号N001，具体数据不明，危险性未知。

“冲云霄你竟然使用生化武器！”六面兽捂住芯口后退几步，只见二特联成员纷纷因吸入未知毒气而痛苦不堪，六面兽情急之下向他们发送紧急讯息：

——全体注意！敌人使用毒气弹！掩住口鼻！重复！掩住口鼻！

巨狰狞队队员都愣住了。

因为他们看见二特联的队员忽然站定，然后个个露出义愤填膺如炸碉堡般的神情脱掉了上衣。

哗——

一片肌肉啊。

“队长！对方发起色诱攻击！请问解决方案！”

冲云霄啧了声：“别怕！保持镇定！”

六面兽将球衣当作面巾包住脸，抬手缓缓指向巨狰狞队，声音低沉：“二特联，给老子上，脱他们裤子！！！”

【主席台】

擎天柱：……

威震天：……

通天晓：……

警车：……

【直播间】

背离：……大家好，现在我们看到的是无限制足球肉搏赛现场。足球已经被他们遗忘了。

诺蒂卡：光天化日之下，怎会有如此【】之事呢！

【狂派内部通讯频道-六面兽-私人频道】

[威震天]：六子，收拾收拾，准备捡垃圾去。不准谈条件。

 

最后这场无限制足球赛以双方平手告终。

足球一开始就失去了出镜机会。

足球，不哭。

 

疯狂射击比赛现场已经一片血海。

航拍镜头还能看到某些参赛选手在血海里沉浮，有人已经饿得慌开始吃周围被当做子弹的番茄了，虽然它们大部分已经被打烂成了渣。

这种你就在我面前而我却只能糊你一脸烂番茄的情况真是分外感人呢。

 

下午广场舞现场比赛中，威震天带领的狂派队伍以一曲《小苹果》力拔头筹，所有观看人员表示，他们已经预见到了未来的战场。

至于最后的双人随机舞比赛，由于现场混乱不堪各种尖叫此起彼伏东西砸来飞去导致工作的摄像机报废最后只能得知是抽到探戈的天红组获胜。

到比赛结束前，狂派方面已经追平博派总分，终于不用再去捡垃圾了。

运动会落幕前，军事总长官威震天发表的演说中有这么一句话：

“尽管我们经历过挫折、失败，尽管我们无法至臻至善，尽管我们面前的道路仍是崎岖难行，我们仍可以继续前进，因为信念！一个坚持成功的信念！它是鼓舞我们前进的源源不断的动力！永不消失！”

后据知情人士透露，威震天只是单纯地为了不去捡垃圾而高兴罢了。

也是很现实呢，买总。

 

六面兽在运动会结束后回家蒙头大睡，直到队员们的紧急讯息把他从床上震起来：

[代号007]：队长！马上考核要结束了！特派员要走了！

[代号028]：队长！我们要不给特派员办个欢送会吧！大家表演一下节目什么的……

[六面兽]：这个好，欢送晚会交给你们，晚会之后的事交给我，就这么决定了，六面兽，完毕。

[全体队员]：………………刚刚是不是看到了什么不得了的消息？


	19. 19_To Be Or Not To Be

通天晓今早来上班时站在二特联门口瞅了半晌，又特意围着二特的基地转了两圈，最后还是决定给队长六面兽发出短讯。

[通天晓]：六面兽，起床了没？

[六面兽]：吃早餐呢，对了，早上这煎蛋挺好吃的。

[通天晓]：动作快点儿吃个饭都这么墨迹，赶紧来二特看看！

[六面兽]：咋地，那群熊孩子是要翻墙还是要爬山啊？

[通天晓]：自己过来看。通天晓，完毕。

六面兽仔细回想回想，想起二特那群娃之前说要给通二搞个欢送会，估计通二这会儿是看见装饰一新的二特联基地惊讶得说不出话，才给自己发短讯来着。

哎，想想还有点小激动呢。

六面兽芯情愉悦地吃完早餐，这才优哉游哉地跑去上班。

他到二特门口时通天晓还在那儿站着，于是六面兽非常不要面部装甲地吹了个口哨，一副痞子样儿走到人通二身边，笑笑：“哟，等我啊？”

通天晓瞥他一眼，侧过脸，扬了扬下巴，示意六面兽看门口。

六面兽就这么没有一点点防备地一看，差点启动自身应急武器系统对着门口就是刷刷刷一梭子弹扫过去——二特这帮熊孩子如果想气死队长六面兽那简直是轻而易举，虽然他们还是差些火候，不过照这么下去说不定指日可待啊。

门口挂了副对联，上书“音容宛在，浩气长存”，横批“永垂不朽”；正中摆了个特大号花圈儿，架着通天晓的照片，还是黑白的；花圈底下还有各种花束，白的黄的堆一起，风过阵阵香。

通天晓说：“叫他们留着，以后说不定用得上。”

六面兽暴怒，一脚踹翻花圈：“留个U球！！！谁他炉渣搞的这个，出来老子送他去见普神！！！”

特派员神色自若地走进建筑内，回头对六面兽说：“外面自己收拾干净，保护环境从我做起。”

后来在六面兽长达五个行星时的追杀中，二特的那群熊孩子才明白他们搁门口那一套的确是送人的，不过是送死人的。

“队长这不能怪我们啊！我们从来没搞过这种活动啊！”一队员被六面兽踩在脚下时哭号着挣扎，“谁叫你从来不给我们上文化课！”

六面兽果断拿枪抽死了他：“我不上你们不知道去隔壁蹭啊？！隔壁空指天天上文化课！惊天雷主讲！”

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**二特联与队长战斗中：伤亡报告，我方损失高达89%** **，敌方血蓝仍是饱满状态！**

**来自** **被队长追杀的二特联**

**赞863055** **转发1702492** **评论801043**

**最新转发：**

**打脸狂魔你骗谁呢_** **威震天V** **：[** **拜拜]** **改名这事儿就这么定了，过两天发正式文件。//@** **从来不打脸_** **擎天柱V** **：@** **打脸狂魔你骗谁呢_** **威震天V //@** **爵士_** **静静是谁：大早上的巡逻刷个PO** **把我给笑精神了@** **从来不打脸_** **擎天柱V //@** **警车_** **我想静静：二特联真的可以改成特二联了，这个方案可以上报。//@** **我不养狗也不养猫我只看电视剧：今个儿训练路过二特大门口，让我想想门口的花圈是谁的呢？[** **呵呵]//@** **再说我脸黑我抽你丫的：右边全体成员是用火种在诠释什么叫NO ZUO NO DIE STILL TRY** **啊。//@** **二特联与队长战斗中：右边站着瞎BB** **不流机油！有种的你们换个舰长啊！//@** **寻光号上的热破丸子都被舰长吃了：哈哈哈哈哈被追杀还发PO** **，六面兽不够努力啊！**

 

正在追杀队员的六面兽：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻谁他渣的又发PO！！！出来受死！！！！

二特全员：Σ(っ °Д °;)っ队长！那个桌子是长官要掀的你得给他留着！

围观的通天晓：→_→不掀。谢谢，我不掀。

 

瞎折腾大半天后所有人才意识到一个问题。

通天晓明儿就走了他们还没布置好晚会现场。

于是在几番周旋下，六面兽总算答应晚会之后再“清理门户”。

本次战斗二特联全体队员因高伤亡率宣告失败，走廊上尸横遍地，墙壁上飞溅着机油，训练场更惨，几乎没地方落脚。唯一的净土是通天晓的办公室，特派员长官安静地输入完最后一个字符递交过报告后，起身开始整理他需要带走的物品。这时候夜幕将落未落，塞星上还留着恒星的余晖，缱绻温存不舍离开。

六面兽站在通天晓办公室外，看他忙碌于办公桌与书橱之间，夕阳透过玻璃窗照进屋内，柔和在通天晓身上。他几乎以为那层暖色光芒可以融化掉通天晓的伪装。

特派员长官转过身便看见六面兽站在隔音玻璃门后，站在穿透一切的光芒里。

通天晓眯了眯眼。

“你下班了？”

六面兽拉开门，做出一个“请”的动作：“邀请函这种东西……我想了想，还是不如我亲自来请的好，对吗？”

通天晓没有被六面兽的俏皮话逗笑，但六面兽能从他的眼中读出轻松的含义。

“那就麻烦你带路了。”通天晓走出办公室，对他说道。

 

“来了来了来了！”一名队员从门口冲进后台，“快快快，灯光准备，音效准备，全员各就位！”

娱乐室的门发出一声轻响后打开，六面兽和通天晓走了进来。

室内明亮的灯光逐渐弱去，直到它们完全静默。通天晓看见跳动的烛火，从黑暗的中心开始，依次点亮，像是荡开的涟漪。

然后，烛火也熄灭了。周围一片黑暗。

突然，一声凄厉惨叫破空而出，随之冲向通天晓的是一团黑色不明物体，伴随着阴森的BGM，跟惊悚片没什么两样。

六面兽CPU真的要炸了，他差点喷出一口老机油。

通天晓非常淡定而迅速地掏枪，左右手各一把，枪口预热的红光示意着即将到来的杀伐，就在他即将开始射击时六面兽及时扑过去将他摁倒在地，然后怒道：“谁他渣的灭的灯！打开！快点！”

“哦……”队员们的声音这才传来，一秒循环后室内恢复照明。

二特一堆人从各个隐蔽点钻出来，高举双手：“队长，我们想给长官一个惊喜的。”

六面兽起身，逮着最近那个就是一顿猛踹：“滚你芯片的，谁家惊喜是恐怖片？！你们不是说唱唱歌跳跳舞文艺演出吗？！”

“嘤嘤嘤队长那个是后续节目……”

“闭嘴！不许哭！特派员长官都没哭你们哭什么哭！”

“六面兽你有病啊谁哭了？”

“我就随口一说你随意找个地儿坐啊我先训训这群熊孩子。”

“你瞅瞅这里边儿有坐的地儿吗话说你们都把椅子搬哪儿去了？”

“有有有！长官我们这就去搬！小的们走咱们给通天晓长官搬椅子去！”

六面兽默默地看着二特联的队员们一窝蜂冲出去，然后又默默地看着他们搬着椅子一窝蜂地冲回来。

通天晓接过某队员递来的椅子坐下了，剩下队员也稀里哗啦跟着坐下来。

六面兽杵在原地站了半天，说道：“大爷的，你们也不给我搬个椅子来？！”

“队长，通天晓长官说过，自己动手丰衣足食，您也不能太懒了是不？”

“……老子抽你们——”

“长官嘤嘤嘤你看队长那德性！”

“六面兽你别瞎闹了成不，搬个椅子而已多大事儿。”

“……U win。”六面兽自己跑去搬了个椅子回来搁通天晓旁边坐下，瞟了瞟二特这帮傻缺：“节目呢？！”

“是这样的队长，我们决定先听通天晓长官讲故事。”队员们回答得真诚无比。

通天晓愣神：“什么故事？”

“你画我猜——呸，你问我答！一定要如实回答！”队员们纷纷掏出了数据板，憧憬状望着特派员长官。

前城市指挥官跟他们对视片刻，终于无奈地一叹：“好吧，我只回答三个问题。”

“好好好！我先我先！请问通天晓长官，当年你真的在提尔莱斯特大法官手下工作过吗！他是不是真的很变态！他有没有对你做过什么有的没有的事！”

“这问题什么鬼我只挑一个回答，第一个，是。”

“……嘤嘤嘤长官好狡猾！”

“我来问第二个！长官你和队长都同居了那你能告诉我们队长是‘神铸’还是体外培育的吗！”

“谁准你们问通天晓长官这个问题的不想死都闭嘴！”

“你们听到了，我不能说。”

“……好吧！我来问第二个问题！长官你之后还会回来吗？因为买总说我们二特要改组了……”

“看情况。这个不是我能决定的事，其实我觉得，你们更需要一个像警车那样的监察官。”

“普神啊不要我们觉得长官你挺好的千万别让警车来！”

“长官！最后一个问题！”

队员们说完，又看了看六面兽，说：“队长，这个问题大家留给你来问，好好把握机会哦！”

六面兽撤去面罩，抿紧嘴唇，双眼盯着通天晓看了许久，看得通天晓有种莫名的紧张感：“你到底要问什么？”

所有队员纷纷竖起了耳朵，手指随时准备将惊天爆料录入数据。

六面兽漫不经心地一笑：“通天晓。”

妈个鸡这个笑容简直充满了酱酱酿酿的意味！

一定是限制级话题了！！一定是了！！

通天晓绷直了背脊：“怎么？”

六面兽开口：“炒牛肉，能不放芹菜吗？”

……

…………

………………

二特联队员内置频道被大片省略号刷屏。

通天晓义正辞严地拒绝了他：“不能。芹菜对身体好。”

如果思维可以具象化，六面兽已经被二特联全体队员打得渣都不剩了。

他就这样白白浪费了众人拼出来的机会，只为了一句“炒牛肉别放芹菜”！而且还被拒绝了！渣的！

面对众人死气沉沉的情况，队长六面兽缓缓起身，走到前方舞台中央，拾起搁在架上的话筒，说：“干嘛都这么兴致缺缺的，你们不是要给通天晓长官开欢送会么？给点音乐，我来开个头。”

通天晓有些惊讶：“你要唱歌？”

六面兽挑挑眉：“特意为你准备的，感动不？”

“……二货。”通天晓低声骂他一句，然后听见颇有节奏感的前奏响起。

 

**Oh if there's one thing to be taught**

**it's dreams are made to be caught**

**and friends can never be bought**

**Doesn't matter how long it's been**

**I know you'll always jump in**

**'Cause we don't know how to quit**

**Let's start a riot tonight**

**……**

**We are the champions**

**Setting it off again**

**Oh we on fire**

**We on fire**

**Running our own campaign**

**Doing the whole shebang**

**Oh we on fire**

**We on fire **[1]****

说实话他完全没想过六面兽会唱歌，而且会唱这么……“燃”的歌，气氛在瞬间“on fire”，二特队员们纷纷站起身跟着队长一起打着节拍唱起来，通天晓也不得不起身，紧接着就被二特那帮熊孩子推到了台上。

他有些手足无措，反观六面兽倒是很自然地对他笑了笑，将这首开场曲唱完。通天晓被变幻的灯光晃得有点儿晕，然后六面兽拉着他走下舞台，取过一旁准备好的高纯递给他：“喝一杯？”通天晓本想拒绝，但已经有队员端着酒杯冲过来要跟长官喝上一回了，他只好接过六面兽手里的高纯：“我先说好，我的酒量不大。”

“没关系，有我在呢。”六面兽一口将手里的亮粉色液体饮尽，笑得意味深长。

后面的队员接二连三地上台开始欢送节目，通天晓也接二连三地喝下一杯又一杯的高纯，到欢送晚会结束时，他已经快趴下了，全凭体内电子系统撑着不倒，还能勉强听见最后一曲是Auld Lang Syne[2]。二特的队员们大多数都挤在舞台上，一边唱一边哭，还有人醉醺醺地大喊：“为了通天晓长官！干杯！”

通天晓哭笑不得，他脑中关于欢送晚会的数据可不长这样。

但是，他最后还是说道：“谢谢你们。”

说完后他就再也撑不住了，往旁边一倒挂在了六面兽身上。

六面兽把通天晓抱回家前，二特的队员们说道：“队长，成败在此一举啊！是男人就勇敢地上！”

“不劳你们操芯，该收拾的收拾了，明儿回来谁要是一副醉醺醺的样儿我抽谁。”六面兽说完，“唰”地一声合上面罩，眼神要多恐怖有多恐怖，吓得二特那帮娃酒醒大半。

 

那么喝醉的通天晓遇上图谋不轨的六面兽会发生什么事呢？

我们有这两个设定：

1.六面兽良芯发现，放弃芯里那点邪恶的意图；

2.六面兽继续计划，通天晓END。

根据六面兽的性格，我们可以知道，第一种设定，完全不可能。

所以当他把醉得不省TF事的通二扔到床上时，结局差不多就定好了。

解除全息伪装露出本来面目的通二这会儿完全没什么意识，六面兽先揉了揉那头颜色跟自己一样的白发，然后俯下身去吻上通天晓的额头。

六面兽从不觉得自己是什么正人君子，再说，他想拆了通二的想法也不是一天两天了，现下既然能付诸实践让生米煮成熟饭又有何不可？行动派的六子特别顺手地扒拉着通二的衣服，等他差不多脱完了通二的衣服忽然觉得有道视线正看着自己。六面兽芯头一跳，抬眼，毫不意外地捕捉到一双鲜红的眼睛。

通天晓这摸样让他想到蓝星上的某种生物，好像叫“兔子”？

六面兽以防万一，已经锁住了通二的所有武装，目前通天晓要是想打架只能靠肉搏。

真·肉搏。

他屏息凝神，浑身警备提到最高，随时准备扼住通天晓的攻击。

只见兔子，啊呸，通天晓，眨了眨那双红眼睛，面上浮现出一个足以烧掉六面兽CPU的笑容，声音诱惑力十足：“挺能啊，六子。”

等等，这个画风哪里不对？！六面兽怔了怔，顺着通天晓的话说下去：“我也觉得，所以长官你不打算给点奖励？”

通天晓在他贴上来时抬手捏住六面兽的下颔，气场顿时变得鬼畜无比：“你是自己躺好，还是让我来帮你躺好？”

六面兽差那么点儿就被他压住了，但是身为一个狂派，一个残忍、阴险、狡诈的狂派战士，六面兽当机立断压了回去：“你可以试试。”

他不再等通天晓说话了，更直接的，他扣住通天晓的手腕，倾身吻上对方的唇。唇齿相触，通天晓嘴里还残留着高纯的味道，从舌尖开始，蔓延至更深处。他听见通天晓渐渐加重的吐息声，同他自己的一起，ON FIRE。

六面兽尽量使自己表现得温和些，普神在上，他恨不得现在就撞进通天晓体内，并且一下比一下狠，足够让通天晓哭喊着过载。但怎么说，第一次总得留下些美好的回忆？即便如此六面兽也没把握自己能否做足前戏——能否有耐心做足前戏，他已经快忍不住了。

他离开通天晓的唇，暖色灯光将它润泽出动情的颜色，平日里它一向是严肃地抿紧，连微弱的弧度都极少，此时正因为主人的喘息而轻启，更像是某种引诱。他忍不住伸手，以拇指摩挲着。通天晓大概是对他这个突如其来的举动不满，张口往他手指上咬了咬，却是充斥着更深藏的暗示。

六面兽眸色暗下几分，他脑海中唯一的指令就是：

拆了他！

拆了他！！

拆了他！！！

“通天晓，”夹杂着欲求，六面兽的声音低沉得有些喑哑，“接下来我可不会停了。”

通天晓抬起腿来，轻蹭着六面兽的腰侧，简直与平日判若两人：“希望你的表现能让我满意。”

六面兽的CPU炸了。

上啊六子此时不禽兽更待何时！

他抬起通天晓的腿架在肩上，侧过脸去亲吻对方的小腿：“到时候别哭啊。”

通天晓倒是没有到时候哭。

就在六面兽准备进入他的时候，他哭了。

还属于特难过特伤芯那种哭，一边哭一边抬手往六面兽脸上打：“炉渣！混蛋！不要面部装甲！你知道我平时压力多大吗！那么多工作！还给我添乱！神烦！”

六面兽赶紧捂住他的嘴：“嘘嘘嘘这个我们之后再讨论……”

“六面兽你他流水线的制服上那个标志就没戴正过！！！知道我忍得多难受吗！！！好多次都看在普神的份上没动手给你校正回来！！！”通天晓打开他的手继续哭诉道。

“是是是可现在不做下去我们都难受你就不能过会儿说？”

“那你做啊！做事做一半最他U球的难受了你经常搞这种事每次都是我给你收拾烂摊子！有时候我真想拿导弹把你轰成炉渣！！你知不知道我每次都顶着多大的压力去交报告！你以为真的都挺轻松吗！尤其你躺医院的时候！”

“好好好我的错你说你一大老爷们儿的哭什么啊？！”

“你管我！我哥都没管我你还敢管我！我压力大我发泄会儿不行吗！！就你丫话多神烦破事儿一箩筐！！还敢嫌我强迫症！！！”

“我没有嫌你强迫症好吗？！但是话说回来你难道就不觉得自己的强迫症很烦？！”

“渣的你还敢说你不嫌我！禽兽！不要面部装甲！”

“我擦别打脸啊明儿还得上班行不行！”六面兽实在忍不住，一手拉过通天晓的双手压过他头顶，一手掐住他的腰，愣是插了进去。

通天晓这会儿安静了。

六面兽刚歇了口气忽然就见身下那人眼泪汹涌，吓得他差点就这么搞定。

通天晓泪眼婆娑地横他一眼，瓮声瓮气地说：“我跟我哥告你去，让他揍死你丫的。”

“你欠调教是吗通二？！”六面兽简直要给气死机了，通天晓喝醉了怎么是这么个熊孩子样儿？！他摁住通天晓，开始可劲儿抽插起来：“告诉你一个不幸的消息，我最擅长治熊孩子！”

“六面兽你滚不滚？……啊！！！”通天晓被他整得差点背过气去，抬手就往六面兽肩上抽，体内系统不断跳出警告窗口，挤在他眼前密密麻麻鲜红一片。通天晓索性把它们全给关了，他感到融合在体内的电路都要烧起来般，烫得难受又欲罢不能。

六面兽被通天晓抽得有多疼他折磨通二就有多卖力，甚至他的肉眼都能看到隐藏在通天晓皮肤下的电路系统迸出了电流：“怎么了，继续打啊，还打不打啊？嗯？”

通天晓要是有力气踹上他一脚那是一定会踹的，但他这会儿没力气也没空，体内系统在体温过高的情况下已经暂时静默了，换来的是从结合处传来的快感，疯狂如浪，冲击着他的大脑，还不给喘息的时间。六面兽身上的汗珠落在通天晓皮肤上，滚烫之后迅速交融，汗水濡湿床单，混杂着体液，挥发在空气中。

六面兽后来回想觉得自己当时是挺禽兽的，人通二都醉得OOC了他还硬是把人给上了，并且完事儿后还不给别人清理，抱着通二倒头大睡。

第二天早上通天晓的生物钟按时把他从睡梦中唤醒，通天晓首先做的一件事就是奋起一脚把六面兽从床上踹了下去，然后去浴室洗了整整一个周期才出来，出来之后通天晓面对自己浑身上下的吻痕淤痕以及脖子上明显的牙齿印整张脸黑得都能变成宇宙背景布了，六面兽这时候才想起应该表示点儿什么：“你要不要再睡会儿？”

通天晓二话不说启动自身应急weapon系统对着六面兽就是一枪，要不是六面兽闪得快已经被打气化了。

“你等会儿！不带这么无情行吗！不服你睡回来啊！”六面兽“据理力争”，“再说后面你不也挺享受吗那叫得我都忍不住！早知道录个音让你自己听听！”

“六！面！兽！”通天晓的愤怒值达到临界点。

“干嘛呀我不还留情了吗不然你能站这儿对我开枪吗！”言外之意就是我还没把你艹得爬不起来你应该感恩戴德高呼万岁。

通天晓气得都笑起来了：“呵，敢情我还得谢谢您昨晚那么对我是不？！你是不是不知道‘廉耻’俩字怎么写？！”

六面兽见情况不妙赶紧操起床单往腰上一围拔腿就跑，身后通天晓只穿了个浴袍拿着枪一路猛追，俩人从屋里打到屋外，六面兽仓促之中钻进电梯里赶紧把门摁了，正在他喘口气儿时身后传来他最不想听到的声音之一——

“六子？你这是什么打扮？！”

六面兽回头，扯起一个笑容：“哟呵星星儿，你怎么回这边来了不是住大白鹅家里吗你？”

红蜘蛛一脸狐疑地看着他，扬了扬手里的游戏机：“我回来拿东西……你搞什么呢大清早的，穿这么变态你家通二不打死你啊？”

六面兽想了想，突然开口问道：“星星儿，我问你个事儿啊，你跟大白鹅第一次之后还能起床？”

红蜘蛛嗤笑一声：“你别跟我说你被通二艹了，看不起你。”

“你能别脑补过度吗，你看我哪儿像是被艹的那个？”六面兽说着说着忽然听见电梯“叮”的一声，他赶紧扑上去摁门，可惜还是晚了一步。

电梯门缓缓开启，他看到通天晓站在门口，穿着浴袍，拿着枪，枪口对着电梯内部，正对自己的脑门儿。

红蜘蛛贴着电梯左侧缓缓挪出去：“我走楼梯，你们慢慢聊。”

他临走前看见通天晓脖子上的牙印和吻痕，瞥一眼六面兽，红蜘蛛笑得分外幸灾乐祸。

通天晓缓缓进入电梯内，按下关门按钮。

六面兽在门合拢前还看见红蜘蛛在笑，顺便看见了他的口型。

红蜘蛛说：

六子，祝你幸福。

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**这瓶毒药你喝是不喝：六面兽，昨晚跟通二过得挺销魂对吧？@** **通天晓忒黑了**

 

缤纷塞伯坦这下炸了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Fire-Gavin Degraw.  
> [2]苏格兰民歌-友谊地久天长


	20. 20_Emergency

二特联真的改名了，就在通天晓回到博派不久后。

通天晓发誓他收到的来自二特联队员的私信已经超过私信箱储存上限，再多几条他的私信箱绝壁会爆掉——果然爆掉了。

通天晓只能默然应对那些崩溃的数据，然后回复六面兽的信息：

[通天晓]：叫他们别给我发私信了，私信箱爆了。

[六面兽]：好啊，你先叫你哥去告诉买总把二特联名字改回来。

[通天晓]：你们是没吃药还是怎么搞的，改个名而已多大事儿？

[六面兽]：你试试成天被叫“特二联”？渣的空指那边作报告直接省去“联”叫我们“特二”了！

[通天晓]：你们难道不二吗？

[六面兽]：我们二……呸，重点是你知道这边现在怎么叫我吗？！

[通天晓]：听说了，叫你最二队长。

[六面兽]：渣的你还能这么淡定！！

[通天晓]：我凭啥不能淡定？你被叫最二队长跟我有啥关系？

[六面兽]：我是最二队长你不就是最二队长他对象吗！通二你还真的是二啊，二到正无穷！

[通天晓]：……

[六面兽]：那啥，后面那句不是我说的。

[您已被 通天晓 拉入黑名单]

[六面兽]：……我擦！！！

 

用隔壁空指第一长官红蜘蛛的话说，六面兽就差背个二胡拿个小板凳往塞博坦特警队狂派总司令部威震天办公室门口一坐二拉三哭丧了，就他天天跑去抱老威大腿那阵势，活像小蝌蚪终于找着了亲妈，哦，或许是亲爹。

要问红蜘蛛怎么知道这么蓝星的形容，还得问问他对象天火。

不过，最近塞星上不知闹哪样，轰轰烈烈地掀起了蓝星热，从电视剧开始，跨越次元壁，直接蔓延到塞博坦人民的生活中。

最近塞博坦旅游局新推出的旅游项目叫做“亲近自然，更亲近你”，力推双人“模拟蓝星生态旅游”，包括“模拟海滩”、“模拟热带雨林”、“模拟登山”等一系列具体旅游点，大受追捧。与此同时相关产业蓬勃发展，革命情势一片大好，祖国山河一片红——呸，拿错台本，总之，这个旅游项目还是很可以滴，大多数塞博坦居民都对此表现出相当的兴趣。

正巧特警队要面临年终假期，介于往年的星际旅行已经变得不那么有吸引力，特警队高层经过一次又一次的会（si）议（bi），终于定下两个方案：

一．团队组织模拟蓝星生态旅游；

二．保持传统，星际自由行。

但是这两个方案仍然被狂丢数据板，狂派那边天天都有人不怕死地跑去威震天门口跟六面兽一块儿静坐or哭诉，虽然两者抗议的原因完全不同。

威震天开始还巍然不动，宛若高峰，直到某天某狂派队员在门外说：“头儿，隔壁擎天柱都松口了！他们都可以在假期自由安排我们为啥不行！”

经过一段湮灭星球的沉默后，狂派头头打开了门，携带雷霆万钧之气站在所有成员面前，猩红的眼一扫底下那帮不省芯的，淡淡开口道：“行啊，那你们也自由活动吧。”

六面兽默默搬起小板凳砸在刚才瞎BB的那货头壳上：“叫你丫的瞎扯淡！叫你丫的瞎扯淡！”砸倒他之后六面兽立即对威震天敬礼：“头儿，别听他瞎说，我们都服从安排，听组织的。”

威震天“呵呵”一笑：“行，现在解散。”

说完他就关上门回到办公室，该干嘛干嘛去。

等到BOSS关好门好几个塞星分后，外面才刷拉拉地软倒一片。

“我勒个U球的，还以为今天得交待在这儿呢！”

“巨了个狰狞的，巨了个狰狞的，吓死爹了，吓死爹了。”

“还是二六机智，脑子转得快就是不一样，秒懂买总芯思。”

“谁他渣是二六你想跟地上那货一块儿躺躺吗？”

“哎呀别在意细节，对了二六，这回你是选哪个方案啊？”

六面兽闻言，扭头望了望那群等待八卦的同僚，问道：“我有个问题……”

全体：“爱过！”

六面兽：“……他渣的谁问你们这个了！！！”

六面兽：“关于上回红蜘蛛发的那条PO，没转发，没评论，没点赞，没收藏，没分享的，可以走了。”

于是两三名成员离开现场。

剩下的人感到哪里不对。

是哪里不对呢？

莫非是面前全副武装而且已经激活机甲攻击系统的六面兽吗？

哈哈哈哈不可能吧！

然后。

他们就没有然后了。

 

关于六通激拆一夜的事，通天晓没有给任何正面的，官方的回应。

而博派这边本身就是个气（ba）氛（gua）活跃的地方，一段时间后通天晓这事儿就被其他新的八卦盖在了下面。

他调回博派后本来是要回寻光号的，但是上船前的全面检查显示通天晓并不适合执行长途星际任务，所以他不得不重回行政部。

舰长补天士特别窝火，质问首席医官原因，最后被医官大人一个扳手砸老实了，捂着脑袋上的大包去找擎天柱。

擎天柱对于他的疑问只说了一句话：

——“补天士，你不相信救护车吗？”

好吧，他的理想型老爹（注）都这么说了，补天士的CPU里就算转出成千上万个疑问也只能暂时搁置。

“但是长官，”补天士临走前说道，“这些事迟早有一天会公诸于众的。我只是想说，老通他仍是我的船员，仍是我的朋友。”

擎天柱放缓声音：“补天士，你会知道的，如你所说，那天迟早会来。”顿了顿，行政总长官温和地笑笑，“年终假期，别错过了。”

补天士也笑起来：“噢！年终假期！我已经迫不及待了！”

他说完，对着擎天柱敬了个礼，然后步履轻快地离开行政总长官办公室。

那一刻，擎天柱忽然觉得，时间真的已经过去太久了。

 

通天晓在处理完放假人员名单后惊讶地发现狂派方面休假的人数极少，连红蜘蛛这回都不在名单内。

对此，天火的回答是：“他说要测试新武器和战术，这回假期就不去了。”

通天晓再度核对，说：“所以你也舍弃假期了？”

博派科学家微微一笑：“并没有。我每天都在度假——和他一起。”

“——我擦你真的是天火吗你没有被魂穿吗？！”一旁大黄蜂差点摔了手里的数据板，“告诉我，这不是昨晚我熬夜打游戏后造成的幻觉。”

天火神态自若：“熬夜打游戏的可不止你一个。”

大黄蜂愣了几秒循环，恍然大悟：“原来昨晚那队是你们俩！又是你们俩！我就说这个风格怎么那么熟！今晚再战三局两胜！”

“不约。”天火斩钉截铁，“今晚《塞博坦传奇》全服联赛，我们要出赛。”

“《塞博坦传奇》联赛？！”大黄蜂有种不翔的预感，“你们抽到的号码是多少？”

“E-14-09。”天火看见侦察兵嘴角似乎抽搐了下。

大黄蜂对他摆摆手，走到旁边拨出电话：“喂，路障，是我。我有个坏消息，你听也得听，不听也得听。你还记得我们抽到的敌对号码么？对，就是那个，你猜是谁？……不是震荡波，不是。……普神啊又是他们俩！！！又是他们！！！我芯塞啊！！！下次咱们换个排队方式成么！！！老遇上天红组打得全程我都在流冷凝液啊！！！”

通天晓默默看一眼笑成鹅的天火，默默地收拣好数据板下班回家。

打游戏这种事呢，最重要的就是开芯咯。

像六面兽那种，打游戏从来都是为了开芯，单打独斗各种人头狗，野外看见红名就开技能刷刷刷地打，自己打得挺高兴就够了，很少组队刷分。

通天晓问过他原因，前二特联现特二联队长无比严肃地告诉他：“打游戏最怕的不是神一样的对手，是猪一样的队友。至于什么叫猪一样的队友，你去看看sv529501这个视频，当年我和冲云霄打《塞博坦传奇》比赛，他愣是把我坑得从得分变成了负分，最后给对面那俩轮的起都起不来。”

“我看过。”通天晓客观地评价道，“冲云霄的战术没什么不对，倒是你，瞎冲个什么劲儿？前面丢了一堆点不管就算了，中场对方刷大招AOE你都不开减伤的，伤害值累积都是被你刷上去的你还怨人冲云霄呢？猪队友这词儿套你身上还合适些。”

六面兽瞠目结舌：“我的通天晓哎，你什么时候……？！”

通天晓轻飘飘地瞥他一眼：“我说过，当初我在战场上时，你还在学院里憋论文呢。”

六面兽被这个信息量惊呆了。

后来他才知道，《塞博坦传奇》第一届全服联赛的冠军是通天晓的队伍，名称叫“集卡兄弟萌萌哒”；另一名队员是擎天柱，ID是“小白兔露出了钢牙”；而通天晓的ID是“啊呜一口咬掉了铁桶头”。不知为何，六面兽给威震天点了一排蜡烛。

回归正题，通天晓虽然是调回了博派，但他并未搬出六面兽的家。

本来他是铁了芯要搬走，岂料六面兽也跟着收拾行李：“咱俩一块儿才叫家，你搬走了我就无家可归了。”

通天晓听到他这话开始是想操起数据板砸过去的，不知怎么地，他打消了这个念头。

“随便你。”话音刚落那个神烦的人形恒星级战舰就要扑过来，通天晓及时地将数据板糊过去，冷静地说，“但是我有个条件。未经允许，你不准进我房间，更不准上我的床。”

“没关系，你可以进我的房间，上我的床。”六面兽欣然道，“附加免费按摩服务，保证满意。”

“……六面兽。”

“嗯？”

“上次你是没被抽舒服是吧？”

“……那啥，通二，有话好说那什么打南边来了个喇嘛，手里提拉着五斤鳎目。打北边来了个哑巴，腰里别着个喇叭……”

“……”

“我擦别开枪啊！谋杀亲夫吗你这是！等等！等等等等！我勒个U球！！”

日常例行追逐赛，每天都很厉害呢，六砸。

 

今天通天晓回家时六面兽已经在家里了，还特殷勤地下了厨，虽然只是速冻饺子。

通天晓无比惊讶：“你今天怎么这么乖？”

六面兽分外贴芯：“听说你要跟寻光号一起走了，让你吃点好的。”

“……呵呵。”通天晓象征性发声，说道，“不过我不用去了，体检没过。”

六面兽愣了会儿：“没过？”

通天晓一边吃饺子一边说：“嗯。救护车说检验报告显示我不适合执行长途星际任务，大约还是没有恢复完毕。”

六面兽极快地看了通天晓一眼，又迅速移开目光：“那成，明天你给我做顿饭呗。”

通天晓好笑道：“你觉得我哪天没给你做饭？”

“这回不一样。”六面兽略低下身，“我要去执行一个紧急任务，后天出发。”

通天晓动作一滞，然后以寻常的口吻继续话题，“哦。多紧急？”

“S△。”

通天晓盯着碗里的饺子看了半天，然后搁下了筷子。

S△，是指目前难度级别最高，机密度最高，危险系数最大的任务。

通天晓抬头，静静地看着六面兽，开口：“你和整个特二？”

“是二特……不然你觉得呢？”

“有后援吗？”

“有啊，我们自己就是自己的后援。”

“扯淡，我去向长官申请后援队伍——”

“通天晓。”六面兽拉住起身的人，“二特已经不止一次执行这种等级的任务了。”

通天晓似乎是在据理力争：“按照规定，可以有后援队伍。”

“二特从来不在意规矩。”六面兽眨眨眼，“对了，我会尽快回来，年终假期我们去参个生态旅游项目，怎样？”

通天晓没说话。

沉默带来的尴尬弥漫在他们之间，最后通天晓说：“我很忙，六面兽。所以……”

“所以我会尽快的，我说过了。”六面兽向前几步拉近距离，他只需要一低头就可以吻上通天晓的唇——

“抱歉。”通天晓推开了他，面无表情，“我累了，先去休息。晚安。”

六面兽目送他转身回房，关闭房门，锁定。

“哎，他好像生气了。”自言自语般，六面兽扯了扯嘴角。

——那看上去像是一个苦笑。

 


	21. 21_Flightless Bird (part 1)

六面兽最终没能吃到通天晓给他做的晚餐，正确来说，通天晓不搭理他后，直接回博派特警基地去了，连送别都没有，简直无情无义无理取闹。六面兽给他发短讯，拒收；六面兽给他打电话，拒接；六面兽试图去博派那边找他解释解释，拒见。

渣的，纵我不往子宁不来啊？！

但是他也没有那么闲得XX疼成天守着芯情不好还不给他机会不给他余地的通二打转，马上就要出去执行任务了六面兽也是很繁忙，空指那边已经将任务点的坐标全部发送完毕，第一批战机已经全部出发，第二批战队随时待命。

六面兽临走前去检查特二……呃，原二特联的装备情况，确认无误后把那帮混球全体提拉提拉发表讲话鼓舞士气，然后——出发。

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**就算改成特二联我们还是二特联：新任务！紧急出动中！队长说回来之后他就向通天晓长官求婚！！！@** **别跟我说话_** **通天晓V  @** **偏要跟你说话_** **六面兽**

**来自** **飞驰在星际间的特二联**

**赞110** **万** **转发90** **万** **评论183** **万**

**最新转发：**

**寻光号关爱联合舰长组织：丧芯病狂干得漂亮hhhhhhh//@** **科研部门才是最严肃的：[** **哈哈]//@** **情报部门一向很严肃：[** **呵呵]//@** **生态旅游项目报名中_** **威震天V** **：……//@** **空指就是这么英俊潇洒：我听说右边很想念我们？//@** **生态旅游项目报名中_** **威震天V** **：出任务刷什么缤纷塞伯坦！学学空指行不行！//@** **生态旅游项目报名中_** **擎天柱V** **：:-D//@** **偏要跟你说话_** **六面兽：Σ(** **っ** **°Д** **°;)** **っ右边你怎么这么绝情！！！//@** **别跟我说话_** **通天晓V** **：我会向小诸葛借一下他的新武器的。**

通天晓关闭缤纷塞伯坦，起身走到窗台边。

远远的，他看见从狂派基地飞出一艘又一艘宇宙飞船，他们划过铁堡上空，身后逶迤的光带随着高度的增加而渐渐拉长、稀薄，直至消逝。

这样的景象通天晓见过无数次，它们在他的CPU里应该算是再寻常不过了——特警出太空时任务都是这个模式，不管是博派还是狂派甚至中间派，这些景象都是所有特警成员日常生活的一部分。

通天晓想起停战之前的事，那时两边出任务都相当惊芯动魄，启动飞船之前必须把飞船从头到尾仔细检查好几遍，确认没有被对面阵营动过手脚后才敢出发。然而出发之后又是另一种情况的紧张，你永远不知道你的飞船会不会在准备进行空间跳跃的瞬间被对方冷不丁地打下来。

不过那时候通天晓从未慌张过，他展现在所有博派成员面前的形象是冷静理智的，连失态地大吼大叫都几乎未有过。但此时通天晓莫名地焦躁，他猜想这是因为六面兽，可他并不清楚到底是为什么。

“哇哦，长官你芯情不大好？”进门的横炮明显读取到空气中的烦躁因子，他转悠两圈，笑嘻嘻道，“要不要去娱乐室那边看看？现在他们正在进行憋笑比赛。”

通天晓忍住拿数据板糊他的冲动：“别告诉我又是你们俩的主意。”

横炮打了个响指：“Freaking smart！！”

“横炮，我是不是跟你说过很多次上班不准穿溜冰鞋？”

“长官你忒落伍了这哪儿是溜冰鞋！这是旱冰鞋！”

“……泥奏凯行不行？跑我办公室瞎闹腾啥呢？”

“不是，主要大家都知道你跟六面禽兽撕逼了芯情不好叫我跟我哥来哄你开芯的然后中途我哥衣服蹭上了点灰于是他回去换衣服了于是就只剩下我来了，以上，长官。”横炮不知从哪个次元摸出一沓扑克牌，往通天晓办公桌上一丢，“来吧，输的人必须回答赢家的问题。”

“想发掘八卦你也换个不那么明显的招儿行么，你以为我不知道博派这边大部分流言都是你俩杰作啊？哦，加上寻光号那群和特二那群，你们仨地儿是折腾特警队前三甲呢？”通天晓拾起扑克牌给他砸回去，“该干嘛干嘛去，年终报告写了吗你们？”

横炮惊恐地抱着扑克往后溜去：“我擦，长官你真是灭绝失态！年终报告那么恐怖的玩意儿怎么能当面说！”

通天晓面无表情举起了粒子枪。

横炮连滚带爬冲出了副指挥官办公室。

是的，副指挥官，通天晓差不多又做回了老本行，即使他火种源深处隐隐期待着什么。

在他CPU稍稍冷静之时，首席医官给他发来讯息：

[救护车]：通天晓，有空过来一趟么？

[通天晓]：怎么？

[救护车]：关于之前你的全面检查，有点意外的情况……

通天晓去了医官的工作间发现擎天柱和警车也在，后者看他的眼神分外复杂。

救护车开门见山：“通天晓，我们在你的血液样本中发现了抗体。”

“……抗体？！”通天晓呼吸莫名一滞。

“是的，抗体。”救护车将结果展示在屏幕上，“也许你也想不到，事隔如此之久后，还能有这种进展。之前导致你痛苦的毒液在你体内因为某种未知原因变成了抗体，它们可以净化那些毒素……”

“医生，我不明白。”擎天柱在他兄弟发问前开口，“曾经你告诉我通天晓体内的毒素无法完全拔除……”

医官大人回头，望着他们三人微笑：“是的，它们现在也无法清除完毕，但是它们正在一步步被净化……也许，这是个奇迹。”

 

六面兽和整个特二联准时抵达任务点所在星球。

“按计划行动。”六面兽合上面罩，带领一小队人员快速前行。

在他们抵达之前，这颗弃星上的风暴才刚刚结束，空气中仍旧弥漫着一丝丝不稳定的味道，像是随时可以点燃的火药桶。

六面兽按红蜘蛛给的位置潜入目标建筑物底部，由于通道内气味太过刺鼻，他向全体成员下达了关闭嗅觉系统连接的指令。

【队伍内置频道】

003：头儿，Part C大量尸体！

025：我擦好恶心，居然有液化的部分！

074：楼上傻逼，谁叫你拿手去摸的

031：靠哪个傻逼去摸了离我远点啊我有洁癖

026：→_→C区这么欢乐头儿知道吗？报告头儿，Part E, clean

008：Part B, clean

001：很好，保持联络，B和E汇报空指部，迅速至中心点汇合。

026&008：Roger！

046：Part F, clean——普神了个U球的那是啥玩意儿？

062：检测到高速移动热源！检测到高速移动热源！重复！检测到高速移动热源——靠！！！

010：Ruuuuuuuuuuuuun！！！

001：Part F报告情况！重复！Part F报告情况！

003：流水线的C这边的尸体在动！！！

021：报告001，F区域出现敌人，重复，F区域出现敌人！

001：C区F区自由开火！B区E区原地待命联络空指！重复！C区F区自由开火！B区E区原地待命联络空指！

003&021：Copy that！

008：头儿！信号干扰！联络不上空指！

就在六面兽打算回复时，地底传来的巨大震动直接把数名队员信号震下了线。六面兽骂了声“渣的”，扭头对身后A区成员说：“跟紧我，下去看看到底是什么东西在搞鬼！”

联络员报告道：“头儿，D区那边有回复了，地面出现大量触手状攻击性生物体，正在冲击我们的飞船保护屏障！”

“给老子守住飞船！叫B和E两组人员先撤回飞船上去，联络不上空指就算了！”

“Yes, Sir！”

六面兽带着队员一路往下，经过建筑物底端中心线瞬间有队员瞥见地上的某个发光物体：“头儿！有情况！”

六面兽折回一看，皱起眉：“巨狰狞队徽？冲云霄也在这儿？！”

前方黑暗的甬道深处似乎传来枪炮声和惨叫声。

特二A区人员纷纷站住了脚步。

六面兽比出“待命”的手势，所有人屏息凝神，关注着前方声响。

忽然，迎面一阵灼热的风暴袭来，六面兽瞳孔一缩：“Down！！！”全体成员迅速卧倒，而此时，从他们身体上方掠过的，是足够将身体烧成灰烬的烈焰。

炉渣了个流水线的，绝壁是巨狰狞那边的特有燃烧炮，这个温度要是自己这边反应慢个半微秒都得全体化成炉渣。六面兽狠狠呸上一口，亲切问候冲云霄及其亲属。

近乎慌乱的脚步声从远至近，紧随其后的还有什么沉重物体奔跑时发出的声音。

六面兽抬头一看差点抬起炮筒对着前方打出去，冲云霄正和他的队员们狂奔而来，身后是形状相当恶心的巨大触手怪，那长相另六面兽秒秒钟想起他曾经遇险那回的那些玩意儿。

冲云霄显然没料到六面兽杵在这儿，俩眼睛瞪得跟龙似的：“你他渣的怎么在这儿？！”

“说得好像我不奇怪你在这儿一样！”六面兽冷笑道，“特二联，啊呸，二特联给我注意了！我们来收拾这个大家伙——”他说完发现A区那群二货居然跟着冲云霄的队伍向前狂奔不分彼此，再回头一看那触手怪都要到自己跟前了，当即沉着冷静地……转身就跑！！！

开什么星际玩笑，跟这玩意儿单打独斗，六面兽他爹又不是普神！

如果撇去身后的危机不谈，如果这里有台摄像机记录着这百万年难得一见的景象，估计塞博坦上的八卦居民们会欢呼着跳起来：妈个鸡，六冲/冲六官方发糖了！速度与激情！

这还真是一点没错，六面兽这边和冲云霄那边狂奔起来，拼的就是速度与激情，谁敢喘口气就得跟身后那东西谈TF生，大部分人员表示我们真的还想再活五百万年，起码也要脱个团再向宇宙say  goodbye。

“那个谁！不是！就是那个搞联络的！”六面兽一边撒丫子狂奔一边吼道，“地面情况怎么样！C区F区情况呢！”

“队长你再不记住我的名字我就诅咒你向通天晓长官求婚失败！”

“你他渣怎么废话那么多！赶紧地报告！”

“六面兽你是禽兽吗你居然还敢向通天晓求婚？！”

“冲云霄你闭嘴你有什么资格说我你他融合炉的在大学就肖想跟通天晓结婚了是吧！别狡辩我听见了你的梦话的！你还说要给通天晓生小卡车！”

“扯你火种源的淡要生也是通天晓生怎么可能是我生！”

“妈个鸡你还敢在我面前意淫我对象你想撕逼吗！”

“呵呵说得好像你没跟我撕过逼一样！”

“队长你们别吵了成不这时候还吵架你们是小学生吗！”——奔跑中的全体成员

“闭嘴！这是爱的决斗！”——六面兽&冲云霄

联络员终于在一片混乱中再度上线：“报告禽兽队长！地面安全通道已经开辟完毕！C区F区都已脱险！”

“很好都给老子快点跑路！等等你刚刚叫我什么？！”

“穿着宇宙无敌最时尚的跳舞肯定棒在光滑的地板上摩擦摩擦一步两步一步两步似爪牙似魔鬼的步伐的滑板鞋的队长！”

“更奇怪了好吗你最近都听的什么玩意儿怎么骨骼如此清奇！”

“哈哈哈哈哈六面兽你个渣渣看看我的巨狰狞队员一个个都这么听话！”

“呵呵呵呵呵冲云霄你个二货你那些队员不叫听话叫智商低好吗！”

“求你们俩去结婚！”——被烦得要死的众队员

“光明正大拆CP你们还行不行了！”——六面兽&冲云霄

塞星最不要脸流氓团行刑团团长跟他的大学好基友现任死情敌一路吵着跑向飞船，在经过一顿简单粗暴的肉搏之后六面兽还是让冲云霄的队伍上了飞船。

他们抢在屏障破裂之前迅速起飞，飞向空中指挥作战部所在位置。

六面兽一边联络红蜘蛛一边将疑问甩给身后喘气儿的冲云霄：“你们怎么跑这儿来了？”

“高层给的搜索任务，谁知道遇上这种破事儿。”冲云霄缓了口气，“对了，那群怪物守着一个巨大的液体罐子，里面黄黄绿绿的怪恶心。”

……神赐之水。

六面兽面色一凛。

“你们惊动了守卫是吗？”六面兽扭头，发现冲云霄一脸萎靡，“靠你怎么回事儿，撸多了吗？”

“不是，”巨狰狞队长显得有些虚弱，“我手下有人对那个液体罐子开了枪，怪的是那些液体在瞬间蒸发了，然后那些守卫才对我们发起攻击。”

六面兽当即从冲云霄面前跳开，激活武器系统瞄准了他：“告诉我，你听见什么了？”

冲云霄扶住额头，说话开始断断续续：“不知道……听……听不清……普神……我头疼……你能让我……呃……让我安静会儿吗……”

六面兽举起左手的枪，枪口扫过在场的每一个巨狰狞队员：“呵呵，这下事情大了。”

 

红蜘蛛这边费了好大劲才重新恢复通讯联络，他向塞博坦狂派总部的威震天发送战况消息后立即收到了特二的联络信号。

“星星儿！”六面兽的声音有些意外的沙哑，“听好，我这边有人感染，我们撑不了太久……飞船设置了定向航行，正在向你们靠拢……”

“六子你闹球肾呢？！”红蜘蛛怒道，“你跟我玩什么呢你们那边几乎没有战损报告好吗？！赶紧过来增援，我这边战斗机被打下三分之一了，情报上没说地方这里有火力驻守！”

“……别降落……”信号又开始波动，红蜘蛛已经听不大清六面兽在说什么，“……什么都……别降落……靠拢……开火……”

“见鬼，去你火种源的吧！”作战指挥官咬牙，将指挥权抛给副官惊天雷，“我出去一趟！”

惊天雷冲上去抱住他：“别乱来！下面火力太猛出去找死吗？！”

红蜘蛛挣开兄弟的桎梏，快步走向战机停泊室：“惊天雷，我可是飞得最好的seeker。”

当红白涂装的战斗机从主舰上飞离时，下方敌人的火力网已经快临近封锁状态，而正在靠拢空指主舰的则是沉默的几艘飞船——那是六面兽的队伍，而他们陷入了无线静默般的寂静。

“好吧。”红蜘蛛冷笑着注视敌人火力区，“让我们看看，谁才是Flightless bird。”

战机喷射出两条绚丽的光带，如同飞鸟张开双翼，向着光海俯冲而去。

 

【天火 私人频道】

[红蜘蛛]：

[天火]：怎么了？

[红蜘蛛]：

[天火]：我的小飞机，你那边信号有点糟糕吧？

[红蜘蛛]：

[天火]：……

[天火]：红蜘蛛？！出什么事了？！

[——红蜘蛛已离线——]


	22. 22_Flightless Bird (Part 2)

控制舱已经空无一人。

准确来说，没有还能自由活动的人。不管是巨狰狞队员还是特二联队员，倒在地上的都是深度昏迷的，有自我意识的能活动的早已不知隐匿在飞船哪个位置，并且都已关闭自身信号源。

六面兽跟他的队员分散躲藏，他主要负责牵制已经失去神志的冲云霄。开玩笑，要是他这个队长不担此任，特二整个队伍就得被冲云霄一个人搞团灭了好吗。他已经向红蜘蛛说明情况，但愿他的损友能果断一点，因为他在最后的语音消息中说：

“无论发生什么情况，都不要降落。飞船靠拢后，向我们开火。”

六面兽计算了下自己生还的概率，好像小得有点可怜。

如果主舰那边真的开火击落飞船，六面兽不能确保自己还能有个全尸——估计通天晓到时候看到的都是一堆废墟和烧焦的尸块？六面兽想想，要是通天晓当场激动得跪地上哭了怎么破？但他立即笑出了声。

U球咧，让通天晓这么哭，简直画面太美我不敢看。

“普神啊……”六面兽握紧手中的枪，扶着舱门站起身，门外已经传来嘶哑的低吼与沉重的脚步声，“起码让我向通二正儿八经告个白再回归火种源吧……或许还能得到他的回应呢。”

舱门因遭受剧烈撞击而向内凹陷，六面兽退开几步，抬起右手——他的整个左臂在刚才的战斗中已经废了，现在骨骼链接处还在迸射着火花——粒子枪枪口已经激活，六面兽笑道：“老冲，如果我们都能活下来……要是我不小心手抖打飞了你的胳膊，重组之后找我报销吧。”

不过，现在就不用计较这些了。

舱门破开的瞬间，六面兽歪了歪头：

“Well, good night.”

 

惊天雷没有收到离舰的红蜘蛛的回音。

他给在外的闹翻天发送讯息，问他有没有看见他们的兄长，他们的指挥官。

闹翻天那边炮火声几乎将他的回复淹没了：“你刚刚说什么TC？！红蜘蛛他离舰了？！Holy spark我这边敌人火力网太猛根本什么都看不清！！！”

“你感受得到红蜘蛛的信号吗闹翻天？我……”惊天雷的话再度因信号干扰而断开，闹翻天咬牙将战机升至与主舰同样的高度，信号勉强恢复些许，但是他的声音在那瞬间显得格外震惊：“……哦不……普神呐……”

“怎么了？”惊天雷焦急地询问他，“到底怎么回事？！”

“TC！！！不要降下主舰！！！重复！！！绝对不要降下主舰！！！地面全是毒气！！！等等！！！我看见红蜘蛛的战机了！！！他被击中了！！！渣的！他坠机了！！！我去救他！！！”

“闹翻天！！！闹翻天你回来不要去追！！！”

惊天雷忽然觉得心脏位置，他的火种源所在的位置[1]，无端地弥漫起细微的疼痛感。

副指挥官颤抖着手指，给塞博坦的狂派基地发送了求援信息。

如果真的有神存在的话，如果真的有的话……

让这一切快些结束吧。

 

天火奔走在前往擎天柱办公室的路上。

此时他忽然接到一个电话，拨出者是太阳风。

科学家略有迟疑，还是接收了它。

“太阳风？你不是在上课吗？”科学家尽量使自己的声音听上去与寻常无异。

“少跟我打马虎眼大个子，我哥……红蜘蛛他们是不是出事了！”太阳风显然不买账，单刀直入，“我感应得到！他们在哪儿？你在哪儿？！”

“……”

“天火！”

“嘿未成年，你知道吗，你哥哥说，他不在的时候由我对你进行监护管理。现在，你该乖乖回到教室去上课，等你放学回家时我们就都回来了。”

“胡说！”太阳风的声音带上了哭腔，“我的火种源不会骗我！我是从他的火种源分裂出来的，我们跟你不一样——”

“是的没错，”天火眸中掠过些什么，他的口吻不再温和，“那么你觉得，已经跟红蜘蛛进行过火种融合的我会有什么样的感受？”

太阳风愣住了。

天火静默几秒循环后说出最后一句话：“现在，你该听你哥哥的话，回去上课了。”

“等等——”

科学家及时而果断地挂断电话，之后迅速地呼叫博派总司令官：“天火呼叫擎天柱，天火呼叫擎天柱。”

“擎天柱收到。”司令官在科学家再度开口前说道，“抱歉天火，能否请你给我五分循环的时间处理一些事？”

“好的长官。”

“谢谢你。”

擎天柱挂断之后抬眼注视着自己的兄弟，继续刚才被天火打断的话题：“你也听到了，救护车说如果要制作解药和疫苗需要抽出你体内大部分血液……”

“还有紧急能量液不是吗？”通天晓说，“我体内的无机构造可以支持一段时间……我想好了，这就是我的决定。”

擎天柱没有说话。

通天晓伸出手，轻轻落在他的兄长的肩头上，如同曾经擎天柱多次对他做的那样：“相信我，一切都会好起来的。”

“……是的。”擎天柱对他微微一笑，“我相信你。”

通天晓眼中神色安定平和，他对着他的兄长点点头，转身走向身后等待多时的救护车：“医官，我准备好了。”

 

行政总长官目送他兄弟的身影消失在手术室门后，对他的战略分析官说道：“有兄弟的感觉挺不错的，不是吗？”

警车眸色闪烁一瞬：“是的，大哥。”

擎天柱开始回拨天火：“天火，是我。你有什么事？”

随着通话时间的延长，警车看见他的长官面色渐渐凝重起来。

“……好的，我明白了。你先前往停机坪待命，最迟十分循环后我会给你答复——抱歉，我能理解你的芯情，但这件事非同一般。擎天柱，完毕。”

警车向他投去询问的目光。

“我需要和威震天通话，”擎天柱神色严肃，“我想，关于信息对等这方面，我们两边都做得不够好。”

 

“渣的。”六面兽在撂倒冲云霄后由衷地感谢了普神，然后他将巨狰狞队长踢进了紧急冷冻舱，关闭舱门，打开冷冻阀门将对方暂时冻了起来。

地上紫色液体与猩红液体混杂在一起，空气中的气味使得六面兽呛住呼吸道，狠狠咳嗽了几下。他挨着甬道一瘸一拐地，右手扶着墙，艰难地挪至控制舱室，坐在椅子上，按下按钮呼叫主舰：“星星儿，我搞定了冲云霄，但是船上还有其他感染者……别让他们登进主舰，直接对我们的飞船开火。”

嘈杂的电流声后，惊天雷的声音传来：“六面兽？！我擦六面兽？！你活着吗？！！”

“文青儿你小点声儿我音频接收器都给你震烂了……星星儿呢？”

“红蜘蛛坠机了！我刚刚才出去把闹翻天救回来！可是我找不到红蜘蛛的位置！”

“……什么意思？”

“意思就是你能下去救他吗？我们空军损失太多了只能后撤，头儿说援军正在赶来的途中——”

“去你火种源的！”六面兽一拳砸上控制台，“他一个作战指挥官乱飞什么？！你要看特二的战损报告吗我现在就给你发过来！”

“你骂我有个U球用啊六面兽？！你们赶紧登舰，我打开——”

“登你流水线！我叫你对我们这边开炮！你听见了吗？！”

“六面兽你他渣的吃药没？机精病啊？！！”

“文青你这智商还能不能治了！！！我这边全是巨狰狞队的感染者，登入主舰你们都得去见普神！还有半分循环进入主舰联合区你快点开炮！！！”

六面兽听见自己嘶哑的嗓音，像是歇斯底里狂吼过后的挣扎：“老子叫你开炮！！！”

惊天雷同样怒吼回来：“开你火种源！！！他们敢动主舰上的人一下老子打死他们！！！给老子登舰！！！”

“我告诉你，红蜘蛛绝壁会给你气死！”六面兽抬起手，重重按下飞船导弹的发射按钮，“文青就不该来打仗，从内战那会儿我就想骂你丫的了！！”

“六面兽你他渣的这么急着去死吗？！主舰的自卫系统被触动后你们那片都得化成量子！！！”惊天雷在那边高喊道，“快停下主舰的自动防卫！！”

六面兽看见发射出的导弹击中主舰防护屏障，像什么呢……哦，像蓝星电视剧里那些烟花一样炸开，照亮星空。

美得有些不真实。

他换了个舒服的姿势，将头惬意地靠在椅背上，打开内置频道。

 

“通天晓，我是不是还在你小黑屋里啊？不过没事……咳，反正你之后想起来也能收到。我好像一时半会儿想不起要跟你说啥……这段时间你挺烦我的吧？我还想着以后你烦着烦着就习惯了……

“你说审核结束后给我答复，我等得可焦芯了，每次想问都怕你拿数据板揍我，那玩意儿揍脸上挺疼的。

“我觉得我可能等不到了。仔细想想我好像还没正儿八经地跟你告白过，现在时间也不算多了……

“通天晓，我第一次见着你吧，是在买总办公室里。那会儿我还在特警校里念书，买总叫我过去改论文……然后，然后我就看见你在他的大屏幕上，画面是你正在进行战斗，帅得我合不拢腿——哦哦哦我刚什么都没说啊，我当时就琢磨，这货谁啊，挺牛掰啊？

“买总就特语重芯长地教育我，他说你是博派那边的大杀器，专治狂派各种不服，尤其像我这种的。

“乖乖，我瞬间就爱上你了。真的，一见钟情啊！你别不信，我就是这么感性与理性并存的一个塞伯坦人，其实我的格言是那句……‘当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你’……挺带感是不？估计你也不会表扬我，你芯里就是擎天柱对吧……我也没有想跟他比，我知道，十万个六面兽在你芯里都不如半个擎天柱……

“我发誓我没有嫉妒擎天柱，我这么开阔的一个塞伯坦人，怎么会嫉妒呢？吃醋那是另一回事。

“通天晓，时间不多了。我想跟你说——”

“六面兽！！！”

频道内忽然传来的声音使六面兽不由自主地瑟缩了一下，反应过来后他笑起来：“哈哈，你把我从小黑屋里拖出来了？”

通天晓的声音听上去在颤抖：“给我等着，我这儿还有一大堆数据板，它们都很想念你。”

六面兽无声地笑着，轻声说：“这是不是你跟我开的最好笑的玩笑？”

“还有十秒循环，我绝对会把它们全部砸你脸上。”

“通二我怕疼你别砸我成不？”

“不成。”

“那你轻点儿砸好不好？”

“……不好。”

“那好吧，你听我给你唱首歌吧。”

“Have I found you?”

“六面兽……”

“Flightless bird……”

“别唱了六面兽！”

“Jealous, weeping……”

“……不要再唱了！！！”

“Or lost you?”

“求你了……”

“……”

“六面兽？六面兽我看见你们的飞船了——”

“主舰的自卫武器启动了。”

“什么？！不，等等，六面兽！！！”

“Farewell, my love.”

 

真空的宇宙无法传递声音。

通天晓眼前，整个博派舰队面前，六面兽的飞船队伍被狂派空指主舰的自卫武器导弹击中，从中心开始，向两侧绽开绚烂的烟火，那些飞溅的碎屑如同流星，落向四面八方。

它们像是一幅画，却被绘制在错误的时间，错误的地点。

真空的宇宙无法传递声音。

无论是【Jealous】还是【Weeping】。

抑或是……

【I LOVE YOU.】

 

巨大的机体[2]从博派主舰上跳下，它冲向地面的同时也在疯狂地开火。光芒交织一片，从这颗星球的上空一直延续至地面。更多的战机从赶来的舰队上飞离，它们纷纷奔向战场中心，随着领头的巨型机体武装一起——

“天火报告主舰中心，抵达目标‘神赐之水’，目标已锁定。”

“主舰收到。指令：立即摧毁。”

【净化弹装填完毕】

【发射倒计时】

【5】

【4】

【3】

【2】

【1】

【净化弹已发射】

 

像是蓝星所说的雨——从天空上淅淅沥沥落下的发光液体，冲散了那些弥漫的毒气。

整个星球看上去如同穿上了一层发光的外衣，显得神圣而平静。

天火驾驶的机体在空中变形，然后缓缓降落在地面上，在一架坠毁损伤的战机旁。

它鲜亮的涂装已经被烟熏火烤得有些发黑，却仍然挡不住曾经的亮丽颜色。驾驶舱内空无一人。

天火一步一步走近它，终于在战机损坏较轻的一侧找到了红蜘蛛。

狂派空中作战部总指挥官冲他一笑：“我就知道，你总能找到我。”

天火俯下身去，将他的火伴抱起来：“是啊，我总能找到你的。”

“谁让我/你是全塞星最优秀的科学家呢？”异口同声的，他们共同说出这句话，而后相视一笑。

红蜘蛛将头抵在天火肩膀上：“我先睡一会儿，能量耗得太多……到家了叫我。”

“然后看你收拾太阳风？”天火笑起来，“这回就放过他吧，他都紧张得打电话来跟我哭诉了。”

“……他今天期末考试！竟然还敢逃了考试给你打电话……”红蜘蛛气得差点咬到舌头，“我回去会当着他的面，把他心爱的泡面一包一包掰碎成渣！”

“Wow，酷刑啊，哥哥大人。”科学家在他额上轻轻一吻，“保持能量，我们回家了。”

红蜘蛛闭上眼：“嗯。”

 

地面的搜索仍在进行。

刚才空指主舰的导弹击中了特二联中心的主控飞船，另外几艘损伤较轻，还能撑到人员传送完毕；而主控飞船的主体已经坠向大地，撞翻一系列敌方炮台后终于停止翻滚，现在损伤处正冒着滚滚浓烟。

其实通天晓先找到的是六面兽的面罩。

上面沾着已经干涸的血液与能量液，还有泥土与划痕。

通天晓看见内侧唇部接触的位置上刻着一行小字，他放大之后发现那是他的名字。

博派副指挥官攥紧了手中的金属，弯下身进入飞船残骸内。

他最后找到六面兽时，突然无比庆幸六面兽还是个整体。

体内系统维持着他微弱的呼吸，即使他已经开始泄漏紧急能量液。

通天晓把他从废墟里扒拉出来，抱着往后援飞船方向狂奔。

他也找到他了。

并且他没有失去他。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 本文设定中心脏=承载火种源的容器。
> 
> [2]天火的高达/EVA（呸 只有大白鹅有哦！（你 主要是大白鹅的战斗武器啦……在文里给他的一个特权，操控方式跟EVA的相同是精神同步。


	23. 23_Here is your YIDA

“据报道，本次行动共击破六百四十二处据点……

“塞博坦特别警察行动总部行政总长官擎天柱联合塞博坦特别警察行动总部军事总长官威震天发表声明……

“据可靠消息称，本次‘净化行动’已联合新水晶城警力与西梁丸等部门警力，甚至与星际刑警方面展开了合作……

“更多详情仍在追踪报道中，来看下一条新闻。”

六面兽是被电视里的新闻播报声吵醒的。

他醒来后先拔掉了插在身上的管子，然后趿拉着拖鞋在病房内转悠。

体内系统工作正常。左臂机能正常。自检完毕，有机系统正常。

他上上下下把自个儿扫了几遍，终于得出一个结论：

他没回归火种源。

我了个六变TF的，这回总算没有幸运E。

六面兽特别兴高采烈地一蹦跶，结果不知道怎么回事儿他弹跳能力忽然有点超出预计的范围，蹦到天花板上把脑袋狠狠撞上那么一下，当时就疼得他自由落体趴地板上躺尸了。

听到病房内响动后有人打开门走进来，六面兽将脸朝向门口，结果芯里那点儿期待秒秒钟落了空。

“干嘛呀这表情，如丧考妣的。”走进来那家伙特蹲下身看着他，笑得特恶劣，“不是通天晓你失望了吧？”

“哪里，我是高兴看着你还活蹦乱跳的。”六面兽诚恳地说，“看样子你过得挺滋润，回去后没少跟你家大白鹅谈话是吧星星儿？”

红蜘蛛皮笑肉不笑地虎摸着六面兽的脑袋：“六子，你知道吗，这回你还得感谢TC，要不是他在主舰发射导弹前替换了导弹物质，这会儿我就只能去公墓悼念你了。”

“少他喵的这么摸老子，你又不是我家通二……”六面兽打开红蜘蛛的手，从地上爬坐起来，“说，啥事儿？”

“给你讲讲现在剧情的进行点，免得你CPU运转错误。”

“红蜘蛛你想作死是不？”

“急什么，芯急吃不了黑通二。”

“……”

“逗你的哈哈哈傻X。你都睡了半个月周期了你造吗，哦顺便一说你的危险期是在博派那边过的，原因我就不详说了你懂的。这次损失就我们空指部最严重，然后是你们特二，飞船……我估计一时半会儿买总都不想给你们拨了，将就那几艘存下来的飞飞吧你。”

“还有几艘？不错不错，人员情况怎么样？”

“目前回归火种源的没有，不过继续躺监护室的还有那么些……哦对了，通天晓这会儿还没法过来。”红蜘蛛忽然特促狭地笑起来，“他在照顾冲云霄呢。”

六面兽望着红蜘蛛，眨巴眨巴眼睛：“照顾谁？”

“冲~云~霄~巨狰狞小王子啊，被你冻成冰雕的那位，你的好基友，六面兽相关绯闻榜上第二名——”

“渣！！！”六面兽差点又蹦起来，不过他CPU反应够快及时制止了自己即将重蹈覆辙的行为，只得分外焦躁地捶着地板，“他不先来找我跑去找冲云霄是几个意思！！！是我重要还是冲云霄重要！！！！”

红蜘蛛一脸看猴的表情看着六面兽：“省省吧你，人冲云霄这会儿还没醒过来呢，你都能瞎蹦跶瞎操芯乱吃飞醋了，通二过来看你干嘛？”

六面兽忽然站起身，摆出个要去堵枪口的姿势：“我想到了！！！”

红蜘蛛被他这么一震吓得差点坐地上：“六子你又没吃药是不？”

“既然他不过来，我就过去！”我太他渣的机智了这是要成为塞博坦第一智者的节奏啊！

说走咱就走，六面兽特别激动地在病房内转两圈，然后抓起红蜘蛛的手：“星星儿，我面罩呢？”

红蜘蛛微微一笑，嘲讽无比：“问通二去呗。”

妈个鸡，这下有点刺激了。六面兽傻眼。

 

爱他，就把他的名字刻在唇边。

他都忘了自己是从哪个地方看到这句话的，总而言之他看到之后就特别兴冲冲地亲自操刀——呃，操着激光，在面罩上写下通天晓的名字，完了之后还老高兴了，觉得自己那字儿写得简直上天下地的好，通天晓本人都不得不服。

事实上通天晓在此系列事后仔细看着六面兽那块面罩，认真地想：这字儿真是丑得飞起。

丑、得、飞、起。

他都怀疑这到底是不是写的自己的名字，不过经过他在脑海中各种对比各种校准后，通天晓还是艰难地承认这的确是拿塞星文写的“通天晓”。

哎，瞧瞧现在的教育，都把Hand writing搞成啥样儿了，这个还是有必要注意一下。

通天晓把六面兽的面罩收起来，寻思着以后等六面兽换块新的了，他再想刻名字就让自己去给他刻，起码看上去规规矩矩整洁漂亮嘛。

本来，通天晓是没必要来照顾冲云霄的。他在那次行动之后也在病床上躺了两个塞博坦太阴日，擎天柱都想把他焊上边儿了，最终还是没拗过通天晓。通天晓认为，巨狰狞队伍这回遭受损失，大部分原因要落在特警总部身上，多方信息不对等坑得人家巨狰狞差点团灭，如果通天晓体内没有抗体形成，那真的是普神揍了U球——惊天动地；所以，善后工作必须做好，尤其冲云霄的康复问题，必须是个重大问题。

这个重大问题真的有点重大，六面兽度过危险期被送回狂派时，冲云霄还在危险期；空指和特二大部分成员恢复时，冲云霄还在危险期；行政部下来指令再把通天晓调回特二时，冲云霄过了危险期了，不过没醒。

不应该啊？

首先，他是气体感染，而且距离较远应该程度较轻；其次，打了疫苗还折腾这么久，算是几个意思？最后，冲云霄和六面兽战斗中所受到的伤害已经治疗完毕，伤情也没有恶化的意思，好得这么慢，简直不合逻辑。

通天晓还考虑过是不是六面兽把人家冲云霄冻坏了，导致他体内解冻缓慢。

老救说，这个情况因个体而产生了差异。

换言之，说不定王二代冲云霄体质特殊，一时半会儿好不了是正常的。

通天晓点点头，医生说得好有道理啊。

他每天完成工作后就去看看冲云霄的情况，但是总感觉冲云霄起色不大。

等到那些巨狰狞队员都能蹦跶了，队长冲云霄还搁那儿躺着呢，看得他的队员们一个个泪眼汪汪地扒着监护室窗口，画面简直可以入选感动塞博坦十大景象。

“长官，”空闲时一名巨狰狞队员对通天晓说，“你听过睡美人的故事吗？”

通天晓抱着数据板看他：“蓝星的童话。”

“是啊，你说队长会不会就是睡美人，等着他的王子来吻他一下？”

“……我建议你多读塞星文学作品。”通天晓一脸黑线。

“真的真的，长官，说不定就呼唤一下，队长就醒了呢？真爱无价啊长官！”

通天晓琢磨着，怎么二这种风气已经弥漫到巨狰狞队伍了呢？

全体巨狰狞队员几乎都在眼巴巴地等着他去给睡美人冲云霄一个真爱之吻。

不过，令众人跌碎光学镜的是，冲云霄没有被通天晓吻醒，他是被六面兽给叫醒的。

六面兽自从能下床耍流氓……咳，自从能自由活动之后，就天天往冲云霄住的医院跑，他对外宣称是看看老同学，促进特警队间的友谊交流，实际上六面兽之芯路人皆知。

通天晓第一天看着他时还特惊讶，同时他确实挺高兴六面兽恢复如常，可是天天都被六子闹腾，换成买总都得烦死。

他也赶过六面兽，可是六面兽那套说辞甚是冠冕堂皇毫无死角：“第一，老冲是我打伤的，我负责；第二，你现在又是我的，啊不，特二的人了，要听我这个队长的指挥；第三，我工作做完了来看看老同学，这犯法吗？”

通天晓跟他干瞪眼半天，最后无奈道：“之后我再跟你谈。”

六面兽得意洋洋：“这就是了嘛，乖，么么哒。”

“……你该高兴我今天没带数据板。”

六面兽无所谓地耸耸肩，趴冲云霄床边笑嘻嘻地喊：“哎，睡美冲，赶紧起床了，你的王子来了。”

巨狰狞的队员差点没上去跟六面兽打起来。

但是相当戏剧性的一幕来了，就在六面兽贼欠贼欠地调戏冲云霄之后，一直都没动静的冲云霄，睁开了眼。

在场所有人，包括六面兽自己，集体烧了CPU。

冲云霄那双金色的眼渐渐清明，他的视线最终落在六面兽身上。

“……六……六面兽……？”

我擦！！！

六面兽芯里一大群石油兔子狂踩而过。

 

【月刊·八卦塞博坦TOP3】

“感天动地！六面兽深情唤醒冲云霄！虐恋多年终携手！”

“最二队长用情至深，坚守病床唤醒植物龙爱人，普神啊，有情人终成眷属！”

“我给你一个童话，你许我一颗星球——那些年，我们追过的六冲/冲六。”

【恋爱❤塞博坦TOP3】

“点起你的少女芯之霸道王子爱上我”（冲六）

“错误的时间错误的地点对的人”（六冲）

“KIRA~♪！进击吧！六面兽！”（六冲六）

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

 

**我是冲云霄_** **我不萌六面兽：我跟六面兽只是朋友关系，你们不要乱说。多说无益，清者自清。**

**来自** **冲云霄的iPhone6**

**赞180** **万** **转发200** **万** **评论321** **万**

**最新转发：**

**空指说贵圈真乱：你们不要乱说[** **呵呵]@** **通天晓_** **很忙勿找V  //@** **飞毛腿说看我ID** **大家都懂的：你们不要乱说[** **呵呵]//@** **横炮说看我ID** **大家都懂的：你们不要乱说[** **呵呵]//@** **爵士_** **静静到底他渣的是哪个小婊砸：你们不要乱说//@** **警车_** **求你了我想静静：你们不要乱说//@** **擎天柱_** **芯塞是病得治V** **：你们不要乱说//@** **威震天_** **你们的BOSS** **最近很芯塞V** **：你们不要乱说//@** **你懂我懂大家懂：你们不要乱说[** **呵呵]//@** **新巨狰狞队：你们不要乱说！**

 

**他渣的老子爱的是通天晓：你们想怎样！！！出来战个痛！！！在背后捅老子算什么玩意儿！！！**

**来自** **要杀出一条血路的六面兽**

**[** **特定成员可见]**

**赞0** **转发0** **评论1**

**评论列表：**

**通天晓_** **很忙勿找V** **：六面兽，你发错地儿了。**

通天晓对这件事表现得无比淡定，该干啥就干啥，一点反应也没有，让广大坐等看撕逼的八卦群众分外失望。

而同时，冲云霄那句“你们不要乱说”也成为网络热语，但凡有指有人关系暧昧不明的，都会用上一句“你们不要乱说”。

六面兽又被买总提去谈话了。

据说，他们听见了买总久违的怒吼，以至于六面兽出来时所有人都在关注他脸上有没有什么深色的印子。

可惜的是，六面兽面上还是挺干净的——他之前的面罩被通二没收之后，新的面罩一直没做出来，导致六面兽这段时间都暴露在大家的视线之中。

他回特二召集队员开了个紧急会议，然后一大帮子人提着水果零食游戏机稀里哗啦冲向冲云霄住的医院——据说他们要谈个清楚。

冲云霄才转到普通单人病房，还没个芯里准备就瞅见自己病房里涌入一大批看起来是找茬的家伙，由他的老同学六面兽带领着，直直杀到自己床边。

冲云霄莫名其妙：“六面兽，你这是做什么？”

六面兽操起旁边队员抱着的最新款的游戏机往冲云霄怀里塞：“拿着！”

“……你干嘛，我不打游戏好多年了。”

“矫情啥，我们俩什么感情，我叫你拿着你就拿着！这儿还有水果零食什么的……”

“谢谢，不用了，我不缺。另外，通天晓提醒我不要吃零食。”

“你他渣的有病啊，是幼生体吗通二叫你干啥你就干啥？！”

“六面兽你能不能叫他们都出去，我头疼。”

于是特二的队员通通撤离现场，守在病房外。

从窗户玻璃上他们可以看见他们的队长正往冲云霄手里塞游戏机，可是冲云霄死活不收。

唉，芯疼。

特二的大家打开零食吃了起来。

通天晓来到冲云霄病房前时非常疑惑地看着他们：“你们今天没训练？”

“报告长官！我们是过来执行任务的！”特二队员齐声回答。

通天晓点头表示知情，然后拉开门：“冲云霄，护士一会儿来给你输液……”他看着眼前的画面呆了几塞星秒，这个时间足够特二那群熊孩子把头探进来看个清楚：

六面兽正压在冲云霄身上，两人肢体交缠不知道在干啥。

 

 

 

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**通天晓V** **：有朝一日剑在手，杀尽天下负芯狗。**

**来自** **特警总部副指挥官的客户端**

**赞400** **万** **转发523** **万** **评论688** **万**

**最新转发：**

**寻光号笑裂成了寻光丸子号：长官你要不要考虑回来啊哈哈哈哈哈//@** **二特联哭着求通天晓长官回来：长官！！不是那样啊长官！！//@** **隔壁好像挺乱的_** **雷神V** **：看看，又是个虎子闹出来的事@** **虽然我叫Wing** **可我没翅膀不是天使啊  //@** **扳手专治各种不服：我建议原PO** **找小诸葛强化一下武器。//** **爵士_** **你说的我都懂可是静静是谁：[** **呵呵]//@** **警车_** **别他渣的再问我静静是谁了：[** **呵呵]//@** **威震天_** **有我鸟事我又躺枪V** **：……[** **拜拜]@** **通二你听我解释啊给我机会给我余地啊  //@** **擎天柱_** **是时候采取铁血手段了V** **：说得对。@** **威震天_** **有我鸟事我又躺枪V**

**评论区：**

**通二你听我解释啊给我机会给我余地啊：通二！！！那只是我摔在冲云霄身上了！！！有人在他床边地上扔了个玩具球！！！！我一脚踩滑摔上去了！！！！别拉黑我啊！！！！**

**[** **系统提示：对不起，根据用户设置，您不能进行评论。]**

 


	24. 24_Easy! Sixshot!

那个六面兽，神烦。

通天晓这段时间都没搭理他，使得特二全体队员认为，他们的队长和他们敬爱的长官正在冷战期。

虽然好像有点单方面。

六面兽每天都对通天晓同样地热情，同样地用芯；通天晓每天都对六面兽公事公办，爱理不理。

天啦撸，难道那个“六冲病床激战.avi”事件已经影响如此恶劣导致通天晓长官决定甩了六面兽队长吗？！

【塞博坦信息技术交流小分队】

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：呼叫特二联！呼叫特二联！

[寻光号那群逗比给我们站住别跑]：谁他渣的特二联！你们才特二！

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：你们名字缩写不就是特二吗？

[寻光号那群逗比给我们站住别跑]：有事起奏无事退朝我们很忙的谢谢

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：爱卿且慢，朕有一事要告知爱卿

[寻光号那群逗比给我们站住别跑]：朕准了

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：你看都没看准个六面兽啊准？

[寻光号那群逗比给我们站住别跑]：……这个前奏，莫非是震撼性资料片？

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：[doge]呵呵，谁看谁知道

[ 舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神 向您发送视频 惊天消息 ]

[ 接收 另存 取消]

[ 接收中 ]

[ 接收完毕 ]

[ 自动播放 ]

画面是擎天柱的办公室。

行政总长官坐在办公桌后，背对着镜头的是通天晓。

“所以你决定了？”擎天柱对着通天晓说，“我可不可以问一下，你是什么时候开始有这个想法的？”

通天晓回答道：“从我看见冲云霄开始。”

“这件事你对六面兽说过吗？”

“没有。还没定下的事，最好别说得太早。”

擎天柱笑起来。

过了会儿他看向镜头方向，语气温和地询问：“你好背离，有事吗？”

通天晓回头看了一眼，然后对擎天柱敬了个礼，匆匆告辞。

视频播放完毕。

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：看完没？

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：看完吱个声啊？

[舰长你该减肥了不减肥追不到女神]：特二？特二？

[您的好友  寻光号那群逗比给我们站住别跑  不在线]

 

【特二联内部通讯频道】

[033]：Q口Q队长！！！！！！

[044]：Q口Q队长！！！！！！

[055]：Q口Q队长！！！！！！

[022]：队长T口T！！！！！！

[011]：队——

[001]：哭哭哭，哭个流水线啊哭，你们队长我还活得好好的！

[011]：队长(┳＿┳)！！！！！！

[001]：……011你给我上训练场跑个塞博坦赤道的长度。

[066]：队长，大家也是为你拙计啊！队长你要被甩了你知道吗！

[001]：什么玩意儿？！

[022]：队长你先看看我们发给你那个视频！

[001]：你们又在跟我玩什么幺蛾子……

——1塞博坦分后——

[033]：队长，你不会蹲在角落里哭去了吧？

[001]：瞎扯什么淡，我有那么玻璃芯吗？等等，让我去打会儿沙袋。

频道内：……

——20塞博坦分后——

[001]：妈个鸡，通天晓他想干啥？

[044]：我们经过认真探讨后认为，长官他嫌弃你智商太低又脚踏N台机，没有看攻略还敢穿任务蓝装单刷团本，不是塞币玩家不能天天开宝箱，幸运值太低回回都躺枪——所以，长官经过一番深思熟虑后决定，跟高富帅私奔。

[001]：……我他渣的哪儿不是高富帅了？！我有车有房父母双亡一无兄弟二无姐妹左不识七舅姥爷右不认八大姨妈年薪可买铁堡中心精品花园洋房全方位支持帕拉克萨斯水晶蜜月度假之旅拥有性能极佳私人宇宙飞船空间跳跃毫无压力零花钱上可进赌场下可进角斗场还有大笔可进银行身高赛过威震天样貌比过自恋狂——你们说！我他渣的哪儿不是高富帅了？！

[055]：第一，冲云霄比你高三公分；第二，冲云霄比你有钱多了；第三，冲云霄长相不比你差，身材还比你好。

[001]：楼上你出来，我绝对不打死你。

[011]：你们不要再打击队长了，队长他容易吗，你看看这么久了通天晓长官还瞒着他，显然不把队长当回事儿。

[001]：……011你给我训练场跑三圈塞博坦赤道长度。

[066]：大家都忘了吗，我们是来给队长出谋划策的，吐槽什么的之后再说，反正我们也吐过不少了！

[001]：……

[022]：我这里有三个方案：第一，队长你去拿下冲云霄，这样的后果就是失去通天晓长官；第二，队长你保持攻略通天晓长官，但如果冲云霄没有放弃的话，你们最后可能会演变成八点档狗血撕逼虐恋大战；第三，呃，这个方案有点黑暗……

[001]：说。

[022]：暗杀冲云霄，监禁通天晓长官，每天跟他换花样play直到他对你产生斯德哥尔摩情结——

[001]：你也给老子上训练场跑圈去。

[011]：哈哈哈哈哈哈22你个傻逼，快来，我等你！

[001]：就没有个靠谱的？你们的智商呢？

[044]：队长，我们的智商在战争时期比较容易体现。

[001]：哦。

频道内：嘤嘤嘤队长嘲讽我们！大家散了吧！活该被戴绿帽子！

[001]：……(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻反了你们！！！！！

 

六面兽下班时堵住通天晓：“通天晓。”

通天晓抬头：“有事？”

六面兽慢慢逼近，将通天晓逼至墙角，漫不经芯一笑：“没事就不能找我对象？”

通天晓皱眉，举起数据板，流畅地糊上六面兽的脸：“少看蓝星总裁文，记得吃药。”

六面兽顺势抓住他的手：“你还在为上次那事吃醋？”

通天晓提起膝盖对着六面兽腹部撞上去：“我有那个必要？”

六面兽迅速用手卸了他的力道然后一拨一拉一使劲直接把通二翻了个身反剪双手抵在墙上：“那你还生我气？”

“六面兽。”通天晓眼神平淡，表情平淡，语气同样平淡地说，“我建议你放开我。”

“凭什么？”六面兽凑上去特有暗示性地轻蹭着通天晓颈部，“要不，你亲我一下？”

“六面兽，”熟悉的声音自身后传来，伴随着某种武器发射口抵上六面兽的后脑勺，“下班时间到，你该回家了。”

我擦。

六面兽回头，看见黑洞洞的枪口和行政总部长毫无笑意的眼睛：“擎天柱？什么风把你吹来了？”

擎天柱枪口继续对着他：“我来接通天晓下班。有什么不对吗？”

“没事通天晓住我那儿挺好的。”六面兽说完就听见粒子枪内部机械运转的声音，于是干脆地闪开，举起双手站到一边，“……偶尔让他回你那儿也不错。”

通天晓活动活动手腕，走到六面兽跟前：“喂。”

六面兽有种不翔的预感。

下一秒循环，他只觉右脸剧痛，然后整个人飞了出去。

他想，怎么新面罩还没做好？

 

他回家时被门口坐着嗑戒烟糖的那道熟悉身影惊呆了。

“下班了？”威震天站起身，敲敲六面兽家的门，“赶紧的，开门，我还没吃晚饭呢。”

六面兽觉得今天发生的事信息量略大：比如通天晓那段视频，再比如现在坐在自家客厅里拿自己游戏机打着游戏的威震天。

他拉开冰箱门：“报告，饭菜的没有，只有速冻饺子。”

威震天喝了口罐装高纯，目不转睛地盯着游戏屏幕：“下楼买菜去，我不吃速冻食品。”

“……这黑灯瞎火的我上哪儿买菜去？”六面兽怒斥道，“菜市场都关门了行不？！”

威震天淡定地回他：“下楼买菜去。我做。”

六面兽CPU又差点烧了。

 

之后六面兽非常认真地问威震天，为什么平时不做饭？威震天瞅着自家部下狼吞虎咽那熊样儿，嗤笑道：“你说呢？”

六面兽发誓他再问这种问题就替威震天去捡垃圾。

妈个鸡，秀死快。

他再度恶狠狠地在芯里诅咒道。

“对了，”威震天慢悠悠地说，“教你件事儿。”

六面兽一边扒拉饭菜一边哼唧：“嗷？”

“以后被打脸，要主动一点。他打完你右脸，你还得把左脸送上去。”

“……”

“看着我干啥？我这回可没被打脸。”

“头儿，我芯疼你。”

“别BB，吃你的。”

 

晚上他跟威震天联机打游戏，打着打着威震天突然说：“六子，你还别说，通二对你可是真的好。”

六面兽动作一顿，反应慢了半拍，被BOSS削掉一半血。

“我也觉得，就他忍着不揍我这事儿，搁别人我都没个准信。”六面兽赶紧跳出攻击范围嗑点药回血，“我还挺佩服他的。”

威震天似乎觉得挺好笑，将手里的PSP放下：“哦？”

六面兽低头噼噼啪啪继续打：“哎哎哎别扔下啊，这BOSS不好打——Holy Spark.”

他看着重新读档的界面叹息一声，同样放下了PSP。

“你说你瞎操什么芯呐六子？”几秒循环后，威震天说道，“CPU再好也经不起你这么转啊？”

“我哪儿操芯了，我一点儿也不操芯。”顿了顿，六面兽嘟囔着补上一句，“我就是有点急。”

“那你说说，你急个啥？”

“……也没啥。就是……头儿，打个比方，你想想啊，要是你掏芯掏肺地去追擎天柱，他既不拒绝你，也不明白接受你，你急不急？”

威震天挑挑眉：“你傻啊六儿？”

“我擦，怎么又成我傻了？”六面兽夺过威震天手里的高纯，仰头灌下去。

“成，你不傻，你就是有点小龙虾。”威震天改口道，“哦不，你就是小龙虾。”

六面兽莫名其妙：“什么‘小龙虾’，我还大闸蟹呢。”

威震天指指他的耳朵，又指指他的眼睛：“这儿，聋，这儿，瞎。合一块儿，‘龙虾’。”

“……证据。说话得李菊福是不？”

“好啊。”威震天不紧不慢地说，“远的咱不说，就说你跟冲云霄闹出那点事儿，人通二说过什么没有？”

“就是他什么都没说我才捉急啊！”六面兽抓了抓头发，“他干啥都闷着？不爽直接跟我说行不？”

“你还真是聋，通二已经说了。”威震天在他惊愕的目光中缓缓道，“他什么都不说，不就是说‘他不在意这件事’吗？”

六面兽咂舌：“那不就是说他一不关芯我二不关芯冲云霄吗？”

威震天横他一眼：“你丫怎么过的人文社交那门课？抄的？”

“太久了我给忘了。”六面兽非常诚恳。

“白学了。”威震天评价道。

过了会儿他又说道：“上回他把你从飞船残骸里刨出来，一路抱着你跑去治疗，我愣是连你一根头发都没碰到。”

“……”六面兽不吱声了。

威震天继续说：“严重失血，紧急能量大量泄露，有机系统重伤，无机系统也没好到哪里去——这就是当时你的状况。我都差点以为砸在你身上的钱再也回不来了。当时必须得找个人抽血给你输，还包括紧急能量液……巧得很，他跟你血型正好配上了，二话不说就给你输血……在那之前，他已经被抽了不少血去制作疫苗和解药——你傻瞪着我做啥？我发给你的文件你没看？关于通天晓体内产生对‘神赐之水’抗体的。算了，估计你都没看。你说你是不是忒幸福了，通天晓都成那样子了还想着救你，他都是靠体内紧急能量液强撑着不倒下，擎天柱都差点为这事儿发火了，你还敢说他不关芯你？”

六面兽反驳的话都到嘴边了，转了转又咽下来。

他懂。

他懂为什么通天晓一个字都没提，换了他也是一样。

这不是施舍，没必要变成施恩者与偿还者的姿态。

“……然后他就一路守着你回来，守着你脱离危险期才跑去做恢复治疗。”威震天抬手指着六面兽火种源位置，“你说你傲娇个什么劲？明明都明白的事，非得硬生生拗成那样子。年轻人，别太死要面子。”

六面兽闭上眼，将纷乱的数据轨一一理清了：“可我不明白他为什么还是生气。”

威震天笑了笑：“问你自己。”

六面兽沉默了会儿，重新捡起PSP：“来吧，头儿，我们把这局打完。”

“好啊。”

 

“对了头儿，通天晓他是不是想调去冲云霄那儿？”

“听谁瞎扯淡的，这人事调动也太有趣了。”

“……你别管谁说的，到底有没有这事啊？”

“有个U球，通天晓只是想去借巨狰狞那边的武器技术，老早前他就跟我报备过了，一直因为上层原因压着……最近他又跟擎天柱提了下而已。”

“……妈个鸡？！”

“你干啥？！”

“妈个鸡！！！我真是芯脏啊！！！”

“……六子，小龙虾是病，得治。”

“QAQ……”

“哭个球。对了，马上就是年终假期了，好好表现啊。”

“Yes! Sir!”

“……德性。”


	25. 25_听说你胆儿挺大？

欢天喜地放放假，喜大普奔搞搞基。

Ladies and 乡亲们，为塞博坦的安（ba）全（gua）操劳如此之久的特警们终于可以分批放个假了。

关于之前报备的两个项目，75%以上的队员选择了模拟生态旅游，想想也是因为新鲜嘛，好奇这回事搁谁身上都正常，除非是通天晓。

当然，通天晓也报了这个项目，主要还是给六子折腾的——没错，他们俩和好了，具体怎么和好的【根据相关法律法规本词条不予显示】。

年轻人嘛，小吵小闹是家常便饭，过几天就好了。——by 不愿透露姓名的买总（哪里不对？！

据说，通天晓之后请了三天假。

闲话休提，且看大家伙儿愉悦♂的假期。

这模拟生态旅游嘛，形式自然是丰富多彩要啥有啥。

不过最受欢迎的莫过于“阳光海岸”这一项，本项目内容在于模拟蓝星沙滩度假休闲假期，全程支持阳光浴+冲浪活动，所有客户几乎都住在海景酒店内，面朝大海，春暖——呃，面朝大海，领略蓝星海岸风情。

除此之外，模拟雪山项目成为仅次于“阳光海岸”的第二大热门项目，不过特警队里报的人不多，据可靠消息说，这个项目要穿的衣服太多了，他们不乐意。

所以，阳光海岸这个项目对于大多数队员的意义在于，他们可以肆无忌惮地将目光落在想落的地方，并且可以肆无忌惮地看个爽。

六面兽的算盘是这么打的：

第一，抵达酒店，让通天晓换上泳装，啪啪啪；

第二，海边晒晒太阳冲冲浪，然后散步散到一没监控二没闲杂人等的地方，啪啪啪；

第三，晚上回酒店，啪啪啪；

第四，集体party后回房间，啪啪啪；

第五，啪啪啪，啪啪啪；

第六，啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪；

……

最后，假期结束，回家，啪啪啪。

全文完。（呸

但是，每次六子芯里揣摩着邪恶念头时，老天都会特别眷顾他。

就在他们动身前往海边前一天晚上，通二因为之前六面兽【根据相关法律法规本词条不予显示】的行为，有机系统出了点问题。说直白点，通二感冒了。

要是轻微的感冒还好，关键是通二有点低烧。本来六子想的是干脆不去了，可是通二看着他之前又蹦又跳地在那儿计划半天觉得很不忍芯，爬起来吃了点特效药，勉强把烧退了下去，这才收拾收拾出发。

就目前的情况而言，六面兽的计划基本告吹。

通天晓是没法跟大家一起狂欢一起疯了，所以他带了点公务过来处理，顺便做做日光浴，也是很健康，很舒爽。可惜，他穿得就比那些要去海里浪的家伙多了。

对此，一道前来度假的行政总长官轻飘飘地说：“挺好的。”

也不知道他到底指的什么好。

他们第二天一帮子人哗啦啦跑去海边时，几乎把其他游客吓得作鸟兽散。

——夭寿啦！（消音/）城管（消音/）来啦！！！

等到人员差不多安置完毕，通天晓环顾四周，有点疑惑地问他哥：“警车和爵士呢？”

擎天柱微微一笑：“雪山项目。”

 

“……P……Pro……Prowl……”爵士想，要是自己这会儿能飚出两行清洗液的话，它们准成俩冰棍儿挂自己脸上。

警车回头看他一眼，整张脸被护目镜以及一切防具遮得严严实实：“怎么？”

爵士顿时觉得自己的芯就是二月霜天里的小白菜，那个拔凉拔凉啊，简直比旧社会孤苦无依的幼生体还惨：“你能告诉我为啥你要报这个项目吗？”

“哦。”警车继续往上走，“根据计算，这个项目人最少，不挤，避免诸多麻烦。”

“达令，”爵士艰难地跟在他后面，“答应我，像紫薇答应尔康那样答应我，以后这种项目，让我去报，你安芯工作，好吗？”

“……叫你少看蓝星琼瑶剧了，影响智商。还有，‘达令’这词禁止使用。”

“……嘤！”

加油吧，爵士，警车的目标可是去雪山顶上看日落呢。

 

通天晓看着奔向大海的特二联，活像一群奔向麦地的蝗虫。

尤其那个领头的六面兽，简直是蝗虫中的蝗虫。

六面兽踩着冲浪板迎浪而上，在特二熊孩子们的欢呼声中帅气地随着浪花旋转跳跃我闭着眼。

然后他就被下一个浪头拍死在海里。

通天晓推了推墨镜，摇摇头，继续看数据板。

旁边红蜘蛛围观得都要笑岔气了：“乐死我了哈哈哈哈哈鹅你录下来没有啊赶紧发PO去哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

天火噼噼啪啪摁了几下：“搞定。”

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**大大大大大白飞机：[** **视频]** **特二联队长英姿勃发，实在可观。@** **通二我对象谁敢想我削谁**

**来自** **科学家科学的客户端**

**赞222222** **转发233333** **评论342323**

**最新转发：**

**通天晓只想安静地上班V** **：[** **拜拜]** **我不认识这货。//@** **威震天_** **擎天柱的爱疯6** **是我给买的V** **：[** **拜拜]//@** **擎天柱_** **手机已换号码收集中V** **：@** **通天晓只想安静地上班V  //@** **警车-** **要跪给我上山顶再跪我还带了榴莲：你再敢笑一声试试？//@** **爵士-** **整个TF** **都要被冻跪了：[** **拜拜]** **我他渣的好想笑但是怕引起雪崩。//@** **小小小小小红飞机：→_** **→右边给我悠着点儿你哥新车的涂漆。//@** **阳关海滩和涂漆：哟天火看不出来嘛内部优惠价一下？//@** **我赌五毛他又失败：妈个鸡哈哈哈哈哈哈//@** **阳光海滩和新车：红红火火恍恍惚惚何厚铧@** **阳光海滩和涂漆**

 

事实上六面兽已经习惯每天被这么挂上几下，他的形象在广大网民芯中已经怎么都挽救不回来了，所以干脆任其发展。

他抱着冲浪板跑到通二身边坐下，身上水珠落人通二半边身子都是，直接被数据板和浴巾糊了一脸。

通天晓从躺椅上下来，走几步：“你能擦擦自己再过来吗？”

六面兽一边擦一边哼哼：“我这不是想你想得慌吗。”

“得，”通天晓抱着手臂饶有兴趣地看着他，“说吧，又有什么事？”

六面兽连叹三声。

通天晓挑眉。

六面兽当即坦白了：“那什么，他们说晚上想去鬼屋溜达溜达。”

“哦。”

“盛情难却，我答应他们一起去了。”

“哦。”

“所以吧，我想把你一个人晾在房里怪不好意思的。”

“呵。”

“咱们一起去吧。”六面兽特诚恳，通天晓发誓他这表情比他告白时都显得诚恳。

“你不是胆子挺大吗。”通天晓眨眨眼，“鬼屋有什么好怕的，不都是假的？”

六面兽起身，走过去环住通天晓的腰，凑在他耳边说：“我就想跟你一起。”

“别听他扯淡。”红蜘蛛继续跟天火战斗着游戏，一边提高了声音讽刺道，“全狂派最怕鬼的俩，一个是路障，另一个就是抱着你耍流氓的六子。”

六面兽扭头：“星星儿，你做一个安安静静打游戏的亩韦男纸行不？”

“我这是友情提醒……我擦天火，搞死他们！”

“莫慌，他们蹦不了多久了。”

六面兽面无表情地看着游戏夫夫半天。

通天晓拍拍他的肩：“六面兽，这不可耻，真的。”

“我也没觉得可耻，真的。”六面兽把人放开，抬眼眺望，“咦。”

通天晓循着他的目光望过去，发现沙滩上补天士正在狂奔，身后是充斥着杀气的阿尔茜，阿尔茜身后是不知道到底在追哪个的弹簧。

这场追逐赛最后以补天士被RC吊打告终，一并被吊打的还有弹簧。

后来通天晓才知道，补天士拿着RC的爱疯六去逗螃蟹，谁知螃蟹被逗怒之后伸出了他的蟹钳，夹住了RC的爱疯六。好家伙，当时那屏幕和后盖儿就碎成了松花皮蛋状，更惨的是补天逗儿因为一时半会儿甩不开那螃蟹急着拿手去掰，愣是把人妹子的新手机掰弯了。（注）

不作死就不会死，这俩货怎么就不明白呢？

然后威震天迅速地又给擎天柱换了一新手机，锃亮锃亮的挪鸡鸭。

据传这部手机后来被擎天柱用于远程投掷，杀伤力堪比导弹。

 

晚上通天晓还是拗不过六面兽的死缠烂打软磨硬泡，答应跟他去鬼屋。

他们到门口时第一批人已经出来了，通天晓瞅见路障蹲在外边儿好像在哭，旁边大黄蜂一边给他递纸巾一边哄幼生体似的说：“哎好了不哭不哭了，都是假的都是假的，没关系有我在呢……”

除此之外，他还看见某个疑似漂移的家伙跟八爪鱼似的挂在飞翼身上，走在他们身边的雷神都要拔剑削他了还不肯下来。

通天晓右手手臂莫名一紧。

他侧过脸去，六面兽不知啥时候已经把他给拽住了，双眼紧盯前方鬼屋入口。

“六面兽……”

“我很好！”

“……六面兽……”

“我感觉特不错！”

“不是，我说你……”

“通天晓我们进去吧我已经迫不及待了！”

“……你撒手成不？！我手臂都被你捏碎了！”

“没有，我考虑到你怕黑嘛，我这是为你着想。”

通天晓瞅瞅他，语重芯长：“六面兽，鬼屋里不是全黑的。”

“……哦。”

“另外，都是假的。”

“……哦。”

“那你现在可以把手拿开了吗？”

“不！！！”

通天晓又开始后悔自己出门为什么不带块数据板。

起码能在这时候管用啊。


	26. 26_Don’t Play Longqishi Again

关于六面兽怕鬼这个事儿吧，其实有点源远流长。

其根源可以追溯至他还是个（消音/）傻了吧唧的（消音/）幼生体的时候，你说像六子这种三无（无父母无户口无抚养金）的存在，被邪恶组织（。）捡去做做活体实验搞搞【】研究在当时略混乱的塞博坦也是很寻常的一件事。

啥？警察蜀黍为什么不来救他？

这样的幼生体太多了有限警察蜀黍根本拯救不过来。再说，当时那个环境真的不好，警察蜀黍都得考虑自己有没有谁来拯救，哪儿来得及管太多事。

六面兽在XX研究所被当做实验品那段时间真的是烙入火种源中的阴影，虽然他被不断洗脑不断刷新重来，但有些事估计他的TF生涯都忘不了。

深夜的研究所据说闹鬼，会有死在实验中的残缺幼生体幽灵游荡在漆黑的世界里。六面兽那会儿多纯（er）真（hu）无（luan）邪（zi）一幼生体啊，他怎么会知道外面的世界很黑暗呢？所以晚上他偷偷拔掉身上那些管子跑去“研究所探险之旅”，然后幸运值相当不错地遇上了。

那，是一个，伸手，不见五指的，黑夜！

幼生体，六面兽，在，那个，伸手，不见五指的，走廊，看见了——

另一个，自己！

那个六面兽！

一步两步！

一步两步！

摩擦！摩擦！

等等，念错旁白。

是这样的，六面兽在走廊看见了另一个六面兽，至于他是怎么在伸手不见五指的走廊看见的——伸手不见五指而已，又没说别的看不见。

为什么伸手不见五指？

因为身上那层衣服太大了袖子太长了把手给盖住了。

回归正题，六面兽看见了六面兽，关键是那个六面兽没有眼睛。

是的，木有眼睛，木有安装光学镜！

然后小六子瞅见那货对自己阴森森地咧开嘴笑了，两边嘴角撕裂皮肤直到耳根。

他从未觉得自己长得这么吓TF，吓得他差点芯梗。

六面兽转身就跑，撒丫子狂奔，身后好像还听见另一个自己说：“来玩……”

玩个SIXSHOT！

第二天他躺在实验室的平台上迷迷糊糊地听见研究人员在对话：

“六号的备用机体呢？”

“昨晚没关好门又给跑出来了，我都说了那个有点故障干脆销毁重做……”

“经费你给啊？还有，有机部分的皮肤彻底毁了里面的金属构造冒了一上午的烟你知道吗？”

“怪我咯？上面不拨钱这些项目迟早得停……不过我觉得这孩子挺不错的，我想他应该撑得住项目结束——以他现在的身体。你看他的体内构造，多么完美的……近乎完美的特殊体外培育技术，我敢说，在我们遇到他之前，他就是作为特殊实验品被创造出来的。”

“啊哈，感谢普神，让我们救活了他，并且得到了他。”

失去意识前，他脑中还是昨晚遇见的那个自己，站在黑暗里，阴森森地笑。

娘希匹，真是吓死六面兽啊。

 

通天晓戳戳六面兽的肩：“你干嘛呢，怎么走着走着就停了？”

六面兽反手拽着通天晓的小臂：“通、通天晓啊，你帮忙瞅瞅下面是不是有人抓着我脚呢？”

通天晓低头，昏暗的照明下根本看不清，只隐约看见有什么挂在六面兽脚上：“大概是。你走就是了啊，它们自己会松开的。”

“……我在走。”

“……骗鬼呢你一动不动跟塑像似的你跟我说你在走。”

“我真的在走啊你看见了吗？！”

“原地踏步还真不错呵呵。”

“通二我腿麻了艾玛。”

“自己捏捏。有那么严重吗？”

“真的有——”六面兽怒转身，然后硬生生地卡住。他的喉结滚动两下，再滚动两下。

通天晓茫然：“怎么？我身后有什么吗？”说着他就要回头。

六面兽不知哪儿来的勇气抬手捏住人通二的脸颊不让他扭过去：“走走走，就这么走，别回头。”

通天晓感觉好像有谁跟着他，但是这种感觉转瞬即逝。

六面兽一边警惕地盯着他身后一边拉着他倒着走。

“低头六面兽，”通天晓无奈道，“你要撞上门框了。”

“哦。”就在六面兽低头去躲开门框的瞬间，通天晓回头了。

他身后什么也没有，依然是昏暗的照明灯光，夸张恐怖的摆设。

通天晓觉得有几分可笑，他转回来，对着隔着门框的六面兽说：“你看，我身后什么也没有。”

六面兽一动不动。

“……你吓傻了？”通天晓略略低头钻过去，推了推六面兽，“往前走，按地图显示，我们现在才走了整个鬼屋的三分之一。”

六面兽转身往前走去。

“有那么严重么？”通天晓有点纳闷，他不认为自己回头会使六面兽不高兴，顶多也就让他大呼小叫一会儿吧？

六面兽一句话都没说，只管闷着头往前带路，走得不快，但却让通天晓感觉有些追不上他。

“六面兽，”通天晓停下脚步，“你怎么回事？”

如同发声器损坏的声音，带着诡异的电流，六面兽背对着他，说：“……来……玩……”

通天晓莫名其妙：“什么？”

慢慢的，他面前的六面兽转过身来，依然是重复着这句话：“……来……玩……”

通天晓感到一股凉意从地面腾升而起，沿着他的双腿攀援向上，直直冲到大脑芯片里。

这个“六面兽”，没有眼睛，撕裂的嘴形成一个可怖的笑容，里面的金属构造暴露在外。

机械转动发出声响，“六面兽”对他伸出了手：“……通……天……晓……来……玩……”

【通天晓的私人频道】

[六面兽]：通二？！通二你哪儿去了？

[六面兽]：我擦我就一眨眼的功夫你跑哪儿去了，这里好黑好可怕通二带我回家QAQ！

[六面兽]：………………

[六面兽]：(｀；ω；´)通二！通天晓！通聚聚！你看我这么萌萌哒你不考虑带我装逼带我飞吗？或者我带你飞也行！

[六面兽]：你看见消息了吗你回一句啊？通天晓？通天晓？！

【通天晓的私人通讯频道】

信号识别：

六面兽：“通天晓你去哪儿了？”

“通天晓？？？”

“……WTF！！！通天晓你别跟我开玩笑行不行，我不玩了你赶紧出来吧。”

“通——”

信号识别：

通天晓：“……………………”

信号识别：

六面兽：“啥？”

“你说啥？我没听清？”

信号识别：

通天晓：“……通……天……晓……来……玩……”

——忙音——

 

六面兽顿觉体内循环系统都快冷冻了。

他想自己的幸运值实在太屌，说不定连E都不到。

刚才他以为自己只是看错了，那玩意儿就算真的是他的童年阴影，那也长不到这么大啊？谁知道他就那么一低头，像一朵水莲花不胜凉风的娇羞，等他再抬头时，通二已经被那玩意儿拐到另一个空间里去了。

尼玛，自己对象被“自己”拐，想必也是极好的。

六面兽接通鬼屋控制室：“工作人员你好，我有点事。是这样的……（以下省略一万字）……所以，我需要你们暂停营业一会儿……是的就暂停一会儿我需要检查这里是否有空间错位节点……他渣的怎么那么多废话？！老子叫你关你就关是不是想看老子徒手拆你们办公楼啊？！限你们三个塞星秒内给老子搞定！不然就等着看老子怎么拆你们火种舱吧！”

俗话说得好，威慑总比温言劝说来得有力些，六面兽刚挂了电话，鬼屋内便跳出各个浮动窗口表示暂停服务，所有娱乐系统全部暂停。

“回去我得删号。”六面兽一边划拉出控制窗口一边嘟囔道，“龙骑士那个号必删不可，再也不玩枪兵了。”

[检测到错位点]

[启动修复中]

[1%]

[1.5%]

“渣的，快点吧大爷！”六面兽紧盯屏幕上的红点，锁紧眉头。

 

“……谢谢。”通天晓接过“六面兽”递来的小小金属球，有点尴尬地站在他身边。

这个空间无法计时，时间似乎是随着“六面兽”的芯情在肆意转动，有时他是个幼生体的模样，有时他是成年的模样。并且，此处环境也随着“六面兽”的想法在改变，刚才还是游乐场，可能下一秒循环就成了研究室。

这个“六面兽”不会说其他的话，他真的只是想让通天晓跟他玩而已，就这么简单。

但是他没有放通天晓离开的意思。

通天晓大致能推测出他跟六面兽有着某种联系，然而他却无法得知为何这个“六面兽”可以存在于另一空间内如此之久。

“六面兽”蹲在地上玩着弹珠，似乎芯情不错。

“你能告诉我，你一直是独自一人待在这里吗？”通天晓也蹲下去，与他平视。

点头。

“之前你有没有像现在这样……把别人带进自己的空间来过？”

摇头。

“六面兽……我是说，外面那个六面兽，他知道你的存在？”

先是点头，然后又像不确定一般，摇头。

“你想出去吗？”

摇头。然后继续自己玩自己的。

通天晓真想送他一句“你丫是不是话题终结者”。

说实话，那俩黑洞洞的“眼睛”和裂成笑容的嘴部皮肤安在六面兽身上，看久了其实有点萌萌哒。

通天晓觉得自己要笑场了。

但是他及时控制住了自己的神经，并且再度试图制造话题。

“我可以问一下么？你是程序还是生命体？”

玩着弹珠的“六面兽”扭头看向他，发声器里呲拉呲拉的，就是拼凑不出一个字。

通天晓感到抱歉：“对不起，忘了你的发声器……这样吧，我换个问法。你有自主意识？”

点头。

有自主意识，却不在现实空间？

“这里是你制造出来的吗？”通天晓继续问他。

这回是摇头。

奇怪，这个空间不是他制造出来的，那他怎么能自由操控？

“六面兽”站起身，往前跑去，他的身体渐渐变小，成了幼生体的模样。

时间又被他改变了。

周围的景象变成长长长长的走廊，过于浅淡的颜色刺得通天晓不得不抬手遮挡一番。

幼生体“六面兽”站在走廊中间，停下脚步，回头望了望他，然后跑进一个房间内。

他似乎想告诉我什么？

通天晓跟上去，转进那个房间里。

时间与空间仿佛又被改变了。

他看到的是两个幼年的六面兽，一个仍是这个空间的“六面兽”，另一个却是……留在现实空间的六面兽？

“六面兽”面前有个操作界面，而他则被一堵薄薄的光墙隔绝在内，他向站在外面的、站在操作界面前的六面兽伸出手——

“不。我不需要你。”六面兽说着，抬手按下界面提示选择中的“否定”项，“一个我已经足够了，不需要更多。你就留在这个空间里吧。”

通天晓蓦然有种阻止他的冲动：“等等——”

他穿过了这些影像。

他看着墙内的“六面兽”消失在扭曲的空间里。

而墙外的六面兽说：“一个我已经够了。我不需要残次品。”

他说，他不需要残缺的“自己”。

通天晓想起，在很早很早之前，自己曾经是另一个“擎天柱”。

然而，擎天柱却选择了让他留下。

——作为迪恩，作为通天晓，他的兄弟。


	27. 27_问君能有几多愁，as Sixshot without his namorado.

通天晓在认真思考两个六面兽共存的可能性。

Obviously that’s impossible.

如果这个空间里的六面兽真的被他带出去了，指不定当场就得给外头那只轰成渣。

啊，那画面太美我不敢看。

通二深思熟虑一番，还是对这个空间内的六子表示了深刻的同情。

与他自己不同，曾经作为擎天柱的备用机体，通天晓是钛师傅费尽芯思改造培育出来的，可配备火力等级初始便是S级，更别说其他方面的“完美”。

非常残酷的现实，通天晓与这个空间里被留下的六面兽不同，他可不是“残次品”。

但是就现在的技术而言，如果他们都能出去，那么经过改造和完善后，这个“六面兽”存活下来也并非不可，关键在于，他真的是被六面兽自己舍弃了。

在他思考的同时，空间再度扭曲，“六面兽”以幼生体的模样站在他面前，身后正是“阳光海岸”的景色，不同的是除了“六面兽”与通天晓，这片阳光下的沙滩与大海并无他人。

“六面兽”很开芯地奔跑在沙滩上，时不时转身，蹦蹦跳跳地望向通天晓，示意他跟上来。

通天晓在他脚印之后，走得有些漫不经芯。

他尝试着与外面的六面兽联系，信号仍然无法送达。

估计外边儿那位也挺急，莫名其妙的就找不见自己了。

通天晓抬眼看着“六面兽”，那孩子似乎沉浸在这个虚构的世界里，丝毫未被通天晓的沉默与芯情影响。

这个混乱的空间无法计时，通天晓也不知道自己进来到底过了多久，会不会等他出去之后假期业已结束。

他坐下来，沙滩柔软的触感倒是挺真实，还有海风与阳光，都与他曾感受过的无甚差别。

只是太静了。

“六面兽”已经开始捡那些遗留在沙滩上的贝壳。

通天晓想着自己没进来前，“六面兽”大约真的挺孤独的。空荡的空间，无序的时间，过去的回忆。

他的私人内置频道内忽然跳出一行短讯。

【你不喜欢这里。】

通天晓讶然，而后反应过来这是“六面兽”在与他“说话”。

他是怎么进入我的私人频道的……通天晓将这个问题搁置一边，回应他：“原来我表现得这么明显？”

“六面兽”跑到他身边坐下。

【或者说，你不喜欢跟我一起待在这里。】

“我认为这个问题的答案很明显。”通天晓说道，“突然被你拉入这个空间内，让我很吃惊。”

【我可以告诉你，他想让你出去。】

“当然。不过我认为你没有这个想法。”

【正确。我不想让你离开。】

“我可以知道你这么做的理由吗？”

【虽然我被他遗弃在这里，但我与他的联系还在。他的情感与思想，我能感知一二。】

“所以你想报复他，因为他抛弃了你。”

【哈。不，不是的。】

“六面兽”侧过脸，黑洞洞的眼部正对通天晓。

【我说过了，他的情感与思想，我能感知一二。所以，我想让你留下来不是因为他，而是因为你本身。通天晓，我也是六面兽。他对你抱有的情感，我也有。】

通天晓忽然捕捉到空间内一丝细微的波动。

显然，“六面兽”也察觉到刚才的异样，但他并没有起身处理。

【如果我不是“残次品”，你会选择留下来吗？】

通天晓的目光停留在他身上，并无怜悯，只是寻常的平静。

“不会。”他回答得很快，很坚定。

“这与你是不是‘残次品’无关，只是因为你不是他。”通天晓对着“六面兽”伸出手，掌心向上，摊开，他的手心里静静躺着一撮沙，“你看，它们看上去都一样，然而将它们放大之后，每个都不同。”

“六面兽”似乎看着他手心里的沙子，陷入沉默。

通天晓听得见他身体里轴承转动的声音，行将崩毁一般。

【我明白了。】

空间波动再次传来，这回能清楚看见天空上跳动的数据文字。

【我不想再孤独下去了。】

通天晓起身，“六面兽”仍然是幼生体的模样，低着头，看着自己手里的贝壳。

【可最终我还是只能一个人。很快这个空间就会被他打开了。我又只能重复之前的时间。】

周围的一切都在迅速变化，直到恢复成一片纯白，像是数据初始的模样。

“六面兽……”通天晓不知道自己是否该如此称呼他，“我并不是安慰你。只是我想说……你的存在并非毫无意义。任何事物的存在，都有他自己的意义。或许短暂一瞬，或许绵长至数亿光年……”

“我会记得你。”

通天晓身后破开一个空间裂口，从裂口向外扩散的，是删除这个空间的指令。

他感觉自己的手臂被谁拽住了，朝着裂口内部拖拽而去。

忽然，“六面兽”向他跑来，拉住他的右手，将一块小小的物体放在他手心，合拢。

【送给你。它……跟你眼睛的颜色……一样……我……】

最后的讯息末尾化作一串混乱的数据，通天晓在最后一眼看到“六面兽”的躯体像那些纷飞的信息轨一样，分崩离析，终是消弭。

他与这个空间一起，彻底从宇宙间消失了。

 

六面兽总算把通天晓从错位的空间里拉了出来，而外面的时间已经过了十个行星时。

“我的爷，可算把你从异次元空间救回来了。”六面兽拉着通天晓左看看右瞅瞅，确认他没缺胳膊少腿儿后赶紧上了一个熊抱，“你吓死我了，我说真的。”

通天晓差点儿给他闷死。

“六面兽，你再不撒手我就没法换气了。”

“哎好好好。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“你倒是松开！”

“不是，我们还在鬼屋里，我怕呢。”

“六！面！兽！”

“等会儿！别打！嗷！出来就这么暴力！哎唷！”

就在六面兽一边揉着脑门儿一边嘟囔抱怨之时，通天晓忽然伸手摸到六面兽左耳后面罩开关处摁下，紧接着抬头吻了上去。

我勒个通天晓的？！！！

六面兽大脑回路好像短路了那么一瞬间，他就想知道自己的保险丝烧断了没。

就在他反应过来前，通天晓先放开了他。

“六面兽，”他的监察官轻声说道，“再见到你真好。”

六面兽扣紧通天晓的腰，略略低头：“嗯哼，是的，我也觉得……”

就在他快要碰到通天晓的嘴唇时，对方眼疾手快地一掌糊上他的脸：“我们该出去了。”

“……再亲一下嘛！”

“我刚刚接到大哥的消息。”

“啥？”

“他说他想跟你谈一谈。”

“……世界再见。”

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**沙滩大海和二特联：通天晓长官回来了！！！真好！！！队长已经被行政总长官追杀了整整一个下午呢！！！真好！！！@通天晓_偶尔这样也不错V**

**最新转发：**

**爵士_我在雪山上做冰雕：右边给我站住[呵呵]我们该算一笔账了。//@我是静静：漂移[蜡烛]//@轮子们都忒黑了：卧槽右边你已经说出来了啊！漂移[蜡烛]//@Wing_你们到底为啥要叫我天使:雷神，漂移怕鬼这种事就不要说出来了。//@雷神_如何让你的孩子远离流氓V：右边你好意思吗昨天挂飞翼身上死乞白赖不肯下来！//@今天那么帅的我：同笑看//@充满男友力的Bee：我就笑看了右边们//@警车_我在雪山上砸冰雕：[呵呵]//@爵士_我在雪山上做冰雕：瓦擦右边长官已经黑化！//@擎天柱_专治各种熊孩子V：[呵呵]//@威震天_家里一帮熊孩子V：[拜拜]右边我建议你逃命的时候别刷PO了。//@通二救我：你们这群炉渣！！！什么芯态！！！令TF发指！！！**

**评论区：**

**通天晓_偶尔这样也不错V：挺好的，六面兽就是差点锻炼，多跑步有益身芯健康。**

**（赞）30万**

**[** **仅自己可见]**

**通天晓_偶尔这样也不错V：贝壳很漂亮，谢谢你。**

【塞博坦轻博客】

 

致我美丽的星辰大海：

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

最喜欢午后的沙滩与阳光，大海的味道轻柔温暖，像是阿比西尼亚少女的手轻抚而过，还有竖琴美妙的旋律。

评论：

我哥他们都有点病：TC你照照片就不能别照你的脚？！渣的我想看大海你全是脚部写真几个意思！！还配这种酸得要吐的文字！！图文不对差评！！！

瞬间移动数光年：太阳风我以为你已经习惯TC这德性了，其实看久了挺好的。真的。

家有兄弟芯塞得慌：得了，给TC点活路，全宇宙都知道TC是个足控。

一只大白鹅：鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅

致我美丽的星辰大海 回复道：你们四个都给我等着！！！我要放豆豆咬你们！！！

家有兄弟芯塞得慌 回复 致我美丽的星辰大海：呵呵。

我哥他们都有点病 回复 致我美丽的星辰大海：呵呵。

瞬间移动数光年 回复 致我美丽的星辰大海：呵呵。

一只大白鹅 回复 致我美丽的星辰大海：鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅

空指围观TC小分队：芯疼。

特二围观TC小分队：芯疼。

军部围观TC小分队：芯疼。

情报科研围观seeker小分队：新药品，治芯塞，不含糖，只要九九八。

寻光八卦小组：楼上黑暗药品再见。


	28. 28_~♪Do you want to build a sand man♪~

某位塞博坦著名的学者说，每个成年塞博坦人都有着幼生体的芯。

这话真是一点没说错。

通天晓还睡在床上的时候就听见六面兽在阳台上打电话：“我擦这么早你们有病啊？什么鬼，不去！……谁说的，瞎扯淡，我家通二感冒没好不跟你们这群蠢蛋折腾。别他渣BB了说不去就不去，爱咋咋地吧！”

他挂了电话走进房内，发现通天晓已经坐起来了：“吵到你了？”

通天晓沉着冷静地看他一眼，伸手把手机从枕头底下摸出来接通：“大哥，早。嗯，我们都起了。没问题，马上到。”

六面兽从他对象的话里已经隐约察觉到了什么。

通天晓起床穿衣服：“别磨蹭，大家都等着我们。”

“……通二行行好，我可是今天凌晨才睡的！”

“是吗。”通天晓把六面兽的衬衫扔过去，“你把那电视剧看完了？”

“看完了。”

“怎么样，好看吗。”

“我跟你说，那个女主角可惨，好不容易跟男的在一起了结果男方爹妈不同意，她跟她男人吵一架后出去被车撞飞了，然后你猜怎么着？艾玛那女的失忆了还残了！然后她就被小红伞公司捡去当了个战斗兵器，特牛X，全程哗啦啦地打啊……最后她跟男主角见面了，他们抱头痛哭一场然后女主角把男的一家全杀了，全剧终。真是精彩啊，我看到最后一集忍不住清洗液满脸都是……”

通天晓穿戴完毕进卫生间洗漱：“呵呵，有趣。”

“是啊这几年电视剧都不咋地，昨晚那部你别说还真不赖，我空了写个剧评——”

六面兽话还没说完就被通天晓糊了一脸毛巾，他把毛巾扯下来急道：“干嘛呀大早上的？”

通天晓把牙膏挤上牙刷，眼里毫无笑意：“你回头跟红蜘蛛说说，管好惊天雷，文化荼毒不能忍。”

“谁跟你说这是惊天雷给我的安利？”六面兽往卫生间门框上一靠，“惊天雷哪儿看这些啊？他那么小清新。”

通天晓满口牙膏沫地起身，扭头望着六面兽。

只见对方挑眉一笑：“你猜，猜对奖励六面兽的亲吻一个。”

通天晓翻翻白眼，继续漱口，完了之后一面打湿毛巾一面说：“看你笑得，准没好事儿。”

“配合一下，猜猜呗。”

“不猜。”我就不信你憋得住不说。

“猜嘛。”

“不猜。”

“猜嘛。”

“不猜。”

“猜嘛。”

“你猜。”

“好啊我猜——呸！”六面兽冲过去把通天晓抵在洗手台上，“通天晓，我这儿还有起床气呢。”

“哟，看不出。”通二抬手捏住他的脸，“刷牙去，速度的。”

六面兽忽然笑得分外贼。

通天晓有种不祥的预感。

“通天晓，我还没洗脸刷牙呢。”

“……你干什么你别凑过来啊啊啊啊啊——”

 

擎天柱看了眼时间，又看了看自家兄弟，语重芯长：“年轻人，要节制。”

通天晓芯里的弹幕几乎都要撑破通讯频道了。

炉渣的六面兽！！！要不是他怎么可能迟到！！！得寸进尺没完没了！！！

其实今早上六面兽把通天晓压洗手台然后【根据相关法律法规本信息不予显示】之后时间还多着，重点是通天晓气不过跟他肉搏起来你一拳我一腿的打得无比欢乐忘记了时间。

等到擎天柱再给通天晓打电话时他们俩又【根据相关法律法规本信息不予显示】去了，最后通二终于想起这码子事一脚踹开六子赶紧收拾收拾冲出去集合。

他到达沙滩上集合点时博派这边所有成员的眼神都是“唉呀妈呀成人不宜”。

反观另一边狂派集合点，那一群瞅见六面兽过来了立即全体爆发出热烈的掌声。

通天晓又给六面兽记上一条，度假之后慢慢算。

正思考着呢，擎天柱突然拍拍他的肩，问道：“昨晚那电视剧好看吗？”

通天晓的CPU反应停滞了一个纳秒。

“大哥您说什么？！”

“电视剧。威震天说好看，我就传给你了。”

“……”

“怎么了，通天晓？”

“……好看，十分精彩。”

Interesting。六面兽用的是他的PAD。

“好了打起精神！”补天士在旁边笑得特灿烂，自然而然地把手搭在阿尔茜和弹簧肩上，“今天我们要举行的是沙雕比赛！第一名有神秘礼物！”

阿尔茜扶额：“到底是谁起的这个名字，站出来，保证不打死他。”

漂移转过脸去小小地打了个喷嚏。

通天晓总觉得这名儿听起来怪怪的，一时半会儿也想不起，只好望向擎天柱：“所以……比赛什么时候开始？”

擎天柱抬手指向对面狂派阵营，那边已经扛铲子扛凿子（？）动工得热火朝天了。

这边厢寻光号诸位壮士也摩拳擦掌，在舰长补天逗儿的带领下呼啦啦地冲向海滩边，伴随着奇形怪状的口号，比如：

“上啊！我们要造出一百个热破丸子！”

“我要给我的男神/女神造个雕像！”

“我来了！阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮！”（出自《银魂》）

通天晓跟擎天柱站在原地，感受着沙子糊脸的美好。

这帮熊孩子，呸。

 

“咳咳，大家好！我是背离！是的没错，又是我！我来为大家播报本次傻X——哦沙雕比赛的实况！”背离冲摄影师招招手，“哎你把我拍帅点知道不？”

摄影师：“臣妾做不到啊！！！”

背离：“算了，朕不与你计较。”

“下面我们看到的是狂派阵营中买个……咳，威震天的作品！现在这坨沙子才逐渐成型，从大体形状来看它的造型分外像坨（哔——）那么到底我们的傻X，呃，沙雕艺术家威震天会做出什么来呢！让我们来采访下！

“威震天先生请问你想做出个啥玩意儿来？”

“啥玩意儿？！你敢说这是‘啥玩意儿’？！”

“让我纠正一下，我的意思是请问您是要造物还是造塞伯坦人？”

“呵呵，很快你们就知道了。”

“哦哦哦看上去很有信心吗希望不会是坨（哔——）。”

“背离，我是不是需要提醒你，我好歹是寻光号的舰长之一？”

“……那啥，买总你看！天上有海鸥！”

背离携摄影师仓皇撤离威震天统治区域中。

“好的，下面让我们来采访一下seeker小分队！请问红蜘蛛，你们这是要造啥？”

“别问我，问惊天雷。我不想管了。我芯塞。”

“惊天雷先生，哇哦……还没走近细看就感受到了您的雕塑充满了艺术的魅力，这曲线，这张力，虽然还没成型完毕，但我相信一定是惊天地泣普神的作品！”

“谬赞了谬赞了，其实他是——”

“别夸他了，就我们家养那狗豆豆儿，TC死活都要做个豆豆儿出来弥补他度假不能带豆豆儿的遗憾。”

“……闹翻天你别拆我台行不行，你什么时候跟红蜘蛛一条芯了？”

“得，我改一下，这不是豆豆儿，这是巨大型豆豆儿。好了背离先生你可以去采访别人了。”

“呃好的我们看到seeker小分队已经吵起来了，说实话豆豆儿挺萌不是吗，某种意义上还跟补天士舰长同名呢……我擦嘞特二联那边是什么鬼？！！抽象艺术城堡吗？！！摄影师麻烦拉近些——亲爱的观众朋友们大家好，现在我们看到的是号称‘不怕做不到就怕想不到’的特二联的沙雕作品，他们充分发挥人多力量大的精神，多快好省建设新型沙雕作品，从他们建筑的基底我就能感受到一股浓烈的二的气息，下面我们来采访队长六面兽。六面兽你好，请问你们是要超越毕加索吗？”

“扯淡，我们早就在毕加索的等级之上了。”

“那么请介绍一下你们的作品？”

“这是一幅充满爱的画面。你看见人物的头雕部分了吗，他们的表情多么栩栩如生，多么精彩纷呈！我认为，从面部表情就能看出这两个人物的深刻情感，正如蓝星名家作品集中莎士比亚经典名作《罗密欧与茱丽叶》那样，他们的爱恨痴缠在这一瞬间展露无遗，甚至他们的肢体动作都显得有些多余——”

“——等等！！！你是说你们做的是俩头部雕塑？！！”

“是啊，怎么，有什么问题吗？”

“没问题，（小声）你不说我简直看不出还以为你们造碉堡呢。”

“介于我们的作品尚未完成，更多信息暂时保密。（对镜头眨一只眼）敬请期待！”

背离走出一段距离后，对摄影师说：“到时候麻烦把六面兽最后一句话剪掉。”

“是的现在是科研情报组的雕塑作品区，哇哦已经差不多完成了效率真不错……不过他们到底做的是啥？声波你好请你介绍一下你们的作品好吗？”

“左边情报组的是各个版本的初X未来，右边科研组的是各个版本的敢○模型。”

“……你们……你们已经暴露了宅男属性好吗这样真的没问题？震荡波先生请问您为什么想做这些雕塑呢？”

“因为符合逻辑。”

“……好的简洁明了谢谢合作！！”

【其余狂派成员情况因为作者懒癌发作以下省略一万字】

“观众朋友们大家好，我们现在看到的是博派阵营的战况！好的我们看到天火已经快完成雕像了……天呐这是什么！这是什么！我看见了神之作品！我看见了圣母玛利亚！沙雕作品也能做得如此充满圣光不愧是当年的科研院首席！请问天火，你的作品是圣母玛利亚还是送子观音？”

“……谢谢，这是我和红蜘蛛。”

“哦。”

“——我擦等等？！！你说这是你跟红蜘蛛？！！妈个鸡你们俩站一块儿体型差有那么大吗？！红蜘蛛能坐你肩上吗？！都是成年塞博坦人了你别驴我！！”

“请允许我换个说法，是我和幼生体红蜘蛛。”

“你怎么知道红蜘蛛幼生体长啥样？”

“你猜。”（谜之微笑）

“谢谢，不猜，我们不猜。好的我们现在来看寻光号区大家的作品——夭寿啦感教授你怎么把实验室搬沙滩上来啦！！！还有小诸葛你们俩做什么沙雕啦这里不是实验室啊没必要做个实验室出来吧！！！”

“感知器说有实验室有安全感，作为与他天生一对的我怎么能不懂他的芯？”

“谢谢。小诸葛麻烦把那坨沙子铲过来给我。”

“好哒男神没问题么么哒！”

“大家好我还是背离，我芯塞。下面我们看到的是舰长补天士和他的好基友弹簧的作品，哦哦哦挺不错嘛，一个阿尔茜沙雕版！还原度如此高真不愧是朝夕相处的欢乐三人组啊，那么相对的，阿尔茜在——普神啊阿尔茜你造的是什么究极兵器！！！你是想把这排雕塑全部轰飞吗！！！放过沙子们这不现实！！！天啊我真怀疑如果条件允许阿尔茜会不会造个现场高达or EVA！那么其他成员的作品让我们看看啊……哎挡板和狂飙做的雕塑们挺可爱嘛，Q版机械动物真的是很萌萌哒！放眼一望那边探长和幻影正在造……车库？！妈呀你们还没玩坏四个车库梗吗！然后飞毛腿和横炮正在刻苦建造他们的——宠物！听说飞毛腿又养了新的宠物呢，有空跟惊天雷交流一下？

“我们现在来到的是神棍区，请问漂移，你这是做的啥？”

“低调，低调。我这是在准备惊喜。”

“听起来你好像又要给飞翼告白了是不是？你这是做的飞翼是不是？还挺像……”

“嘘嘘嘘低调啊背离！新水晶的队伍被雷神带去参观教堂了一会儿就回来，我得赶在他们回来之前把这个做完。”

“……虽然这么说……唉，漂移，祝你成功。”

“谢谢！”

“摄影师你知道吗我有种预感，漂移这回秒秒钟又会失败。”

（摄影师赞同点头）

“好的现在我们看到的是擎天柱大哥和通天晓长官的作品！哇哦这是什么，两只石油兔子？两只相亲相爱的石油兔子？”

“这是我和大哥。”

“……通天晓长官，恕我直言，这个怎么看都不像你和Prime。真的。”

“是吗。”通天晓走到沙雕旁边，轻轻一拍，石油兔子“唰”地露出一口尖利的钢牙。

背离打了个冷颤。

摄影师打了个冷颤，镜头随着晃了晃。

擎天柱温和道：“艺术在于意会。”

“Prime你说的好有道理我竟无法反驳！”背离痛哭流涕。

【余下成员因作者懒癌再次发作请大家自行脑补。】

“好的观众朋友们现在的情况就是这样了，我们稍后再来看看大家的完成品吧！敬请期待！谢谢！”

【一号机位因遭受沙球攻击报废】

【花屏中】


	29. 29_塞博坦关爱漂移告白失败小组

阳光，沙滩， ~~比基尼~~ ，沙雕。

放眼望去，就跟逛艺术品市场没啥区别。

唯一的区别大概就是这儿只有沙雕，剩下的都是度假的特（dou）警（bi）。

这会儿大家基本完成了各自的作品，纷纷跑去别人的作品底下观（tu）摩（cao）。

比如现在威震天的作品面前就围了一堆评论家。

“我怎么觉得这个沙雕似曾相识我是否在恍惚间见过？”大火车的目光充满敬仰，“还真是一毛一样啊……”

“啥一毛一样？”挽歌往数据库一比对，说，“这不就是‘塞博坦的余晖’沙雕版？”

红蜘蛛抱着手臂：“呵呵。”

惊天雷抱着手臂：“呵呵。”

闹翻天没有抱手臂，他围着沙雕转了几圈，评价道：“TC，我觉得你有点儿悬，估计拿不到奖了。”

狂派的情报官和科学家先生没吱声。

路障说：“说到‘余晖’，现在买总都搁在我们工会领地正中广场上，你们知不知道摸一下可以开启传送点？”

“……哪门子的传送点这是以太水晶吗？！！”

地面行动指挥官看了眼他的同事们，摊手：“真的。版本更新之后的功能，特烧钱。估计买总投入挺大。”

整齐划一的沉默后，众人感叹道：“妈个鸡，塞币玩家就是不一样。”

路障继续说道：“昨晚我半夜上线刷分的时候还看见我们头儿杵余晖那儿摸来摸去传送着玩儿。”

又是一片“塞币玩家就是不一样”的感叹声。

最后，空指长官总结陈词：“综上所述，我们工会建设又有钱了。顺便，最后一个问题。我们头儿做这些事情，余晖本人知道么？”

狂派众队员再度整齐划一地沉默了。

现在余晖本人正在跟他的兄弟一起欣赏大家的作品。

“通天晓，你看这个，”擎天柱指着救护车的沙雕，用相当诚恳的语气说道，“我们的医官总是这么实际派，雕塑也能深刻体现出他的性格。”

通天晓赞同地点头：“是的大哥。事实上，我认为救护车的沙雕是由寓意深刻的线条组成，每一条线的位置都恰到好处，完美无比。”

“对。从各个角度都能获得完美的视觉享受。”

“流畅程度十分。”

“我感觉你很喜欢，对吗，通天晓？”

“是的，医官的作品让我感到分外舒芯。”

一旁喝着能量饮料的铁皮终于听不下去了：“Prime，指挥官，对不起我想打断一下。”

博派两位长官齐刷刷扭过头来看着他。

铁皮指指早已跑去享受阳光浴的医官大人，尽量使自己的声音听上去与平时无异：“我的老朋友只是不想在这个活动上浪费太多时间……而且，这就是个扳手，你们知道的，他最顺手的东西。”

擎天柱露出了然的表情。

通天晓露出了然的表情。

“当然，哦，我们早该想到的。”擎天柱拍拍兄弟的肩，神色温和，“真是了不起的扳手。”

“对。了不起的扳手。”通天晓将目光溜得远些，“我们可以再看看别的作品，谢谢你，铁皮。”

铁皮目送他们俩溜之大吉的背影，眯起眼，又喝上一口能量饮料：“不客气，年轻人们。”

不过，偶尔让救护车坑坑这群年轻人也是挺有趣的。

他芯里数了数，从救护车完成这个扳手开始，已经有不下二十个特警队的娃凑过来给予其相当高的评价，估计首席医官听见这些话能大声笑出来，并附赠一句：

“这帮逗比，没事儿学人家装什么艺术。”

这时候千斤顶晃荡过来，看看救护车的作品，又看看铁皮，笑道：“嗨武器专家，问个问题。”

“啥。”

“你第一眼就知道这是个扳手？”

“老千，你这不废话吗。”

“说得也是，除了扳手，估计咱们的医官大人做不出别的来了。”

“不过老千，你那作品我看半天了，愣是没瞧出是个啥？”

“你觉得是啥？”

“……行了别绕我，到底是啥？”

“啥都不是，我随手糊的。”

铁皮望了发明家几秒循环，又望了望那边围着千斤顶作品评头论足的小年轻们，抬手擂上千斤顶肩头：“所以，姜还是老的辣。”

“夕阳红”小组，专注坑年轻人几百万年。

 

六面兽看通天晓往自己这方向过来了，立即回头对特二的娃们说道：“都给我准备好咯！”

回答他的是特二那群熊孩子信芯满满的高呼：“没问题队长！”

紧接着有个队员冲着通天晓就扯开嗓子嚎起来：“通——天——晓——长——官——咧——！走——过——路——过——莫——错——过——咧——！预备——！唱！”

“山丹丹的那个开花哟！

“红艳艳！

“通天晓长官领导咱！

“揍队长咯！

“枪炮预热！哎嘿哎嘿呦！

“弹药装填！哎嘿哎嘿呦！

“快把那队长！

“揍趴下！咿儿呀儿揍趴下哎嘿呦！”

六面兽感觉自己的天空，星星都黑了。

特二联的队员们还奋力吆喝着呢，越唱越起劲越唱越激情，眼看着通天晓一脸难以置信的表情跟他们对视之后，毅然决然转身离开。

“完蛋了队长，导师不转身啊！”

六面兽扭头，微微一笑：“没关系，我转身就成了。”

整个特警队都围观到了特二联全员被他们队长追杀的场景。

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**特二联要死在沙滩上：嘤嘤嘤，队长的塞博坦好声音失败了……**

**来自** **逃命中的特二联**

**赞2222** **转发1989** **评论1222**

**最新转发：**

**特二联要死在沙滩上：YES! SIR!//@** **通天晓_** **我只想安静地度假V** **：[** **呵呵]** **原PO** **注意。拿到六面兽人头者，重赏。//@** **六面兽_** **身边都是猪队友：通二那是我和你啊！我们俩的头雕！六密欧与通丽叶！浪不浪漫！//@** **通天晓_** **我只想安静地度假V** **：六面兽，你的沙雕是个什么鬼？//@** **寻光号说舰长请远离艺术：哈哈哈哈哈求歌曲完整版！//@** **空指大帅比：原PO** **加油，沙滩上的尸体已经超过一半了。//@** **六面兽_** **身边都是猪队友：[** **呵呵]** **我都没哭呢，你们哭什么？**

 

现在的沙滩上六面兽被小宇宙爆发的特二联全体追杀中。

包括之前那些躺尸的，这会儿都诈尸了。

“队长！放弃抵抗吧我们有通天晓长官的口谕！”

“你们这群小炉渣！！！到底谁才是你们的队长！！！还口谕！！！信不信我把你们挨个卸咯！！！”

“兄弟们！敌人冥顽不灵！我们需要采取暴力手段了！”

“我擦反了你们！敢打队长！我擦来真的啊！！我擦头儿救命啊救命——”

六面兽扑到威震天身后：“头儿你快瞅瞅这帮小混球，反了天了他们……”

威震天拍着自己跟前沙雕石油兔子的脑袋，有一下没一下：“牙齿，没牙齿，牙齿，没牙齿……”

六面兽忽然有种踹他一脚的冲动。

您干脆被石油兔子咬死得了。

就在这风雪交加的危急关头，六面兽眼前猛地出现沙石炮弹，打得特二联的队员纷纷抱头鼠窜狼狈不堪，一时间哀鸿遍野机油染沙滩。

六面兽正想找着源头感谢一番，当他目光落在出手者身上时不禁僵住了。

“卧槽这玩意儿真不错！弹簧你看！RC造的这玩意儿！真的能打啊！”补天士，新玩法get√。

“来来来让我试试，看看能不能投个炮弹啥的。”弹簧，新玩法get√。

六面兽第一反应就是去找阿尔茜去了哪儿。

但他纵观全沙滩也没找到。

已经有人发现补天士和弹簧的动作了，他们表情扭曲一瞬，然后朝着寻光号舰长和雷霆队队长的方向连滚带爬扑过来试图阻止，然而——

“弹簧你看那个机械大螃蟹好傻哈哈哈哈哈！”

“打打打！我打了！”

炮弹从这个不明武器中发射而出，速度极快强度极大地砸在岸边机械巨蟹背上。

沙滩上所有人都停止了动作，抬头望向那只被砸进沙子里的大螃蟹。

海风拂面，带着阳光与大海的味道。

惊天雷45°抬头仰望天空明媚忧伤：“今儿个的风，有点儿喧嚣啊。”

 

新水晶城的诸位队员总算参观完了教堂，谈笑风生地走向沙滩。

雷神大老远就看见那个谁朝着自己的队伍撒丫子狂奔而来，那阵势，简直恨不得手脚并用。

他身侧的飞翼对来者挥挥手，笑着招呼他：“漂移！”

漂移跑到新水晶城队伍前几十步减了速，然后一步一步看似稳重地走向飞翼。

雷神挑挑眉。

这走位，略风骚啊。

漂移走到飞翼面前，墨镜一摘笑容一摆：“嗨。”

“……呃，嗨。”飞翼显然被他震了一下，“漂移，你今天没事儿吧？”

“嗯？没事啊，我挺好。”漂移继续保持闪亮的笑容，“天气不错。”

飞翼盯了他老半天，最后略略皱眉：“漂移，你昨晚落枕了？”

“……啊？”漂移被问得措手不及。

“我没——”他刚开口，飞翼就说道：“你脖子怎么老是歪着？要不要我帮你推一下，恢复挺快的，就是可能会有点儿疼。”

漂移后退几步，使劲摆手：“不不不我其实我没有我——”我擦谁跟我说歪着脖子说话会增加狂霸酷拽叼气场的！！

雷神挡住飞翼，对漂移笑得和蔼可亲：“关芯小同志这种事，我来吧。”

漂移的惨叫从沙滩那头传到沙滩这头。

但是沙滩这头的群众有点忙碌无暇顾及。

“啊啊啊啊啊妈个鸡那个螃蟹追上来了追上来了快点跑啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

“补天逗儿你跟弹簧是不是非得找点事做啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

“怪我咯我怎么知道那个螃蟹打一下会暴跳如雷发动攻击啊！”

“别说了你看我们现在除了应急武器系统基本都是裸机啊打个毛！！！”

“等等啰嗦带我装13带我飞！！！”

“乖别闹轮子是飞不起来的尽管我跑得快妈咧追上来了啊啊啊啊啊救了个命赶紧跑啊啊啊啊啊——”

“我擦六面兽你做点什么啊你不是号称行刑团团长吗！”

“别看我啊你看看买总和你们领导啊他们都在逃命了你觉得我还有希望吗是吧通二！！”

“少废话，多跑路。”

“天啦撸它甩钳子了好可怕Q口Q！！！！！！！！！”

“鹅你的战斗力何在！！！”

“外置武装系统搁酒店房间里了，经过计算现在要取不可能——”

“谁他渣的要听你说这个啊！！！”

“T口T辛辛苦苦堆的雕像都毁了！！！”

“啊！我的豆豆——”

“闭嘴！！！”

……

歪脖子·漂移·告白总失败斯基，终于在经历过雷神的“关芯”后，带着飞翼来到自己精芯塑造的沙雕旁。

这是他细心雕琢的“飞翼”。

飞翼的表情相当惊讶，甚至可以说是相当惊喜：“哇哦……这个真是……太帅了……”

漂移认真地看着他的骑士，说：“飞翼……阿翼，我想说——”

“哇靠漂移你们好啊赶紧跑啊回去再谈恋爱吧！！”狂奔而过的大部队中有人好芯提醒。

漂移感觉自己的大脑内置芯片有些发热。

飞翼这下是彻底惊讶了：“咦？他们这是集体长跑？”

“这不重要阿翼，你听我说，我其实——”

漂移的话又一次被打断。

但这回，他整个CPU都不好了。

机械巨蟹从他们身边气势汹汹地向前杀去，直接把他的心血作品拍成了一堆沙，重点是飞翼正好站在作品正下方……毫无悬念地，漂移告白的对象被一堆沙子劈头盖脸地糊了下来。

我去你U球个流水线的火种源#&%*（@￥——！！！！！！！

 

中途发生的事省略一万字。

最后那只巨蟹被怒意槽攒满的漂移和新水晶城的骑士们用冷兵器削成了片，虽然也赔了管理方数额不少的塞币……听说补天士和弹簧被买冰淇淋归来的RC再度吊打，并挂在酒店门口示众。

飞翼后来去问漂移当时想说什么，漂移经过一阵深沉的沉默后说：“我决定，我要写本书。”

“好啊，不过是什么书？”

“书名我想好了。就叫——第二百五十次告白。”

漂移，芯疼你。


	30. 30_ Special Photographing Skills

隔壁房间爆发出第十次疯狂的大笑声后，六面兽终于忍无可忍地退出游戏拽了耳机，操起通天晓搁在一旁的数据板开启狂暴模式杀了出去。

通天晓只觉得面前掠过一阵疾风，等他反应过来时六面兽早就砸开隔壁的门了。

“——六面兽！！！”通天晓也开启狂暴模式杀出去，“那个数据板是大哥给我的！！！”

然而六面兽显然把他的怒吼抛之脑后：“我说星星儿你们笑个什么劲啊？！大晚上的扰民呢你们？！”

红蜘蛛已经是笑岔气儿的模样，指了指被天火、惊天雷、闹翻天围着并且这仨还在狂笑不止的显示器：“自己看哈哈哈哈哈哈我擦我不行了哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

六面兽没好气地扒拉开那仨，凑拢去瞅上两眼：“什么玩意儿能笑成这样——我擦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”

他很愉快地与房内四位一起笑起来。

通天晓站在门口，神色复杂。

“通二哈哈哈哈哈你赶紧来看哈哈哈哈哈炉渣的笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

“你们小点声儿成不，笑点都收拾收拾。”通天晓走过去，弯腰一看——

“哦。”

五颗脑袋十双光学镜齐刷刷地盯着他。

红蜘蛛表情有点难以置信的意味：“你笑点也忒高了吧？”

天火赞同自己火伴的看法：“这个不好笑吗？”

惊天雷笑得打嗝没法说话，闹翻天说道：“真不愧是特二的人，估计这场景见多了淡定了？”

六面兽蹦起来：“怎么说话的？！”

通天晓直起身子，目光无比同情地扫了扫面前几位刚缓过劲的：“这不算什么。真的。如果你们乐意，可以去翻翻警车的相册。对了，这张照片，我觉得威震天已经拍得很好了。”

六面兽闻言，再扭过头去看这张威震天拍的图，嗯，的确很好，大半张都是路人鬼畜的翻着白眼的脸，擎天柱被挡得只剩两条小腿了。

突出重点，升华主题啊。

“噗……”他实在没忍住，这白眼翻得太他渣的魔性了，简直脑内循环不歇。

通天晓把他们几个从显示屏前刨开，淡定地坐下来，淡定地从天火的好友列表里找到警车，再淡定地给他们打开警车的相册。

“我擦这啥哈哈哈哈哈哈妈个鸡哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

“红红火火恍恍惚惚何厚铧还好还好刚果共和国！！！”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅！！！”

“元始天尊我今晚要笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“拓麻的吼吼吼吼吼……”

这张照片应该是警车想让【爵士】给他们三兄弟拍个【欢乐】【温馨】的家庭照，结果照下来的瞬间不知道发生何事，警车还站着，双目无神盯着镜头，蓝霹雳的面部已经上下高速移动状如梦似幻风中凌乱了，至于烟幕，老赌棍全身唯一能看清楚的就是他手指里夹着的那根烟，其他部分都跟动感模糊似的糊得特别动感。

一个JPG的警车and GIF的蓝霹雳与烟幕。

这种照片搁警车相册里简直太符合逻辑了。

通天晓继续给他们看照片，下一张清晰倒是清晰了，没有谁进入动感模糊状态，就是警车烟幕蓝霹雳看的位置都不在一个方向上。

警车还是看镜头，烟幕却斜着眼貌似在看警车的胸部位置，蓝霹雳冲着他自个儿的左侧没站人的地儿傻乐，顺便照片下方靠近镜头处还出现了爵士比着的剪刀手。

只有普神知道为啥警车要把这两张这么个性的照片留下来。

再下一张，应该是警车自己拍的了，看场景目测是博派高层行政部特警有啥活动结束的时候，大家例行合影。

在这张照片出来的瞬间，红蜘蛛直接笑翻滚地，天火冲到卫生间去继续“鹅”，惊天雷和闹翻天笑得拉都拉不动，六面兽嚼得吧，要不是自己有点芯理准备，估计这会儿都笑趴在通二背上了。

通天晓说：“那天风有点大，又在室外，所以拍出来就成了这样。”

六面兽说：“我懂，所以一个酸奶盖儿霸占画面正中好死不死搁在擎天柱脑袋位置衔接得毫无违和感都能看清楚‘老酸奶’仨字儿了也是情有可原。”

“反正都能认出这是大哥嘛。”

“通天晓我告诉你，这图一眼看上去就跟擎天柱长了个酸奶盖脑袋没啥区别！”

“你才酸奶盖脑袋你怎么说话的？！”

“你自己看啊这尼玛盖得恰到好处跟软广告似的！”

六面兽顿了顿，补充疑问：“警车怎么有勇气发出来的？”

通天晓白他一眼，跳转图片。

“……我擦哈哈哈哈哈哈这谁！！这谁！！画风这么凌乱的这谁！！”六面兽指着屏幕狂笑，“俩眼被红灯照得跟鬼似的还张着血盆大口哈哈哈哈哈说啥呢这是哈哈哈哈哈情绪这么激动哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

通天晓芯平气和：“这是我。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道是你——不对你再说一遍这谁？！”六面兽瞪大双眼。

通天晓芯平气和，脾气都没了：“这是我。”

“…………………………”六面兽又仔细瞅了会儿，“……你别说，还挺像。”

通天晓：“[拜拜]。”

警车的相册简直充满了魔性的画风，他们接着往下翻还翻到了其余人等的各种黑历史。

比如站在高楼前张开双臂本来是想拥抱蓝天白云新天地结果被警车一照只剩下脑门儿和手臂的小部分在照片底部出现的大黄蜂。

底下大黄蜂还跟警车有评论互动：

大黄蜂：我擦，老条子你这技术太厉害了成不，你照楼还是照我啊？！

警车：照你照不到楼，照楼照不到你，你说让我拍楼，所以根据演算结果，我选楼。

大黄蜂：……[拜拜]我也是很服气。

 

还比如，补天士跟弹簧还有阿尔茜三人亲密地互相搂着脖子扒着肩的图，被警车一照……

底下评论：

弹簧：我跪了，我跪了还不行吗，这图怎么看怎么像俩流氓猥琐人家大闺女，还对着镜头耀武扬威呢。

警车：相由芯生。

补天士：说得好，我看起来就像菜市场大妈左手一只鸡右手一只鸭回家宰啦宰啦炖汤喝的情景，特贴合劳动人民朴实的生活。

警车：@阿尔茜

阿尔茜：补天逗儿你给我等着[拜拜]

 

最绝的是警车自个儿的自拍，连续三张，每张同一个角度同一个表情同一句话：

——今天长这样。

要不是时间不同背景不同六面兽都以为这是同一张图。

底下挖地虎们哭得屏幕外都感受得到了：

“领导！！求你了别自拍了领导！！我们来！！我们来！！”

爵士：楼上奏凯，让我来拍吧[微笑]

警车：就你那破技术还不如救护车呢。

 

六面兽见状好奇道：“救护车拍起来是啥样啊？”

通天晓意味深长地看他一眼：“想看？”

“想啊！”

“过去看。”通天晓扫视着已经笑倒的seeker一家子，拉着六面兽火速离开现场。

六面兽摩拳擦掌磨皮擦痒：“怎么了怎么了为啥不跟他们一起看？”

通天晓瞥他一眼，打开了救护车相册集第一个第一张。

“这什么玩意儿？CSI？”六面兽换着角度辨认图片中人物，“这尸体躺得也挺惬意啊，扳手魔王解剖完还给尸体摆姿势呢？”

通天晓清清嗓子：“这是红蜘蛛。”

“……”

“真的。”

“……”

“别不信，你看下面评论。”

 

天火：老救求你去练技术！！

救护车：我怎么没技术了？

天火：(｀；ω；´)普神啊我想叫你帮我拍拍小红睡觉的模样你怎么拍出来跟解剖现场似的！换个角度行不行你从脚底板往上照什么呐！

救护车：睡觉的样子还能怎么拍？爱要不要。

天火：……我放弃跟你沟通了。

 

六面兽笑得扑在了床上。

通天晓继续翻相册：“咦，他传新的上来了。”

“我来看！我来看——噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈沙滩尸体集体搁浅事件吗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

照片上补天士弹簧阿尔茜啰嗦杯子等人在沙滩上躺成一排，暴露在阳光之下，集体皮肤因为过曝显得有些惨白，看上去就跟才捞上来的尸体似的，还都带着谜之笑容。

底下已经有评论了：

杯子：老救，老伙计，答应我，把相机交给铁皮好吗。

救护车：没带相机，手机拍的。

阿尔茜：老救你手机什么牌子的能拍出这个效果也是美极了。

救护车：挪鸡鸭，我觉得效果还不错啊。

补天士：[拜拜]成天被照片伤害的我已经无法从沙滩上爬起来了。

弹簧：芯好累，TF与TF之间最基本的信任都没了。

救护车：你们有病呢是吧想到急诊室坐坐？

补天士：不约，叔叔，我们不约。

 

下一张是千斤顶跟铁皮的，那俩一个提着桶一个拿着铲，救护车一照下来，怎么看怎么像俩智障玩泥巴。

千斤顶在评论里表示，他想跟自己的老朋友好好谈谈。

救护车表示，他准备好了扳手。

铁皮表示，他准备好了拆解扳手。

最下面擎天柱评论道：你们开芯就好。

 

这会儿聊天群里已经炸开锅了，六面兽撺掇着他点开，整个群聊都是大家这几天铺天盖地的颜艺。

“这尼玛谁拍的！”六面兽指着一张自己的颜艺惊呆了，“这居然是我？！笑得这么二缺这居然是我？！”

通天晓仔细回想了下，说：“我拍的。”

“居然不要面部装甲的承认了！！”六面兽震惊地说完就挨了下数据板，通天晓一本正经：“这张我本来想拍大哥的，谁知道你怎么入镜了还这个表情。”

六面兽瞅着自己的颜艺大感魔性，从眼神到嘴角哪儿哪儿都是欠欠的味道，充满嘲讽值。

自从群聊开始之后笑的就不止隔壁屋了，楼上楼下凡是他们特警队的，全部笑得相当共通，整个酒店都是他们的“红红火火恍恍惚惚”。

突然威震天甩出张照片来，是他跟擎天柱的合影，不过后面多了个叼着冰棍的补天士。

【威震天】：来个谁P掉后面那货。

【红蜘蛛】：我来我来！

紧接着红蜘蛛把P好的图发出来，照片里擎天柱和补天士的脑袋全部换成了威震天的。

六面兽都笑得捶床板了，又看到补天士自个儿P了放出来：威震天的脑袋被换成了补天士自己的，后面的补天士还是补天士。

【威震天】：[拜拜]

显然威震天还没能彻底激发这伙子逗比的劣根性，大火车放了张威震天的单人照，说求个大神把买总P得帅点。

于是轮子虎子纷纷集思广益，充分发挥他们的机智，一时间群聊都被买总的单人照刷了屏。

擎天柱第一个甩图，简单粗暴地在威震天胸口上打了“帅点”俩字。

聊天室内红红火火恍恍惚惚。

小诸葛充满创意，给威震天穿了个比基尼，并解说道这叫反差美。

最黑的是通二，威震天周围P满了凤姐的大头，那个鲜明对比简直丧芯病狂。

最正常的应该是声波，老老实实修了图但是——威震天两边肩膀上的初音未来是怎么回事？

买总简直被黑出翔。

后面还有不断丰富画面的成员，有把全寻光号成员挤买总这张照片上的，有在他身后P个拿着扳手的救护车的，还有P买总开高达的……六面兽收图收得手软，又看到挡板小同志不辞辛苦作大死：

【挡板】求大神把我P高一点！这张跟买总的合影我想挂起来！

感知器直接把买总压缩成了迷你版。

阿尔茜把挡板的腿拿毁图秀秀拉长得相当可怕。

惊天雷P了好几个挡板叠罗汉。

幻影把买总跟挡板脑袋换了个位置。

飞毛腿P得最高端洋气，挡板在威震天后方的巨墙外，周围全是硝烟战火状态，底下配字曰：“进击の挡板”。

此图一出无人敢撄其锋芒，纷纷夸赞：高，实在是高。

挡板好像又哭了呢。

【飞毛腿】：挡板不哭，我下次给你P个进击的买总。

【挡板】：……我谢谢你啊！

那句怎么说的？哦，不二缺，不幸福嘛。


	31. 31_Why are you so Zhuangbi?

【大海啊都是水，通二啊大长腿。】

——摘自六面兽的塞博坦联动个性签名

 

六面兽把这条签名挂上他的动态之后，收到的赞几乎破了他往年单条动态被赞数量记录。

他得意洋洋地把手机凑到通天晓眼前：“喏。”

通天晓正奋斗塞博坦传奇周常擂台赛呢，皱皱眉头把六面兽的手推开。

六面兽不死芯，继续凑过去：“喏。”

“嗯，看到了，很好。”通天晓盯着屏幕，锁定对方开始狂轰滥炸。

就在他快搞死对方时那圣殿剑士突然开了个防反罩，通二直接被弹得血量逼近10%。

“通天晓你搁一会儿成不，你看看这个。”

六面兽把手机屏幕挡在通天晓眼前，只听电脑里传来一声惨叫，通天晓操作的人物跪了。

[比赛结束，您已被传送出赛场。]

[本周积分：3890/4000]

[很遗憾您未能成为本周擂台冠军，请您不要灰心，继续努力哦>w<！]

通天晓退出游戏，将笔记本啪嗒合上，放至一边。

他往后坐了点，背靠着床头，对六面兽勾勾手指：“来。”

六面兽手机一扔就扑上去了：“今天这么早？一会儿还下去吃晚饭不？还是要我给你哥打个电话？”

通天晓抬手捏住六面兽的脸颊，非常非常浅淡地笑了笑：“不急。一会儿再说。”

……

“嗷！啊！我擦通二你下手忒！狠！了！”

“好端端的打我干啥！痛痛痛别打脸！我的面罩呢我的面罩呢你昨晚上扔哪儿去了？！”

“我U球勒个火种源的救命啦通天晓谋杀亲夫啦————”

隔壁红蜘蛛一边叼着能量pocky一边听着动静，摇摇头，冷笑道：“NO ZUO NO DIE。”

天火顺手把他嘴巴外面那截掰下来塞自个儿嘴里嚼吧嚼吧吃了，接过话：“HE STILL TRY~”

红蜘蛛僵着身子瞅着打PSP的天火半天，最后伸手去摸他脑门儿：“鹅你昨晚海风吹多了发烧了？不烫啊？”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“……你不是不吃抹茶味儿的pocky？”

天火动作一滞。

他缓缓地抬眼望着自家火伴，嘴里还残留着抹茶的味道。

惊天雷和闹翻天五分循环后来红蜘蛛他们屋串门，听见卫生间里天火呕吐的声音不禁大惊：“咋回事儿啊他？”

红蜘蛛悠然自得地吃着抹茶味pocky，悠然自得地捞起PSP继续打：“甭管他，孕吐。”

“孕——”惊天雷的话卡在发声器里。

卫生间内的天火呕吐声更大了。

 

【为什么最爱的人却伤我最深。】

——摘自天火的塞博坦联动个签

评论列表：

六面兽：鹅，我听说星星儿把你搞成舱外孕了？

救护车：九九八，只要九九八，专治各种意外怀孕，不反复，不留后遗症，还在等什么？

千斤顶：提供各种打胎专用器材，价格公道，收费良芯。详情私Q。

铁皮：铁皮武器陈列室友情提醒，一把好武器，保护您的孩子一生平安。

威震天：楼上仨已举报。红蜘蛛挺能啊？不愧是我副手。

补天士：楼上已举。

弹簧：楼上上已举。

擎天柱：天火，孕育小火种期间，不要做剧烈运动。

震天威：渣的那俩小炉渣！

擎天柱：楼上已举。

轮子都是黑的：……擎！天！柱！

擎天柱：你到底多少个小号？已举不谢。

通天晓：[呵呵]

横炮：红.蜘.蛛.拆.卸.孕.期.天.火.高.清.无.码.1.0.8.0.P.要.种.带.价.M.

飞毛腿：红.蜘.蛛.拆.卸.孕.期.天.火.高.清.无.码.1.0.8.0.P.要.种.带.价.M.

红蜘蛛：鹅你有病呢是吧一根抹茶味儿pocky至于吗？！

天火：你不懂我的芯。

红蜘蛛：[拜拜]

 

【通二，我想要个小火种。】

——摘自六面兽的塞联个签（作者你敢不敢再懒点（。

 

【六面兽，自己生。】

——摘自通天晓的个签

 

【通六大法好。】

——摘自擎天柱的个签

 

【哈哈哈哈哈我又回来了看你们哪个小炉渣再敢举报我！】

——摘自威震天的个签

 

【威震天，我已经举报你了。不用谢。】

——摘自救护车的个签

 

【今晚是玩个啥？个签聊天大会？】

——摘自大黄蜂的个签

 

【NOVA新副本八人团6=2来远程DPS】

——摘自路障的个签

 

【路障等我！我在外面买饮料秒秒钟回来！】

——摘自大黄蜂的个签

 

【六面兽把你位置顶了，bee。】

——摘自路障的个签

 

【……芯好累感觉不会再爱了TF与TF之间最基本的信任都没了。】

——摘自大黄蜂的个签

 

【我又把他T了，速度来。】

——摘自路障的个签

 

【路障你大爷的信不信我给GM举报你！】

——摘自六面兽的个签

 

【JJC2V2任务队来人。】

——摘自通天晓的个签

 

【通二wait me——】

——摘自六面兽的个签

 

【呵呵。】

——摘自擎天柱的个签

 

【长官们你们怎么这么无聊。】

——摘自全体特警队员的个签

 

【明天要去沙滩风情街，大家早点休息吧。=w=。】

——摘自特警小秘书的个签

 

【飞翼的私人频道】

[雷神]：飞翼，我觉得，你不能跟漂移在一起。

[飞翼]：雷神，我们没有在一起……

[雷神]：你已经看到塞联动的那片刷屏了吗，我觉得你跟漂移待久了会影响智商。

[飞翼]：……呃……

[漂移]：雷神你说说我哪儿影响阿翼智商了？

[雷神]：Σ(っ °Д °;)っ？！！！

[飞翼]：_(:зゝ∠)_。

[漂移]：(๑´ㅂ`๑)。

[您的好友  雷神  已下线]

 

第二天一帮人哗啦啦奔向沙滩风情步行街，六面兽头一件事就是跑到他早看好的披萨店里去吃披萨。通天晓陪着擎天柱他们转悠几圈后去找他，发现六面兽还在大吃特吃。

“……你干嘛呢想吃披萨回去做啊？”通天晓瞄了眼堆叠成山的盘子，又皱眉了，“少吃点这个，上火。”

六面兽吚吚呜呜哼哼唧唧。

“嗯嗯啊啊说什么呢咽下去再说话。”通天晓拉开他对面的椅子坐下来，“也不怕把自个儿噎着。”

六面兽吞下那块披萨，拿纸巾揩揩手：“这家店里的披萨特好吃，真哒！”

“嗯，是，好吃。”通天晓敷衍地掏出手机开始玩游戏。

“强烈推荐这个川香牛肉味儿的，倍儿棒！”

“嗯，是，好吃。”

“或者你喜欢吃这个香橙味儿的？我再给你点一份？”

“嗯，是，随便。”

六面兽眯了眯眼。

通天晓正拿着手机破关卡，突然被人掐着下巴抬起脸来顺便被塞了一大块披萨进嘴里。

他还没反应过来怎么回事儿，就看见六面兽凑过来咬上了。

“……嗯唔嫩U背昂！”通天晓一把推开他，差点把手机当数据板砸过去。

六面兽坐回位置上，意犹未尽地舔舔唇，一双红眼睛瞅着通二各种不怀好意：“嗯嗯啊啊说什么呢咽下去再说话。”

说完他扭头对着隔壁桌的情侣微微一笑：“看什么呢？”

隔壁桌那俩赶紧继续你喂我一口我喂你一口的动作，就是那表情怎么看怎么诡异，跟要吓哭了似的。

通天晓好容易把披萨吃下去，赶紧端过饮料喝上几口：“六面兽！大庭广众的你干什么呐？！”

六面兽不以为然：“你看隔壁桌在干嘛呗，我们也好歹是情侣嘛。”

隔壁桌的情侣都快哭出来了。

通天晓警告他：“别得寸进尺有完没完了你？”

“你害羞啥，反正该做的都做了不该做的也做了。”六面兽吧唧几口剩下的披萨，“谁要是敢瞎逼逼我废了他们。”

隔壁桌的小情侣终于哭着吓跑了。

通天晓锁上手机，坐直身子。一般而言，他这个坐姿就代表着他有严肃的话题要说。

“说吧，你又怎么了，谁惹你了？”通天晓芯说难怪今早上一起来就不对劲，敢情跑这儿吃东西撒气呢吧？

六面兽一脸漫不经心：“没怎么啊，我就觉得这家披萨好吃我来吃点披萨。”

“你吃披萨你这么大火气干啥？”

“我就是这样你又不是第一天认识我。”

“你幼生体吗还得要人哄你？”

“我没啊你自己跑过来的跟我没关系。”

“六面兽你有病啊？”

“通天晓你有药吗？”

通天晓终于忍无可忍：“有话直说别拐弯抹角发酸，大老爷们儿藏着掖着干什么？”

六面兽摊手：“我昨晚就直说了。”

“你昨晚说什么了？！”通天晓仔细回忆一番还真没想起来六面兽说了啥，他们打完游戏后都洗洗睡了当中没有任何问题。

“呵呵。”六面兽冷笑两声，继续去点披萨。

这会儿再跟六面兽耗下去就是通天晓自己给自己找罪受，他语气平淡地告诉六面兽晚上的集合地点然后甩下他自己离开了披萨店。

根据他长久的经验，六面兽这么没由来地撒气不是欲求不满就是脑子抽抽，根据时间地点人物的表现，通天晓叉掉了第一项。

他找到红蜘蛛，简单陈述后问道：“你觉得他是有什么问题？”

红蜘蛛秉持着六面兽最佳损友的原则回答通天晓：“多半是更年期提前了，给他买点静静口服液，一个疗程包见效。”

眼瞅着通天晓脸要黑，红蜘蛛又补上一句：“开个玩笑。不过通天晓，你真不知道他跟你说了什么？”

通天晓坐下来搜肠刮肚地想，天火见状打了个哈哈说他去给太阳风买纪念品，溜了。

红蜘蛛看通二琢磨老半天都没动静，叹了口气，搁下饮料：“昨晚吧，六子给我发了条讯息。”

“哦？”

“他问我……火种融合的问题。”红蜘蛛抬眼瞄几下，发现通天晓脸上表情凝固了。

通天晓好像想起来他洗澡前六面兽确实提过这个事，可他完全没往芯里去，含混敷衍几声作罢，但他那会儿确实是因为熬夜打游戏困了才作出的反应……

六面兽哪儿来这么小气啊？

通天晓顿觉好气又好笑，这才多大事儿，非得扯着脸？

红蜘蛛一眼就明白通天晓在想什么，抬起手指轻叩桌面：“通天晓，要我说，六子也够喜欢你了，认识他这么多年没见着他为个人为件事这么上蹿下跳的，你多少也注意点他的感受呗？六面兽他始终是个虎子，你用太轮子的态度跟他谈恋爱他会给急死的。”

通天晓似乎觉得有些费解。

红蜘蛛撇撇嘴：“算了，我跟你说不清楚，你还是去问擎天柱吧。”

【擎天柱的私人频道】

[通天晓]：大哥，有空吗？

[擎天柱]：在看纪念品，怎么了？

[通天晓]：嗯……就想问一下，什么叫霸天虎式的恋爱？

[威震天]：什么鬼？！

[擎天柱]：哦，来得正好。通天晓你问问他。

[威震天]：怎么了六面兽又出幺蛾子了？

[通天晓]：→_→。

[威震天]：╮(╯▽╰)╭

[擎天柱]：→_→。

[威震天]：那啥，六子他这毛病由来已久，你不搭理他就得了。

[通天晓]：什么毛病？

[威震天]：装逼。

[擎天柱]：……上梁不正下梁歪。

[通天晓]：同感。

[威震天]：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻还想不想取经了！小年轻！

[擎天柱]：其实也没那么难，六面兽想要什么你觉得可以给的，给他就是了。

[通天晓]：要是他想火种融合呢？

[擎天柱]&[威震天]：……啥？！！！

六子，你这回又摊上事儿了。唉。


	32. 32_Do you have a plan B?

六面兽真的打算在披萨店里坐到晚了。

如果不是半路杀出个 ~~程咬金~~ 钢锁子的话。

他正吃得欢呢突然对面哐当一声塞进个人，六面兽嚼披萨的动作都顿了几秒循环，然后他抬头，瞅见了曾经的同僚。

“艾玛卧槽，六六儿我可是想死你啦！”大块头，明显肌肉；大嗓门，旁若无人；胡茬，“阳光笑容”……没错，这就是，该死的，咸豆花党——仅仅因为咸豆花打开了他的新世界大门就跳槽去了博派的——钢锁！！！

六面兽琢磨着自己就跟龙耗上了，不管是地上跑的还是天上飞的。

他环视四周，确认恐龙队的成员都不在后，特高冷地看着钢锁：“有事？”

“瞧你这话说的，”钢锁顺手拉住服务员叫了杯草莓奶油冰激凌，顺便指指六面兽，“记在这位先生账单上。”然后继续特开芯地对着六面兽说：“真是好久不见吧！从我跳槽之后咱们就没动过手了现在想起还有点爪子痒……好不容易熬到放假吧结果就我一个报了这项目……”

六面兽看钢锁跟吃他自个儿买的东西似的吃着他的披萨，默默地把剩下的几块往自己怀里圈了圈。

“我也是今天才到，听补天士说你们都玩了好几天了，前不久还搞了个什么沙滩艺术比赛？结果我一张照片都没看到！”钢锁站起身又从六面兽怀里拿走一块披萨，嚼啊嚼，“不过相册里表情包倒是挺多的，这下聊天不愁没表情了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……钢锁。”

“啊呜啊呜啊呜……干啥？”

“你他渣的再把手伸过来试试？！”

“哎别这么小气，不就几块披萨，还是咸的……噢噢噢我的冰激凌！果然甜点最高！！”

“你吃老子的用老子的你还敢嫌老子的披萨是咸的？！还有你他炉渣的简直就是个甜党中的叛徒！！！别以为老子忘了豆花儿那茬！！！”

“六六儿你也忒冥顽不灵了，我告诉你，那个豆花真的是咸的好吃！真的！在我吃咸豆花之前我也是个甜豆花党，直到某天——啊！那个咸豆花！他流水线的，真好吃啊！那种感觉！就跟摸着little Prime的脸一样简直棒棒哒——”

六面兽嗤笑一声：“还little Prime，说得跟你摸过擎天柱脸似的。”

钢锁一边挖着冰激凌吃一边纠正：“我说的是通天晓。”

六面兽点点头：“原来如此。”

几秒循环后他拍案而起，一脚踹翻桌椅揪着钢锁的大花沙滩衬衣把他提起来：“你他渣的刚刚说啥？！”

钢锁坚持吃着他的冰激凌：“你激动个啥玩意儿？那会儿通天晓还不是你对象嘛！”

“不是我对象你就能瞎摸了？！”

“干嘛，摸一下又不会怀上小火种，我还摸过威震天呢！不过手感不好。”

“少跟老子来这套！你要是想重复那回调戏完救护车被一大帮轮子追杀的戏码我这会儿就把你送出去！”

“靠你们怎么还记着这码事儿我都说了那只是个意外我本来只想把老救抱起来转两圈谁知道脚底打滑——”

“呵呵连扳手大魔王都不放过你说说全特警队你认识的人里还有谁没被你调戏过？！”

钢锁果断地回答：“擎天柱。”

六面兽终于扶住额头：“Great ambition. 我也是服气。”

钢锁吃完冰激凌，想起曾经自己也尝试过调戏擎天柱，结果被对方四两拨千斤地给反调戏了一遍，也是极好的体验。

从此之后他在擎天柱面前乖得跟个幼生体似的，偶尔嘴上不服输地挣扎几句，也都被博派长官极具威严的眼神给镇了下去。

这个问题，也曾列入特警队内部未解之谜中：

——为什么天不怕地不怕的钢锁会怕擎天柱？

 

“对了六六儿，我还能再点一份冰激凌吗？”钢锁问得无比真诚，发自内芯。

六面兽转身就去了柜台结账，完了之后直接冲出了披萨店。

他决定去找通二聊一聊。

 

通天晓其实挺好找的，他没兴趣买纪念品，也没兴趣到处溜达，你只需要在某个环境好无噪音的书吧/咖啡馆扫上几眼就能在店内某个角落发现他——当然，他不是在看数据板，就是在看数据板。

六面兽在步行街左侧的露天咖啡馆找到了通天晓，他径直向他走去，往通天晓肩上拍了拍，然后坐到他的对面：“看什么那么起劲？”

通天晓眼睛都没朝他看一下，只说：“怎么，发完脾气了？”

“没有，我就有点起床气。”六面兽把数据板从通天晓手里抽走，“你知道我没法控制起床气这玩意儿……”

“那你干脆别起床。”通天晓伸手，“给我。”

六面兽本来没想闹腾他，结果通天晓这么一说，他又开始毛病了：“你求我啊？”

通天晓挑挑眉：“三秒循环。”

“哎嘿，我还就等着三秒循环之后呢。”六面兽芯不在焉地把数据板拿着往眼前一晃，然后他愣住了。

上面的信息分明写着：“火种融合注意事项”。

他还没得及细看，数据板就被通天晓拿了回去。

通天晓坐下来，快速删除数据：“很无聊的信息，没什么用。”

什么没什么用，简直有用大了。他六面兽虽然不爱好读这种东西，但像这种经过通天晓之手，并且还有被标红信息的玩意儿，一定是重点中的重点。比他读大学那会儿期末考试划的重点还重点。

六面兽觉得，他接下来要说的话不适合在这里说。

显然，通天晓也是这么认为的，所以他起身：“喝点什么吧。苏打水？”

“……橙汁。”

“外面的橙汁有色素。”

“说得好像苏打水就没色素一样。”

“六面兽。”

“好好好，苏打水苏打水！”六面兽举起双手，表示他放弃争执。

通天晓满意地点点头，走向吧台。

六面兽望着他的背影，满脑子都是刚才看到的那些红框框。

他费了好大劲，才把他刚才即将脱口而出的问题咽下去。

——通天晓，你是“神铸”，还是冷制造？或者两者都不是，属于特殊体外培育？

如果是最后一种，那么……六面兽大约能猜想到，在全息伪装之下，通天晓为什么会与擎天柱有着同样的面容。

结合通天晓出现的时间，答案呼之欲出——他是作为擎天柱的备用机体“出生”的。

所以不同于“神铸”的自然孕育，也不同于冷制造的纯无机质内体再裹上一层有机的外衣，通天晓的培养人，或者说，“创造”出通天晓的人，一开始并没有想让他成为“通天晓”。这种带有特殊目的性的培育养成，某种意义上来说，跟六面兽的出生是一样的。

六面兽的火种源深处铭刻着他出生的意义：杀戮兵器。

而他的制造者……

我的制造者是谁？

六面兽忽然惊觉，自己从未想过这个问题。

准确来说，是他的程序禁止他思考这个问题。

禁止追溯制造者，禁止与制造者建立联系，这就直接说明，他的制造者从未想过要将六面兽“保留”下来。说得通俗易懂些，就是一个技术宅闲得火种源疼，找了堆材料东拼西凑地做了个特别牛X的玩具，玩了两下觉得没意思了又想搞别的了，于是随便就把这个玩具扔了出去。

妈个鸡，这么说起来我还真是越来越惨了？六面兽感到可笑，他芯烦意乱地抓了抓脑袋，这会儿通天晓已经端着两杯苏打水回来，推了一杯到他手边：“你又在想什么？”

“唷，还是你懂我。”六面兽笑着喝了口苏打水，咬着吸管含混不清地说，“我在思考生命的意义。”

通天晓差点一口苏打水喷出来：“六面兽，你下回说点塞语成吗？”

“好啊好啊，你想我用什么方式说？是温和点的呢，还是激烈点的？”六面兽抬头望着他，笑眯眯啊笑眯眯。

“……我数据板呢？”

“咳那啥，我刚刚开玩笑呢。”

通天晓刚准备重新坐下，突然腰上环来一双手臂，他还没反应过来怎么回事，整个人就被抱着360°天旋地转了一圈。

“你好啊little Prime！好久不见你怎么瘦了？腰比以前细了……”

“——钢锁！！！”六面兽大脑芯片都要炸了，腾地一下冲上去把通二从钢锁手里抱回来，“找死呢你！当着我面调戏我对象？！”

钢锁特无辜：“我哪儿调戏他了？我就跟little Prime打个招呼而已……对了little Prime，你这全息伪装不错啊！”

通天晓一个劲给他递眼色示意他闭嘴，不过【看上去】【好像】钢锁并没有意识到这回事。

“通二你跟他挤眉弄眼地干啥呢你？！”六面兽低头一看都气笑了，敢情好，自己这边正卯着呢，对象还给人眉目传情？？？

通天晓难得地移开视线：“是吗，你看错了。大概。”

“呵呵你骗谁呢？搁我眼皮子底下我还能看错？”

“六面兽，事情不是你想的那样你听人把话说完行不行？”

“不行，我有个问题，他怎么知道你的全息伪装的？你脱了给他看的？你俩还有什么有的没的事统统给老子说清楚！”

“什么鬼你瞎BB什么呢？”

“呃那啥，little Prime，六六儿，你们俩吵啥呢？”——By 状况外的钢锁子。

“你闭嘴！”——By 吵得正high的六面兽&通天晓。

顿了顿，通天晓皱起眉：“你刚刚叫六面兽什么？”

钢锁很耿直地回答他：“六六儿啊，我一直都这么叫他，特别可爱对不对？我们在一起那会儿天天都待一块儿，从早到晚——”

六面兽一听这事就得坏，使劲咳嗽几声：“通二我们要不去外面逛逛？”

通天晓冷冷地瞥他一眼：“呵。”

这边话还没说完，钢锁似乎是听见了熟人的声音，扭头一看就乐呵了，撇下六通俩直接冲他的熟人扑了过去：“哎呀小蜜蜂！真是老久老久没见着你了！”

大黄蜂才跟路障一块儿走到吧台前，直接就被这声音炸出了一身冷汗：“我擦？！钢锁子你啥时候回来的？！”

钢锁非常直接地略过大黄蜂身边的路障，非常直接地扛起大黄蜂转悠转悠，完了把他放下来还给了个熊抱加揉脑袋：“哟呵你又长个儿了，哟肌肉不错啊最近练的？改天再出来跳个舞啥的，哎你还别说，我们一块儿跳舞的时候……咦你咋地不说话啊，你瞪我干啥，哦你不喜欢我叫你小蜜蜂啊，可是这个称呼挺可爱的嘛……”

“普神啊钢锁你消停会儿！！！”大黄蜂一脸无语凝噎，默默捂住脸，“那啥，路障，你别介意啊，这货是我朋友，他就这样，说了很多次也不改。”

路障面无表情：“哦。”

“……”大黄蜂瞅着他，更加无语凝噎。

“哎这位小哥看上去挺面生啊！不是轮子的吧？”钢锁一拍拍上路障肩头，“相见就是缘认识一下怎么样！顺便，皮肤保养得挺好有啥秘诀吗？”

路障好像眼角有些略微的抽搐。

远远地，钢锁又瞅见了千斤顶的身影，往大黄蜂和路障肩上各拍一下后兴冲冲地奔向千斤顶，大老远地就扯开嗓子：“老千咧——！”

喊完发现千斤顶旁边还有个救护车，更加开芯了：“老救咧——！”

几秒循环后铁皮从旁边的小摊里冒出来，钢锁简直是见着亲爹似的扑过去：“铁叔咧——！”

救护车眼见不好，果断扭头就跑，铁皮无比庆幸自己还没走过去，跟着老搭档一起撒丫子狂奔。至于他们的科研专家爆炸千，根本来不及跑路，直接被钢锁抱起来抛上了天。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈老千好久不见啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！！！”

“钢锁你放我下来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

远处的救护车&铁皮：老千，一路走好。[蜡烛]

路障：……你的朋友真是个性啊。

大黄蜂：[拜拜]不提这个我们还能一起玩耍。

六面兽：[拜拜]通二，我们需要谈一谈。

通天晓：[拜拜]不约，六面兽，我们不约。

 

【擎天柱的私人频道】

[威震天]：柱砸！！！你那个拆迁办队长回来你怎么不说一声！！！

[擎天柱]：咦，钢锁回来了吗？

[威震天]：……(o#゜ 曲゜)o 他都在惹事儿了你还不知道！！！

[擎天柱]：(～O_O)ノ还好啊，钢锁只是比较爱玩。

[威震天]：ヾ(≥へ≤)〃那你解释一下为啥他也知道通天晓的事！

[擎天柱]：→_→六面兽又给你说啥了？

[威震天]：比起这个，我更在意你弟跟你说啥了没。

[擎天柱]：彼此彼此。

[威震天]：不用客气^_^。 


	33. 33_Life goes on

如果用一个确切的词来描述这回特警队的假期，那就是：真他U球的短。

重新上班的第一天无论轮子那边还是虎子那边，基地内都充斥着某种意义上的愁云惨淡。

然后很快，他们又振作了起来——

“妈个鸡，《塞伯坦传奇》的2V2全服联赛怎么这么快就来了！”

“又更新！！这回的新副本特别难打啊听说！！”

“团战也来得如此让我没有一点点防备也没有一丝顾虑！我觉得我的分数又会存在在我深深的火种源里了！”

“闹个球，你们行行好看看新出的那个职业好吗？神殿祭司是个什么鬼，亲儿子吗我擦，可奶可T可DPS还可召唤神之意志让自己秒秒钟信普神原地复活并且——还有三十秒循环的全免疫状态！！！”

“噢妈个鸡。”

“噢马勒个鸡。”

“噢妈了个卧槽勒个大鸡。”

“大家好，我是龙骑士，我打算删号了。[拜拜]。”

“大家好，我是诗人，我打算删号了。[拜拜]。”

“神殿祭司这一职业，也是官方一而再再而三地申明过会出的，根据资料片看来，应该属于众职业的亲妈一类。想来若是官方给神殿祭司增加些可玩性，一来不失乐趣，二来不失吸引力，那想必是极好的。”

“说塞星语。”

“跪求官方削弱神殿祭司啊U球勒个流水线的这游戏还怎么玩！！！”

介于此类哀嚎已经不止一次响彻各基地上空，为严肃风气，特警队高层临时增加一条规定：

上班时间，禁止讨论《塞博坦传奇》相关内容，违者一经发现，立即吊打并挂于行政大楼门前示众。

PS：执行长官：阿尔茜。

PPS：如对此有任何疑问，请咨询寻光号舰长补天士以及雷霆救援队队长弹簧。

PPPS：没了。

此规定一出，特警队的气氛顿时为之一振，大家纷纷高呼英明，感谢组织感谢党。紧接着，他们在内置频道内继续这场永不消停的交流。

所谓网游，那还真得要交流才有意思，要不怎么不去打单机？

2V2全服联赛到来的那天，六面兽跟他的特二联正飞驰在返回塞博坦的航线上。

路途略显遥远导致六面兽芯急火燎，因为他突然记起，这段时间由于任务繁重他几乎没有更新过游戏客户端。

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**巴不得光速飞回塞博坦的六面兽：@** **通天晓V** **通二，赶紧的，帮我更新下客户端！！我马上回来了！！！**

**来自** **这回不削掉第一名就跟通二姓的六面兽**

**赞142** **转发159** **评论 283**

**最新转发：**

**红蜘蛛_** **简直被弟弟蠢哭惹：[** **拜拜]TC** **和太阳风，晚饭之后到我这里来一下。//@** **天啦撸跟你讲吼飞毛腿家的宠物真是萌死惹：太阳风你快点去看书复习了啦，葛格我听缩你挂科了吼~//@** **全知全能的泡面之王：右边你出来，告诉我你的ID** **是想向我挑战吗？顺便右边一群看蓝星剧的还能不能好了？！//@** **买总就是那红太阳：右边你讨厌了啦，人家也注意到了厚~//@** **全塞星静静联盟：好像只有人家注意到微博来源了吼！//@** **少年人恁爸跟你讲：六子，你滴，思想问题大大滴。//@** **巴不得光速飞回塞博坦的六面兽：右边你们这群小混球是故意跟我过不去是吧？！//@** **特二联打算团战抱买总大腿：报告政委！团长他犯了思想错误！//@** **通天晓V** **：执行任务还想着打游戏？**

 

话是这么说，但通天晓还是给六面兽更新了游戏客户端。按照他们的组合模式，如果时间允许，通天晓倒是可以跟六面兽组队打上几场的。

之前的火种融合事件在度假回来之后他们有详谈过一两次，不过还是没谈出个定数来。主要问题在于，他们谈及某些最深层的秘密时，都会非常默契地沉默。

唉，急死个塞博坦人了。

火种融合必须要经过手术完成，首先打开胸腔然后将心脏处装载火种的无机容器解锁开启，最后才能通过交换部分来实现融合。一般而言，承载火种的无机容器外层“网膜”的状态是未激活的，激活它的密码通常都由“制造者”设定，并记录在档案中。自然孕育“出生”则不需要密码，所以相对而言，自然孕育者如果选择与伴侣火种融合远比非自然孕育来得容易。

通天晓的密码自然是由他的创造者钛师傅定下的，这个在档案里没得跑，关键是，六面兽的档案里并没有记录这一项，说得明白些，那一栏直接写了个“未知”。

未知个U球，现在的技术已经能够破解某些密码防护层了，在作为曾经的虎子大杀器的情况下，六面兽的火种防护层密码还是“未知”，那就只能说明有问题，问题还大大滴。

只是，这件事上，通天晓还真不能怪六面兽。六面兽确实不知道自己的创造者是谁，他的记忆扇区没有任何关于“创造者”的信息。通二急，六子也急，六子比通二更急。

拓麻这不是耽搁人大事儿吗！！！

可是急没用，没有的玩意儿它就是没有，就算你扯着个喉咙干嚎它也不会蹦出来跟你说：“笑年人啊，哦噶里供吼，其实哦一直都在这里滴——”

多么魔幻现实主义。

因为这个现实太魔幻太残酷太无情，所以他们只能把这事儿暂时搁边上了，搞得他俩都有点小芯塞。

芯塞是芯塞，日子还得过，游戏还得打。

六面兽回来兴冲冲地拆了一把通二之后赶紧洗刷刷上线打游戏去，还好赶上了团战的末班车，跟着大部队连刷时间线冲分数冲到最大上限值后，这才芯满意足地关了游戏打算去睡一觉。

通天晓这几天都不在家，有点虐芯呢。

六面兽抱着被子在床上翻个身，眨巴眨巴眼睛，还是睡着了。

【六面兽的私人频道】

[？？？]：s……loc……de……

[六面兽]：？！你谁？！

[？？？]：&%*#$(……

[六面兽]：有病啊？黑到我私人频道里来了？

[？？？]：……位置报告。

[六面兽]：啥玩意儿什么鬼我告诉你我已经在追踪你的地址了秒秒钟让你死。

[？？？]：（对不起，您无法追踪。）

 

六面兽惊醒时正好看见通天晓放大的脸，他缓了一纳秒让自己认清现实没有迎头撞上去。

“咋了，迷上我帅气英俊的睡颜了吗？不要太快承认，我知道我很迷人。”六面兽说着就要凑上去亲一个，被通天晓捏着脸扭开。

通天晓跟他拉开点距离，目光中带着探究之色：“少贫，你说啥梦话呢，数字一串串的我还以为你中病毒了。”

“你怎么知道我中病毒了？”

“……你真中毒了？！”

“是啊，病毒命名‘通天晓’。”

“六面兽，你不要面部装甲我还要，大清早的，行行好啊。”

通天晓转身去厨房准备早餐，六面兽赖了会儿从床上爬起来，鞋都没穿，直接往厨房方向去了。他从背后环抱住通天晓，继续保持半睡半醒状态，闭着眼说：“哎还是我家通二好啊，上完班回来就做早饭，你说我怎么奖励你比较好？”

“你别在我身上跟个树袋熊似的挂着，快去洗漱别添麻烦。”通天晓斩钉截铁。

“嘤……通二好无情，人家好伤芯，嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤。”六面兽死乞白赖。

通天晓顺手将菜刀插在了菜板上：“大点声儿。”

六面兽松开手，后退两步。

就在通天晓以为这货总算放弃耍流氓之时，六面兽以迅雷不及电驴之速扳过他的脸来了一个深吻并在通天晓反应过来前光速逃离现场冲进卫生间。

通天晓脸色都变了：“六面兽！！！你他渣的又没刷牙！！！还没洗脸！！！”

卫生间方向传来六面兽瓮声瓮气趾高气扬的回复：“反正你也习惯了！顺便，我这可是在治疗你的洁癖！”

通天晓决定在六面兽的果汁里放一把盐。

他真的这么做了。

通天晓同志以他的切身经历教育大家，面对一个流氓对象，最好的方法是靠行动而不是靠吵架。

六面兽去上班的时候通天晓再度问起他梦话那事，特二队长歪着头，看起来认真地想了一会儿，然后说：“我还真没印象了。”

“……六面兽，”通天晓揉揉眉心，“你……算了，有什么事再联系。”

“Hey我会的你是在担心我吗Sweetie？”得寸进丈的典型例子六面兽一脸促狭的笑意凑到通天晓面前，“来亲一个？”

通天晓似乎，好像，仿佛，冷冷地笑了一下。

六面兽顿时觉得后脑全他渣的是冷凝液。

不过他没想到的是，通天晓糊过来的巴掌不是打脸的，它遮住了自己的双眼，然后，六面兽感到通天晓在自己唇上轻轻一触。

“通——”

“快点滚去上班！”

在他伸手拉人之前，通天晓动作比他更快一步，直接把他推了出去关上了门。

六面兽在思考一个严肃的问题：通天晓刚才是不是脸红了。

应该是吧？

“嘿。”他挑挑眉，哼着乱七八糟的小曲儿，相当高兴地离开。

 

【六面兽的私人频道】

[？？？]：位置传送码：J……A……PU……

[六面兽]：你他渣的到底是谁？！！！

[？？？]：（对不起，对方已屏蔽您的信号，无法进行追踪。）

 

“渣的！”六面兽一脚踹上训练场的墙壁，惹得特二联队员纷纷侧八卦之目。

“看什么看，训练任务完成了？再瞎看我把你们全部送RC那儿去！”六面兽提高声音，“一个个放假回来就跟脱缰的野狗似的收都收不拢，这么急着作死我完全可以成全你们啊？”

“雾草，队长又要公报私仇！我们要报告政委！”

“政委个U球，谁再看蓝星抗日神剧我掰了谁！造吗！”

“队长神烦！只许自己看蓝星偶像剧不准我们看抗日神剧！哭哭吼！”

“……(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻我宰了你们！！！”

特二联第N次追逐大赛，开始。

隔壁空指文化课长官TC：天啦撸，特二又被六子追杀惹！好可怕吼！

红蜘蛛：(ｏ ｀-′)ノ“(ノ﹏<。) 你他渣的给我好好说话！！！

闹翻天：天啦撸！红总又打TC惹！好痛吼！

红蜘蛛：……………………[拜拜]

 

那个不明信号仍然会时不时在六面兽的私人频道里跳来跳去，幽灵般的来无痕去无踪。六面兽估摸着一准是个蛇精病，干脆没管它，利落地上了屏蔽。

【六面兽的私人频道】

[？？？]：……

[NOVA]：喂，愣头青，报个塞博坦坐标啊？我迷路了。

（对不起，对方已屏蔽您的信号，对话无法完成。）

[NOVA]：哼，二货，以为屏蔽就完事儿了？来吧，让你看看，谁才是你的“创造者”。


	34. 34_Empty

幽灵信号好像有那么段时间没出来晃荡了，六面兽也很快把这事儿当垃圾文件似的粉碎删除，日子还是过得挺欢脱。

最近特警内部流传着特别“友善”的整人方式，其起源是补天士不知道从哪个网站翻出张动态图，前面十秒是风景画十秒一过立刻跳出张女鬼的脸，当即把寻光号舰长吓得从椅子里弹出来并大喊“信RC得永生”，其鬼哭狼嚎般的召唤足足持续五分循环导致队员们纷纷以为他遭到了精神污染扛起灭火器电棍花洒进入紧急状态奔向舰长室后——发现补天逗儿只是被那图突如其来地吓着了。

室内室外弥漫着欢乐的笑声。

背离说：“舰长，胆儿小别看鬼片造吗？再说你从哪儿扒拉的这玩意儿？”

补天士清了清嗓子：“虾扯蛋什么，你们舰长做的事，能叫‘扒拉’么，那叫‘寻找’，懂不懂？”

室内室外再一次弥漫着欢乐的笑声。

补天士急了：“再笑，再笑你们自个儿看看啊？”

于是乎，秒秒钟的，寻光号官PO就把这图PO了上去。

 

【缤纷塞伯坦】

寻光号_谁再说LL是love live我们就拆了谁：[图片]美丽的风景图。不动戳大。

来自 寻光号的舰长室

 

赞8999 转发10231 评论38290

 

最新转发（版本一）：

通天晓_忙碌中：[呵呵]//@特二联_团战刷分中：@有本事你丫再来黑我频道啊  [呵呵]//@雷神忙着种白菜V：@不是每一种滑行都叫漂移  [呵呵]//@海边那亮丽的一抹红：湖泊太漂亮了。//@天边那亮丽的一抹金：瀑布真美//@威震天_善待圣殿剑士组织V：还行。//@擎天柱_善待狂战士组织V：很像蓝星的风景。//@爵士_要塞副本总是OT：美极了。//@警车_要塞副本刷得芯好累：真美。

 

最新转发（版本二）：

感知器_补考的同学请看置顶：已屏蔽。//@武器科研所的小诸葛：[拜拜]我可以骂脏话吗？@感知器_补考的同学请看置顶  //@芯塞千斤顶：看到右边的反应我还在笑呢，结果点开我就把屏幕给炸了，现在拿着手机刷PO，好芯塞。[拜拜]//@芯塞变成铁：我操！我操！WTF！WTF！//@芯塞不能救：……[拜拜]//@擎天柱_善待狂战士组织V：很像蓝星的风景。//@爵士_要塞副本总是OT：美极了。//@警车_要塞副本刷得芯好累：真美。

 

最新转发（版本三）：

新出的泡面又被哥掰了：右边傻大个你直接换台新的不就好惹？顺便千万别手贱妈个鸡的吓得老子掰了泡面！！！//@星间飞行白：怎么破了啦！吓得把电脑摔惹！急！在线等吼！//@星间飞行红：特么跳出来的瞬间老子CPU都吓停转惹！！！//@忧伤青年旁边的青年：天啦撸！别点惹！好可怕吼！//@我只是一枚忧伤的青年：炉渣！！！！！手贱点了！！！！吓跪惹！！！！！//@地面行动指挥部：WQNMLGDSBCNM！！！已屏蔽！！！原PO已拉黑！！！//@有本事你丫再来黑我频道啊：CTM！！！特二WCTM！！！全部给老子上训练场跑十个塞博坦赤道长度去！！！特么闲得慌！！机油都闲出来了是吧？！！//@不是每一种滑行都叫漂移：雷神我谢谢你真特么没病都给活生生吓出病来了好吗？！！！//@特二联_团战刷分中：@有本事你丫再来黑我频道啊  [呵呵]//@雷神忙着种白菜V：@不是每一种滑行都叫漂移  [呵呵]

 

缤纷塞伯坦简直成了重灾区，没想到这种风气迅速蔓延，花样百出多姿多彩，更牵扯出了不得了的事情。

 

【塞博坦联动】

每日推送：#大笑#大笑#大笑 一个很有趣的视频，看到第三秒我笑裂了！

 

转发：

六面兽：CNM老子今天怎么老是中枪？！别手贱点这玩意儿一点也不有趣！一点也不！

路障：网编你他渣的管这种看着看着变成灵异视频的玩意儿叫有趣？！

大黄蜂：#再见 路障晚上通宵游戏吧我特么没法睡了

弹簧：我去年买表，手贱坑爹，拓麻补天逗儿叫我看我还真看了！

阿尔茜：#再见 明儿见。

补天士：卧槽，弹簧，RC，别啊！！

银剑：我——擦——你——U——球——个——流——水——线——的——！！！！！我还以为只是普通的飙车视频！！！拓麻中间冲出个鬼盖在挡风玻璃上吓得老子大脑芯片都烧了！！！！

飞火：吓得我都不会说话了！！！

俯冲：……………………………………

弹弓：#再见#再见

空袭：芯好累，我想静静。别问我静静是谁，静静联盟里面找。

漂移：#再见 我今晚要去跟飞翼睡。

飞翼 回复 漂移：别，我还不想第二天醒来发现自己在地上

雷神 回复 飞翼：说得对。

冲云霄：天凉了，让塞联动破产吧。

六面兽 回复 冲云霄：#大笑 哎哟呵老冲你也被吓着了？

冲云霄 回复 六面兽：#再见 幸灾乐祸个什么劲儿啊大学时也不知道是谁非得看咒怨一边看一边拉着我的手不放说得好像你不怕似的。

六面兽 回复 冲云霄：呵呵扯啥玩意儿呢明明是你拉着我的手还哭着说你怕好不好？

冲云霄 回复 六面兽：呵呵也不知道是哪位电影看一半蹭到我身上来了？

擎天柱：虽然觉得不大好，但是……@通天晓

威震天：光天化日之下，怎会有如此丧芯病狂之事呢？@通天晓

飞过山：我来组成队形！顺说，RC你的奖章们还在我办公室里你要不要了？@通天晓

幻影：想来也是极好的@通天晓

烟幕：微微一笑，年轻人啊，就是有活力@通天晓

蓝霹雳：紧跟潮流@通天晓

警车：我只是觉得空袭后半句说得很有道理@爵士，然后@通天晓

爵士：静静联盟又在哪儿？@通天晓

警车 回复 爵士：谁他渣管你静静联盟在哪儿？！！！@通天晓

阿尔茜 回复 飞过山：我这儿有俩熊孩子，还是搁你那儿吧。然后@通天晓

热破：小号上来@通天晓 #微笑

弹簧：楼上是用绳命在作死@通天晓

通天晓：你们开芯就好。

钢锁：咋了咋了！玩啥呢感觉大家伙儿挺乐呵啊！唉呀妈呀没想到六六儿你跟冲冲儿还有一腿儿啊咋不带上我捏？不够兄弟啊！对了Little Prime我明儿来找你玩好不好！

六面兽 回复 钢锁：钢锁子你妈炸！！！话从你嘴里说出来怎么就变味儿那么多！！！@通天晓 通二你别理他！！！

冲云霄 回复 钢锁：地上跑的那个，别瞎BB。还有，谁是冲冲儿？！

通天晓：你们开芯就好。真的。

钢锁 回复 冲云霄：你还记得那次咱俩一块儿执行任务不，你从天上摔下来那回，哎嗨好家伙，我接了你个正着！贼沉咧！巨狰狞队的装备也不是吹的嘛！@六面兽 六六儿你怎么骂我呢六六儿，战友情谊呢？

六面兽 回复 通天晓：我们真的啥都没！！！

冲云霄：我作证，我担保。

通天晓：你！们！开！芯！就！好！要我说几次！

钢锁 回复 通天晓：对对对，我们挺开芯的！

六面兽：钢锁子你丫住嘴！！！

冲云霄：钢锁子你丫住嘴！！！

风刃：…………刷个塞联动这么精彩，贵圈……嗯。

诺蒂卡：贵圈也是丰富啊！

克劳莉娅：已截图留念。

 

【通天晓的私人频道】

[路边捡来的六面神烦]：通二！通二你别瞎想嗷！

[通天晓]：想什么？

[路边捡来的六面神烦]：……就是刚刚那事儿，你别瞎想，没什么的

[通天晓]：六面兽我很忙我不想跟你讨论这个，你们自己慢慢玩。

[您的好友 通天晓 已离线]

 

六面兽捂嘴哭：“完蛋了通二不要我了！”

正在跑圈的特二联全员对他投以同情/鄙夷/习以为常的目光：“队长，豆子擦擦，假得都能去拍珍视明广告了。”

六面兽一秒变换表情，手里的双枪抬了抬：“还有芯情说话是吧？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈我们这就使劲跑这就使劲跑！”

特二联队长靠着墙，自言自语：“不过你说通天晓最近在忙个啥，他哪儿来那么多事要忙？”

【六面兽的私人频道】

[NOVA]：你管人家在忙什么，总而言之比你务正业。

[六面兽]：我他渣的哪儿不务正业——不对你他渣的谁？！！！

[NOVA]：信号源不写着呢吗？你识字不？

[六面兽]：我知道了，你丫就是黑老子频道那货，说吧，想怎么死，成全你。

[NOVA]：放肆无礼大胆！竟然这样与你的创造者说话！信不信我秒秒钟把你格式化！

[六面兽]：……妈个鸡你这名儿有点熟，是不是副本里那个二货BOSS？

[NOVA]：叫——我——陛——下——！！！！

[六面兽]：好的二货，没问题二货。

[NOVA]：你完蛋了你，这回你是完蛋得妥妥的，你放芯，我保证把你格式化得彻底点，去污渍，不残留，无污染。嗯……对了，塞博坦的坐标来一发啊？我迷路了。

[六面兽]：……………………

[NOVA]：宝宝乖，Daddy迷路了，发个坐标Daddy回来给你糖吃？

[六面兽]：呵呵，去你的。有种你自己回来格式化我啊？当初是你扔了我的对不对？

[NOVA]：儿砸，别中二了，爹地这不回来找你了吗？

[六面兽]：谁特么你儿砸谁特么你宝宝，占老子便宜还起劲了是吧，告诉你，自个儿玩星星去，老子不奉陪了！

[您已将 NOVA 拉入黑名单，对话结束。]

 

【六面兽的私人频道】

[NOVA]：呵呵，说你傻你还真是傻，你能拉黑我？我可是你的创造者。乖，塞博坦坐标来一发，不然就赶不及咯。

[六面兽]：CNM有完没完？！老子就不给怎么地？！

[NOVA]：那你就等着看通天晓送死吧。么么哒。

[六面兽]：你说什么？！回来说清楚！！！NOVA！！！

[NOVA 不在线]

 

六面兽站在原地，“啪嚓”一声合拢了金属面罩。

“队长你咋了？”中场休息的特二队员们跑过来，“啧啧啧，目露凶光，这是要血洗十条街的节奏啊？”

六面兽抬头：“都给我听好。从现在起，凡是拦截到有不明信号向通天晓长官发送消息的，一律拦截下来给我，听明白了吗？”

“明白！”

“不过队长，为啥啊？”

“照做就是哪儿那么多问题！十万个为什么吗你们？！”

“嘤！队长又凶我们！要报告通天晓长官！”

“你们敢！！！”

 

与此同时，通天晓的办公室。

通天晓收拾完数据板，眼前突然跳出一条文字讯息：

“你好通天晓。”

没有来源信息点，没有可搜寻目标点，像是凭空出现般，它就这么直接接入通天晓的私人频道，大摇大摆。

通天晓动作停滞了。

“你是谁？想做什么？”

对方很快回信：“噢，我们亲爱的孩子，不要这么急……”

眼前更多的界面跳了出来，然而他们都仅仅存在于通天晓的视界里。

那是射击瞄准点分布图，每一个鲜红的标签都写明了目标名称。

通天晓在明白事情的瞬间，血液几乎冷凝起来：“你到底是谁？！”

接入者仍是不紧不慢，却将那些分布点一一放大，通天晓看见擎天柱，看见六面兽，看见威震天，看见每一个他孰知的人在眼前掠过——作为被瞄准的对象。

讯息再度出现：“来吧，通天晓，我们可爱的孩子，来与你的创造者们（Masters）做个小小的交易。或者——”

六面兽的身影出现在他眼前，特二联的队长此时正在训练场上跟队员们讲话。

“或者，你更希望我们挨个、挨个地，清除这些目标点。”


	35. 35_My all…

铁堡的天气循环系统又出了毛病，连续几天都在下雨，早上毛毛雨中午大雨下午雷雨晚上中雨，下下下下下个没完没了，下得六面兽感觉自己都要生锈了。

据说气候监控中心的投诉电话、电子邮箱、内部频道等，已被各种投诉和抱怨挤得崩溃数次，可回复大家的仍然是那句优美的女声电子音：

“您好，技术故障正在处理中。”

处理你炉渣个流水线！技术人员都特么度假去了吧？！

六面兽一直在想为什么不干脆停用这个劳什子系统，到底谁突发奇想搞出这玩意儿来的，站出来，保证不打死他。他一边在私人频道里弹幕吐槽一边搁下雨伞掏钥匙开门，等他把门拉开一看，哟呵，通天晓还没回来呢，家里黑咕隆咚的。

于是六面兽赶紧给通天晓发了条讯息。

【通天晓的私人频道】

[六六六六六子]：通二，你还没下班？

[通天晓]：临时加班，别管我了你先吃，冰箱里还有中午的饭菜，自己热一热，别打游戏太晚。

[六六六六六子]：我怎么没听说特二有什么要加班的文件？

[通天晓]：我突然想起还有几个报表没做。就这样，我下线了。

六面兽结束对话后静默几秒循环，接着穿鞋、拿伞、关门一气呵成——他朝着电梯走了过去。

那个工作狂通天晓会忘记做报表，开什么星际玩喜，真当我是家养哈士奇？

前几天NOVA的话还一直在他脑海里回荡，偏偏就这几天，通天晓脸上的表情各种诡异，一看就知道有问题，简直就是在说“我遇上麻烦事了”。

六面兽径直去了特二联的通天晓办公室，果不其然，一片漆黑。

六面兽再联络通天晓，已经无法建立信号连接。

“WTF通二你到底在搞什么？！”六面兽忽然觉得有点毛躁，他在这儿为通天晓的安危担芯着急，可对方连个影儿都没有。

冷静六面兽，可能通天晓只是找了个地方想静静，虽然我并不知道谁他渣的是静静，但是最好还是等上一会儿？他这么安慰自己，几个周期后再回家去等。

通天晓是凌晨那个点摸着黑回来的，一开灯发现六面兽坐在沙发上惊得他瞬间激活了武器瞄准，然后又迅速放下了：“这都几点了你怎么还杵这儿？！”

六面兽瞥他一眼，站起身：“问得好，我还想问问你呢。”

“问我什么？”通天晓走到厨房门口，看了看客厅的挂钟，“如果你要问我晚归的原因，那不如洗洗睡。时间不早了六面兽，明天还要上班。”

他说话这会儿六面兽已经把他全身上下扫描了个遍，虽然他并没有发现任何异常。

“通天晓，”六面兽想着自己要怎样表达才能让语气委婉些，但显然他失败了，“如果你有什么重要的事——重要到你需要编个理由搪塞我，不如共享一下坦诚相待？”

“你要继续做些没用的揣测并以此为乐的话，我不反对，”通天晓在厨房里给自己接了杯水喝，回应道，“但是不要把你天马行空的想象力用在我身上。”

“噢，那我真是高兴你夸我想象力丰富来着，你要不要猜一下我想了些什么？”六面兽看着他从厨房内出来，回他自己的房间——他们俩似乎很久没有分房睡过了。

通天晓进进出出，但始终没有面对他：“懒得猜。你的大脑回路跟正常的塞伯坦人完全不同，我不想给自己找罪受。”

“听上去你的大脑回路就很正常似的，连做爱时都会犯强迫症的人有资格说我？”

“……我建议你最好在我揍你之前回房睡觉。”通天晓在进入浴室前警告他，然后重重关上了浴室门。

六面兽耸耸肩。

他走到浴室门口，一副懒散的模样倚着墙，继续他的对话：“火种源在上，我可没想让你生气。”

“谢谢，你别再烦我就行。”通天晓的声音显得有些闷。

“当然，只要我们共享一下你的秘密行动，一切好说。”

“六面兽，这不是什么劳什子秘密行动——”

“那你倒是说说看，你做什么去了？”

“……我去找静静了可以吗？！什么时候我做每一件事都要向你报备了？！”

“小点声通天晓，别吵着邻居。你为什么这么激动？我也就想问问你一件小事。”

“滚。别烦我。”

浴室里的水声哗啦啦地响，似乎没完没了。

六面兽低头，双眼盯着地板上透出浴室的光：“你不想跟我说，那就说明这事跟我有关系。”

通天晓没理他。

“跟我有关系你还遮遮掩掩，说明有人拿我威胁你。”

没完没了的水声终于停了。

但是几分循环后通天晓都没有从里面出来。

六面兽伸手敲了敲门：“说中了。”

然而，通天晓回应他的是：“好像你觉得自己挺重要，是不是？一直纠缠不休很有意思？那我说，是的，就是你说的那样，你满意了？”

对话已经无法再继续，他们俩的状态都很糟糕。

一般来说，他们的争吵再继续下去就会演变成日常武打动作片，但今天肯定不一般。

六面兽安静了一会儿，最后从容不迫地拉开浴室门，走了进去。

 

通天晓当天就回了擎天柱家，顺便调回行政部，继续做他以前的工作——副指挥官。

威震天比擎天柱还惊讶，赶紧急讯六面兽：“吵架了？”

这条讯息是上午他发给六面兽的，而下午才得到回复：“哦。我被他甩了。”

威震天最开始还能嘲笑六面兽：“稀奇，你居然会被人甩？”

几秒后他反应过来，就差把面前的办公桌来个“警车式花样掀桌”：“你他炉渣的再说一遍？？！”

六面兽平铺直叙：“今天凌晨吵了一架，然后我把他压在浴室里拆了两周期，最后他赏我一巴掌把我甩了。就是这样。”

“挺能啊六子？！凌晨不睡觉你们俩吵什么吵这么起劲呢？！”

“我怀疑他搞外遇。”

“外——”

威震天想，要么是今天自己的开机方式不对，要么就是六面兽中病毒，烧了。

这都什么乱七八糟的破事儿？跟每晚八点档播出的蓝星狗血爱情伦理剧似的，合着赶集呐？！

狂派头头赶在六面兽挂断之前说：“给你提个醒，别让擎天柱知道这事，不然普神都救不了你。”

六面兽蓦地冲他领导吼起来：“他渣的他把我甩了我还得给他赔不是还有没有道理了？！！”

威震天也吼起来：“你他渣的讲过‘道理’吗你还把人摁在浴室拆了两周期！！！”

“怪我咯？！！如果他肯跟我好好说话我会来这招吗？！！”

“那你跟我吼有个炉渣的用！！！我又不是通二！！！”

“那你急个BALL你又不是我！！！”

六面兽怒气冲冲地掐了通讯，顺便给之前的作战计划打了个大大的叉，删除之后开始重新布置，不过很快他又把数据给删了。特二联的队员就看着他们的队长改来删去最后统统删了个干净合上面罩操起武器就往训练场去了——估计是得找个地方发泄下。

“队长……”六面兽狂打靶心的时候有队员在他身后说，“之前你叫我们拦截长官——呃，通天晓副指挥官信号那事还搞不搞？”

六面兽继续打着靶子，左右各持一把枪，biubiubiu，biubiubiu。

“队长……”

“队长……”

“队长……”

“队——”

“拦个火种源！”六面兽回头瞪着他们，“你们拦到过吗？！”

“没有陌生信号啊，当然没拦到……”

“该干嘛干嘛去！别在这儿瞎BB！”六面兽调转枪口，“都给老子滚蛋！”

等到特二的队员们撒丫子狂奔时，六面兽又查了查今天的天气。

“炉渣的，又下雨。”

他说得有些咬牙切齿。

 

通天晓回来时擎天柱也试着问过他，不过博派长官见他一副不愿多说的模样也不再追问。

六面兽跟通天晓分手这种消息肯定是爆炸性新闻，炸得整个特警队根本停不下来。

六面兽就算了，因为据闻他是被甩的那个，芯情差到极点；通天晓这儿倒是有很多八卦听众，个个都想着怎么挖猛料。比如什么劈腿啊，神经性突发疾病啊，【某】功能障碍啊，家族（？）遗传病史啊，不孕（？）不育啊……而位于风暴中心的通天晓仍然淡定如常，像跟这事儿半毛钱关系都没有似的，让一众伸长了脖子等着听八卦的人等分外失望。

八卦这种东西总是不缺的，很快就有人顶了通天晓的位置。

那天寻光号八卦挖掘小分队PO了一张图，像素非常清晰：大雨中，漂移和飞翼共撑一伞，前者手环在后者腰上，胸口贴胸口脑袋贴脑袋的——没错，他们俩在接吻。

根据寻光号官PO那不嫌事大的说明，这应该是个浪漫的、长长的，舌吻。

于是乎，这条PO被疯转上百万后，漂移从新水晶城逃回了铁堡博派特警队总部，关键是还拖着飞翼。

“这阵势咋那么像穷小子拐了富家闺女私奔呢？”补天士在对漂移的行为大肆赞扬后忽然低声嘀咕了一句，然后被弹簧跟RC各赏一掌。

首席医官芯塞·救在边上凉凉道：“少看蓝星剧，保命保智商。”

“哎老救你还别说，上回擎天柱PO上推荐的那部蓝星剧还挺好看的，就是穷小子带着富家女私奔的事，最后他们死一块儿了。”铁皮兴冲冲地插嘴道。

芯塞·救：“……”

芯塞·千：“……”

RC&逗儿&弹簧：“……”

铁皮：“咋了，干啥都瞅着我，老战士不能看蓝星剧吗？”

众：“你开芯就好。[拜拜]。”

就通天晓科学的估计，雷神应该会把漂移逮着，焖蒸烧煮炸，煲烤煎溜炒，十八般武艺样样上一遍，最后切成厚薄一致的丝状，一条一条地挂在新水晶城特警队门口做展览。

想来也是美极了。

虽然他并没有见着，应该说，他没机会见着那一幕。

自从接到那个讯息之后，通天晓眼前随时都可能会蹦出那张血红的射击点分布图，而对方的要求非常简单：他们只想让通天晓来跟他们见上一面，然后取一点通天晓的血液做样本。

那天他晚归便是处理这事去了，当他被蒙着头带到那些自称是他“创造者”的家伙跟前摘下头套后，通天晓只觉得一股寒意直窜火种源深处——五面怪。

他的噩梦又一次回来了。

而五面怪要他血液样本的理由再明显不过，他们需要通天晓的血样来研究，或者说，升级“神赐之水”。

他们中的一个将射击瞄准图放大至飞船内的主屏上，轻轻点了点控制台上的按钮：“亲爱的孩子，不要向你的主人耍花招。你知道，我只需要按下它，这些点都会消失的。”

“你们到底想要做什么？”

“我们已经说得很清楚了，这是一个交易。”他们面上带着冰冷的笑，眼神令通天晓想起那段最恐怖的回忆，“我们只需要抽取一点点你的血样，然后放你回去，不再威胁你的朋友们……或者，你所重视的人。当然，研究是项漫长的事，我们随时都需要你，孩子。”

“别叫我‘孩子’，你们这帮怪物。”通天晓的外置武器在他进入前已被卸下，内置武器系统无论如何都打不开，大约也是五面怪动了手脚。

“放轻松，这不会很痛苦的。”五面怪指了指那个暴露在惨白灯光下的特殊平台，对通天晓说，“你所要做的，不过是躺上去，睡一觉罢了。”

通天晓再度恢复意识时发现自己正站在六面兽家楼下，体内系统也好外置武器也罢都恢复了控制。

他的内置频道里只有五面怪留下的讯息：

“合作愉快，孩子。”

通天晓歪歪斜斜地向前走了几步，然后他再也忍不住，跪在地上干呕起来。

炉渣的，他们肯定不止抽了“一点”血。

五面怪自然不会就此满足，所以这回他们抽完血后干脆没有放通天晓回去。

当通天晓醒来发现自己仍然处在实验室中时，他险些以为自己又再回到了曾经的黑暗中。

“你们这是干什么。”通天晓平静地看着站在一边的五面怪。

“观察，”他们回答道，“我们想检测新药水对你的作用。”

“什么新药水？”

“一种温和的，不会令你太过难受的药水，它的用途显然跟神赐之水不大一样——我们发现神赐之水太不稳定了，而我们的仆人绝不能成为我们的威胁。”

“所以？”细微的疼痛，从火种源深处扩散开来，它像波纹一般逐渐传递着，并且渐渐增大。

五面怪说：“噢，不过，现在它还在测试期，疼痛在所难免。”

通天晓睁大了眼睛，他想努力看清楚眼前的一切，但他们却越来越模糊。他意识到自己应该是流泪了，而它们并非他的自我意愿——疼痛将它们逼迫而出。

——万蚁蚀心。

他想，自己的惨叫应该传不到塞博坦了。

 

这是六面兽与通天晓分手后第三天。

他下班后盘算着要不要去麦克老爹老酒吧坐上一会儿，喝点什么。

但是他被擎天柱拦住了，就在特二联外面。

六面兽皱了皱眉，看看四周，并没找到威震天。

他决定，如果擎天柱是来找他麻烦的话，他一定会揍回去，哪怕威震天之后会揍他。

然而擎天柱开口后第一句话却是：“通天晓呢？”

六面兽莫名其妙：“你在搞笑吗，跑到我这里找通天晓？他没告诉你我们分手了？”

“六面兽，听着，我没跟你开玩笑。”擎天柱平日里的表情就不怎么像是开玩笑，现在更不像，“通天晓有见过你吗，就这几天。”

“你放芯，如果他敢来见我，我一定把他锁在家里好好调教调教。”六面兽冷笑道，“好了，麻烦让一下，行政总长官，我还想去酒吧喝两杯。”

擎天柱盯着他，用那双蓝色的眼睛：“通天晓不见了。”

六面兽的笑僵在脸上。

擎天柱继续说：“他的信号从塞博坦上消失了。”

 

【六面兽的私人频道】

[六面兽]：NOVA！！！

[NOVA]：哟呵，想通了？打算报坐标了？

[六面兽]：少他渣的废话，通天晓是不是被你拐了？！！

[NOVA]：我连塞博坦都找不到我上哪儿给你拐通天晓？动动脑子，这么显而易见的事你也问得出口？

[六面兽]：他在哪儿？你知道，对不对？

[NOVA]：对，不过——

[六面兽]：报坐标给我，同样我会把塞博坦的坐标给你。

[NOVA]：急什么，你就不想问问我为什么想要塞博坦的坐标？

[六面兽]：我他渣的管你为什么，快把通天晓的位置坐标给我！

[NOVA]：你真不知道我为什么想要塞博坦的坐标？

[六面兽]：别告诉我你想毁灭塞星，真是梦幻。

[NOVA]：哦，塞博坦可是我的家乡。六面兽，你想知道密码么？就是你火种舱外的保护层的密码。

[六面兽]：……你提这个干什么？

[NOVA]：当然是想跟你做个交易。很多年前我创造了你，但因为某种原因不得不将你留在塞博坦……现在我想完善我的作品。六面兽，我是来回收你的。

[六面兽]：扯淡。

[NOVA]：我给你通天晓的坐标信息，并告诉你如何救他；作为交换，你要回到我身边，让我完成我的作品——一个完美的杀戮兵器。

[六面兽]：谢谢，我觉得我自己很完美了。

[NOVA]：无所谓，如果你不想同意，我可以现在就设置远程程序，让你的系统开始一点一点崩溃，最终变成一团废铁。哦，在你变成废铁的同时，我会接收到从你系统中发射的地点信息，同样，我可以来到塞博坦回收你……不过，通天晓就不一样了。或许，五面怪正在折磨那个可怜的孩子，而他将在无人可知的地方熄灭火种——

[六面兽]：闭嘴。

[NOVA]：不再考虑一下？我是个守信者，你会救到通天晓的。如果你同意这个交易的话。

[六面兽]：……成交。

[NOVA]：哦，还有一点。

[六面兽]：你又怎么了？！

[NOVA]：为了防止你耍花招，我要给你一个倒计时。

[六面兽]：WHAT THE HELL——

[NOVA]：我给你24.5小时，24.5小时后，如果我发现我并没有抵达塞博坦的话……我会开始删除你的记忆储存。就先从你对通天晓的记忆开始吧，我想你一定很乐意，因为你们分手了，不是吗？

[六面兽]：你敢？！！

[NOVA]：倒计时，开始。

[24:30:00]

[24:29:59]

[24:29:58]

[24:29:57]

……


	36. 36_Everything

 [22:50:06]

“KO，帮我个忙。”六面兽走进军医办公室，开门见山地说道，“我要你在我身上动点小手术。”

击倒摘了耳机，将屏幕上的游戏界面最小化，盯着六面兽，露出相当惊讶的表情：“啊？你说什么？不，等等，你为什么不找震荡波？”

六面兽这会儿已经开始脱上身的衣服了：“他休假。快点，我没多少时间了。”

“……我今天也休假啊？！我只是过来玩个游戏——”

“三个月，”六面兽对他伸出手指，“你那辆小跑车所有美容的费用我出。”

击倒下意识地点了点头。

“我擦六子，你该不会是让我做什么丧芯病狂的实验改装吧？！”

“我他渣的哪儿来那么闲让你做实验！赶紧的过来！这是我火种舱外保护层密码，我要你改点数据！”

“……niania要是出问题了你负责啊别找我啊这年头医患关系紧张你懂吗像我这样无私奉献舍己为人的医生——对了，真的给三个月跑车美容费？”

“给！！！”

“成交！！！”

 

[14:45:39]

声波已经接到来自六面兽发送的详细讯息。

情报官的手指在操作界面上灵活地跳动，悬浮窗上不断弹出提示框，最后被他轻轻一划——“已接入敌方主舰控制后台，所有信息通道已更改。声波，报告完毕。”

“很好，继续监视他们；行动组三分循环内速至停机坪登船；空中作战组立即起飞前往目标点，”通讯器内传来威震天的声音，“呼叫博派指挥部，擎天柱，你们是否可以起飞？”

“回复，这里是警车，长官的飞船已于五分循环前起飞前往目标点；重复，擎天柱长官的飞船已于五分循环前起飞前往目标点。”

威震天差点喷出一口老机油，警车听见军事总长官几乎在那头怒吼：“为什么不报告？！”

“五分循环前六面兽应该向你报告过了。”警车淡定地回答他，“他跟擎天柱长官一道离开的。”

威震天掐掉与博派指挥部的通话，黑着脸呼叫六面兽：“六面兽！！！”

六子接通之后便听见他上司怒火冲天的咆哮，默默地将通讯器的声音调小了些：“头儿。”

“瞎跑什么呢无组织无纪律的？！！你什么时候跳槽去擎天柱手下了给我说说看啊？！！”

看了眼正在驾驶飞船的擎天柱，六面兽耸耸肩：“没有啊，本来我是想自己先过去的，结果通二他哥非要跟过来……人找弟弟也火急火燎的我总不能说‘不准你来’呗，而且人家还有个私人飞船呢，快，省事，方便。”

六面兽估计威震天肺要气炸了，赶紧补充道：“头儿你赶紧过来呗，我和通二他哥的弹药不能浪费在打小怪上……”

“就你他渣的事儿多！”威震天骂道，“我告诉你少套擎天柱的近乎！通天晓要是有个三长两短擎天柱准得打烂你的脸！你以为这会儿装乖就没事儿了？开玩喜呢！早干嘛去了你！”

“所以我得赶快将功补过嘛，早一秒救到我家通二——”六面兽说到这儿，似乎听见擎天柱冷笑一声，他静默几秒循环后又压低声音，“早一秒救到通二我就多一秒时间跑路啊！”

那边威震天还没开口呢，博派长官凉凉地插话道：“按计划都过来吧，之后的事情，之后再说。”

“你们那边就你们俩？”威震天说，“红蜘蛛他们正往目标点赶，届时火力掩护你们。六子，你俩都注意着点儿，你要……”六面兽顺着他的话问道：“咋了头儿？”

“……没什么。”威震天重复着擎天柱之前的话，“之后的事，之后再说。”

通讯结束。

擎天柱继续看似专注地开着飞船，六面兽望向他的背影，没出声。

“有什么话，说吧。”擎天柱率先开口，“现在我没空揍你。”

“那敢情好，”六面兽说道，“我一直在想通二的打脸绝学是不是跟你学的，目测应该没得跑了。”

擎天柱没搭腔。

六面兽继续说：“按照计划，待会儿我先下去，救到通天晓之后你们俩赶紧走，地图上显示实验室外面的机械守卫会在半分循环后赶来，那些留给我清理。”

“六面兽，”擎天柱的声音很平静，语气却是相当严厉，“我希望你清楚你会付出什么样的代价。”

“通二他哥，你先揍完买总再揍我也不迟啊。”

“我说的不是这个。”擎天柱双眼直视前方，“那个人——把消息传递给你的那个人，想必不会比五面怪好对付。”

六面兽眯了眯眼。

面罩下的嘴角微微上扬，他说：“不愧是轮子头头，一针见血啊。”

“所以你最好有所打算。”擎天柱降低飞船速度，开启隐藏装置，悄无声息地逼近前方五面怪的主舰，“我不想通天晓回来的第一件事是帮你收拾烂摊子。”

六面兽起身，走到飞船舱门口，确认所有武器携带完毕后摁下开门按钮：“我哪儿敢这么劳累他，自己动手，丰衣足食啊。”

“这些话留着对通天晓说吧。”擎天柱在他跳下之前说道。

六面兽侧过脸看着他：“噢，我这是不是获得家长的喜欢了？”

擎天柱将重力装置器扔给他：“那也没什么用。要通天晓喜欢才行。”

门口站着的六面兽对他敬了个礼，然后向着五面怪的主舰纵身跃下。

擎天柱设置好飞船之后给威震天发出一条定时发送的加密讯息：

“先接通天晓和六面兽离开。”

 

[10:01:03]

通天晓从痛觉中苏醒，身体仍是软绵绵的使不上劲。

他听见五面怪的对话，神识恍惚之间感觉他们一会儿近一会儿远：

“他真是个奇迹。”

“奇迹？不，我觉得他更像个怪物。刚才注射的剂量已经超过正常范围了，可是你们看到了，他形成抗体的时间只用了一周期！这跟我们最开始记下的时间相比已经是光速般的飞跃了！”

“你们难道不觉得，他是在进化吗？不，不如说是他的身体系统在进化，病毒进入得越多，他进化的速度越快，简直像是专门为此而生的……”

“不，他的制造者应该是将他作为一个无坚不摧的超级战争机器制造出来的，所以他体内应该有某种特殊的基因，只要我们能提取出来……”

“说得容易，我们可没有多少时间耗在这上边，塞博坦人已经通过他的血液制造出了对付‘神赐之水’的武器，而我们的新武器仍然在实验之中！”

“通天晓只是个个体，不代表其他塞伯坦人会跟他一样免疫——”

说话的五面怪没有来得及将他的观点陈述完毕，因为通天晓已经将手术刀扎入了他的头顶。

剩下四个在看到这一幕后几乎同时流露出同样的震惊：“你怎么可能——”

通天晓面无表情地拔出手术刀，五面怪的尸体软趴趴地倒下。他抬手蹭去溅上面部的血液，看着他们，红色的眼眸充斥着杀意：“我怎么可能爬得起来？”他重新启动了体内系统，顺便在丢掉手术刀的瞬间切入紧急模式，打开内置武器瞄准，“多谢你们的实验，我好像能消化那些药剂。”

其中一个奔向控制台想要按下射击按钮，通天晓毫无迟疑地开枪将他的身体烧出一个大洞：“现在，你们打算听我的，还是打算听地上那二位的？”

 

[09:56:15]

距离实验室大门还有两层楼。

六面兽听见内置通讯里擎天柱的说话声：“主舰警报系统已关闭，我正在赶往主控室的路上。”

“收到，”他从通风口上跳下，扣动手中双枪扳机，落地之时走廊巡视的几个机械兵已然成为一堆废铁。六面兽直起身：“不过为什么，我总有种莫名其妙的感觉？”

“什么感觉？”擎天柱问。

“通道上的守卫太少了。”六面兽说。

 

[09:53:45]

红蜘蛛命令所有战机隐形待命。

五面怪的主舰与其他几艘飞船正静静舶在宇宙中，丝毫不知外界情况。

“一个屏蔽力场，”空中作战总指挥冷笑道，“这帮蠢货，以为带个蛋壳就能安心地当缩头乌龟了。”

惊天雷的声音在他左侧响起：“长官，是否现在发起攻击？”

红蜘蛛正好接到天火的传讯：“净化弹已就位，攻击目标已确认。”

狂派空指长官缓缓褪去战机上的隐形伪装，面上是充满危险意味的笑：“所有战机听我指挥。现在，开火！”

 

[09:51:54]

通天晓取回了他的武器，然后对那三个被他绑成粽子的家伙点点头：“谢谢你们带路。接下来我可以自己走了。”

五面怪们瞪着他，麻醉枪的效果还没过去，他们仍然发不出声音。

忽然，船身猛烈一颤，通天晓猝不及防地撞在了走廊舱壁上，而五面怪竟然趁此机会按下了主舰与从舰的紧急呼叫按钮。

这下糟了。

通天晓勉强站稳，他刚才已经消耗了太多力量——虽然他已经消化了五面怪注入他体内的药剂，但这种爆发性的效果显然持续不了太久，而他本身的力量早就被抽干了。他现在就像一艘即将耗尽燃料的飞船，很快就只能漂浮在宇宙中。

窗外，从舰上已经伸出通道连接主舰，大量的机械守卫正在赶往主舰的路上。

同样，他也看到了属于狂派的战队，还有紧接而来的、博派的战斗队伍。

这不会太久的。

通天晓的枪口对准五面怪：“一切都结束了。”

 

[09:48:47]

六面兽在实验室大门口站定，他身后是机械兵堆成的废铁山。

“快点快点快点……”赤红的双眼紧盯着门后一点一点开启的世界，六面兽忽然觉得火种源仿佛在激烈跳动。

然而，他只看到了空荡荡的实验室。

没有通天晓，没有五面怪，只有冰冷的实验器具和惨白的灯光。

我擦！

他一脚踹上门框，转身就走：“擎天柱，通天晓不在实验室里，五面怪也不在。”

擎天柱那边传来的是激烈的打斗声：“六面兽，我觉得情况或许没有那么坏，但是——这些赶到主舰上来的机械兵数量不能小觑。”

“一堆纯废铁能有什么用？”六面兽停住脚步，面前一队机械兵已经堵住了他的去路。

“废铁的作用并不大，不过，他们能拖延时间。”擎天柱从掩体后跳出来，收回手中的枪，它在方才已经打出了最后一发能量。蓝色的双眼此时燃起冷冽的战意，擎天柱“唰”地一声合上面罩，手枪在他手里舒展变形，化为锋芒毕露的剑。

“是时候用一回冷兵器了。”他轻声说着，剑刃所起的风暴才刚刚开始。

 

[09:45:12]

通天晓眼前一会儿花屏一会儿正常，唯一不变的是能量过低的警告提示。

他跌跌撞撞地冲进储物室暂时躲开那些机械卫兵，只是这样的躲藏不会长久。路上的战斗几乎把他残余的能量耗尽了，而他现在仍然无法联络上擎天柱，或者……六面兽。

飞船又在剧烈地震颤，通天晓躲开从头顶架子上滚落的物品，脑子里竟然跳出一个可笑的想法：要是自己就这么无声无息地死在这儿，被发现时会不会震惊整个特警队？

五分循环后他实在是站不稳了，扶着储物架坐下，头一回觉得胸腔内心脏的声音可以这么有力。

大概是个生命体都想活下去。

通天晓在红框占据视野的瞬间，阖上了眼睛。

 

[09:30:34]

威震天登上五面怪主舰控制舱时正好看见擎天柱跟切菜似的切掉最后一个机械兵。

他扔给他的伴侣一把枪：“刀功见长。”

擎天柱稳稳接住，仍然持着剑：“要试试么？前几天我看你杀鱼还特起劲。”

“是啊，结果你因为我在鱼汤里放糖跟我掐了一架。”威震天从他身边走过，“我来接你们三个。一个都不能少。”

擎天柱难得地露出尴尬的神色：“那条讯息……”

“我当没看到。”

“……威震天。”

“说谢谢就免了。”

“不，我想说，鱼汤里放糖是什么鬼？”

“干什么瞧不起甜党吗？！”威震天怒回头。

擎天柱微微一笑：“以后我会记得叫通天晓做早餐时不要给你的荷包蛋放盐。”

狂派首领愣了愣，然后继续往前走去：“算了，我还是自己做比较放芯。”

 

[09:27:10]

威震天砸开储物室的门，将昏昏沉沉的通天晓捞起来：“通二，你哥叫我接你回家了。”

通天晓在模糊的视线中只看到银色的头发与对方下巴上同样颜色的胡茬，他有气无力地表达着自己的惊讶：“……威震天？！怎么……怎么是你……”

“没看到六子不高兴是吧？”

“……”

“哦，没看到你哥不高兴是吧？”

“……”

“你到底高兴不高兴说句话啊？你们这些小年轻，一个个的有事都憋着。高兴也憋着，不高兴也憋着，憋久了不怕憋坏自己也不怕憋坏别人啊？”

“……别教育我。”

“怎么着，我是你哥的伴侣，你乐意不乐意都得认我这个家长，小孩不听话还不能教育教育了？”

“那你该去教育六面兽！”

“说你两句又上脾气了是不是？六面兽可不像你，稍稍说两句重话你就改了，那家伙还得逮着抽，这大概就是我们和轮子的差别——但是通天晓，有的事，你用博派的思维去思考，远不如用狂派的思维去思考。有的事情，并没有那么缜密复杂。”

威震天扶着他往前走，通天晓忽然发现，他和威震天曾经也有过几次这样的谈话，不过它们一般都是在擎天柱家的厨房里。威震天并不经常与他谈话，可每次他总能从这个站在兄长身边的人身上学到点什么。

或许，也是领袖人物的智慧吧。他这么想。

看通天晓沉默下来不再反驳，威震天知道他的话已经奏效了。

“年轻人，再撑一会儿，马上就回家了。”威震天拍拍他的肩，语调轻松，“大家都等着你。”

通天晓看到了他的兄长，擎天柱守在五面怪飞船与特警队接引飞船的出口处，看见通天晓的瞬间，行政总长官的脸色缓和下来，那双蓝眼睛温和地落在他身上。通天晓对他点了点头，在他再度闭上眼前，一道熟悉的身影出现在视野尽头。

是六面兽。

这回，他放心地进入休眠状态。

 

[03:28:39]

通天晓睁开眼，看到的是擎天柱关切的目光。

“感觉好些了吗？我们在回家的路上了。”擎天柱按住他，“别急着起来，你消耗了太多能量。”

“大哥……”通天晓环视四周，只有他和擎天柱。

“特二的队员们吵着要看你，被我拦住了。”擎天柱解释道，“等回到塞博坦后，你恐怕会有一大堆的事情。”

“大哥，”通天晓蓦地感到不安，“六面兽在哪儿？”

擎天柱没有回答他。

“六面兽呢？”通天晓更加不安，这种感觉像是藤蔓缠住他的双脚，将他拖入泥潭。

擎天柱叹息一声：“他离开了。他说，他有些事要处理。”

 

[02:56:20]

六面兽登上了星皇的飞船。

他看着他的创造者，说：“我已经完成我们的约定了。”

星皇摇晃着手里盛满褐红色液体的酒杯，悠然自得地转身：“小伙子，挺守时啊。别急，我们还有一会儿才到塞博坦，大概……哦，再过四十分钟。”

顿了顿，星皇说道：“你说，我是一炮轰烂你们特警队的舰队好呢，还是只轰烂载着通天晓的飞船好呢？”


	37. 37_The Way That You Change My Life

[19:41:12]

【冲云霄的内置频道】

[六面兽]：老冲，这几天你们执勤？

[冲云霄]：嗯。怎么，要换班？

[六面兽]：不，帮我个忙。我听说你们巨狰狞的燃烧弹很厉害啊？号称能烧穿十层屏蔽力场？

[冲云霄]：→_→通天晓已经给特二订下一批了，怎么着，你们俩掰了之后连这个也掰了？

[六面兽]：瞎说什么呢，我们那是小吵怡情，你懂个巨狰狞。

[冲云霄]：呵呵。说吧，找我做什么。

[六面兽]：我要去拦截一艘非法飞船，上面携带了大量危险品，等我上飞船后会把它的讯号发给你。

[冲云霄]：你要我在它降落前击毁它？那你怎么办？

[六面兽]：看着办咯。

[冲云霄]：六面兽，你们到底在搞什么？

[六面兽]：破案缉凶，执行特警的职责，我们都是塞博坦人民的好公仆。

[冲云霄]：就你话多。我不管你们在干什么，别牵扯到巨狰狞队，这回算我还你人情，我会派一艘飞船在你的目标飞船附近待命，到时候老暗号。

[六面兽]：哎嗨，老同学够义气，用得着我会叫你的，乖。

[冲云霄]：=皿=凸凸凸

[您的好友 六面兽 已离线]

 

[02:20:23]

这么多年来六面兽还是头一回下棋，并且，他瞅着手里的棋子，想着这玩意儿逼格还挺高。然后他又瞥了眼对面的星皇，心说估计NOVA挺重视逼格的，飞船装潢整一高档夜总会皇家宴会厅啊，估计随便抠一块漆都能卖出天价。

我要不要抠一块？六面兽在认真思考这个问题，因为他实在不想下棋。

更何况是这么高逼格的棋，黑白格子上的棋子都是用某种目测珍稀的矿石做的，而六面兽的知识储存内没有关于它的信息。

星皇在最开始就特高冷地炫了下他这副高逼格棋子，说他是在航行的途中如何如何来到一个名字太长六面兽不想记的星球，经历了什么什么事，最后把那个星球国宝做成了这副棋子，平时自己下着玩儿。

唉，关爱空巢老塞博坦人就是关爱宇宙啊。六面兽随便瞎走，星皇一看他放的位置就不高兴了：“你到底会不会下棋啊？哪有这么下的？”

“我早说了我不会，你非得让我陪你下。”六面兽说着，赶紧躲开对面糊过来的一巴掌。星皇菊苣捡起六面兽刚刚放下去的棋扔给他，怒道：“跟我说话前要带上敬称！”

“菊苣，我不会。”

“叫我陛下！”

“龘龘，我不会。”

“叫我Ada！”

“……”

“儿砸乖。”

“滚，闭嘴。谁是你儿砸。”

星皇的思维显然跟六面兽的思维很不一样，他这会儿满意地点点头：“有性格，不愧是我儿砸。”

“好吧，老爷子，你到底想干什么？”六面兽不想跟他纠缠称呼问题，索性捡了个自己喊得顺口的，“你想改造我，我来了，结果你叫我陪你下棋，可惜我不会。前面就是塞博坦了，你是不是还得让我带你转转？”

“哦，不用，”星皇摆摆手，“我懒得下去接触浊气。你一会儿去塞博坦图书馆把宇宙星图给我拿回来，我航行要用。”

“……老人家，宅着不好，要自己多走动。”

“不去。”

“你不是还有个面罩吗戴上不就完事儿了？”

“不去。”

六面兽盯了他几秒循环。

“菊苣，你是不是路痴。”

“(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻放肆！！！敢这么跟朕说话！！！来人啊！！！赏一丈红！！！”

六面兽轻松自在，往星皇飞船上的高逼格沙发上一靠：“就我们俩，你自己动手呗。”

星皇站起身，走到飞船控制舱门外，回头：“你嘚瑟啥呢嘚瑟？在我面前嘚瑟你挺能啊？”

“因为我是你的作品，”六面兽重新坐直身体，“所以我就该这样。这话可是你自己说的。”

“那我有没有说过，身为我的作品，你就该有点服务主人的自觉？”星皇走进控制舱内，将飞船调了个头，启动攻击系统，“你当我之前是开玩笑吗？我是在认真地问你，你是喜欢我打下整个舰队呢，还是只打下载着通天晓那艘飞船？”

六面兽数着时间，冲他笑了笑：“我都不选。”

有什么炽热的东西朝着飞船高速袭来。

下一秒，整个飞船船身被高热烈焰所吞没，保护层颤抖着与它对抗，力场剧烈波动下，连船内都开始震颤。

星皇看了眼窗外的景象，收回目光，将它们放在六面兽身上。

六面兽踢开棋桌的同时掏出双枪对准星皇，挑挑眉：“傻了吧，爷有队友，还有枪。”

“呵。”星皇不紧不慢地让手中的酒杯滑落，然后摔了个粉身碎骨，“你开枪试试？”

六面兽干脆地开了枪。

对方毫发无损。

星皇慢悠悠地点了点挡在身前的屏障，挑挑眉：“傻了吧，爷有无敌。”

六面兽当即“卧槽”一声，紧接着被砸到了舱壁上。

这时候他突然庆幸自己还真不是NOVA的“儿砸”，要是一个爹这么摔儿砸，那肯定不是亲生的。

“你以为做点小改动我就不知道你在做什么？”星皇伸出左手，翻过来看着掌心，握紧，“我创造了你，六面兽。我就是你的神明。所以，你的一切都逃不过我的眼睛。”

 

[02:14:33]

通天晓的飞行器在距离星皇的飞船还有一段距离时急急刹住，面前的飞船已经被烧成了一个庞大的火球。

他认出那是巨狰狞队的特制燃烧弹，它的热度足够将一艘有着强力屏蔽力场的飞船融化——然而，星皇的飞船在第一颗燃烧弹耗尽能量后迅速替换下外面已经被烧灼得非常薄弱的保护层，覆上一层全新的屏蔽力场，丝毫不为所动。

通天晓决定在下一波燃烧弹赶来之前进入星皇的飞船内，问题是，他首先要破解星皇飞船的屏蔽力场。

可就在这个时候，通天晓的飞行器主屏幕上跳出一条信息。

【NOVA：欢迎你，通天晓。愿意来飞船上陪我下一局棋吗？】

通天晓很诚恳很快速地回复他：不会。

【NOVA：我可以教你。你会学的很快的。】

面前的飞船将屏蔽力场打开一个口，不多不少，正好让通天晓驾驶的飞行器通过。

好吧，多点一个技能而已。通天晓这么想着，将飞行器开了进去。

 

[02:12:46]

他从自己的飞行器上走下，星皇就站在他面前。

通天晓感觉自己被审视了，那种目光不像是看一个自由生命体，倒像是在审视一件兵器。

星皇忽然掐住通天晓的下巴，惊得通天晓差点直接启动了应急武器。

“钛师傅的手笔，哎，你说他怎么造出来的东西就这么……完美呢？”星皇捏着通天晓的脸左看右看，最后松了手，往前领路，“我当初创造六面兽的时候已经将他的火力上限提到最大，可我总觉得他是残缺的。”

通天晓皱了皱眉：“没有谁是残缺的。”

“你说什么？”星皇停下脚步，居高临下地瞥向通天晓。

通天晓抬头，正对他的眼神：“没有绝对的完美，也没有所谓的残缺。创造者并不代表他明白被创造者的一切。”

星皇转过身，面对面地看着他，通天晓能感受到自他身上传来的压迫感。

沉默并未持续太久，星皇低声笑起来：“你该高兴，你的创造者是钛师傅。虽然我能察觉，你没有那么喜欢他。”

通天晓不置可否，他只是说：“我尊敬他。”

星皇继续带着他走向飞船内部：“如果我创造出了一个像你这样的……兵器，他敢用这种语气对我说话的下场就是变成一堆废铁。”

“那我是不是可以猜想六面兽已经成了废铁？”通天晓话音刚落，星皇的手指已经指向那个倒在角落里的身影：“你看，作为他的主人，我还是很宽容的。”

通天晓的呼吸差点停滞了。

舱壁上、地板上、器具上几乎都是血和深紫色的能量液，显然，它们都不属于星皇。

六面兽的双臂向外翻折，电火花时不时地在裸露的线路上迸出——毫无疑问它们已经报废了。

星皇略略侧身，对通天晓笑笑：“你不先过去看看他的情况？”

“他不会死。”通天晓收回视线，忽然觉得头脑分外冷静，“你说让我和你下一局棋。”

“没错。”星皇对他做了个“请坐”的动作，“公平比赛，赢了你带他走；输了……你就要留在这里，毕竟，我很好奇钛师傅是如何制造出了你。”

通天晓没有再看六面兽，尽管他听见了六面兽挣扎的声音。他坐下来，看着星皇，点头：“好。但你首先要教我怎么下。”

“当然。”星皇愉快地说道。

 

[01:40:36]

威震天站在舷窗处，似乎有些头疼。

他默默地啃了口戒烟糖，说：“你知道我们不可能及时赶上——那艘飞行器的速度是最快的。”

擎天柱过了会儿才回答他：“你知道我们不可能永远护着他们，总有些事必须是他们自己去解决的。这不是你曾经对我说的话么？”

威震天看着玻璃上擎天柱的影子，揉了揉眉心：“根据我对你的了解，这件事你应该有75%以上的把握。”

“恰恰相反，”擎天柱同样看着玻璃上威震天的倒影，“我只有……25%不到的把握。”

威震天下意识地扭头看他：“真是够低的。”几秒循环后他又说，“比起当年来已经很高了。”

擎天柱淡然一笑：“但我相信他。信任的力量占了剩下的75%。”

 

[01:02:31]

通天晓快输了。

星皇脸上露出满意的笑容。

[01:01:02]

星皇的笑容慢慢凝固。

[00:45:14]

他坐直了身体，面色严正地与对面的年轻人交战。

通天晓唯一流露的情绪只有镇定。

[00:29:36]

通天晓的内置频道传来星皇的讯息。

[NOVA]：我太小看你了。

[通天晓]：客气。

[NOVA]：你觉得我会信守承诺？

[通天晓]：我不介意从内部破坏你的飞船。虽然……可惜了它精美的装潢。

[NOVA]：公平交易，我停止在六面兽身上的程序，你给我塔特星系的坐标。

[通天晓]：好。

 

[00:25:16]

通天晓带着六面兽离开了星皇的飞船，他的飞行器飞出不远后遇见了巨狰狞队的无人飞船。六面兽在他耳边说：“上去，那是老冲来接我们的。”

估量一番飞行器的能量消耗程度后，通天晓决定听取六面兽的建议。

飞船上有紧急手术室，通天晓将六面兽的损伤大致处理完毕后在他身边坐了下来：“你该下线充电。”

六面兽的眼神一直在他身上，像是害怕通天晓突然消失一般。

“NOVA……之前的程序无法停止。”六面兽说得有些费劲，“我见他之前……让击倒给我动了点……小手术……切断了控制……”

“六面兽，下线充电，你的能量消耗太大，下线充电恢复速度会快些。”通天晓深吸一口气，“有什么话，之后再说。”

【通天晓的内置频道】

[六面兽]：我发现这样说话容易些。

“你——”

[六面兽]：通天晓，我不想下线。

“你就不能偶尔听话一次？”

[六面兽]：我觉得我一直很听话。

“六面兽！”

[六面兽]：你是不是很气我跟老爷子硬碰硬？其实，我最开始也没打算那么做。可我实在忍不住了，你不觉得他很欠？

“我没有生气。我差点以为你死了，然后我就打算一走了之。”

[六面兽]：可是你没有。你在意我。

“我认为你在说这些废话之后完全可以下线充电，我真的这么觉得。”

[六面兽]：回去之后又要换双新手臂了，你的医疗技术怎么差成这样，我都比你好。

“我会请救护车为你治疗，前提是他不会把你的大脑芯片摘除掉。”

[六面兽]：嘿，你怎么又凶起来了，欺负我现在这个状态战五渣？

“你一定要我强制你下线吗？”

[六面兽]：我还真喜欢你这样子，虽然我更喜欢你另一个样子——别别别，别动手，我可不想醒来之后什么都不知道了。

“你在说什么？”

[六面兽]：NOVA最开始植入的程序没有办法终止，我剩下的时间不多了。

“什么剩下的时间？NOVA还做了什么？！”

[六面兽]：删除我的记忆，确切来说，是关于你的记忆。二十分钟后我再醒来……我就不认识你了通天晓。我们说过话，做过的事，我都不记得了。

通天晓的身体莫名颤抖起来。

[六面兽]：你能不能让我多看你一会儿？不过我估计那最多只有十分钟。能量警告窗弹得我都麻木了。

[六面兽]：你赶过来一定很匆忙，连全息影像都忘了盖上。着陆前一定要记得打开，否则冲云霄会对你开枪的。

[六面兽]：干嘛这个表情，我还活着。等我醒来之后再追你一次，你意下如何啊？

[六面兽]：哎，不管你乐意不乐意，我倒是挺乐意的。回来住呗，反正我们俩都是一起的，一个人多孤独。回来还能联机打游戏呢。

[六面兽]：你看，我以前一个人的时候什么都好，遇到你之后，一个人什么都不好了。看来普神也挺希望咱俩凑一块儿是不是？

[六面兽]：……这回好像要先让你一个人了。你等我一下成不？

[六面兽]：通二，亲我一下呗。

 

[00:15:00]

六面兽因为能量过低被体内系统强制下了线。

通天晓俯下身，将吻轻轻地落在他的额头、眉心、鼻尖……最后是嘴唇。

温热的液体落在六面兽脸上。

通天晓嗫嚅着，在他耳边低语：

“好。”

 

五天后。铁堡中央医院。

通天晓接到六面兽醒来的消息便立即奔了过去。

他站在病房外时突然有些犹豫，没想到里面的六面兽却是主动开了门。

通天晓瞬间忘了词儿。

他怔怔地看着六面兽，希望能看出些什么来。

但是六面兽的表情有点儿惊讶，又有点儿陌生：“你是……你好像是……你……那啥？你是那个谁来着？呃……我们见过？”

通天晓垂下目光，几秒后再抬起。他对六面兽伸出手：“通天晓。”

“噢噢噢就是这个名儿！”六面兽跟他握手，表情诡异，“不过你是谁？医生说我记忆扇区出了点问题，我应该是遗失了关于你的记忆？你是我朋友？”

通天晓在短暂的迟疑后点了点头：“我是你的朋友。我来接你出院。”

“难怪我觉得我们应该很熟。”六面兽随意地往病床上一坐，“可你不是个轮子吗？”

“因为工作原因，我认识了你。”通天晓语气平淡，“这回你受伤我应该负一部分责任。”

六面兽吹了声口哨：“那挺好，你会做饭么？”

“……”

“医生说我这个伤势需要食疗，最好喝点粥啥啥啥的……你怎么了？”

通天晓迅速收敛情绪：“没什么。我去办出院手续。”

他几乎是逃出的病房。

他想他无法再多待一秒。

六面兽真的忘记他了。

 

附：

NOVA的信息草稿箱：

【通天晓，我取走了你一部分基因，不过你大概也不会介意？六面兽已经够你忙了。哦对了，我还真被你摆了一道，这里不是塔特星系，是系外小行星带。飞出小行星带后，我又迷路了。宇宙实在是很广阔。顺便，这儿信号真是够差，感觉不会再爱了。等我飞回来再找你下棋。】


	38. 38_YOU DO YOU DIE YOU SO HIGH

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**最近谁敢拆我CP** **我就跟谁拼命的特二联：[** **拜拜]** **芯塞。以前都是跟队长抢着进长官的办公室，现在赶着队长进长官的办公室他都不去了。**

**来自** **官方不发糖哭瞎的特二联**

**赞2500** **转发3289** **评论3457**

**最新转发：**

**冲云霄_** **啪嗒king** **是什么鬼：关我什么事为什么我最近躺着都中枪？//@** **六面兽_** **失忆了又咋地：右边这群官博吃药了没？//@** **楼下的博派医疗部：这个时候总想着@** **六面兽_** **失忆了又咋地  @** **冲云霄_** **啪嗒king** **是什么鬼  //@** **对门的博派科研部：[doge]** **精彩。@** **六面兽_** **失忆了又咋地  //@** **空指关爱失忆人员小组：[** **呵呵]** **围观看戏。@** **六面兽_** **失忆了又咋地  //@** **新巨狰狞队关爱失忆人员小组：[** **笑cry]** **喜大普奔。@** **六面兽_** **失忆了又咋地  //@** **寻光号关爱失忆人员小组：[** **蜡烛]** **潸然泪下。@** **六面兽_** **失忆了又咋地**

 

通天晓例行转了几条特警队官方的微博，看着主页一片刷屏式转发，默默地关掉了缤纷塞伯坦。

他把过去跟六面兽在网络上的一切互动都转成了仅自己可见，实在转不了的他都统统删了个干净。

自从六面兽失去关于他的记忆后，通天晓的所有社交软件似乎都安静了不少，连带他的通讯频道也一并安静下来。

通天晓承认，他开始是有点不习惯，总觉得下一秒六面兽就会在微博上转发抽奖AT他一下还说句“通二的运气值来一发”，或者是跳进他的通讯频道里发作话唠症。

他的频道依旧繁忙，只是信号里再没有六面兽的那个。

你要习惯这些事。通天晓对自己说，即便他有些难以抑制的思绪不断上涌令他这段时间过得并不是太好。最初，在六面兽还没醒来时他的确考虑过彻底搬回去，或者是暂时借红蜘蛛的空房子住一阵——毕竟就地理位置而言，这儿离他工作的地方近些。但他想起之前六面兽说的话，莫名地抱着某种希冀没有离开。

于是他对六面兽的解释是：因为要随时注意六面兽的情况，所以他暂时住在六面兽家里以防万一。

六面兽那会儿好像并没怎么在意他在说什么，一路上不是发呆就是拿着手机打游戏，似乎觉得跟通天晓对话分外无聊，到家之后也就说了句“你随意，不过先搞定午饭”，他们俩再没有其他言语。

通天晓目送他进入他自己的房间，关上房门，然后退了两步，转身进入厨房。

他们一直过得相安无事。

除非有必要，六面兽不会主动开口跟他说话。

通天晓也就沉默了。

 

那天他加班到半夜才回去，刚打开门却发现六面兽坐在沙发前一边打电话一边打游戏，脚边还搁着好几罐空了的高纯。通天晓忽然觉得头疼，他忍不住走过去对六面兽说：“几点了你还打游戏？明天不上班？”

“你等会儿啊。”六面兽似乎是对着通讯那头说了句，然后保存进度退出游戏界面，扭过身子抬头望着他，“我睡不着呗，起来自娱自乐一会儿。”

“你的身体还在恢复期就别喝酒了行不行，”通天晓攒拢眉头，视线逡巡在东倒西歪的酒罐上，“还是高纯，冰箱里有低浓度果酒。”

六面兽瞟他一眼，继续扭头打游戏。

“别打了。”通天晓说。

“您老管得真多，你是我爹还是我娘还是我火伴啊，加班回来都不忘管我，我打游戏碍着你了？”他一副冷嘲热讽的语气回应通天晓，“看不惯赶紧的洗洗睡吧，这房门隔音效果好扰不到您的好梦，我保证。”

“……”通天晓愣了。

他忽然觉得疲惫变得排山倒海，压得他只想逃得远远的。

最后他什么也没说，回房间，换衣服，洗澡，睡觉。

算了，我自找的。通天晓自嘲道。

 

六面兽继续在客厅里边打电话边打游戏，电话那头传来的是冲云霄的声音：“你丫还不放我去睡觉，我特么困得都要下线了！”

“哦那你去睡吧。”六面兽回答得非常果断，“我聊够了。”

“六面兽你炉渣个流水线的老子——”

他抢在冲云霄骂完他之前挂了电话，然后优哉游哉地存档退出关机，再一脸满意地喝完手边最后一点酒。

他静坐了二十分钟左右，确认通天晓已经倒在床上睡着了，这才起身——往通天晓的房间走去。

房门打开后六面兽并没有开灯，他悄无声息地走到通天晓床边，开启夜视系统。

通天晓微微蹙着眉，从表情看来睡得并不是那么舒服。

六面兽无声地笑起来，然后他弯下腰轻轻吻上通天晓的额头。

“晚安。”

 

通天晓这段时间睡眠质量都不咋地，他老梦见有人蹭他。

那感觉，跟六面兽一毛一样。

通天晓中午吃饭时突然开口：“这屋子里是不是闹鬼？”

六面兽抖了抖，筷子差点掉地上。

又听通天晓说：“晚上我总觉得有人在我房里。”

六面兽镇定而冷淡地说：“我看你文件做太多CPU出了问题，你们轮子都这么热爱加班？”

回应他的是通二式怒瞪。

六面兽迅速地把碗筷一丢，起身：“我走了。”

通天晓总觉得哪里不对：“今天你不是休假吗？”

六面兽已经窜到了门口，正在穿鞋：“我跟老冲约了看电影。”

通天晓还没问出下一句话，六面兽已经关门跑远了。

这架势怎么看怎么像做贼心虚。

通天晓似有所悟。

 

如果要说折腾人，六面兽还是挺能的。

冲云霄已经数不清楚这是第几回被六子一个电话莫名其妙抓出来看电影/逛街/打游戏/喝咖啡/去酒吧/吃个饭了。

他简直忍无可忍：“六子你到底想干啥，我先说好我不跟你约！”

六面兽一边咬饮料吸管一边说：“本来吧我是想叫星星儿陪我的，可人星星儿那儿有对象了，你说我天天逮着他玩儿像什么话？没人陪啊没人陪，我想来想去敢情只有兄弟你了。”

“瞎扯淡！”冲云霄一拳砸上钢化玻璃桌，就差跳起来踹他几脚，“通天晓不是人吗？！”

“他忙。”

“我也忙，我都忙得想辞职了你还逮着我不放！”

“老冲，同窗情谊不说，咱俩还同寝室呢，这个朝夕相处啊……”

“别别别，我不想再上八卦头条。”冲云霄一脸狐疑地看着他，“你真忘记通天晓的事了？”

“真的，比黄金还真。”六面兽特诚恳，“要是我记得我还找你倾诉个什么劲儿啊，照你们这些八卦人才的话说，我以前特黏他是不？可现在我对他没啥感觉呗，半点都没有。”

冲云霄瞅瞅他。

“甭看了，我说的都是实话。”六面兽继续吸饮料，“要是我说假话我给你喝一箱崂山白花蛇草水。”

“哦。”冲云霄似笑非笑，“那我就等着看你喝。从你嘴里说的话有几句是真的？依我对你的了解，编造程度高达99%。”

“那不还有1%吗？”六面兽满不在乎地说，“不管你信不信，我反正是信了。”

冲云霄眯了眯眼，接着露出一个淡淡的笑。

六面兽正起了鸡皮疙瘩想问他干啥笑得这么诡异，立即就看到冲云霄站起身来对自己身后说：“通天晓？”

身后传来熟悉的嗓音，四平八稳：“冲云霄。”

草泥马。

六面兽忍不住芯里骂了声，顿了几秒回头：“你怎么在这儿？”

通天晓没有穿制服，穿了件普通的衬衫，看上去就像是饭后散步一样闲适。

“我怎么不能在这儿？”通天晓反问他，“出来散步走累了找个地方歇脚碍着你了？”

六面兽脸上露出惊愕的神色。

冲云霄几乎要笑出声了，他忍着笑意对通天晓说：“晚上有空吗，请你吃个饭看看电影。”

“今晚？”通天晓好像确认了一遍日程表后才点头，“好啊。”

六面兽马上抗议道：“我的晚饭怎么办？”

“冰箱里有速冻饺子，自己煮了吃。”通天晓如是回答。

简直无懈可击。

六面兽感觉这回要玩大发了。

 

第一天晚上通天晓跟冲云霄去吃饭看电影；

第二天晚上通天晓去擎天柱家聚餐；

第三天晚上通天晓陪阿尔茜逛街；

第四天晚上通天晓和冲云霄去了音乐会；

第五天晚上通天晓参加了“机器恐龙队”的真人射击游戏；

第六天晚上通天晓跟寻光号的成员们去KTV high到半夜才回来；

……

总而言之，就是不带六面兽玩儿。

六面兽在他晚归时看了眼挂钟：“这都几点了，你明天不上班？”

通天晓路过他：“哦。你管我？”

“……我是特二联的队长我管不得你了？”六面兽从沙发上蹦起来，“你造缤纷塞伯坦上流言多可怕吗！说你放荡不羁笑点低！”

通天晓冷笑一声：“现在下班时间，你急什么？”

这尼玛。

“你说你是我朋友，有你这么当朋友的吗？”六面兽尽量让自己看起来委屈点儿，谁知道通二轻飘飘甩来一句：“哦不好意思，朋友不是你爹妈不是你火伴，没那个义务围着你转。”

说完他就去洗澡了，把六面兽晾在客厅。

这时候六面兽的通讯接入钢锁的信号，大嗓门同志开口就嚷嚷：“哎六六儿啊，little Prime咋不接电话呢，你跟他说说，明儿我约他看那个啥，哦，就那个《第二百五十次告白》，乖乖，看不出漂移还会写书，写了还能拍成电影，而且他还演那个男主角——”

“约个U球！！给老子滚！！！不准打通二电话！！！”六面兽咆哮完毕，掐断通讯。

还看电影，还看爱情片，去你炉渣个流水线的！

六面兽焦躁地走来走去，最后咬咬牙，冲到浴室门口。

我特么是开门呢还是开门呢还是开门呢？

然后通天晓拉开了门。

“……”说实话他真的被杵在门口一声不吭表情丰富的六面兽吓了一跳。

通天晓正想开口说话，六面兽忽然沉下声音拉下脸：“你。”

“？”通天晓莫名其妙，“你要洗澡？”

六面兽冷着一张脸睥睨他老久后开口：“不。”

“……那你杵这儿干嘛？”

“我内急，想上厕所。”

 

通天晓发誓他没有想揍六面兽。

只是他的手下意识地就糊上了对方的脸。

这不怪我，这真不怪我。通天晓默默地在芯里说。

 

次日六子顶着左边轻微浮肿的脸去上班。

特二联的队员们见状，当即PO上一条：

 

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**官方发糖吃得开心的特二联：[** **图片]** **队长被揍了！！！开心！！！We can fly** **！！！**

**来自** **兴奋狂奔的特二联**

 

“呵呵。”六面兽说。


	39. 39_A smile, Baby?

用六面兽的话来说，通天晓最近过得忒浪了。

三天两头往外跑，早出晚归玩得high。

六面兽觉得再这么下去自己都得抑郁了，而且脑袋还是绿的。

他成天跟训练场那儿转悠，要不就是出任务跑跑枪林弹雨，但内心的抑郁没有得到纾解反而越来越严重了。

如何解决这个事情，是个非常严肃的问题。

六面兽觉得自己需要找个人谈谈，商量商量对策。首先，特二联那帮通二脑缠粉可以排除了，他们那个不叫胳膊肘往外拐，而是胳膊肘恨不得长通二身上；其次，冲云霄也可以排除了，巨狰狞的队长这几天又飞远程星际任务去了，“您拨的号码不在服务区”；再次，威震天根本不想搭理他，更何况威震天那儿还搁了个通二他哥；最后，竟然他只能想到一个人。

好吧，就你了。

六面兽简单粗暴地决定了。

 

“咨询情感问题你找我？当我知心哥哥？”红蜘蛛一脸啼笑皆非的表情瞅着他，“你不如去找TC，保证他能给你写一大篇芯灵鸡汤出来。”

“星星儿，这个事我只能靠你了啊。”六面兽说着给他发了一串激活码，“塞博坦传奇新出的坐骑、外观我都给你收拢了，一点小意思。”

红蜘蛛收得干脆，清了清嗓子：“嗯，我不是听说那个谁失忆了吗？刚好是选择性失忆来着。怎么着，这会儿想起来了？玩脱了吧？”

“卧槽，你怎么知道的？”六面兽突然觉得红蜘蛛是个极度危险的人物，所不定比威震天的危险程度都高，“你的情报怎么比声波还速度？”

“呵。”红蜘蛛摆摆手，“这可不是情报。我凭借对你的了解揣测出来的。”

空指长官翘起二郎腿：“你要是能说点可信度高达99%的话，我就让天火吃一箱抹茶味儿pocky。”

“……你对你家鹅好点儿成不，而且这关他啥事儿你干啥拉他躺枪。”

“你第一天认识我吗？”

“[拜拜]。”

红蜘蛛掌心抵着下巴：“不过说正经的，六子，你作大了。想补救的办法也不是没有，往常你怎么追通二的这会儿态度好点继续追呗，反正你俩不是掰了吗？”

六面兽捏着眉心说：“关键是人通二不搭理我了我追个U球？”

“他那哪儿是不搭理你，”红蜘蛛尖锐地指出，“他那是在试你。你当通天晓傻吗？”

六面兽咋舌。

“星星儿，我发现你真厉害啊，一语中的。”

“过奖。坐骑和外观我就荣幸地收下了，你该干啥干啥去，别再找我倾诉情感烦恼了，我家里还有个中二的娃，成天抱着泡面不撒手，治他都烦死我了。”

唉，可怜宇宙家长芯。

 

11:00P.M.

通天晓准时打开了家门。

然后他被铺天盖地的彩带糊了个实打实。

“……六面兽你干嘛呢！！！”

通天晓拽下脑袋上衣服上的那堆玩意儿朝着六子扔过去：“能量摄取太多撑得慌吗？！”

六面兽拿着喷彩带的瓶子一脸无辜：“我这不是欢迎你回来嘛。”

通天晓的表情看着像要抡起大刀向六面兽的脖子砍过去：“谢谢！不用了！”

“别客气，朋友之间，应该的。”六面兽说着左右开弓，双手拿着彩带喷瓶叮铃哐啷地可劲儿晃，那阵势就差喊句“来来来买大买小买定离手”了。

通天晓这会儿恨不得把他一巴掌拍墙上去，抠都抠不掉。

“朋友，”通天晓强制自己“和颜悦色”地对他说，“很晚了你该去睡了。我也要去睡了。就这样，晚安。”

“哎别啊，我这里还有点彩带没喷干净……”

“玩泥巴去！！！”

【作战计划1：欢迎仪式失败。】

次日。

7:00A.M.

通天晓坐在餐桌前，脸上表情有点生无可恋。

六面兽坐在他对面，殷勤地把那盘炒荷包蛋往他面前推：“样子是难看了点，但是味道还行。”

通天晓夹起来小心翼翼地咬了一口。

然后他立即起身冲进了厨房。

六面兽赶紧跟过去，关切地拍拍干呕的通天晓的背：“不要急，没人跟你抢，烫着呢。”

通天晓吐完，直起身子，跟六面兽面对面。

“你放了多少糖？”通天晓问。

“不多，就一勺啊，用家里那个大汤勺。”六面兽说着还指了指搁流理台上的大汤勺，跟他自个儿的拳头差不多大。

通天晓沉着冷静地走过去，拾起汤勺。

六面兽又肿着脸去上班了。

【作战计划2：温馨早餐失败。】

04:15P.M.

特二联审查长官办公室。

通天晓已经白眼都不想翻了，他在六面兽进门的瞬间开口：“出去。带上你的点心。”

“下午茶时间，放下数据板休息一下如何啊亲？你看我这点心还包邮呢亲。”六面兽已经走到他面前来了，顺手将他手里的点心盒子搁在通天晓办公桌上，“椒盐味，你的最爱。”

副指挥官挫败地扔下了数据板，将脸埋进手掌里：“六面兽，我不喜欢吃曲奇，更何况还是椒盐味的。你让我静静行不行？”

“什么你不喜欢？你今早不是说你喜欢吗？”六面兽大惊。

“……我今天早上说的是！炒荷包蛋别放糖！我吃咸的！”通天晓低声怒吼着操起数据板砸了过去。

【作战计划3：美好的下午茶失败】

6:30P.M.

六面兽没看到通天晓，路过的33号队员非常贴心小棉袄地告诉他：“长官说晚上去啰嗦的酒吧聚会，让队长你自个儿吃饭去。”

六面兽盯着33号看了老半天。

“长官微博上不是转发了吗？队长你没看啊？”

看你流水线，今天一天都没刷缤纷塞博坦！

六面兽沉着脸打开它，通天晓的转发赫然出现在首页：

**通天晓_** **某人你很烦你知不知道V** **：**

晚上算我一个。//@横炮_塞博坦花样作死大赛进行中：啰嗦你终于要办聚会了！！//@飞毛腿_围观花样作死大赛中：啰嗦给我留十杯你亲手调的白兰地！！！//@背离记记记记：男神！前排留我一个位置！//@补天士不是补天逗儿：右边赌五毛你喝不过RC。//@我是弹簧我不是弹簧：RC！今晚战个痛！//@RC_真男人从不回头看爆炸：我先点上一件威士忌。//@警车_谁再叫我爪爪我跟谁急：右边[拜拜]//@爵士_就是要叫你爪爪么么哒：达令今晚你打算喝几杯再倒下去啊[可爱][可爱]@警车_谁再叫我爪爪我跟谁急

**原文：**

啰嗦说我其实一点也不啰嗦：[图片][图片][图片]今晚欢迎大家来聚会！！不醉不归！！[鼓掌] [鼓掌] [鼓掌]

来自  全民男神的客户端

赞5019 转发8901 评论9936

 

六面兽默默叉掉了缤纷塞伯坦。

萧瑟的寒风中，特二联队长的背影似乎分外凄惨。

他回家后拿出冰箱里的速冻饺子煮吧煮吧吃了吧，连打游戏的兴趣都没了，窝在客厅沙发里抱着抱枕看电视。

电视里面的人正好唱着歌：

“眼泪呀止不住地流。

“止不住地往下流！

“手里捧着窝窝头，

“菜里没有一滴油！

“二尺八的牌子我脖子上挂——

“大街小巷把我游！”[1]

六面兽差点潸然泪下。

他以前咋就没觉得这电视剧这么悲惨呢。

他举起抱枕，盖在了自己脸上，闷声闷气地自言自语：“I ZUO I DIE I’M FINE！”

“……通二啊你回来吧QAQ。”

【作战计划4：烛光晚餐失败】

 

他在沙发上横着滚竖着躺折腾了差不多两个多小时后，通讯频道突然传来识别为“啰嗦”的信号。

六面兽感到莫名其妙，但他仍然接了电话：“你干什么？”

“六面兽，你家通二喝醉了这会儿在我店里耍酒疯呢赶紧过来接人回去！！wocao通天晓你放开那个背离他不是保龄球啊啊啊啊啊——”

啪叽，挂断。

六面兽坐在沙发上，静默几秒循环。

之后他一跃而起——

YES！New plan！

 

啰嗦的酒吧里混乱一片。

除开喝酒的唱歌的非得跑到舞台上跳舞的，剩下的都是躲通天晓的。

你说他喝醉了就喝醉了吧，非得拿着个酒瓶到处晃着逼人喝，被他逮在手里的人简直哭也不是喊也不是，根据事后受害人之一的背离记老板背离爆料，通天晓灌了他整整三瓶威士忌，他次日整个CPU都是烧着的。

六面兽到啰嗦酒吧的时候通天晓正和博派的“逻辑数据板”警车拼酒，显然警车也被酒精搞得线路紊乱，身边的爵士简直拉不住他；其余人等（没烂醉如泥的）都在拿出手机拍照录像，毕竟这俩都能堪称禁欲系代表人物，更何况后者还被称为“永远不会破坏自制力的老条子”。

六面兽挤着人群艰难地走过去，酒吧内跳跃的各色灯光晃得他眼花，耳边不停地动次打次动次打次听得他鼓膜发痛。

“来来来，麻烦让让，”他终于挤到通天晓身边，把已经醉得不知道自己在瞎嚷嚷啥的通二从吧台边凳子上拽了下来，“通二，回家了。”

通天晓有气无力地推了他一把：“你谁啊？我认识你吗？哎，条子，条子你别走啊，你说了要喝完这箱的。”

警车已经被爵士拖着珍爱形象远离吧台了，通天晓挂在六面兽身上继续嘀咕，总而言之六面兽没听清楚他说了啥。他好容易把通天晓塞进后座，然后开车回家，路上后面那人直接吐在了车里，六面兽不得不停下来收拾收拾，然后把他移到副驾驶位上。折腾半小时后他终于把通天晓弄回了家，等他把通天晓洗干净扔床上后已经是第二天凌晨了。

六面兽松了口气，想到明天还得把车开去洗洗，不免有点芯塞。

通天晓今晚不知道喝了多少酒，估计把这些年他没喝的量统统在今晚喝了回来。

六面兽本来打算回房洗洗睡，但考虑到通天晓的情况，于是干脆在床边的椅子里眯上了。

他正迷糊着，忽然察觉面前有人。

六面兽睁开眼，看到通天晓直直地站在自己跟前，从表情上可以看出，他还醉着呢。

“……通二你怎么站在这儿？回床上睡去，乖。”六面兽一手搭在通天晓腰上一手把他转向床所在的位置，“快去睡。”

通天晓甩开他，俯下身子，双手分开撑在椅子两边的扶手上，往前凑。

六面兽都缩到背部紧贴椅背了，通天晓还往他面前凑。

Niania，我都看得到他睡衣里面了。六面兽内心激烈挣扎着，他是趁此机会搞定通二呢还是趁此机会被通二搞定呢？

“……六面兽。”通天晓略微偏着头，几乎跟他嘴唇相触，“六面兽。”

妈个鸡。

六面兽发现自己居然就这么可耻地那啥了。

他当机立断，抬手勾住通二的脖子往下拉，于是他们显而易见地亲在了一块儿。

通天晓口中还留着淡淡的酒气，六面兽有点甘之若饴，在对方意图逃跑时轻轻咬住了他的舌尖，不容分说地继续这个吻。

这时候通天晓都坐在他腿上了，一手攀着六面兽的肩一手去解他的衬衫扣子，紧接着将手掌贴上六面兽的身体，充满暗示地抚摸。

六面兽的动作倒也迅速，相当熟练地把通二身上的衣服剥了个干净，非常惬意地吻着通天晓的胸口。

然后，他听见通天晓在他耳边低声说：

“你想我了吗？”

六面兽CPU要炸了。

他索性一把将通天晓抱起来扔到床上，跟着把自己压了上去。解除全息伪装的通天晓跟他有着相同颜色的眼睛，此时它们翻涌着诱人的情欲。

额头相抵，六面兽的声音沾染了恰到好处的磁性：“当然想。你占据了我的CPU啊，通天晓。”

“有多久？”通天晓伸出舌尖舔了舔六面兽的唇，对方自然从善如流地落下一个长吻：“从最开始，到现在。”

他正要继续工作，脑袋上忽然感到机械的冰凉。

“……通二，你这是干啥。”六面兽假装镇定地撑起身，看着身下的通天晓。

通天晓微微一笑：“好了六面兽，”他用枪顶了顶六面兽的头，“你的戏份杀青了。”

六面兽还在垂死挣扎：“起码先做完啊？！”

“起开。”通天晓把枪口移到六面兽眉心，方才情动的模样一扫而空，“你是想被我打爆头呢，还是想被我打爆CPU？”

这俩大体上不都一个意思吗通二！！！六面兽内芯弹幕千千万。

“我知道你不会开枪——”

他还没说完，通天晓已经一拳揍上面门，六面兽“嗷”了一声，捂着脸滚到地板上。

通天晓站起身，扔掉了枪：“是，你猜对了。但是，这不代表我不会揍你。”

“等等通二有话好说我可以解释你听我说啊给我余地给我机会——啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

六子，点蜡已经不行了呢。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 武林外传=L=，大家都懂的。老白，辛苦你了。


	40. 40_六面兽的内芯几乎是崩溃的

**【缤纷塞伯坦】**

**通天晓V** **：且行且珍惜[** **呵呵]** **。@** **六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯**

**来自** **擎天柱家的客户端**

**赞9822** **转发1** **万** **评论8390**

**转发：**

**最近想买辆绿色装甲车：等等，为什么我看不懂？//@** **幻影_** **别再让我看见绿色的车：小心肾……太内涵了。//@BBB_** **战地号角实况见置顶：抽空刷个PO** **没想到右边一家子倾巢而出这画面感太难得了→//@** **不是芯机狂魔和赌棍：我更心疼右边的ID** **，顺便，我总感觉六面兽这是要被通天晓吊打的节奏。//@** **爵士_** **爪爪多萌为啥不准叫：右边估计今晚是吃不到牛肉披萨了，心疼。[** **蜡烛]//@** **蓝霹雳说别再动我的牛肉披萨：卧槽，右边阅读理解满分！//@** **警车_** **烦死了别叫我爪爪：通天晓长官的这句话应该是叫六面兽小心肾。//@** **威震天_** **没空也去音乐会V** **：[** **拜拜]** **我就想说句，豆花饭别放盐。//@** **擎天柱_** **没空去音乐会V** **：[** **呵呵]** **。**

**空指部即日起取消文化课：右边说得好，等着呢。[** **呵呵]//@** **新巨狰狞队准备好了摄像机：队长说，贵队长承诺要喝下一整箱崂山白花蛇草水。//@** **西梁丸官方围观小组：右边和右右这种行为太增加PM2.5** **了，应该采取更环保的方式，比如人手一份黑白照什么的。//@** **谁他渣的叫热破丸子号：寻光号友情赞助纸币三斤，鞭炮四响，特二联队长同志永垂不朽。//@** **特二联_** **队长我们会记得给你烧纸的：队长你喜欢金元宝还是纸币啊？@** **六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯**

**战斧并不是斧：哈哈哈哈哈哈TJJTDS** **今日最佳哈哈哈哈哈//@** **雷神_** **禁止一切形式的办公室恋情V** **：→_** **→。//@** **漂移说那真的是个美丽的误会：右边Σ(** **っ** **°Д** **°;)** **っ？！//@** **我是Wing** **不是Wine** **：……看了半天终于明白TJJTDS** **是什么了。//@** **漂移说那真的是个美丽的误会：卧槽等等我懂了！！233333333TJJTDS** **！！！//@** **漂移说那真的是个美丽的误会：啥叫TJJTDS** **？//@** **弹簧_** **都说了我不会弹：右边卧槽hhhhhh//@** **补天士不是补天逗儿：RC** **，这话的意思是不是六面兽会被通二TJJTDS** **？//@RC_** **真男人从不回头看爆炸：条子眼睛真毒，一秒发现通天晓话中话。**

**铁皮：TJJTDS** **真的可以？！我已经看不懂小年轻的世界[** **拜拜]//@** **实验室又炸了芯塞的千：什么可行，TJJTDS** **？//@** **扳手飞得快：从医学的角度来说，这是可行的。//@** **惊天雷_** **红总你为什么要取消我的文化课：你不说我还以为又有新料了呢→//@** **军医的跑车最时尚：三个月的跑车美容费么么哒[** **爱心]//@** **红红红红红飞机：右边卧槽？！你什么时候？！//@** **军医的跑车最时尚：我还记得六子你说要包我三个月[** **爱心]//@** **狂派情报处：不约，我们不约。//@** **狂派科研部：右边欢迎来实验室，内部价九九八。//@** **狂派情报处：想想就疼。//@** **六阶情报汇总处：TJJTDS** **……默哀。**

 

**【好友圈动态】**

**六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯：@** **通天晓V**

**来自** **深刻思想检讨的六子的客户端**

**赞3** **评论0**

**六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯：@** **通天晓V**

**来自** **通二我真的错了你听我说啊的客户端**

**赞1** **评论0**

**六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯：@** **通天晓V**

**来自** **通天晓我们好好谈一谈的客户端**

**赞0** **评论0**

**六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯：@** **通天晓V**

**来自** **通天晓你到底接不接电话的客户端**

**赞0** **评论0**

**六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯：@** **通天晓V**

**来自** **我知道你故意不理我的客户端**

**赞0** **评论0**

**六面兽_** **月卫2** **代表我的芯：@** **通天晓V**

**来自** **你不理我我也有办法让你理我的客户端**

**赞0** **评论0**

**霸王专业不防脱：六面兽我艹你炉渣的流水线，你他渣的烦不烦啊好友圈都被你刷屏了，要发病换地方成不？**

**来自** **我他渣的按下了举报按钮的客户端**

**赞1491** **评论233**

**震荡波_** **别动我的刚大木V** **：终于清静了。**

**来自** **科学家的客户端**

**赞387** **评论446**

**声波_** **别动我的塑料小人V** **：基地管理条例最新修订版增订条例653** **——六面兽每天发PO** **的数量不能超过5** **条。如有任何疑问，致电买总。**

**来自** **情报官的客户端**

**赞2471** **评论155**

 

六面兽现在正面临一场空前的危机。

因为通二不搭理他，导致他在缤纷塞伯坦上疯狂刷屏然后发现自己被群嘲了；紧接着，又因为他的疯狂刷屏导致霸王同志忍无可忍地按下了举报按钮——他被禁言七天。

开芯吗？

一点都不开芯。

那个TJJTDS就不说是什么鬼了，小心肾到底几毛钱意思？！！他功能好着呢！！！

而通天晓揍他一顿之后也动作迅速地收拾完毕回了擎天柱那儿，并且又回轮子基地上班了，搞得特二联这帮熊孩子成天在他面前摆着张晚娘脸，就差扑上来学街道大妈哭号了：“你把他还给我们还给我们还给我们你这个挨千刀的！”

补充说明：通二在给他一顿胖揍之后再度表示，他们俩是分手人士。

分个QQ糖我还没答应呢！六面兽在认真考虑要不要顶着被兄弟俩混合双打的风险跑买总家里去。

呵我怕个BALL脑袋掉了碗大个疤更何况擎天柱有那个胆儿让自己掉脑袋吗不不不好像是有点不不不是完全有可能谁知道轮子头头面罩下的脸是什么表情能让买总跟他扎一块儿的肚子里肯定不可能是芯灵鸡汤这点从通二身上暴露无遗。

个个儿麻麻黑啊。

【六面兽的私人频道】

[威震天]：六砸。

[六面兽]：？

[威震天]：晚上有事儿没，没事过来吃饭。

[六面兽]：wocao？！

[威震天]：擎天柱说的，让你过来吃饭。

[六面兽]：[拜拜]我可以不约吗，怎么看怎么像鸿门宴。

[威震天]：可以，但我不能保证明天你还能活着去上班。

[六面兽]：……[拜拜]头儿你知道我现在的BGM是啥吗。

[威震天]：今天是个好日子-宋祖英。

[六面兽]：不对。

[威震天]：开门大吉-凤凰传奇。

[六面兽]：不对。

[威震天]：忐忑-龚琳娜。

[六面兽]：你就不能猜个文艺点的？！

[威震天]：上面这仨都挺文艺的，最近我在循环播放。

[六面兽]：……呵呵中老年人最爱神曲。

[威震天]：忐忑挺好听的，我给你共享一份。

[六面兽]：[拜拜]不要，我不要。

[威震天 对您分享了音乐 年度流行金曲-忐忑-龚琳娜.mp3 ]

[自动播放开始]

[自动播放结束]

 [威震天]：怎么样，是不是觉得提神醒脑整个机都燃起来了？

[六面兽]：你给我等着。

[您 对 威震天 分享了音乐 精致的声音魅力-Lost Rivers- Sainkho Namtchylak[1]]

[自动播放开始]

[自动播放结束]

[六面兽]：好听吗？是不是觉得整个机CPU都烧了？

[您的好友 威震天 已离线]

 

六面兽下班后还是去了这趟“鸿门宴”。

用他的话说就是，不去不知道，去了吓一跳——啊呸，应该是不去怎么知道会发生啥？

他刻意提前了点抵达，擎天柱亲自给他开了门。

六面兽抬头挺胸：“欧巴！！！”

擎天柱拿着圆白菜的左手抖了抖，还是稳住没有砸过去。

“……通二没回来？”六面兽一副“我很乖我很听话”的模样探头望了望，果然没发现通二。

“他一会儿就回来了。你先进来坐吧。”

“哎好好好，欧巴~~~”

“……”

他兴高采烈地往沙发上正在看电视的威震天身边一坐：“头儿，我是不是很机智？”

威震天瞟他一眼，嚼了口戒烟糖：“你如果想更机智点，别叫‘欧巴’了，叫‘尼桑’。最好用那种软哒哒的语气叫，保证——”

“保证啥？”

“保证擎天柱和通天晓会一块儿把你切成片扔出去。”

“[呵呵]。”

 

通天晓是踩着饭点回来的，他进门说了声“我回来了”之后，径直向饭桌走，然后他愣住了。

六面兽捧着碗，对他微微一笑：“回来啦？”

“对不起我觉得我打开方式不对我再来一次。”通天晓冲出去关门再开门，“我回来了。”然后他又一次看见了六面兽。

六面兽捧着碗，继续对他微笑：“回来啦？”

通天晓抬起双手抱住了头。

其间擎天柱和威震天神色自若地看着他没有任何不对劲之处。

“大哥我觉得我疯了。”通天晓捂着眼睛走过来拉开椅子坐下，“我居然看见六面兽——”

“通天晓，这就是六面兽，活的。”擎天柱淡定地给他盛满一碗汤，“喝点汤，暖胃。”

“哦好的。”

几秒循环后。

“卧槽为什么六面兽会在这里！！！”通天晓几乎想拿筷子插死对面那个谁，“还用的我的碗！！那个花色是我的碗！！！”

六面兽舔舔唇：“吃个饭讲究啥，反正咱俩一张床都睡过了。”

“那你也不能用我的碗好吗！！！”

“怕什么又不是不洗碗再说我们接吻的时候连唾液都交换过——”

威震天夹起一溜菜叶子塞进了六面兽嘴里，赶在擎天柱脸黑之前阻止了这俩小年轻的对话。

“咳，”擎天柱清了清嗓子，“先吃饭吧。”

接下来的情况就变得有些家常。

擎天柱一如既往地跟通天晓聊了聊他工作上的事，然后跟威震天说家里啥啥啥没了要去买，他们俩的话题居然出奇地平淡，从菜场的小白菜价格到新一季的风衣——擎天柱说威震天之前那件穿太旧了得换换，威震天也表示擎天柱该买一双新的靴子。

他们俩就这么聊着聊着，旁边的俩小年轻闷头吃饭，尤其六子，这会儿真不吭声了。

吃过饭后威震天说要带着俩娃下楼转转，结果转着转着他就说拿掉了戒烟糖一溜烟儿跑回去把六面兽和通天晓留那儿了，场面略微有点尴尬。

“走吧，散散步。”他跟通二俩你看我我看你然后你看天我看地最后回归你看我我看你如此循环几分后，六面兽强撑着一张镇定的脸说道。

通天晓也没多说啥，散步就散步呗，他放慢步伐往前走，六面兽走在他身后大概一条手臂长度的位置，说远不远说近不近。

妈个鸡，赶紧说点啥啊，这场面简直蛋疼。

六面兽思前想后终于打算开口时，通天晓却先说话了：“六面兽。”

“……嗯。”

通天晓停住了脚步，他转过身，看着六面兽：“你是不是觉得，跟我在一起很无聊。”

六面兽有点怔，他没想过通二会问这个问题：“没关系，我好玩就行了。”

“所以？”通天晓深呼吸后，说，“所以我已经让你觉得无聊到需要变着花样折腾着玩儿的地步了？”

“我没……”六面兽忽然反应过来，这苗头不大对啊。

“你是不是觉得每次我都能原谅你所以你就肆无忌惮玩得忒乐呵了？”通天晓往他的方向走出两步，“凭什么？如果你要说这是因为‘爱’我真想糊你一脸数据板！你幼不幼稚？！”

“那就用成年人的方式说清楚，”六面兽摊手，“我们俩都坦诚点，谈得下来就继续，谈不拢就掰，好吧？”

通天晓瞪着他。

“我先说吧，”六面兽将手揣回衣兜里，“我承认我这回是玩过火了，但我最开始只是想让你感受下我的芯情——你知道你撇下我单独去面对五面怪时我有多恼火不？不止恼火，我还想过你是不是真觉得六面兽是个不可靠的家伙所以你连一丝一毫的负担都不愿交付给我……你不信任我。”

“通天晓，既然我们是两个人在一起，你就没必要什么事都自己担了，你让我分担让我帮你又不是借我的钱，你不欠我什么，我也不会让你还我什么……这不是相欠，不用你愧疚。”

他呼出一口气，自嘲似的笑了笑：“难道我一直让你认为跟我在一起是还债？”

“……”通天晓张了张口，还是让沉默慢慢降临。

半晌，六面兽低声说道：“好吧。或许我欠你一声‘抱歉’。你如果想听，那我——”

“停。”通天晓抬手制止了他，六面兽看到他的目光中掺杂着别样的情绪，“我不需要什么‘抱歉’与‘对不起’。你说的，我们不欠对方什么。”

六面兽眨眨眼。

通二态度软下来了！有门儿！

他趁胜追击：“那——”

“今天到此为止。”通天晓背过身去，“我想单独待会儿，不送你了。”

卧槽WHY？！话都说到这份上了都剖芯剖肺了为啥还要赶我走啊！！六面兽估摸着自己要是听话走了那准得浪费这回大好时机，于是他充分发扬一个优秀霸天虎的精神冲了上去——

通天晓被他扳过身吻上的瞬间CPU里还运转着这一系列的事，所以他第一时间只是被六面兽的举动震了一下，而当六面兽揽紧了他的腰身加深这个吻时通天晓不禁奋力挣扎起来。

他都不知道他们俩缠斗了多久，到后来他渐渐地放弃了抵抗和反击，抬手缓缓地抱住了六面兽。

六面兽想了想这应该是他们俩在一起以来最长的一个吻。

不过，感觉不错。

漫长的缠绵后，他往通天晓额上亲了亲：“回家？”

渐暗的夜色下他不能确定是不是看到了通天晓转瞬即逝的笑意，但那双眼睛里不再有愤怒和冷漠的情绪。

哎嗨，成了。

 

“估计你弟弟一会儿就会打电话跟你说他不回来了。”威震天摸了根新的戒烟糖，嚼吧嚼吧。

擎天柱把他嘴巴外面的半截给掰了，在他错愕的目光中说：“你不是巴不得他走么？顺便，威震天，我认为你戒烟糖上瘾，这个也要戒了。我会把你买的戒烟糖全部没收。”

“……我擦擎天柱你忒狠了你让我戒烟就算了戒烟糖也要没收？！这日子还过不过了！”

“三局两胜，我赢了你就听话；我输了你就看着办。”

“又来？好好好，石头剪子布！石头剪子布！——卧槽！！！不科学！！！为什么跟你猜拳我一次都没赢过？！”

“你总是出石头我不想赢都不行。”

“……”

威震天发现，他竟无言以对。

于是，新一轮的戒除戒烟糖上瘾行动开始了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 温馨提示：请勿轻易尝试本曲，容易造成精神污染；造成一切后果作者概不负责。


	41. 41_Untitled

【环塞博坦】[1]

[首页][推荐榜TOP100][分区][本周冠军][月度前十][年度总结]

<推荐榜TOP012>

UP主：冲·不是元宵·云霄

视频名称：〖实录〗三分循环挑战一整箱崂山白花蛇草水

播放：3,900,000

 

通天晓回博派基地汇报任务，从他进入总部行政大楼开始，到他敲响擎天柱办公室的门，耳边一直没停过的就是各种各样的“哈哈哈哈”“红红火火恍恍惚惚”“桀桀桀桀桀桀”。

不是还没过年吗？这会儿就笑上了？

在擎天柱那声努力憋着笑说出的“请进”之后，通天晓无可奈何地皱起眉闭上眼深吸一口气，接着推门而入——他对于出现在擎天柱办公室笑得满地滚的两位客人实在是太习以为常，以至于他直接忽略了他们，公事公办地交过数据后便打算离开。

“哎，哎！”补天士滚在沙发上，一边揉着肚子一边冲他喊，“老通，哎老通，你看了那个视频吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈我简直乐不动了！”

“没有，不看，再见。”通天晓决定无论是什么视频他都不会去掺合，就路上他遇见的所有人的表现来说，他敢肯定这个视频跟自己有着说不清道不明的关系。

——因为他们所有人都说：“通天晓，你必须看看这个视频，太特么逗了！”

漂移从擎天柱办公椅后面爬起来，指着行政总长官正对的屏幕继续大笑不止，导致通天晓有那么一两循环秒认为他的情感元件是不是出了问题。

“你们俩都不需要工作吗？”通天晓实在不想任由他们在擎天柱面前一直“何厚铧何厚铧”下去，“还有，漂移你是什么时候调回来的？”

擎天柱善意地回答道：“雷神说，漂移在新水晶城的学习期表现良好，可以从他的老师那儿毕业了。”

“他的老师？”

“就是飞翼，前不久升级为新水晶城特警队的地面行动指挥官，今年‘最佳队员奖’的得主之一。”

通天晓瞟一眼似乎略有心虚的漂移，意味深长地“哦”了一声。

“不过，”擎天柱低头收敛些笑意，对通天晓说，“你真应该来看看这个视频。”

……好吧，既然擎天柱都这么说的话——

通天晓仍旧有些不情愿，但还是走了过去。

视频播放中。

最开始的画面是一个大的塑料空桶，然后镜头转向拍摄视频之人，通天晓震惊片刻：“……这不是冲云霄嘛？！”

擎天柱点点头：“你接着看。”

视频里的冲云霄说话了：“我和我的朋友打了个赌，输的人要喝下一箱崂山白花蛇草水。结果他输了，所以——”镜头移向他脚边的一大箱饮料，“这箱都归他了。”

然后冲云霄把箱子里的蛇草水全部倒进了桶里。

通天晓目测，一箱24瓶，一瓶330ml，全部倒干净是7.92L，那桶都去了大半截。谁这么倒霉催的要喝这么多，还是蛇草水？

紧接着，冲云霄的镜头停在了某个通天晓熟得不能再熟的家伙身上。

即便他很有自知之明地带了个墨镜挡住半边脸，但这并不妨碍通天晓认出他来——六、面、兽！通二几乎瞪着屏幕瞧。

墨镜六对着镜头这边挥挥手，露出一副“我很好我很自信放芯吧我这么帅”的表情，然后他掏出个刷牙用的杯子，往桶里舀了那么点儿送到嘴边尝了尝。

“………………”六面兽嘴角抽搐几下，愣是把口里的饮料咽了下去。

几秒后他艰难地对着冲云霄说：“老冲啊，你看咱俩这关系啊，不说是青梅竹马，那也得朝夕相处同窗之情啊；你看啊，这么大一桶啊，我就——”

视频里传来枪口预热的声音。

六面兽抱起那个装满老同学满满芯意的水桶，一副壮士断腕般的模样：“喝就喝！喝就喝！纯爷们儿从不低头看自己喝的啥玩意儿！！！”

他说做就做，抱着那桶咕咚咕咚灌下去，大概灌了三分之一，六面兽扑通一声跪了：“等等等等！等我歇口气！”

画外音已经绷不住开始笑了，就笑声听来，围观六面兽喝蛇草水的显然不止冲云霄一个。

第二轮，六面兽凝视着桶里的蛇草水，深情款款地说：“你造你像谁么？你就像辣个跟我吵架的通二，再怎么样，我都要把你放进胃里暖着……”

“别特么废话了赶紧喝！”这回通天晓听出来了，是红蜘蛛的声音。顺便六面兽那话恶心得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我靠，星星儿你就不能仁慈点儿，你看看这是人喝得东西吗？！”

“咋不是了，你刚不是还比通二呢吗？赶紧喝，赶紧的，要不然我和钢锁子来摁着你脑袋喝干净！”

“哎嗨好主意！”钢锁蹭溜儿蹭溜儿地跑过去，欢喜地捋袖子，“六六儿，我保证不会让你剩的！”

“钢锁子我干你火——”六面兽话还没说完，直接被拆迁办头头一巴掌糊进了那桶蛇草水里，钢锁还冲镜头这边喊：“哎星星儿你过来搭把手把这桶抬起来让他喝呗！”

红蜘蛛也乐颠颠地跑过去：“好叻！”

于是他们一个摁着六面兽脑袋一个提着那桶蛇草水，跟行刑似的往六面兽嘴里灌，冲云霄笑得屏幕晃个不停，还能隐隐听见六面兽叽里咕噜的怒骂，跟潜水里说话似的“哇啦哇啦”，配上他挣扎的动作，整个儿一鬼畜版六子狂舞，连剪辑都不用。

再度看了一遍的漂移和补天逗儿俩笑得滚地去了，擎天柱克制笑意克制得手抖，只有通天晓，从头到尾除了面无表情，还是面无表情。

等到这桶蛇草水被墨镜六“喝”完之后，红蜘蛛和钢锁以及拍视频的冲云霄已经笑疯了，整个视频都只剩下了他们的“哈哈哈”，再加上一点就是六面兽一边作呕一边骂脏话的声音。

全剧终。

擎天柱的办公室内持续着欢乐的气氛。

通天晓半晌后淡淡地说：“我说那天他干嘛去了，原来是搞这个。”

“哈哈哈哈哈他回去吐了没哈哈哈哈！”补天逗儿觉得自己再笑下去面部都得僵硬了。

“吐了。”通天晓平静地说，“在厕所里抱着马桶吐了个多小时。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

地上那俩还狂笑呢，擎天柱已经意识到事情不大对了，他轻咳一声：“嗯，如果你没事的话就过去吧？最近所有特警队都要准备招新入队宣传，你回去看看文件？”

“好。”通天晓仍然淡定地点点头，绕开地面活体障碍物，径直离开。

擎天柱思考片刻，说：“补天士，漂移，我建议，你们俩最好在通天晓忘记这件事之前小小地出个差。”

“为啥？”补天士不明所以。

“……算了，当我没说。”擎天柱揉揉太阳穴，默默地继续工作。

 

几天后，当补天士被RC再度吊打时，他还惊诧于为什么RC知道是他摔碎了她的新奖杯。

漂移非常火种源疼地在PO上发现有人盗了他的账号还甩出一堆他偷拍的飞翼睡觉的照片。虽然他删得很快，但雷神显然发现得更快，于是，毫无意外地，他又面临着“家长谈话”。

到底是谁盗我账号妈个鸡？！他查了老半天都没查到，对方明显是个隐藏的高手。

飞翼还老好奇地问：“你啥时候拍的，咋拍了这么多，我怎么不知道？漂移，我是不是做了什么让你觉得很讨厌的事？”

[拜拜]芯好累，不会再爱了。

漂移如是说。

红蜘蛛最近跟天火吐槽，说他打游戏单独刷怪时老被工作室抢怪，那堆工作室的人杀完一波又来一波，给客服投诉之后不到一分钟又来一组工作室的人，他简直没法刷材料。天火给他甩了个按键精灵，PS说明是最新版的，结果红总还是老被抢怪，气得他砸了鼠标。

惊天雷幽幽地说：“红总，这是天意啊。”

红蜘蛛随手操起太阳风的泡面给他扔了过去。

钢锁在PO上怒斥伙食团服务态度恶劣，明明他点的咸豆花端上来的却是甜豆花，最过分的是还不给换。底下评论转发一系列都是各特警队员吐槽这事儿，什么自己要的布丁里居然放了盐，炒荷包蛋里竟然是糖……等等诸如此类痛批食堂工作大意态度敷衍的话语，很快食堂方面作出解释说，订餐服务器终端出了点问题，估计得修修，在这之前，大家乐意继续吃的还是继续吃，不想吃的自己换地方。

众队员表示，吃了那么久的食堂，订餐机器抽抽还特么是头一回。

后来有人西斯空寂（想太多）地发现，好像自从看了那个三分钟的挑战蛇草水视频后，大家都会无一例外地遇上杯具傻缺事件。

Niania，这该不会是冲云霄的诅咒视频吧？

俗话说得好，流言像野草，这边烧不尽，那边吹又生；总而言之，等这话到了冲云霄那儿就成了：冲云霄是个邪恶巫师成天画圈圈诅咒人。

冲云霄整个巨狰狞都惊呆了。

卧槽啊，多大事儿啊，怎么胡扯到自己身上还成这么黑暗系的版本了？！

他的领导找他谈话说：小冲啊，我知道你们年轻人啊，年轻气盛的，总有那么些矛盾和摩擦，不过，我相信你也不会画圈圈诅咒别人的，你是个好孩子，前途无量，好好干……这样吧，你先回家去避避风头，等外面谣言过了再出来？

我擦，你前一秒还说相信我呢后一秒就让我回家？！整个巨狰狞都惊呆了的冲云霄最后还是莫名其妙地暂时回家“避风头”，他左思右想，然后默默地赞同了网络留言——那果然是个诅咒视频啊。

而那个诅咒视频的主角之一——六面兽，仍然过得挺滋润，尤其跟通天晓破镜重圆（？）之后，每天都恨不得闪瞎一大片光学镜。

今个儿午饭是通二的爱芯套餐（通天晓发誓他从来没这么形容过），明个儿下午茶是通二的手工小蛋糕，晚上加班还来个老参汤补补身子，回去之后还有通二吃……

反正，甭提有多幸福咧。

幸福的六子感觉自个儿踩在大坨大坨的棉花云上，简直飘飘欲仙——当然不是去见普神。六面兽一边看着周围众人的抱怨一边沾沾自喜地跟通天晓说：“通二，你看看，这就是围观我的报应！”通天晓嗤笑一声，懒得打击他的喜悦芯情，不声不响地销毁了某些程序。

有的事还是只有自己知道的好。

 

生活继续，作死不息。

眼看马上就是新一轮特警队员招募开始，各队伍纷纷使出了抢对象的劲儿，除开宣传海报宣传手册这种累死美工逼死文案服务大家的活儿，宣传片的拍摄简直就是一场比谁脑洞更大的烧钱竞赛。

首先放出宣传片的是新巨狰狞队，以迅猛强力出名的新巨狰狞队这回把宣传片拍得跟个科幻大片似的，几分循环间全是特么的星球大战特效满屏，各路型男纷纷精装上阵，以队长冲云霄为首，开着高科技作战飞船与“敌人”战得热血沸腾，最后还放上一句：

“纯爷们儿的热血豪情。”

不少愣头青被此片所震撼，纷纷询问新巨狰狞队咨询处：“你们这电影啥时候上映啊？团购多少优惠啊？”

据闻，冲云霄听说之后气得砸了屏幕。

新巨狰狞队之后，一贯没啥风浪的中间派的宣传片也跟之前招新没啥差别，一样样地把特警的职能列清楚咯，该干嘛干嘛去。

不过西梁丸倒是很有创意，他们这支队伍本来就妹子多，这回索性来了个女性专场，风刃、克劳莉娅、诺蒂卡等姑娘们穿上干练的制服，展现女警风采；之后一换场景，让她们走起了时装周T台show。官方的说法是，希望大家了解，女特警的美是多种多样的。

其他队伍琢磨着，这回西梁丸大概又能收到一大批妹子。

唉，妹子啊妹子，这年头妹子都开始朝着妹子奔去咯。

剩下仨队伍迟迟不见动静，特别是那个平均身高一米八腰长腿长脸好看的新水晶城男模团，往年他们的宣传片都充满了神圣的使命感，看完之后让人随时都能双手合十搁在胸口说句“普神与你同在”，今年估计也差不了多少。

但当新水晶城队的宣传片出现之后，几乎跌碎大片围观群众的瞄准镜。

往年的宗教风格被浓厚的童话梦幻风取而代之，整个儿就一骑士与公主——饰演公主的妹子估计是花钱找的女演员，那个戏份最多的骑士正好是飞翼。于是，遇到动乱的公主殿下仓皇逃出城堡，在飞翼为主的诸多骑士的保护下奔向安全之地——新水晶城。中途遇到的各种危险都被骑士们一一化解，飞翼骑士将她牢牢地护在怀里，最后还来了个标准非常的公主抱。当公主殿下安全抵达新水晶城城堡内时，飞翼摘下娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花献给了她，单膝跪下吻上公主的手背，公主露出甜蜜的笑容。画面模糊，出字，还是花体：“只要您的一声呼唤，我们就是您的骑士，我们就在您身边。”

这片子挂特警学校播放时天天都有大群妹子围着看，顺便还有不少汉子。

飞翼还在缤纷塞伯坦上PO了他跟女演员的合影，用漂移转发评论的话来说就是：“哟，真登对儿啊，郎才女貌的。”左边雷神回复道：“我闻到了山西老醋味儿。”

又是一场XFXY。

看完这么甜美梦幻的宣传片，大部分老特警队员都一致认为，这是新水晶城队的阴谋。

出卖色相谁不会啊，颜值又不是都集中在你一家了。

于是，一贯正直严肃的博派队伍这回彻底玩了起来——一群帅哥型男加靓女跳起了火辣辣的热舞。

由阿尔茜领头，身后是擎天柱与通天晓，第三排是补天士、漂移、弹簧，最后是高海拔人士天火与钢锁，简直齐活儿。

这还只是版本一，据说但凡轮子基地没跑掉的，全部都跳了这舞，包括夕阳红三人组，这仨是摄影小组扛着设备单独录的，医官在跳完之后直接丢了个扳手过来。

其实开始狂派那边是没啥反应的，但在确认轮子这儿全部牺牲色相跳得又是摸胸又是扭胯听说还有喘息之后，威震天底下那帮就坐不住了。

通天晓在博派宣传片还在剪辑后期制作的那段时间里，天天被六面兽缠着问：“哎通二你们那片子剪了吗，剪好了吗，你有没有枪版啊，赶紧的拿来我瞅瞅呗，要是没有你现场给我跳一个？”

“……你干什么呢，你们的宣传片搞定了没就来问我。”通二挥着数据板把他赶开，“去去去，边儿去，别烦我。”

六面兽扑上去：“那你给我跳一个呗！我们回家慢慢跳？”

“你真的那么想看？”通天晓实在被他闹得慌，索性传了段视频给他，“不准外流啊，我们自己录着玩儿的。”

六面兽乐呵乐呵地接了，点开就看见穿着紧身衣的通二和通二他哥胸膛贴胸膛地扭着身子，差点儿没把鼻血喷出来。

特么这简直引人犯罪啊我擦！通天晓跳这种舞简直太他U球地合适了，禁欲系的表情搭上性感舞姿似有似无地勾引根本把持不住！！！他本着看通二的芯情把这视频看完了，却失望地发现他家通二只出现在最开始半分钟和最后十秒。不过中间那一大片其他人跳舞的样儿……足够当猛料了。

六面兽一声不吭地把这视频传进虎子内线。

【狂派内部信息交流频道】

[闹翻天]：wocao？！1:26的那个是鹅？！！鹅能扭成那样？！夭寿啦红总你快来看啦你家鹅在犯罪啦！！！

[红蜘蛛]：→_→楼上喊个BALL，你知道鹅录这视频时怎么练的吗，天天回来找我练的。

[惊天雷]：↑关爱单身seeker，从你做起。

[威震天]：擦，擎天柱还死活不给我看，六子，干得好。

[诈骗]：哈哈哈哈哈哈2:01对面那个条子居然是跳女性动作的，不过他有胸，摸得毫无违和感。

[大火车]：卧槽真下血本儿了啊对面那群还带个场外VRC飞过山和特别录制夕阳红三人组？

[威震天]：散了散了散了，别看了看啥看有啥好看的，他们有的你们都有，嘴边哈喇子擦擦，赶紧想对策。

[红蜘蛛]：↑目测楼上哈喇子也流了不少，擎天柱这么奔放的舞姿想必是极好的。

[威震天]：你又作死是吧，信不信我叫你带队去拍小苹果当宣传片啊？

[声波]：这个可以有。

[震荡波]：运动会夺冠之曲，符合逻辑。

[威震天]：那就这么决定了，红蜘蛛你带队跳小苹果去，跳不好就提头来见。

[红蜘蛛]：威震天你——

[威震天]：顺便，所有部门长官都要参加，也就是说，声波，你俩别宅了，出来运动运动，年轻人成天抱着塑料小人儿像什么话？！我就不来了，你们代表我去，我相信你们不会比对面那群轮子弱，就这么决定了。

[威震天离线]

[声波]：……

[震荡波]：……

[红蜘蛛]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

[路障]：频道里说什么呢这么热闹？

[六面兽]：买总说让大家打太极。[呵呵]。

[路障]：……我有事我先走了，你们慢慢玩，开芯就好。

结果狂派的宣传片真成了一帮虎子打太极。

威震天看到成品小样“一——个——大——西——瓜——切——成——两——半——一——半——给——你——一——半——给——他——”的时候，气得眼前全是乱码。

他的情报官尽职尽责地解释道：“小苹果大部分队员跟不上节奏，所以我们把它否决了。”

“你那大部分指的震荡波吧？！啊？！”威震天芯塞了半晌，安慰自己说，太极拳也是很不错的，充分体现了包罗万象的精神，展示了稳定平衡的秩序……

最后他按着突突直跳的太阳穴问杵一边儿的KO：“有烟没，给我来一根。”

六面兽还没来得及拦住军医，威震天已经抽上了。

只见他长长地吸了一口，再悠悠地吐出来，感慨而满足：“我觉得我平静多了。你们可以活着回去了，真的。”

 

后来，据新入队的孩子们说，今年的轮子宣传片像虎子拍的，虎子的宣传片像轮子拍的，他们越看越觉得西斯空寂，除少数铁了芯要入这两派的人外，大部分都跑去加入了其他队伍。所以，这回博派和狂派的新入队队员人数刷新了最低记录。

六面兽一面捧着数据板一面嘀咕：“去年是特二这帮人，今年继续特二这帮人，明明空指那儿不缺人星星儿还给我挖走俩……”

通天晓看了眼时间，已经过了下班时间半小时了。他开始起身收拾东西：“六面兽，你位置订好了？”

“啊？”六面兽在听到这句话后顿了三秒，微微一笑，“呃，那啥，通二，我忘了。”

通天晓摇摇头，拾起外套穿好，往门外走：“知道你会忘，还好我订了。”

六面兽跟上前去：“放芯，礼物我可没忘。”

“礼物？”通天晓稀奇地看着他，“你还会准备礼物？”

六面兽挑挑眉：“那是。”

他跟变戏法似的从手里变出一对戒指，将稍细一圈的那只小心翼翼送至通天晓左手无名指根：“蓝星那电视剧说，这样咱俩就永远分不开了。”

通天晓有点儿惊讶，有点儿感动，又有点儿哭笑不得：“你还真迷上蓝星电视剧了？”

六面兽往他脸上亲了口：“哎瞧你说的，电视剧再好看也没我家通二好看。给我戴上呗？”

通天晓学着他之前的动作将六面兽那枚戒指给他戴好。

六面兽的左手拉着通天晓的左手，满意地审视一番：“看见没，我的审美水平还是不错哒，简直酷炫。”

“少贫，你还吃不吃饭了？”通天晓抽出手来往特二大门口走，“赶紧的，别磨蹭。”

六面兽一手环住他的腰，低声笑着在他耳边说：“通天晓，周年快乐。”通天晓的脚步稍稍停滞，六面兽又补上一句，“还有……认识你真好。”

通天晓抬头给了他一个吻：“真巧，我也这么想。”

六面兽在认真考虑车震的可行性。

反正，他们时间还多着，不管是现在，还是将来。

 

 

【正文完】

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 相当于NICONICO，A站B站塞博坦版（。


End file.
